Alpha Centauri
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Last chapter! Kisah cinta Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya menemui penghujungnya. Ada atau tak ada air mata, biarlah. Selama cinta ini masih berkobar, biarlah. SasuHina. RnR, please, please, please? 8D
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke Uchiha

**Yuki: **Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini saya terbelenggu oleh imajinasi-imajinasi hal yang berbau romance, Teman-teman T_T Saya rindu bakat humor saya!! Give it back!! Give it back!! –dihujani peluru-. Termasuk fic ini. Ini udah ada di otak saya. Sejak dulu malah. Tapi bukan dengan tokoh Naruto. Dengan tokoh *****&**** XD Ya udah, daripada cuman kesimpen di otak, saya tuangkan dalam fiksi ini ^^b Oh ya, maaf jika ada yang merasa bahwa Sasuke terkesan sangat menderita dan teraniaya!

**Hiruma: Happy reading! Ya-ha!!**

**Yuki: =_= How the hell…**

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centaury © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Pemuda itu terus melangkahkan kakinya, menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga yang akan membawanya dari lantai atas ke lantai bawah. Dilihatnya seorang wanita dan seorang lelaki yang berada di ruang makan di bawah sana. Lalu dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

"Kau tidak sarapan, Sasuke?" tanya sebuah suara lembut khas seorang wanita.

Sasuke hanya melengos tanpa menoleh. Diteruskannya langkahnya seolah-olah segenap bagian indra pendengarannya sama sekali tak menangkap gelombang suara yang baru saja ditimbulkan oleh wanita itu.

"Sasuke! Jawab jika ditanya orang tua!" kali ini sebuah suara yang lebih besar. Membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti sekalipun kepala dengan rambut hitam legam itu sama sekali tetap tidak berpaling.

"Tidak usah peduli padaku."

Kali ini, si wanita hanya bisa menebah dada.

**-oOo-**

Suasana pagi. Seperti biasa. Satu langkah baru ia tapakkan ke halaman sekolah saat berbagai suara menjengkelkan terdengar olehnya. Suara teriakan memanggil namanya dan sapaan _selamat pagi_, berulang kali ia terima. Oh, tentu saja dari para makhluk bernama perempuan! Rutinitas yang membosankan dan rasanya tak akan berakhir jika ia tidak segera menerima surat kelulusan dari sekolah ini.

Sembari terus melangkah, ditatapnya pandangan lurus ke depan. Diacuhkannya tatapan kagum berlebihan dari para gadis di sekitarnya dan tak dihiraukannya pula tatapan iri dan merasa sebagai pecundang dari para lelaki yang melihatnya.

Semua sama saja. Mereka hanya tahu apa yang tampak di depan mata. Sasuke bahkan berani bertaruh, jika mereka tahu apa yang ada di balik semua keindahan ini, mereka belum tentu juga akan tetap singgah dan mendukungnya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Lelah. Kenapa pula dirinya harus merutuki keadaan ini berkali-kali? Sampai kapan? Sampai ada keajaiban? Keajaiban hanya ada dalam dongeng dan drama. Keajaiban hanya untuk orang munafik yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Teme!!!"

Menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Suara bising yang sama. Teriakan super semangat yang tak berubah.

Sasuke terus melangkah. Tak dihiraukannya pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah berdiri di depannya sembari tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang di mata Sasuke sungguh tak mempunyai nilai plus untuk pantas diperlihatkan setiap hari.

"Teme?"

Merasa diacuhkan, Naruto menyusul Sasuke dan mencoba menyejajari langkahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kok sapaan aku gak dibalas?" ujarnya heran sembari terus berjalan dengan kepala yang menoleh ke wajah Sasuke.

"Hn…sejak kapan aku pernah membalas sapaanmu?" ujar Sasuke sembari membuka pintu kelas yang semula separuh tertutup.

"Ah, kau!" Naruto meninju pundak Sasuke. Maksud hati hanya becanda, tetapi Sasuke menanggapinya sebagai pernyataan perang. Itu terlihat jelas dari cara pandang Sasuke yang tajam kepadanya. "Eh, bukankah nanti hasil Try Out akan diumumkan di aula? Sesuai janji kita, jika nilaiku bisa masuk 20 besar, kau harus menuruti apapun yang kumau!" Naruto meringis.

Sasuke hanya melengos dan menaruh tas ranselnya di meja. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Dan tanpa diundang, Naruto mendudukkan diri di kursi tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda bermata hitam onyx itu.

"Sasuke! Jawab, dong!" ujar Naruto yang merasa kesal karena untuk kedua kalinya omongannya hanya sia-sia terlontar, "Kau tidak bermaksud melarikan diri dari janji, kan? Kau benar-benar pria sejati, kan? Real men don't break their promises!" ujar Naruto sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari mencoba memaklumi dalam hati setiap tingkah, sifat, dan omongan pemuda bermata biru itu. Sudah menjadi konsekuensi bagi siapa saja yang memilih untuk menistakan diri untuk menjadi teman Naruto.

Mendapat teriakan setiap hari. Mendapat tantangan untuk hal yang tak berguna. Dan juga yang paling sering, ikut menerima akibat dari perbuatan yang dilakukan Naruto tetapi tidak dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Seperti hari kemarin. Sasuke masih ingat betapa merasa bodoh dirinya saat ia harus memunguti setiap helai daun yang gugur di halaman sekolah. Tanpa sapu. Tanpa alat apapun. Hanya dengan tangan! Bersama Naruto tentu saja. Dan sialnya, Sasuke terpaksa melakukan itu karena Naruto melemparkan kertas berisi nomor HP barunya pada Sasuke saat ulangan! Dan sialnya, guru pengawas egois bernama Kurenai itu bahkan tetap menuduh itu kertas contekan, sekalipun ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa yang tertulis di kertas kosong itu hanya sederet angka tak berguna!

Huh…hidup memang penuh rintangan.

"Heh! Kamu ngelamun apa, sih?" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, "Sas, masih pagi! Kalo mau ngimpi jorok, entar aja!"

Dan satu buku fisika yang setebal 1.5 cm, melayang dan mendarat sempurna di wajah kecoklatan itu!

**-oOo-**

Diambilnya sebuah buku dari rak bagian _Bahasa dan Sastra_. Sebuah buku bersampul hitam setebal beberapa senti. Setelah membaca judul buku itu, pemuda itu langsung menuju ke sebuah kursi di pojok ruangan sana.

Perhalaman ia buka. Tiap kata ia telusuri. Beberapa kata dan kalimat ia catat di sebuah buku catatan kecil miliknya. Beberapa hal hanya ia simpan di memori otaknya tanpa perlu ia merasa harus menulisnya.

Ia tahu tak ada tugas yang berhubungan dengan buku di hadapannya ini. Bahkan di kelasnya sudah tak mendapat pelajaran Bahasa Jerman lagi. Tetapi, ia hanya ingin mempergunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Terkadang bagi sebagian orang, perpustakaan yang sepi merupakan tempat yang paling pas untuk menyibukkan diri dengan buku. Terkadang pula, membaca buku merupakan hal yang tepat untuk mengisi waktu. Selagi kita masih punya waktu. Selagi kita masih diberi kesempatan. Lakukan apa yang kaumau. Lakukan apa yang kauinginkan.

Setidaknya itu merupakan pendapat Sasuke.

Oh ya, dan satu lagi keuntungan berada di perpustakaan. Ia bisa mengamankan pendengaran dari teriakan para gadis di luar sana. Hey, tak ada perpustakaan yang mengizinkan pengunjungnya untuk membuat keributan, bukan?

"Sas!!!"

Oh, tidak! Mungkin baru saja peraturan 'Jangan ribut' itu sudah terlanggar dengan sempurna.

"Sssstttt!!!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya meringis kikuk saat mendengar desisan bagai regu koor dari para pengunjung sekaligus petugas perpustakaan.

"Udah ada!" ujarnya dengan intonasi rendah saat ia sampai di depan Sasuke yang masih memberikan tatapannya sepenuhnya pada buku di hadapannya.

"Iya, udah ada orang gila di sini," ujar Sasuke jemu.

"Ayo! Ikut aku! Aku udah gak sabar!" ujar Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menepis cekalan Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulut untuk memprotes, kata-kata Sasuke tertelan kembali saat Naruto berbicara duluan.

"Kenapa? Kamu ingin juga melihat nilaimu, kan?"

**-oOo-**

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu jika kau tidak termasuk 20 besar?" ujar Sasuke saat mereka berjalan menuju ke aula. Beberapa anak sedari tadi juga berlarian ke arah yang sama. "Jika kamu termasuk dalam 100 besar, bisakah kamu berjanji untuk tidak membuatku malu di manapun aku berada?"

Namun Sasuke hanya melengos kecewa saat ia menyadari bahwa tampaknya ucapannya barusan sama sekali tak mencapai gendang telinga Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu malah menarik tangannya dan menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut berlari bersamanya.

"Misi! Misi! Minggir lo pada!" ujar Naruto sembari secara brutal dia mendorong sekumpulan anak yang berdiri berkerumun di depan sebuah papan pengumuman.

Setelah mendapat sumpah serapah, protes, dan rutukan, akhirnya Naruto bisa berada tepat di depan papan pengumuman itu.

Dengan mata birunya, ditelitinya setiap rangkaian kata di kolom nama murid. Mencari sederet huruf yang merangkai nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Dengan perasaan berdebar, jari telunjuk kanan itu bergerak perlahan dari bawah ke atas di atas kertas itu.

"20 besar! 20 besar! Plis! Sekali doang!" batinnya cemas saat jarinya sudah memasuki 150 besar, "20 besar! 20 besar!" doanya berulang kali.

Jarinya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu semakin bergerak ke atas, mengiringi gerak bola matanya yang meneliti deretan nama di kertas itu. Sudah mencapai 70 besar. Namun namanya belum juga ada. Kepercayaan semakin yakin. Semakin kuat.

"Hahaha…I'm going to laugh at you, Teme!" batinnya congkak.

Pandangan Naruto berhenti saat ia melihat rangkaian huruf yang mengatakan namanya secara tak lisan. Jarinya juga luruh ke bawah saat telah mencapai sebuah nomor tertentu. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Tuhan, benarkah ini semua?

"YEAH!!!!!!!!"

Satu teriakan keras terdengar dari arah halaman sekolah.

_20. Uzumaki Naruto. 8.60_

**-oOo-**

"Silahkan," ujar gadis pelayan cantik itu sembari menaruh satu mangkuk ramen dan mengambil empat mangkuk kosong yang bertumpuk dan membawanya ke dalam kedai.

"Itadakimasu!!" seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan segera melahap hidangan yang sama dengan yang sudah dilahapnya empat mangkuk berturut-turut.

"Ini yang terakhir, Naruto!" kata Sasuke sembari menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Bosan!

"Kenapa? Uangmu habis? Mustahil!" canda Naruto sembari mengunyah makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya.

Ya, memang mustahil jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehabisan uang saku. Satu hari uang saku Sasuke, terhitung satu minggu uang saku Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melengos menanggapi gurauan Naruto.

"Kamu bangga sekali. Baru menjadi peringkat 20 saja," ujar Sasuke.

"Ya ya ya… Mr-Number-One!" sindir Naruto yang langsung dapat lirikan tajam dari Sasuke, "Ehehehe…kenapa sih? Kau gak suka? Sekali seumur hidup membuat temanmu senang apa susahnya, sih?"

"Tidak jika kau tidak memerasku begini."

"Aku tidak memeras. Ini janji! Between two real men!" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menarik sebuah nafas besar, lalu menghembuskannya kuat dan perlahan.

"Kenapa, Sas?" tanya Naruto yang baru menelan suapan terakhirnya, "Kau punya bengek?"

**-oOo-**

Naruto melangkah sembari memegang sudut bibirnya yang membiru. Sesekali diliriknya kesal pemuda yang berjalan santai seolah-olah ia baru saja diturunkan dalam wujud seorang bayi yang tak ternodai oleh dosa.

"Kau tak harus memukulku, kan?!" ujar Naruto.

Namun sia-sia. Entah terbuat dari apa pita suara pemuda berambut hitam itu sehingga bahkan untuk menjawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' saja rasanya sulit sekali!

Sedangkan Sasuke terus saja tak menghiraukan ocehan dan rintihan kesakitan yang terdengar dari sela-sela mulut Naruto. Biasa baginya. Mendengar Naruto mengeluh kesakitan sehabis menerima hantamannya adalah hal yang wajar terjadi jika Sasuke merasa telah dipermalukan.

Pemuda itu menatap ke langit. Hitam. Dengan bintang-bintang yang tertabur dengan sedemikian rupa indahnya. Meski tak ada bulan, namun cahaya mereka cukup membuat mata Sasuke tersihir untuk menatapnya lebih lama.

Satu hari lagi sudah terlewati. Satu hari lagi sudah ia lalui. Satu malam lagi sudah ia masuki.

Pertanyaannya, ada berapa malam lagi yang masih tersedia untuknya?

"Alpha Centaury," desis Sasuke saat kedua mata hitamnya menatap satu buah bintang yang paling bersinar di atas sana.

Satu-satunya bintang yang terlihat paling terang, seolah sinarnya adalah sumber sinar yang membuat bintang lainnya berpijar dengan memantulkan cahaya darinya. Memang tak sebesar dan tak bersinar sejelas bintang Kejora.

Kecil. Mungkin terlewatkan dari pandangan manusia. Mungkin kebanyakan orang mengagumi indahnya sang Kejora. Namun di mata Sasuke, Alpha Centaury tampak sangat indah. Kecil, namun bercahaya cukup terang dan jelas. Ia ingin memilikinya di saat semua orang memuja keelokan Kejora. Ingin Sasuke menggenggamnya erat, seolah melindungi bentuknya yang rapuh dan lemah. Namun kuat memancarkan sinar indahnya.

_Jauh sekali_, batin Sasuke dengan kepalanya yang masih menengadah. _Jauh. Tak terjangkau._

Naruto menoleh ke samping saat disadarinya bahwa omongannya kali ini tak mendapat reaksi apa-apa. Mungkin Sasuke biasa mengacuhkannya. Tetapi, saat ia baru memukul Naruto, membiarkan Naruto kesakitan tanpa perlu bilang _Sorry_, dan kini dia dengan tega membiarkan Naruto tanpa sadar mengoceh panjang lebar utara selatan barat timur dengan sia-sia?!!?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membatalkan protesannya saat melihat kedua mata Sasuke yang menatap ke atas. Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pula ke atas, mengikuti koordinat pandangan Sasuke.

_Bintang ya?_ Pikir Naruto. _Sejak kapan si Teme ini suka pada hal-hal berbau alam begini?_

Pandangan Naruto bertemu pada satu bintang. Satu bintang yang terlihat paling indah di antara kumpulannya. Satu bintang yang berkelip jelas dengan cahayanya yang memukau.

"Sasuke!" ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, "Itu! Apa nama bintang itu?" ujar Naruto sembari mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke atas, "Yang kecil itu, Teme!"

"Alpha centaury," gumam Sasuke lirih tanpa melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk telunjuk Naruto.

**-oOo-**

"_Tidak bisakah kamu memberi waktu padaku lebih lama lagi?"_

"………………"

"_Jawab aku!!!!"_

"………………"

"_JAWAB!! BERI AKU WAKTU LEBIH LAMA!"_

"_Belajarlah untuk menerima. Pahamilah arti hidupmu. Kau tak akan bisa merubah apapun jika kau hanya menangis dan mengemis."_

"ARGH!"

Satu cetusan teriakan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu bersamaan dengan bangkitnya tubuhnya yang berpeluh keringat dari posisi terbaringnya.

Sejenak, diedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dengan nafas memburu, dengan degup jantung yang seolah berlomba cepat dengan deru nafasnya.

Kamar? Di mana sosok itu? Di mana cahaya terang itu? Di mana….

BRUK!

Tubuhnya kembali ia hempaskan ke ranjang yang nyaman itu. Diletakkannya pergelangan tangan kanannya ke dahinya. Dipandangnya langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos. Polos. Seolah-olah warna itu siap menerbangkan pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia mencoba membayangkan kembali apa yang baru saja ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar di alam bawah sadarnya. Namun sia-sia. Selalu sia-sia. Otaknya seolah sama sekali tak mampu merekam kejadian yang terjadi di alam tidurnya.

Apa? Sasuke tak tahu. Hanya saja, ia selalu merasa dikejar waktu. Hanya saja ia merasa waktu berusaha menangkapnya. Dan jika ia telah benar-benar tertangkap, tak akan ada jalan untuk kembali. Tak ada penyesalan. Tak ada apa-apa selain kata terlambat.

Sasuke memegang dada kirinya. Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya dengan getir. Pejaman matanya kian mengerat, seolah berusaha meredam rasa pahit yang selalu melanda jika ia berada dalam kesunyian sedemikian rupa.

Mengapa ia harus seperti ini? Apa salahnya? Apa dosanya hingga ia harus mempunyai tubuh ini? Tubuh lemah ini. Tubuh rapuh ini. Ia tahu, semua manusia pasti diberi kehidupan untuk berakhir dengan kematian. Namun mengapa harus secepat ini?

Oh, banyak sekali hal yang ingin Sasuke lakukan. Banyak sekali tujuan dan angan yang ingin ia raih dan capai. Namun, waktu semakin mengejarnya. Semakin memojokkannya ke sudut di mana ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Memaksa Sasuke untuk perlahan-lahan meninggalkan harapannya. Menjadikannya punah. Dan terlupakan.

_Hidup ini hanya bagai pertunjukkan boneka. Bukan kita yang memainkannya. Kita hanya bisa melakukan apa yang kita bisa. Apa yang telah diberikan untuk kita_.

_Benarkah itu, Kakashi?_ Batin Sasuke pilu saat teringat ucapan wali kelasnya saat SMP dulu. _Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah di sana ada jutaan orang yang tak pantas untuk diberi umur panjang? Kenapa harus aku? Sedangkan di sana banyak penyengsara sesama manusia._

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Kenapa ia harus memiliki tubuh ini jika Tuhan bisa menciptakan yang lebih baik? Kenapa ia harus dilahirkan di dunia jika ia harus pergi sedemikian cepat?

Bukan takut mati atau apa.

Sasuke hanya takut semua impiannya hanya akan menjadi sekedar angan kosong. Semua harapannya akan berakhir laksana debu yang bertiup di padang pasir. Hilang sia-sia.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Tatapannya menuju ke arah jendela kaca dengan tirai terbuka. Dari lapisan bening itu, terlihat langit luas. Terlihat gemerlap bintang. Terlihat pula satu bintang yang masih tampak berpijar jelas di langit atas sana.

Alpha Centaury.

Keajaiban.

Jauh. Tak terjangkau.

**-:-bersambung-:-**

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: **Yah…gimana? Prolog ini masih kentel friendship antara SasuNaru yah? ^^b Inget, friendship! Not romance, y'know! Of course, genre fic ini adalah romance/angst. Aku harap kali ini aku benar-benar bisa ngerti apa itu romance T_T Bikin romance, tapi pengennya sedih mulu. Jadi kesasar ke angst. Well, apa kalian juga tahu, yang mana Alpha Centaury di langit sana? :3 I admire it too!

**Hiruma: **Leave a comment or I'll fu*k you up! *nodongin rifle* Ya-Ha!!

**Yuki: ***nge-bazooka Hiruma* Gimana caranya dia nyasar ke sini?

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**July 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Necklace of Hope

**Yuki: **Hah, chapter dua update juga. Ada koreksi nih. Ternyata, setelah saya cari di inet, nama bintang yang jadi judul fic ini itu bukan **Alpha Centaury**, tapi **Alpha Centauri**. Beda huruf terakhirnya doang T_T Ya udah, mulai sekarang, judul fic ini **Alpha Centauri **ajah.

**Hiruma: **B.E.G.O. *sangat menusuk hati dan perasaan*

**Yuki: **TT_TT Dan juga, harus saya katakan berapa kali kalo Sasuke dan Naruto itu gak pacaran?

**Hiruma: **Emangnya siapa yang bilang kalo mereka pacaran, sih?

**Yuki: **Itu *nunjuk ke reviewer pertama* Masak karena Sasuke dan Naruto jalan berdua aja kayak orang pacaran? Aneh-aneh aja!

**Hiruma: **Iya, gak masuk akal. Pemikiran fujoshi sih, gak usah diambil hati, yUKEh!

**Yuki: ***nabok Hiruma* Sejak kapan gue ijinin elo _capitalize_ tiga huruf itu, Shin's uke?! *ditembak pake rifle Hiruma* Pem-pembaca, cha-chapter kali i-ni cu-cukup panjang. Te-terima a-kasih ud-udah ngasih re-re…view…*berkata saat sekarat dan mendekati ajal di tangan Hiruma*

**Hiruma: **Yo, happy reading!

**oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Naruto melangkahkan kaki dengan pandangan mata yang sendu. Sekalipun kedua matanya tampak menatap ke arah depan, namun rasanya jiwa pemuda itu sama sekali tak berada di raganya. Terbang. Entah kemana.

"Kau harus mengatakan semua ini pada keluargamu, Teme," ujar Naruto lesu, mirip sebuah keluhan. Saat semua yang ia pikirkan berakhir sia-sia. Saat tak ada lagi cara lain untuk mengatasi permasalahan penting dari sahabatnya yang juga tengah berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Buat apa, sih?"

Pemuda dengan berambut hitam itu hanya menjawab singkat. Ia malah sempat mencibir saat menanggapi saran Naruto barusan.

Ya, buat apa ia melakukan saran bodoh itu? Sekalipun jika Sasuke benar-benar menurutinya, apa yang akan berubah? Toh _lelaki tua itu_ tetap akan memilih _wanita sialan itu _daripada anaknya sendiri. Jadi, untuk apa dia harus melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas sia-sia? Selama Sasuke masih bisa bernafas, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun tahu akan semua ini. Kecuali Naruto tentu saja. Selama jantung ini masih bisa berdetak, Sasuke akan terus menyimpan semuanya hingga ke ujung nafasnya. Dan selama nadi ini berdenyut, ia akan menanggung semua ini sendiri.

Ya, sendiri. Memangnya siapa lagi yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya seumur ia hidup? Tak ada, bukan?

"Tapi Teme, setidaknya lihatlah Ayahmu. Kau harus memberitahunya," Naruto masih mencoba menawar. Masih mencoba melelehkan bekuan es dalam hati yang dingin itu.

"Justru karena dia Ayahku, aku tak sudi memberi tahu siapapun."

"Tapi dia tetap Ayahmu. Aku tak yakin dia masih bisa tega saat melihat kauter…"

"Bisakah kaudiam, Uzumaki?!" bentak Sasuke seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

Ditolehnya Naruto yang juga berhenti melangkah. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan pandangan tajam hingga membuat mulut yang biasa mengoceh itu terkatup sempurna.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sedikit menyesal dia telah bersuara kasar pada kawannya itu. Bukankah selama ini hanya Naruto yang tahu semuanya? Bukankah sekian lama Naruto sudah mendukungnya?

"Biarkan semua seperti ini saja, Naruto," ujar Sasuke lirih dengan kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Naruto masih terpaku. Ia tetap berdiri memandang punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

Jika Naruto adalah seorang perempuan, pasti ia sudah menangis tersedu. Jika ia bukanlah lelaki, pasti ia sudah terpuruk dalam.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Ditatapnya lantai putih dari koridor rumah sakit itu.

Sampai kapan semua ini akan terjadi? Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Sampai kapan persahabatan ini akan tetap terjalin, Tuhan?

**-oOo-**

Hari terasa terang dan cerah. Matahari tampak berpijar ganas di atas sana dan mencurahkan segenap sinarnya pada Bumi untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya. Beberapa orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di tempat yang nyaman. Menyelamatkan kulit mereka dari kondisi luar yang sungguh tak bersahabat. Merasakan sejuknya hembusan udara dingin AC adalah salah satu hal terbaik.

Namun tidak bagi sejumlah remaja di lapangan basket sana. Tuntutan pelajaranlah yang memaksa mereka untuk membakar diri di pagi yang seharusnya lebih pantas disebut siang ini.

"_Next_, Uzumaki dan Lee!" teriak satu-satunya manusia yang berusia separuh baya dan satu-satunya lelaki yang dengan egoisnya memilih berdiam diri di bawah pohon beringin saat para murid bimbingannya seolah mempertaruhkan nyawa di tengah lapangan basket sana.

"Naruto!! Ayo!" teriak beberapa anak lelaki saat pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap di garis start.

"Lee! Kalahkan tuh anak!" teriak yang lain menyemangati peserta satunya.

"Naruto! Kau pasti bisa! Kau 'kan biasa kabur dan lari langkah seribu kalo ketahuan manjat pagar sekolah!!!"

Kedua pemuda itu sudah bersiap pada posisinya. Sekalipun mereka sama sekali belum melakukan apa-apa, namun rasa panas udara rasanya sudah menurunkan energi mereka sebesar 50 persen. Peluh keringat sudah bermunculan di wajah kedua peserta. Bahkan baju olahraga Naruto sudah basah kuyup seolah baru dicelup dalam mesin pencucian.

Saat suara peluit terdengar, kedua tubuh itu segera melesat ke depan. Berlari sekuat mungkin. Sebisa mungkin untuk menuju garis finish dengan waktu tersingkat. Rasa ego seorang lelaki tak membiarkan salah satu dari mereka mau kalah dan mau mengalah. Hanya ada dua pilihan kata yang menanti mereka. Pemenang. Atau pecundang.

"YEEEE!!!"

Teriakan suka cita dan tepukan tangan serentak terdengar saat pemuda berambut dengan _style_ mirip mangkuk terbalik dan berwarna hitam terlalu mengkilap itu, melangkahkan kaki memasuki garis finish di mana rivalnya masih satu langkah lebih lambat darinya.

"Ini hanya tes pelajaran, Naruto," ujar pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu jemu saat sahabatnya itu duduk di sampingnya dengan raut kesal dan melipat kedua tangan di dada, kebiasaan jika dia merasa kalah. "Sekalipun kaumenang, tak ada siapapun yang menyambut kemenanganmu."

Ya! Mungkin bagi Sasuke pelajaran olahraga adalah hal yang tidak penting. Apa sih hebatnya mendapat nilai bagus di bidang yang hanya mengandalkan fisik seperti itu? Kauakan tetap naik kelas dan lulus sekalipun nilaimu dalam pelajaran itu paling rendah.

Tapi bagi Naruto lain. Satu-satunya hari yang selalu dinantinya adalah hari Selasa, saat di mana ia bisa berada di luar ruangan kelas. Saat di mana tak ada papan tulis, tak ada deretan rumus dan teori yang harus ia hafalkan di luar kepala. Saat ia bisa menggunakan fisiknya daripada otaknya. Naruto bangga! Oleh karena itu, perasaan kesal otomatis ia rasakan begitu pemuda bernama Lee itu berhasil mengungguli dirinya. Perasaan merasa sebagai pecundang yang bahkan bisa terhempas hanya dalam lomba lari 200 meter, kini ia rasakan. Mungkin terdengar hiperbola, namun itulah perasaan Naruto.

Benci akan kekalahan. Muak akan ketidakmampuan.

"Lagipula, terang saja kaukalah dengan Lee. Kau kurang semangat," ujar Sasuke lagi seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang ring basket.

Jika Naruto tak sedang kesal, pasti ia akan bisa merasakan perbedaan pada nada dan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Menghibur. Menenangkan. Dua hal yang jarang bahkan mungkin tak pernah ada di kamus kehidupan Uchiha itu.

"_Next_, Uchiha dan Inuzuka!"

Sorak sorai kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih riuh. Tentu saja kebanyakan dari suara anak perempuan yang mendiamkan diri di tempat parkir guru yang teduh di sana. Dan tentu pula, yang membuat mereka bisa berteriak terlalu keras pada cuaca keras begini karena pemuda berklan Uchiha itu.

"Huh," ujar Sasuke sembari menghela nafas lirih dan mulai beranjak berdiri. Namun baru ia menegakkan tubuhnya, sebelah tangannya dicekal oleh Naruto.

Saat Sasuke menatap ke bawah, memandang wajah dari Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai, Sasuke mendapati kedua bola mata beriris biru langit itu menatapnya ragu. Menatapnya cemas. Mencoba mengucapkan _Jangan_ lewat pandangan matanya.

Namun sia-sia.

Naruto hanya bisa mengamati dengan hati yang terus mengucapkan doa pada sahabatnya yang sudah berjongkok di garis start sana.

'_Treat me the way you treat others'_

Ucapan Sasuke saat itu kembali terngiang di telinga Naruto.

Sekalipun Sasuke meminta demikian, tapi bagaimana bisa Naruto melakukannya? Bagaimana Naruto seolah-olah melupakan apa yang tengah dialami oleh sahabatnya itu?

Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam sembari menunggu suara peluit tertiup. Ia menatap lurus kedepan. 200 meter. Jarak yang tak jauh tentu saja.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah dirinya mampu melewati jarak pendek itu tanpa harus….

Suara peluit terdengar.

Sasuke segera melesat ke depan. Pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba juga tengah berlari menyainginya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Ditatapnya garis finish di depan sana.

Ia tak akan kalah.

Sudah cukup hidupnya penuh derita, sudah cukup hidupnya penuh kemuakan. Ia tak akan kalah kali ini. Sedikit saja, ingin ia rasakan kemenangan. Sejenak saja, ingin ia mengalahkan kutukan dalam tubuh ini. Siksa neraka dunia yang kini bersemayam dalam dirinya. Ia hanya ingin _menang_, sekalipun dalam pelajaran olahraga, tak apa.

Cepat! Langkahnya semakin cepat. Ia tahu, tubuhnya seakan semakin tak terkontrol. Seakan kakinya terus berlari tanpa mampu ia hentikan. Secara otomatis saja. Saat ia berlari, ia tahu pula, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seakan memerintah keras agar Sasuke berhenti saat itu juga. Deru nafasnya memburu kuat, seakan memprotes Sasuke yang memaksa seluruh organnya berkerja dua kali lebih keras. Dua kali lebih kuat.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi kakinya akan menapak di garis finish.

Suara peluit bersamaan dengan teriakan gemuruh para gadis terdengar menandai berakhirnya persaingan antara Uchiha dan Inuzuka itu. Sudah dapat ditebak siapa pemenangnya. Jika Inuzuka, pasti belasan gadis di sana akan bermuka muram.

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan membungkuk dengan menjadikan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan kedua tangannya.

Jika orang lain bahagia akan semua ini, Naruto justru merasakan kecemasan hebat tengah melanda jiwanya.

"Sasuke," Naruto menepuk lengan terbuka Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban. Saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang berpeluh hebat, saat mendapati kaki dan lutut yang menyangga tubuhnya gemetar kuat, saat mendapati bibir tipis itu bergetar samar, Naruto semakin yakin bahwa apa yang ia cemaskan telah terjadi.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan Naruto yang kuat membuat para manusia lain yang berada di lapangan itu segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kya!!" beberapa gadis malah berteriak, di antaranya bahkan menangis tertahan saat melihat bagaimana anehnya keadaan Sasuke.

Jangankan untuk menjawab panggilan Naruto dan teman-temannya, untuk mencoba menarik nafaspun Sasuke seakan tak mampu lagi. Ia mendengar semua suara ini. Ia tahu mereka cemas. Tetapi tubuh ini rasanya tak bisa bergerak. Raga ini seolah tak mampunyai daya lebih untuk bahkan menggerakkan ujung jaripun!

Rasa itu diperburuk saat Sasuke merasakan dadanya terasa sakit. Sakit yang sama. Sakit yang tak berubah sekalipun rasanya ia sudah bosan meminum benda-benda bernama obat itu. Rasa kutukan ini. Rasa yang sungguh sangat menyiksa dirinya. Seakan di dalam dadanya tengah berkobar api yang kuat. Api yang melemahkan semua sarafnya, api yang melumpuhkan kerja organnya. Sakit. Perih.

_Aku tak ingin sekarang_, batin Sasuke getir. _Jangan di depan mereka._

Namun niat Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan semua ini terbongkar hari itu saat ia terbatuk hebat dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan darah merah pekat.

Sasuke mendengar pekikan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun ia tersenyum getir saat melihat darah yang membasahi telapak tangannya kala ia menyeka mulutnya.

Dan Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Bagaimana seolah ia rasakan Bumi ini sudah tak memiliki gravitasi yang bisa mengikat Sasuke di dalamnya.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis menyapa telinganya. Meski ia belum bisa melihat secara jelas, namun ia pastikan bahwa yang tengah tersedu di atas kursi di samping ranjangnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak ingin ia lihat di dunia ini.

"Sasuke, kamu sudah sadar, Nak?" wanita itu beranjak berdiri, hendak mendekat ke Sasuke. Namun ia terpaksa terpaku diam saat Sasuke malah membuang muka, berpaling darinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa wanita sialan ini bisa ada di sini? Dan terlebih jauh lagi, kenapa ia harus dibawa pulang saat dirinya pingsan di sekolah tadi?

Naruto! Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kekecewaan pada temannya itu. Tidakkah ia ingat bagaimana bencinya Sasuke berada di rumah ini? Tidak tahukah dia bagaimana muaknya Sasuke jika bertemu dengan perempuan ini? Tidak mengertikah dia saat berulang kali Sasuke bilang bahwa ia tak ingin terlihat runtuh di depan keluarganya? Ia tak ingin terlihat payah. Ia tak sudi dikasihani.

"Pergi," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Membuat wanita yang sudah berada satu atap dengannya selama setengah tahun lebih itu semakin terisak. Sebelah tangannya menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, mencoba merasakan sakit atas penolakan yang tak kunjung henti dari pemuda di depannya itu.

Sepi. Tak terdengar apapun. Hanya suara detak dari jarum jam dinding yang mengisi kesunyian itu. Jelas. Seolah-olah di ruangan ini sama sekali tak ada kehidupan apapun.

Sasuke menenggelamkan diri dalam angannya sendiri. Saat ia merasa bahwa dunianya sekarang mungkin sudah terbalik. Semua mimpi buruknya sudah ada di depan mata untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Tak hanya teman-teman sekolahnya yang tahu betapa payahnya dirinya. Bahkan sekarang keluarganya mungkin sudah tahu betapa ambruk dirinya. Dan mereka akan mengasihani Sasuke. Dan mereka akan menangisi Sasuke bahkan ketika Sasuke masih hidup.

Tak ingin. Sasuke tak butuh itu semua.

Ia memejamkan mata. Kenapa seolah-olah semua impiannya tak terkabul barang satu saja? Kenapa semua terjadi secara bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia inginkan? Semua tampak sia-sia. Seakan tak ada lagi harapan di dunia ini yang tersedia untuk Sasuke. Seakan hidup Sasuke hanya untuk menghitung tiap detak jantung dan hembus nafas yang masih bisa ia lakukan.

Sudah ia relakan kepergian satu-satunya wanita yang ia panggil _Ibu_ di seumur hidupnya. Sudah ia relakan dirinya tercampakkan oleh keputusan Ayahnya untuk menjadikan wanita sialan ini untuk menggantikan Ibunya.

Terlebih, sudah Sasuke relakan ia hidup dengan siksaan jiwa raga begini. Dengan tubuh yang tiap hari kian terpuruk. Dengan penyakit yang kerap menyiksanya seolah tanpa ampun. Seolah tanpa henti.

Sudah Sasuke relakan. Dan Sasuke hanya berharap ia menanggung semua ini sendiri. Ia hanya berdoa agar semua tetap menutup mata akan keadaan hidupnya. Tak ingin ia ada raut penuh belas kasihan untuknya. Tak sudi ia menerima air mata mereka.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati wanita itu telah menghilang, tergantikan dengan sosok lelaki tegas yang kini berdiri tegak di samping ranjangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya lelaki tua yang _dulu _biasa Sasuke panggil _Ayah_.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sengaja. Jika Fugaku bisa mengacuhkan rasa penasaran Sasuke kala Sasuke menanyakan kenapa Fugaku bisa mengkhianati cinta Ibunya, kenapa sekarang Sasuke tak bisa bersikap sama?

Fugaku terduduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Diperhatikannya putra keduanya itu dengan baik-baik. Putranya yang selalu mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Putranya yang akhir-akhir ini berani menentangnya. Melawannya. Berontak.

Fugaku menghela nafas. Mungkin ini semua bukan salah Sasuke seluruhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu hingga kaupingsan di sekolah?"

"Sejak kapan kaupeduli?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, "Sejak kapan pula diriku lebih berharga untuk menerima perhatianmu ketimbang wanita itu?"

"Siapa _wanita itu_?" tanya Fugaku tegas dan lantang, "Jika yang kaumaksud adalah Anko, kau seharusnya memanggilnya Ibu."

"Ibuku sudah mati. Dia bukan Ibuku dan berhentilah memaksaku untuk menganggapnya istrimu!"

Fugaku belum sempat membalas saat dilihatnya putranya beranjak dari atas ranjang. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pemuda itu sudah lenyap di balik pintu kamar coklat tua itu.

Fugaku mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bukannya ia marah atas ketidaksopanan putranya. Bukannya ia tidak mentolerir sikap pembangkang putranya. Namun ia hanya merasa kecewa atas dirinya sendiri. Ketidakmampuannya untuk membuat putranya bahagia. Kekeliruannya memilih jalan dan cara untuk menyenangkan hati putranya. Ketidaksanggupannya untuk memutar waktu. Keterlambatannya untuk menyadari semua.

**-oOo-**

Sore hari. Tampak sangat berarti jika kita melewatkannya sejenak untuk menikmati matahari indah yang beranjak ke peraduannya. Menyemburatkan sinarnya hingga langit di sana tampak indah dengan warna jingga. Dengan barisan burung hitam yang terbang tinggi menuju ke suatu tempat. Semilir angin sesekali berhembus, membelai diri siapapun dengan kedamaian di setiap sentuhan lembutnya.

Indah. Nyaman. Damai.

Sore hari yang tampak total berbeda dari pagi hari pada musim panas ini.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan yang ada di depannya. Tak tahu lagi ia harus ke mana. Tak ada ide sama sekali ia akan berakhir di mana. Bahkan seragam olahraganya masih melekat di tubuhnya. Tak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan penampilan. Tak ada niat untuk memperbaikinya.

Hembusan angin sejuk telah menghapus seluruh peluh yang semula menempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Belaian angin sesekali membuat beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di wajahnya tergerak lirih. Namun pemuda itu tak peduli. Seluruh pikirannya kini tercurah penuh pada hidupnya. Tersita seluruhnya pada semua keadaan dirinya.

Helaan nafas terdengar menandai bosannya ia berpikiran yang sama selama beberapa kali. Bukankah sudah berulang-ulang ia sadar, tak akan ada yang berubah sekalipun ia menangis? Tak akan ada yang berubah sekalipun matanya meratap. Tak akan ada yang berubah sekalipun mulutnya mengiba.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Jalanan tampak ramai. Sore hari merupakan jam pulang kerja bagi kebanyakan orang. Jalanan yang sempit terasa semakin sesak dengan berbagai jenis kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang trotoar.

Pandangan Sasuke terhenti pada suatu arah. Arah di mana seorang pedagang kecil berada di tepi jalan sana.

Samar, Sasuke mendengar pedagang tua itu berteriak menjajakan dagangannya pada kumpulan manusia yang lewat di sekitarnya. Sekalipun usahanya hanya mendapat lirikan sekilas, bahkan tak jarang tak mendapat respon yang berarti sama sekali, pedagang itu tak putus asa. Teriakannya masih terdengar. Tawarannya seolah tanpa henti terucap.

Hati Sasuke trenyuh. Hidup ini memang penuh rintangan. Penuh tantangan. Gagal sekali, bukan berarti kiamat. Gagal sekali, berarti usaha untuk kedua kali. Gagal dua kali, berarti usaha untuk tiga kali. Hingga tercapai keinginan kita. Hingga terlaksana harapan kita. Seperti pedagang itu. Mendapat cibiran dan dengusan bukan berarti memadamkan usahanya untuk memperoleh beberapa keping receh. Mungkin ia mempunyai keluarga yang harus dihidupinya di rumah. Untuk itu, ia pasti berusaha keras. Sekalipun ia telah berteriak-teriak dan menawarkan dagangan dengan giat tanpa ada yang menghargai hasil usahanya, pasti jika satu buah dagangannya terjual, keluarganya bisa makan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke arah pedagang itu. Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, pedagang itu langsung menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan senyum hangat. Senyum bahagia.

"Mau beli apa, Nak?" tanyanya ramah.

Sasuke terhenyak. Mau beli apa? Ia melihat seluruh jenis benda yang dijual pedagang itu. Hanya tumpukan aksesoris yang entah Sasuke tak tahu apa namanya. Beberapa bahkan berbentuk antik, namun semua orang tak akan menghargai tinggi benda yang terbuat dari plastik begini, sebagus apapun bentuk benda itu.

Hanya mirip mainan anak kecil.

"Ini! Ini baling-baling! Kaubisa berikan pada adikmu," ujar pedagang itu saat Sasuke hanya terhenyak bagai patung sembari menatap barang dagangannya, "Atau ini, kaubisa memberikannya pada kekasihmu," pedagang itu menyodorkan sebuah hiasan indah terbuat dari kaca berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Di dalam kaca itu terdapat air dan sebuah rumah mainan yang kecil, dengan butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih yang tampak seperti salju.

Seolah takut akan kehilangan pelanggan satu-satunya, pedagang itu kali ini menyodorkan sebuah benda kecil pada Sasuke. Sebuah benda berbentuk kalung dengan sebuah batu kaca berbentuk segi lima di ujungnya.

"Ini, ini jimat. Kaubisa menjadikan nyata semua keinginanmu," ujar lelaki tua itu yang sukses membuat mata Sasuke melirik pada benda itu.

Sasuke melihat benda itu. Kalung sederhana berwarna putih dengan hiasan kaca segi lima di ujungnya. Tampak biasa saja. Bahkan mungkin siswa SMP bisa membuat hasil karya yang lebih baik dari itu.

"Yakinlah, apapun impianmu, akan terkabulkan dengan kalung ini," pedagang itu tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Impian? Hanya dengan kalung tak berharga itu? Apa hebatnya? Mengapa pedagang itu tak memakai kalung itu untuk menjadi kaya jika benar-benar kalung itu bisa merubah keadaan?

Namun akhirnya Sasuke membayar juga. Hanya sebagai bentuk rasa kepedulian saja. Menyenangkan hati orang lain sesekali tak apa, bukan?

"Terima kasih," ujar pedagang itu senang saat menerima sejumlah uang dari Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melangkah pergi. Seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di dekat stand pedagang itu, tampak memerhatikannya. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Kedua mata hitamnya menatap kalung yang berada di tangannya. Sebentuk senyum getir tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jika kaumemang hebat," ujar Sasuke lirih, "Bisakah kaumerubah hidupku lebih menyenangkan?"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri saat ia tersadar apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Percaya pada omongan seorang pedagang tadi. Pasti ia mengucapkan bahwa kalung ini bisa mengabulkan impian karena ingin mendapat uang. Agar salah satu barang dagangannya bisa terjual. Dan ia bisa pulang secepatnya.

Apa yang bisa Sasuke harapkan dari seuntai kalung murahan ini? Apa yang bisa dirubah oleh kalung yang tampak tak berharga ini? Jadi, untuk apa tadi Sasuke tampak konyol dengan berucap pada benda mati itu? Seolah-olah ia adalah orang kolot yang masih percaya akan kekuatan dari benda mati.

Lucu.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ujung atasan seragam olahraganya tertarik dari arah belakang. Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati bocah yang tadi ia lihat di dekat stand pedagang kalung ini, kini tegak di belakangnya.

"Aku menginginkan kalung Kakak," ujarnya polos sembari menunjuk kalung yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke akhirnya berbicara.

Perlahan Sasuke lihat kedua mata bocah perempuan itu meneteskan air mata. Kedua matanya yang bening dan bersorot polos situ kini tampak sedih. Wajah imutnya tampak penuh dengan gurat permohonan yang tulus.

"Untuk Kakakku. Aku ingin Kakakku sembuh."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap kalung di tangannya. Kalung yang dibelinya dengan harga yang tak seberapa.

"Aku tak punya uang untuk membelinya. Tapi aku ingin Kakakku sembuh," suara kecil itu terdengar lagi.

Sasuke terhenyak. Ditatapnya gadis yang kini tegak penuh harap di depannya itu.

Sembuh? Dengan kalung ini?

"Tak ada keajaiban di dunia ini," ujar Sasuke yang dibalas dengan pandangan tak mengerti dari bocah itu, "Tak ada keajaiban yang bisa diberikan kalung ini."

"Aku percaya! Kakakku bisa sembuh! Aku percaya dengan kalung itu," ujar bocah itu cepat seakan takut Sasuke akan pergi tanpa mengabulkan permintaannya, "Kumohon, Kak."

Sasuke menatap pada bocah kecil itu. Jika orang lain yang memohon pada Sasuke, pasti akan diacuhkan begitu saja oleh pemuda itu. Tak peduli. Untuk apa mengabulkan doa mereka jika tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mewujudkan impian Sasuke sendiri? Namun sekarang lain. Adalah seorang gadis kecil yang memohon kepadanya. Adalah dua pasang mata polos yang bersorot penuh harap kepadanya. Adalah isak tangis dari mulut mungil yang terdengar tulus di telinganya.

Hingga membuat tangan Sasuke terulur. Hingga membuat dia melepaskan kalung itu di telapak tangan kecil di depannya itu. Hingga wajah mungil itu bersorot bahagia. Hingga ucapan _terima kasih_ terdengar dari mulut kecilnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengamati anak itu yang berlari cepat menjauh darinya.

Sasuke menunduk saat ia melihat ada tetesan berwarna merah di bawah kakinya. Ia meraba bawah hidungnya. Terasa hangat. Dan saat ia melihat jari yang menyentuh bawah hidungnya, kini jari itu berwarna merah.

Sasuke menunduk.

Jika kalung itu bisa mengabulkan harapan seseorang, baru saja ia telah melepas harapannya sendiri untuk terwujudnya impian orang lain.

Sasuke terdiam sembari menatap bercak merah di ujung jarinya. Tatapan matanya seolah tertumbuk penuh pada cairan pekat di kulit jarinya itu.

_Tak apa_, pikir Sasuke. _Tak ada yang peduli akan harapanku. Tak ada yang peduli akan impian dan hidupku._

**:bersamboeng doeloe:**

**-oOo-**

**Yuki: **Yeah! Sasuke kasihan, tuh! XD *salah pilih emoticon* T_T *tepat pilih emoticon*

**Hiruma: **Ada satu hal yang pengen gue tanyain. _Why the hell did you choose Anko as fu*king Uchiha's mother?_

**Yuki: **Gampang aja. Karena Mikoto udah mati, karena Kurenai udah jadi guru Sasuke, karena Tsunade udah ketuaan *disiram sake*, karena Konan terlalu muda untuk Fugaku *ditonjok Fugaku*, karena Suzune udah punya peran sendiri di fic ini ^^

**Hiruma: **Kenapa gak Kushina aja?

**Yuki: **Karena dia adalah Almarhumah Ibunda Naruto ^^ Gak lucu kalo Kushina idup lagi cuman untuk nikahin Fugaku dan ngurus Sasuke doang -.-

**Hiruma: **Oh, yeah. Ada yang aneh dengan fic ini? Banyak, 'kan? *ditampol* Katakan saja pendapat kalian dengan bebas…

**Yuki: **Tentu saja tidak dengan flame ^^ *memotong ucapan Hiruma*

**Hiruma: **_Fu*king flamer isn't acknowledged._

**Yuki: ***ngebom Hiruma* Jangan warnai fiksiku dengan umpatan kotormu itu!! DX

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**July 2009**

**~yukeh~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Church

**Yuki: **Arrrggghhhh!!! *nendang apapun yang bisa ditendang* pas update chapter kemarin, saya lupa ganti summarynya T_T Saya lupa! Saya lupa! Dan pas udah pulang ke rumah, saya baru inget T_T

**Hiruma: **Idiot.

**Yuki: ***mati*

Happy reading.

**oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Sasuke agak memicingkan matanya saat ia berjalan ke arah timur. Di arah itulah kelasnya berada. Bukan karena apa, tetapi sinar matahari yang terlalu kuat membuat kedua matanya cukup silau untuk tetap menatap ke depan.

Musim panas kali ini memang mencapai puncak. Panas. Silau. Gerah. Itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke sangat membenci musim itu dibandingkan dengan musim yang lain.

Beberapa sapaan anak gadis hanya ia respon dengan satu dengusan samar dari mulutnya. Tak jelas, tak mengandung arti apa-apa. Namun hanya dengan itu, cukup membuat wajah para gadis bersemburat merah, merona di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Sasuke memasuki kelas. Masih beberapa anak saja yang datang. Mengingat sekarang adalah hari Sabtu, hari di mana sekolah mempunyai jam masuk lebih lambat dan jam pulang lebih cepat, membuat beberapa murid pasti akan semakin suka menunda-nunda waktu untuk berangkat ke sekolah-yang dirasakan semakin menjemukan dengan berbagai rutinitas. Setidaknya itulah pendapat kebanyakan murid jaman sekarang. Apalagi remaja. Pesta, tertawa, teman, kumpul bersama, itu adalah hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada sekolah, buku, pelajaran, ulangan, rumus. Hah…membosankan!

Sasuke melihat ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah tiba di kelas. Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ganjil. Bukan pandangan kagum seperti biasanya. Bukan pandangan senang karena Sasuke datang lebih awal. Bukan.

Pandangan iba. Pandangan cemas dan seolah menanyakan keadaan Sasuke lewat pandangan mata mereka.

"Uchiha-san," ujar salah seorang anak.

"Diamlah," jawab Sasuke pendek dan singkat. Meski terdengar kurang sopan, tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Dan anehnya, bukannya merasa tersinggung atau apa, temannya itu seketika menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Diam. Dan membiarkan Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke melangkah menuju bangkunya. Belum sempat ia duduk, Sasuke dan seluruh murid yang sudah datang seolah mendengar suara sekeras halilintar yang menyambar gendang telinga mereka.

Suara terlalu keras. Suara terlalu semangat. Suara khas seorang Uzumaki.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Oh ya, satu lagi yang membuat Sasuke terkadang sangat membencinya. Cara memanggil Naruto terhadapnya itu. Keras seolah Naruto berbicara pada orang tuna rungu. Dan dengan sapaan 'Teme' yang seharusnya lebih pantas Naruto berikan pada berandalan.

"Ohaiyo!!"

Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju ke meja Sasuke. Dilihatnya pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya melengos sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

Naruto tidak menyadari, betapa kerasnya Sasuke menahan nafsu untuk tidak memukul pemuda cerewet itu. Betapa Sasuke tengah menahan gejolak untuk ingin segera melemparkan tubuh kecil dan pendek itu jauh-jauh dari dirinya.

Oh, setelah kemarin Naruto membawa Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan pingsan, dan menyebabkan kedua orang tua Sasuke mengetahui apa yang selama ini menjadi rahasia Sasuke dan Naruto, dan sekarang pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum riang seolah-olah otaknya tak ada lagi di tempurung kepalanya?

"Teme, aku punya berita baik!" ujar Naruto sembari duduk di kursi di depan Sasuke. Wajahnya menghadap pada wajah lawan yang lebih memberikan perhatiannya pada buku tebal di depannya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas muak.

_Begitu? Berita baik? Sebaik apakah berita itu hingga kaulupa menanyakan keadaan sahabatmu terlebih dulu, Naruto?_ batin Sasuke jemu.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis! Cantik!"

_Oh, jadi itu berita baik yang kaumaksud, Naruto?_ pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Mungkin kamu hanya akan meledekku, Sasuke," ujar Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya meskipun Sasuke jelas-jelas memasang muka tidak tertarik, "Tapi…Ah…Mungkin juga akan terdengar murahan dan payah, tapi…."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Seolah jika Sasuke menatap sepasang mata biru itu, maka Sasuke akan tahu, betapa melambungnya perasaan pemuda berambut pirang itu sekarang.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Naruto tersenyum sekalipun Sasuke sedari tadi hanya terdiam tanpa memandang wajah dan senyumnya. Tanpa tahu betapa riangnya perasaan Naruto yang tersirat dari ekpresi wajahnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, setelah mengantarmu dari rumahmu!" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia tertawa garing. "Mungkin terlalu cepat yah?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan sorot yang meminta penjelasan.

"Permulaan yang bagus. Pertanyaannya, kenapa kamu kemarin mengantarku ke rumah?" tanya Sasuke melencengkan topik pembicaraan dan dengan pandangan penuh protes pada kedua mata Naruto. Tentu saja dengan suara lirih agar beberapa anak lain yang ada di kelas ini tak menangkap apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Karena itu memang rumahmu, kan?" jawabnya dengan alasan logis dan tak dengan mudah mengikuti perubahan topik obrolan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ya! Tapi di sana ada wanita itu! Harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa aku tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang tahu?!" ujar Sasuke mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Tentu saja Naruto tahu, siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan 'wanita itu'.

"Tapi semua orang di sekolah ini mungkin sudah tahu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto membela diri, "Kamu juga tahu, serapi apapun kaumembungkus semua, suatu saat nanti mereka juga akan mengendusnya."

"Tapi tidak bagi wanita itu!"

"Dia juga sudah menjadi Ibumu, kan? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa berusaha sedikit saja mencari sisi baiknya?" ujar Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ingin ia utarakan.

"Omonganmu seperti _Lelaki itu_ saja," Sasuke mencibir, "Kamu bisa bicara demikian karena kau tak pernah memiliki keluarga. Kamu bahkan tak pernah merasakan bagaimana pahitnya kehilangan wanita yang melahirkanmu."

Sejenak Sasuke menyesal. Betapa lancangnya lidah ini untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan itu.

Memang, sudah tak menjadi suatu rahasia jika Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu. Semenjak umurnya belum ada satu tahun, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan selama ini pemuda itu hidup sendiri, dengan mengandalkan warisan harta dari orang tuanya yang tak seberapa besar.

"Iya! Tapi aku tak akan membenci wanita lain yang berusaha menyayangiku! Apalagi memusuhinya tanpa mengetahui apa kesalahannya!" ujar Naruto yang tak tampak terganggu dengan omongan Sasuke tadi.

"Kesalahan? Dia sudah merebut Ayahku! Dia sudah membuat Ayahku mengkhianati Ibu! Nah, bagian apa dari perbuatannya itu yang bisa kumaafkan?" rasa amarah Sasuke kembali tersulut, menutupi rapat-rapat rasa bersalah yang sempat terasa.

"Kau hanya terlalu egois, Sasuke. Kau bahkan seolah menutup mata dan hatimu untuk melihat kasih sayangnya padamu."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton dongeng, Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum mencela.

"Kau yang terlalu sering berada dalam rasa takut yang kauciptakan sendiri," kata Naruto, "Kau hanya beranggapan Ibu tiri di mana-mana akan sama. Kejam. Hanya mencintai Ayah dan hartanya. Tak pernah tulus untuk menjadi seorang istri dan Ibu. Itu kan, pendapatmu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Membuat Naruto sedikit terjingkat saat buku tebal itu terjatuh kasar di meja. Tak hanya Naruto saja, beberapa murid lain yang sudah datang pun menoleh kaget ke arah mereka.

Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam. Irisnya yang berwarna hitam pekat sedikit memantulkan sinar matahari yang mengenainya. Membuat mata hitam itu terlihat berkilat.

"Jika kau pernah menjadi sepertiku, kau mungkin akan sedikit mengerti ucapanku tadi, Naruto."

Naruto hanya diam. Ia bahkan hanya membiarkan pemuda Uchiha itu melangkah ke luar kelas dengan langkah bagai harimau luka.

**-oOo-**

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengarkan teriakan yang menyerukan namanya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang murid lelaki yang selalu menutupi kedua matanya dengan sebuah kacamata hitam pekat.

"Shino," ujar Sasuke menyapa teman satu SMP-nya itu. Namun setelah SMA, mereka praktis jarang bersama karena selain Shino telah pindah kediaman-agak jauh dari rumah Sasuke-, dikarenakan juga mereka beda kelas.

Sasuke kembali melangkah saat Shino sudah berada di dekatnya, dan membuat pemuda tertutup itu kembali melangkahkan kaki dan menyejajari langkah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh dan terus memandang ke arah depan. "Jika tujuanmu menghampiriku adalah untuk mengucapkan belas kasihan, aku tak butuh."

Ya! Pasti! Selain belas kasihan dan rasa cemas, apalagi yang akan ditunjukkan para manusia di sekitar Sasuke? Kini Sasuke merasa seperti orang jompo sekarat yang memasuki perkumpulan remaja yang muda dan segar.

"Tidak," ujar Shino lirih. Meski Sasuke tak dapat melihat ke arah mana pandangan Shino tertuju, tapi Sasuke yakin bahwa pemuda itu kini juga tengah sama memandang ke arah depan tanpa merasa perlu memerhatikan lawan bicara. "Justru aku merasa kesal padamu. Kenapa kau bahkan sama sekali tak memberitahuku?"

Sasuke menunduk sebentar, menghela nafas, kemudian ditegakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Begitu rendahkah nilai pertemanan kita di matamu sehingga kau merasa tak perlu memberitahuku?"

"Sejak kapan kaumenganggap kita masih berteman?" ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecut, "Bukankah kau lebih bangga dengan gengmu yang terdiri dari para jagoan itu?"

Sepi.

Tak ada respon, tak ada tanggapan. Baik Shino maupun Sasuke terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran dan angan masing-masing. Sesekali Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'Hn' samar saat beberapa murid menyapanya kala mereka berjalan menuju ke gerbang.

"Sejak kapan kau begini?" tanya Shino memecah keheningan tanpa merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Sejak kapan kaupeduli?" ujar Sasuke, "Sudahlah, aku tak mau dikasihani. Aku tak mau dicampuri oleh siapapun."

"Termasuk Naruto?"

"Dia sahabatku."

"Menurutmu aku bukan?"

"Tergantung kau sendiri yang menganggapku bagaimana."

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka hanya terus melangkah. Gerbang sekolah tampak beberapa meter lagi di depan sana. Gerbang sekolah yang penuh sesak dengan kendaraan yang ingin keluar dari lapangan sekolah. Baik kendaraan murid, maupun kendaraan guru, semua tampak membuat gerbang yang tak seberapa besar itu kian terlihat makin sumpek.

"Mana Naruto? Biasanya dia bersamamu," ujar Shino.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Dia bilang sesuatu tentang pergi ketemu seseorang. Entahlah. Aku tak peduli."

"Sasuke, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Sasuke menoleh heran ke Shino.

Shino balas menoleh ke Sasuke. Meski kedua mata itu tetap tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa kini pandangan Shino tertuju padanya.

"Tempat di mana kau akan merasakan ketenangan."

**-oOo-**

"Untuk apa kaumembawaku kesini?" ujar Sasuke sembari mengikuti langkah Shino yang memasuki gereja kecil di pinggir kota itu.

"Jika mempunyai masalah, aku sering datang kesini," ujar Shino tanpa merasa perlu menghentikan langkahnya, "Meski tak besar, tapi sungguh, kau bisa merasa tenang di sini."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling gereja ini.

Beberapa orang terlihat khusyuk berdoa di depan sana. Menundukkan wajah, menangkupkan kedua tangan, memejamkan mata rapat. Berdoa tulus agar Tuhan sudi mengabulkan apa harapan mereka.

Sasuke mencengkeram kain sakunya dengan lebih erat. Pandangannya mulai bersorot sayu.

Untuk apa dia ke sini? Bukankah sudah tak ada lagi harapan baginya? Bukankah datang ke sini hanya memperdalam luka di hatinya?

Entah, Sasuke tak ingat, kapan terakhir kalinya ia berdiam diri di dalam gereja. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia berdoa dengan sikap yang sama dengan beberapa orang-orang di depan sana. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya mulutnya menggumamkan kata-kata tulus sarat permohonan. Sasuke tak ingat.

Yang ia tahu, harapannya tak terkabulkan. Yang ia sadari, semua sia-sia. Yang ia dapat, akhirnya perlahan-lahan luntur kepercayaannya akan keajaiban.

Marah. Kecewa. Merasa tak adil. Hanya tiga kata itu yang dapat melambangkan perasaan Sasuke tatkala ia sadar bahwa seluruh harapannya bagai layang-layang yang terpisah dari benang.

"Sasuke."

Lamunan Sasuke buyar tatkala ia dengar Shino memanggilnya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan berdiri di samping Shino yang sudah menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menatap patung Maria yang terletak di depan sana. Patung yang indah, dengan pandangan mata penuh sorot kasih.

Perlahan Sasuke merasakan dadanya sakit. Bukan sakit seperti biasa akan penyakitnya. Kali ini sakit akan kekecewaan. Sakit akan penderitaan. Ia menunduk, mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya. Menahan kuat-kuat agar kedua mata itu tak lagi menjatuhkan satu tetes airpun. Tak akan pernah ia membiarkan wajahnya basah oleh air mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak akan pernah ia mengijinkan tubuhnya bergetar oleh tangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula.

Tak pernah.

"Aku ingin kebahagiaan. Aku ingin keselamatan."

Angan Sasuke terpecah saat ia mendengar suara itu. Bukan, bukan suara dari mulut Shino yang meluncurkan kata-kata doa. Suara kecil, suara lembut dan terdengar lirih akan ketulusan dalam nada suaranya.

Sasuke melirik ke samping. Didapatinya seorang perempuan yang menangkupkan kedua tangan putihnya rapat-rapat di depan dada. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Menunduk dalam, merendahkan diri di depan Tuhan, hingga poni lebat menutupi sebagian wajah bagian atasnya.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Namun niatnya gagal saat ia mendengar lanjutan dari gumaman doa dari mulut gadis itu.

"Jika memang tak tersedia untukku akan seteguk air surga dan secangkir kebahagiaan, kumohon, berikanlah semua yang terbaik pada orang yang kusayang."

Tulus. Sederhana.

Hanya dua kata itu yang bisa terpakai untuk menanggapi doa gadis itu. Murni sekali. Tak ada keraguan. Tak ada pengkhianatan. Penuh dengan harapan. Penuh dengan kepercayaan. Merendahkan diri agar Tuhan sudi mengabulkan harapannya.

Sekali waktu pernah Sasuke melakukannya. Sekali waktu pernah Sasuke berlaku demikian. Tetapi, Sasuke sekarang bahkan lupa bagaimana berdoa dengan niat tulus dan suci. Karena simpel saja, semua hidupnya penuh kekesalan. Penuh kemarahan. Sehingga dalam berdoa pun tak dapat ia tenang. Dalam memohonpun tak dapat ia menahan rasa marah dan kecewa.

Sasuke sudah berniat mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu jika kedua matanya tak menangkap sesuatu dari diri gadis itu.

Sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya. Sesuatu yang bersinar dan berkilap di atas dada gadis itu.

Seketika Sasuke membelalakkan mata. Otaknya segera berputar ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Untuk Kakakku. Aku ingin Kakakku sembuh."_

Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka karena kesadaran yang tiba-tiba menyentuh saraf otaknya.

Apakah kalung di leher gadis itu…

"Kau tidak berdoa, Sasuke?"

Shino menepuk pundak Sasuke saat dilihatnya pemuda itu hanya terdiam di sampingnya.

Sontak saja, Sasuke menoleh menatap Shino karena tepukan di bahunya yang mendadak itu.

"Sudah," ujar Sasuke singkat dan asal.

"Berdoalah lebih lama, itu akan semakin membuatmu tenang," ujar Shino.

Namun Sasuke bukannya menangkupkan tangan dan memejamkan mata, kepala itu malah bergerak untuk menoleh ke samping. Sorot terkejut segera tampak di wajahnya saat ia mendapati gadis yang ia lihat tak ada lagi di sampingnya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Dan dia melihat gadis berambut panjang itu kini tengah berjalan menuju ke luar gereja dengan lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi yang berjalan di sampingnya, menuntun langkah gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi lengan gadis itu.

"He…," Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk berteriak.

Tak mungkin. Berteriak di gereja yang menjadi tempat orang mengkhusyukkan diri di depan Tuhan, tentu saja bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukan.

Sasuke segera beranjak. Tak dihiraukannya Shino yang bertanya heran padanya.

Gadis bersama lelaki itu telah menghilang, mereka berbelok ke kanan. Sedangkan Sasuke terus berlari di belakang mereka. Langkahnya semakin cepat seiring bertambah pendeknya jarak antara dirinya dengan pintu keluar gereja.

Saat ia telah mencapai pintu ke luar gereja, saat ia telah berdiri di halaman gereja dengan nafas terengah-engah, saat ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya dengan peluh keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, tak dapat ia temukan siapa-siapa di depan sana.

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tak ada gadis itu.

Sasuke membungkuk sembari memegangi lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan mendapati beberapa tetes keringat membasahi halaman gereja yang terbuat dengan lapisan semen.

Dalam pikiran Sasuke, terbayang kembali kalung itu. Kalung yang kemarin baru ia beli. Kalung yang kemarin pula baru ia lepaskan.

Sasuke tahu, nilai kalung itu begitu rendah di mata Sasuke saat pertama kali melihatnya. Ia tahu, itu hanyalah kalung murahan yang dipercaya bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Konyol.

Namun, entah mengapa, di dalam gereja tadi, di depan patung Maria, kalung itu tampak sangat indah di mata Sasuke yang memandangnya. Batu kaca segilima tampak berkilap cerah di atas dada gadis itu.

Indah.

Sasuke menengadah saat ia melihat beberapa tetes cairan berwarna merah membasahi lantai di bawahnya.

_Seperti ini lagi_, pikirnya. _Darah mengucur saja dari hidungku bahkan tanpa ku merasa sakit. Bahkan tanpa aku merasa sadar. Sampai kapan?_

Sasuke menyeka hidungnya dengan saputangan di sakunya. Saputangan berwarna putih bersih itu kini tampak jelas menampakkan noda merah di permukaannya.

_Bukankah itu hanya kalung biasa?_ Pikir Sasuke. _Pasti kalung yang dipakai gadis itu bukan kalungku. Heh…lucu sekali. Benda seperti itu bisa didapatkan di semua pedagang kaki lima. Tak berharga._

Sasuke mengusap lagi hidungnya kala ia merasakan cairan hangat terasa di bawah hidungnya.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Shino cemas saat melihat hidung Sasuke mengeluarkan darah. Ditambah dengan nafas Sasuke yang memburu dan peluh yang membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Biasa saja," ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum getir, "Ada yang lebih sakit dari ini. Jadi, tak masalah."

**-oOo-**

Sasuke sama sekali tak menatap pada wanita yang berdiri di depannya dengan memasang raut cemas.

Sasuke melengos. Mungkin raut itu bisa menipu _lelaki itu_. Mungkin senyum licik itu bisa mengelabui _Fugaku_. Tapi jangan harap Sasuke akan sudi barang sedetik saja untuk menatap wajah itu. Wajah dari seorang wanita yang menyakiti Ibunya. Wajah dari seorang wanita yang menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Kau darimana, Sasuke?" Anko berucap untuk yang kedua kalinya saat Sasuke hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun merespon pertanyaan Anko.

Dan Anko harus merasakan kekecewaan yang sama tiap kali ia berhadapan dengan pemuda yang telah menjadi anaknya itu. Kekecewaan yang menyakitkan hati seorang Ibu manakala ia menerima pengingkaran tiada akhir dari putra/putrinya.

_Kau hanya tak tahu, Sasuke,_ pikir Anko. _Kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangku._

Anko hanya bisa menatap sendu pada diri putranya yang menapaki anak tangga demi anak tangga untuk menuju ke lantai atas.

­**-oOo-**

Sasuke menutup pintu berwarna putih bersih itu. Perlahan, seolah ingin mengabadikan kesunyian yang kini tengah menyelimuti ruangan yang hanya terterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang menerobos jendela kaca yang terbuka.

Sasuke melangkah, menghampiri jendela yang terbuka itu. Masih dengan perlahan dan dengan niat tak ingin membuat sedikitpun suara, tangan Sasuke terulur, menutup jendela itu, sehingga kain gorden yang sebelumnya bergerak-gerak oleh angin, kini terdiam sempurna.

Sasuke mengamati sebentuk wajah yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu. Meski dalam gelap, tak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk melihat kedamaian dalam tidur orang itu. Kegelapan tak mampu pula menghalangi Sasuke akan betapa nyamannya tidur lelaki di depannya itu.

Nyaman. Damai. Seolah hanya alam tidur dan mimpilah yang bisa meniupkan jauh sejenak semua kekerasan dalam hidup, semua penderitaan, dan semua kegetiran.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya saat rasa sesak mulai memasuki dadanya. Ia tak ingin mengeluarkan suara yang bisa membuyarkan apa yang sekarang dimimpikan dengan indah oleh lelaki di depannya itu. Sasuke tak ingin terisak. Terlebih jauh lagi, Sasuke tak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan lelaki itu. Satu-satunya keluarga yang masih sangat ia harapkan kehadirannya di dunia ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang memiliki respek tertinggi darinya.

Hidup merubah jauh sifat dan pribadi seseorang. Kegetiran dan perasaan merasa tidak adil, merubah semua aspek hidup tanpa disadari oleh manusia.

Termasuk keluarga Sasuke. Termasuk diri Sasuke sendiri. Dan termasuk diri lelaki di depannya ini.

Lelaki rapuh. Lelaki yang tak kuasa dan tak mampu lagi menanggung beban hidup yang terlalu berat di punggungnya. Sehingga ia jatuh. Sehingga ia tak mampu lagi berdiri. Hanya menangis tanpa air mata. Hanya terisak tanpa suara. Sakit dalam hati meredam semua perasaan. Tak ada lagi yang dirasa. Hanya sakit. Kecewa. Tak dapat menerima.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke terulur. Menyentuh dahi lelaki itu, dan mengusapnya lirih dan sekali.

Hanya satu kata yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu berwarna putih itu.

"Selamat tidur, Itachi."

**:bersamboeng doeloe:**

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: **Wah! Ada Itachi! Si Kakek udah nongol! *dibantai*

**Hiruma: **Yo sudah, ada yang bisa menebak siapa chara ceweknya? Hoho…

**Yukeh: **Kasih komennya yah ^^ *dibacok Hiruma tanpa alas an*

**Hiruma: **Oh ya, berhubung Yuki udah mati, sekarang biar saya yang nyampaikan perasaan dia *sok perhatian*. Udah jelas kan? Ini fic straight? Udah jelas kalo gak ada humor? Udah jelas kalo yang bikin adalah Author abal? *dibacok Yuki dari alam baka* Yang tidak berkenan baca ya gak usah baca. Tidak usah memaksakan diri, deh. Kami tidak menerima feedback yang bersifat terpaksa –nodongin rifle-

**Yuki: **Itu betul!! ^^ *bangkit dari kematian*

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**July 2009**

**~yukeh~**


	4. Chapter 4: Our Little Star

**Hiruma: **Wew…ini entah perasaan gue doang atau apa, tapi kayaknya ffn sepi yah?

**Yuki: **Iya, jadi pengen bakar aja biar rame

**Hiruma: **Apaan sih? –nendang-. Oh ya, betewe, kok banyak yang ngira kalo Itachi mati yah? Darimana coba bias ngira gitu?

**Yuki: **Entahlah, udah jelas-jelas ada kata 'tidur', bukan 'terkubur' XD SI ITACHI BELOM MATI WOIIIIII!!!

**Hiruma: **Yo sudah, met baca deh. Males gue ngebacot.

**Kakitoge kukupete: **makasih atas koreksinya ya ^^ ah, Mcaa? maap yah... Y.Y Aku memang lagi gak mood buat ngelanjutin entu fic deh.

**Ucy: **ITACHI GAK MATI!! Iya, pertanyaan kamu tentang siapa ceweknya, akan terjawab di chapter ini. arigato.

**Happy reading!!**

**Summary: **Seorang pemuda yang tak percaya akan keajaiban, seorang pemuda yang telah berulang kali terkecewakan oleh takdir kehidupan. Penyakit yang telah dideratanya amat mengancam kelangsungan hidupnya. Sebuah keluarga yang tampaknya tak pernah ia rasakan kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Namun, saat menyangkut kakak tunggalnya, Itachi, mau tak mau Sasuke harus melemaskan kekerasan jiwanya. Sebuah kalung biasa yang baru dibelinya dan diberikannya pada seorang anak kecil, akan membawa perubahan begitu besar baginya. Dipercaya, kalung itu mampu memberikan kebahagiaan dan terkabulnya harapan seorang manusia. Dan Sasuke ragu untuk mempercayai hal itu sebelum ia merasakannya.

**oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

"Kalian mau kemana?" sebuah suara berat dan tegas menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan Itachi.

Jika Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas sebagai respon atas teguran Fugaku, maka Itachi menanggapi ucapan Fugaku dengan mencengkeramkan kuat-kuat tangannya di lengan Sasuke. Jangankan menatap mata Ayahnya dengan lantang seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke, untuk mendengar suaranya saja Itachi sudah terlihat gemetar.

Sasuke menghela nafas tatkala melihat Itachi yang mengerut ketakutan sembari menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, seolah mencoba menghindari tatapan Fugaku yang tengah tertuju padanya.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau mau membawa Kakakmu ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke melengos sekali lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku, "Cari hiburan," jawabnya singkat dan menarik tangan Itachi untuk mulai melangkah lagi.

"Tidak dengan Itachi!!" menggelegar suara Fugaku. Membuat Itachi semakin gentar, membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan Anko yang berdiri di samping Fugaku pun terlonjak kaget. "Tinggalkan dia di rumah! Dia tidak bisa keluar. Dia sakit."

"Fugaku," ujar Anko lirih sembari menatap suaminya, "Biarkan saja. Sesekali Itachi juga perlu hiburan, kan? Tidak baik mengurungnya di rumah terus."

Namun nampaknya sia-sia. Jangankan menuruti apa yang Anko ucapkan, Fugaku malah melangkah dengan berang ke arah dua putranya dan dengan kasar ditariknya tangan Itachi hingga pemuda itu memekik antara kaget dan sakit.

"Itachi!"

Sasuke berbalik dan hendak meraih Itachi lagi, namun Fugaku langsung menepis tangan Sasuke keras begitu tangan itu terjulur ingin meraih Itachi.

"Kau pergi sendiri saja. Itachi biar ada di rumah," perintah Fugaku menahan amarah.

Sasuke menatap tajam kedua mata Fugaku. Tak gentar sekalipun Fugaku kini tengah memberi sorot ancaman padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu jika di luar sana semua orang tahu bahwa anak tertuamu cacat mental?" Sasuke tersenyum lirih, penuh dengan hinaan, "Atau kau malu jika mereka semua menyadari siapa yang membuat Itachi seperti ini?"

PLAK!

Anko hanya menutup mulutnya dengan syok saat lengan kekar Fugaku mendarat kasar di pipi Sasuke. Ia tahu, bagaimana kerasnya suaminya itu. Ia tahu pula, siapapun pasti akan marah jika ditentang oleh anaknya. Hanya saja, ah…kapan Fugaku pernah mau merendahkan dirinya sedikit saja? Kapan Fugaku pernah mengakui kesalahannya barang sekali?

Tak pernah. Hanya sifat berkuasa dan ingin terus dipatuhi-lah yang menjadi ciri khas suaminya itu. Tak ada pembangkangan. Tak ada pemberontakan di keluarga Uchiha Fugaku!!

Sedangkan Itachi melelehkan air mata tanpa suara atau isakan. Kedua matanya menatap getir pada adiknya yang kini terjajar beberapa langkah ke belakang sembari mengusap sebelah pipinya yang otomatis membiru dan mengeluarkan darah.

Itachi terhenyak. Hal ini terjadi lagi. Di depan matanya. Kekerasan Ayah yang ditampakkan untuk menegaskan siapa yang paling berkuasa di rumah ini. Kekerasannya untuk menegaskan bahwa tak ada yang boleh menentangnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke meludahkan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Diusapnya cairan yang sama merahnya, yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Ia tertawa lirih. Getir. Seolah ia tak merasakan sakit apapun atas pukulan Fugaku barusan.

Ya, apa artinya sakit karena pukulan Fugaku ketimbang sakit yang selalu menyiksanya setiap hari di dadanya? Fugaku tak pernah tahu betapa sakitnya. Jadi, merasakan sakit seperti ini toh tak akan membuat Sasuke sudi menampakkan wajah tunduk. Tak akan membuat pemuda itu mau menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Fugaku setelah apa yang telah diperbuat lelaki itu kepada keluarganya, anak-anaknya, dan istrinya!

"Kautahu, AYAH?" ujar Sasuke sembari memberikan penekanan kuat pada kata 'ayah', "Daripada mempunyai saudara cacat, jauh lebih hina jika mempunyai Ayah sepertimu!"

Dan kali ini, Fugaku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain melihat tubuh putra keduanya itu pergi dengan meninggalkan bantingan keras pintu di depannya.

**-oOo-**

"Loh? Dimana Itachi?" pemuda berambut pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat seorang pemuda sebaya yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Entahlah," ujar Sasuke cuek sembari mendiamkan diri di samping Naruto di bawah lindungan atap halte bus itu.

Banyak orang malam ini di sini. Seperti Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka menunggu bus yang sama yang akan membawa mereka ke Yokohama.

"_Entahlah_ bagaimana?" Naruto mengungkapkan rasa tidak puasnya atas jawaban Sasuke. "Kau kan berjanji untuk mengajaknya."

Bus yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Dan semua orang langsung beranjak dari tempat mereka untuk naik ke dalam bus.

"Hey, Teme! Kok diam?" tanya Naruto setelah ia mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke dan bus kembali melaju.

"Huh…Laki-laki itu melarangnya keluar," jawab Sasuke akhirnya setelah ia membuat pertanyaan Naruto menggantung selama satu menit.

Naruto menutup mulutnya tanpa berniat untuk menanggapi jawaban Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lagi. Sudah cukup jelas. Apa lagi yang bisa Naruto tanyakan? Kekerasan Ayah Sasuke sudah sering Naruto dengar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

Bus terus melaju di tengah-tengah lalu lintas padat kota Tokyo. Keempat ban itu terus menggelincir ke arah Barat. Beberapa orang dalam bus masih bercakap dan bercanda dengan orang yang mereka kenal. Tapi tidak demikian bagi dua orang pemuda di sana. Keheningan dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pikiran masing-masing tampaknya lebih menyenangkan bagi dua pemuda itu.

**-oOo-**

"Silahkan," seorang gadis manis berpakaian kimono tersenyum hangat menjajakan barang dagangannya pada pengunjung yang lewat. Mencoba menarik perhatian umum agar sudi untuk melongok sebentar pada apa yang sedang ia usahakan untuk terjual.

Bukan hanya gadis itu saja. Alun-alun ini rasanya sudah penuh sesak oleh lautan manusia. Banyak pedagang yang menjejali tempat di sana-sini. Belum lagi teriakan-teriakan yang menarik perhatian dari mereka. Pengunjung pun tak kalah memberikan partisipasi dalam memenuhi alun-alun ini. Berjubel orang di sana-sini yang berseliweran sekedar untuk melihat-lihat saja, berjalan-jalan, mampir ke kedai, melihat-lihat barang dagangan tanpa niat untuk membeli, bahkan tak sedikit juga di antaranya yang memborong benda-benda yang terjual di stand-stand di alun-alun ini.

Festival musim panas memang sudah menjadi suatu tradisi. Alun-alun besar ini pasti akan dipenuhi gerombolan manusia pada malam hari di kala menjelang akhir musim panas. Semua barang dagangan akan terobral dengan harga yang lebih miring dari harga pada hari biasa. Pemuda-pemudi memanfaatkan momen ini bukan hanya untuk cuci mata, tapi juga ingin mengabadikannya dengan orang tercinta. Pesta _Fireworks _di udara pada lewat tengah malam nanti akan menjadi akhir dan penutup Festival ini.

"Ah, Teme! Lihat! Main itu saja, yuk!" ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk sebuah stand yang menyediakan permainan untuk menangkap sebuah ikan dengan jaring kertas yang mudah terobek.

Sasuke melengos muak, "Kau tidak pantas menjadi murid SMA, Naruto."

Naruto merengut sembari menggigit permen kapas merah mudanya, "Kau tidak pantas menjadi sok tua begitu, Teme."

Seolah tak melihat sorot protes Sasuke, Naruto malah ngeloyor dan benar-benar pergi menuju ke stand permainan itu, stand yang terdapat banyak orang di sana. Sebagian dari mereka bermain, sebagian lagi hanya menonton, dan sebagian lagi berteriak menyerukan semangat.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Enggan rasanya ia menyusul Naruto. Di sana penuh sesak dan Sasuke adalah salah seorang yang membenci keramaian. Untuk itulah, kedua kakinya mulai ia langkahkan. Sembari masih memasukkan kedua tangan ke kedua saku celananya, pemuda itu kembali berjalan.

Kepalanya tak henti ia tolehkan ke sana dan ke sini. Pandangan matanya ia edarkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memerhatikan setiap stand dan kedai yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Menatap beberapa permainan yang tengah dimainkan dengan seru dan hebohnya oleh beberapa pengunjung di beberapa stand. Sesekali juga Sasuke menghela nafas jemu kala ia mendapat pandangan kagum dan tertarik dari para gadis yang kebetulan melihatnya.

Pemuda itu terus saja berjalan. Perlahan, seolah berusaha menikmati secara khidmat apa yang sekarang ada di sekitarnya. Bukan keramaian yang ia puja. Bukan pula barang dagangan di stand-stand yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hanya tawa. Hanya kebahagiaan yang ada di sini. Tak ada kesedihan. Tak ada raut muram. Semua akan tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan malam ini.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lirih seraya tersenyum samar. Ya, harusnya Itachi ada di sini. Harusnya Kakaknya itu sekarang ikut menikmati suka cita ini. Harusnya Itachi tak berada di bangunan yang pantas disebut neraka itu. Lebih baik Itachi ikut berbaur dalam lautan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan ini.

Sasuke memandang ke atas. Ke langit yang hitam sempurna di atas sana. Bersih tanpa awan. Hanya titik-titik kecil gemerlap yang menghiasinya. Tetapi hanya satu titik yang menjadi pusat pandangan matanya. Satu titik kecil, satu titik dengan sinar paling gemerlap jelas. Nyata.

Alpha Centaury. _Little Star_.

"Kakak!!"

Sasuke terus melangkah dan masih tenggelam dalam angannya tentang saudara kandungnya itu.

"Kakak! Tunggu!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ia merasakan kain kemejanya tertarik dari arah belakang. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang bocah kecil yang berdiri tegak sembari tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Kamu…." Ucapan Sasuke menggantung saat ia teringat siapa bocah perempuan kecil di depannya ini.

Meski sama sekali tak ada raut ramah dan senyum hangat dari lelaki dewasa di depannya itu, bocah gadis itu tersenyum lucu. Kedua mata kecilnya terpejam saat bibirnya meringis polos dan menunjukkan beberapa lubang di bagian rahangnya yang tak tertumbuhi gigi.

"Aku senang ketemu Kakak di sini," ujar gadis itu dengan suara kecilnya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada seseorang yang terlihat menuju ke arah mereka untuk menjemput bocah ini.

Gadis itu menggeleng, membuat rambut pendeknya bergerak-gerak kecil.

"Sama Kakak," jawabnya.

"Kakakmu sudah sembuh?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Jelas terlihat ada kekecewaan dan kesedihan di sebentuk wajah mungil itu. Namun senyum lugunya tetap tak hilang.

"Tapi aku yakin, Kakak pasti sembuh!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari menatap sepasang mata yang kini juga tengah menatap dirinya. Tatapan dari kedua mata kecil yang mengandung penuh kepercayaan. Tak tersirat keraguan dalam setiap nada ucapannya. Tak ada keputus-asaan. Yang ada hanyalah keyakinan yang tertanam di lubuk hati dan berakar hingga ke palung jiwa.

Diam-diam Sasuke merasa iri. Iri pada siapapun yang menjadi Kakak gadis ini. Ia mempunyai seseorang yang sangat berarti, seseorang yang selalu mendukungnya, seseorang yang selalu berharap akan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Keluarga. Adik. Adik yang hanya mungkin berusia tak lebih dari delapan tahun. Adik yang bisa dan mau melakukan apa saja untuk kesembuhan kakaknya, termasuk memercayai kalung pengabul doa itu. Adik yang akan memohon tulus kepada Tuhan agar terkabulnya impiannya, impian Kakaknya.

Ah, andai Sasuke mempunyai satu saja orang seperti itu. Andai saja ada orang yang selalu memberinya semangat. Andai ada orang yang bersedia ikut menangis dalam sedihnya, ikut tertawa dalam sukanya. Andai ada orang yang menepuk bahunya, menguatkan batinnya, dan berujar _'Kau akan sembuh! Aku yakin'_.

"Kak," gadis itu hanya menatap heran sembari menarik-narik ujung kemeja Sasuke dengan tangan kecilnya, saat ia melihat pemuda itu hanya menatap dirinya tanpa mempunyai ekspresi yang berarti. Seolah-olah jiwa Kakak baik ini tak ada lagi di tempatnya.

Sasuke segera tersadar. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala gadis itu, menepuknya selama dua kali, lalu berbalik pergi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan cekalan kecil di tangan kirinya.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu Kakakku."

**-oOo-**

Memang, gadis kecil itu bilang _Ingin kau bertemu 'Kakakku'_. Namun yang terjadi kali ini adalah '_Ingin kau membantuku mencari Kakakku'_ karena sialnya, gadis kecil ini lupa di mana Kakaknya berada. Keramaian dan hiruk pikuk, membuat otak kecilnya mudah lupa begitu saja akan tempat awal Kakaknya berada. Begitu melihat Sasuke melintas, bocah ini langsung lari begitu saja dan berusaha mengejarnya, tanpa menghiraukan Kakaknya yang memanggilnya cemas.

Tak mudah memang untuk mencari satu orang di antara sekian banyak orang di malam Festival musim panas ini. Harus dengan teliti jika tidak ingin berpapasan dan pencarian akan berakhir sia-sia. Meneliti setiap kedai dan stand yang ramai oleh pengunjung, dan bertanya di sana-sini. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kedai es krim. Dan gadis kecil itu langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju ke seseorang yang menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan cemas sembari berang.

Sasuke terdiam menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depan sana.

Perasaan pernah bertemu itulah yang kini tengah bergejolak dalam pikiran Sasuke. Tetapi…di mana?

"Kak!!" bocah itu melepas tangan Sasuke setelah sampai di dekat seorang pria. Dipeluknya pria itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, disandarkannya kepala kecilnya di perut lelaki itu.

"Kau kemana saja?" teguran cemaslah yang didapat bocah itu. "Kalau kau hilang bagaimana? Kakak bisa dimarahi Ayah! Ceroboh sekali!" sekalipun marah-marah, toh ternyata pemuda itu juga mengelus-elus kepala bocah itu dan membuat bocah itu bukannya takut, malah tertawa senang.

Menyadari bahwa bocah itu kembali dengan tidak sendiri, akhirnya pemuda itu menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ujar pemuda itu sembari membungkuk sopan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa membalas ucapan terima kasih pemuda itu. Dalam hati, hati Sasuke trenyuh.

Pemuda inikah yang menjadi Kakak gadis kecil itu? Oh, betapa tidak adilnya! Ia bahkan tak terlihat sakit. Ia bahkan terlihat prima! Kenapa ia mendapat sesuatu yang tak bisa Sasuke raih dalam hidupnya? Keluarga.

"Kak, ini Kakakku," ujar gadis itu sembari bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda itu, "Tapi…"

"Tuan muda."

Sebuah suara lain terdengar dan memotong ucapan si bocah. Ketiga kepala itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berjas hitam rapi melangkah ke arah mereka bertiga.

Tetapi bukanlah lelaki berjas itulah yang membuat Sasuke seketika terlonjak kaget. Bukan karena lelaki yang penampilannya tampak mirip dengan karakter mafia di film-film Barat itu yang membuat Sasuke terhenyak dan tanpa sadar membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Namun seorang gadis yang berjalan lirih dan menundukkan kepala itulah yang membuat Sasuke ingat, di mana ia bertemu dengan Kakak lelaki bocah kecil itu.

Gadis yang pernah ia temui di gereja. Gadis yang pernah ia dengar doa tulus dan suci dari mulut kecilnya. Gadis yang beberapa waktu yang lalu ingin ia capai, namun harus berakhir dengan kehilangan jejak.

Gadis yang memakai kalungnya. Kalung dengan bandul kaca segilima di ujungnya.

"Kak Hinata!!" seru bocah kecil itu sembari berlari menuju ke gadis itu.

"Ha…Hanabi," gadis itu tersenyum lirih saat mendengar teriakan Hanabi yang memanggil namanya. Dia mengelus-elus punggung Hanabi saat bocah itu telah memeluknya.

"Maaf Tuan, Nona Hinata khawatir dan ingin mencari Tuan Neji saat Tuan dan Nona Hanabi tidak kembali juga," ujar si lelaki berjas hitam itu dengan sopan sembari membungkukkan badan.

Sedangkan lelaki Kakak bocah itu hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi ucapan si lelaki berjas.

"Kak Hinata, ini dia Kakak yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu," Hanabi menunjuk Sasuke sembari kepalanya mendongak menatap Hinata.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menunduk dalam-dalam sembari sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Tetapi ada yang aneh. Jika Sasuke berdiri di arah Barat, mengapa gadis itu membungkuk sembari menghadap ke Kakak lelaki bocah tadi?

"Te…terima kasih," ujarnya lirih. Lalu kembali menegakkan badannya, "Kak Neji, ayo kita pulang."

Neji mengangguk pelan, lalu ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih termangu. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri layaknya patung mati. Sasuke masih terhenyak dengan mulut sedikit membuka. Bahkan ucapan terima kasih Hinata dan Neji tak mampu mencapai gendang telinganya. Bahkan ucapan sampai jumpa dari Hanabi tak mampu ia balas. Ia hanya memandang keempat orang itu berjalan menjauh. Dan akhirnya menghilang di balik kerumunan manusia.

Perlahan kepala Sasuke mendongak, kembali ditatapnya langit hitam di atas sana.

Alpha Centaury.

"Teme!! Kau ke mana aja? Capek tahu, nyarinya!" Naruto menepuk keras punggung Sasuke.

Namun sia-sia. Teriakan Naruto bahkan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari _bintang kecil_nya di atas sana.

**-oOo-**

"Teme, kau tadi ke mana saja?" ujar Naruto kala mereka baru saja turun dari bus yang membawa mereka bertolak dari Yokohama.

Langit sudah gelap. Jam yang melingkar di tangan Naruto sudah menunjukkan lewat larut malam. Waktu di mana seharusnya mereka mengistirahatkan diri untuk memulai kesibukan mereka sebagai murid pada hari esok. Meski seharusnya pada malam larut begini jalanan tampak lengang, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi jalan raya lebar yang berada di samping trotoar yang dilalui mereka itu. Berbagai jenis kendaraan masih berseliweran, beberapa orang juga masih berjalan kaki di trotoar, seperti yang sedang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Lampu-lampu jalan bersinar di ujung tiang dan memancarkan sinar kuning cerahnya.

Naruto menguap bosan kala pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan dengusan nafas menyebalkan dari Sasuke.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam kesunyian. Sesekali Naruto bersiul-siul kecil sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam pula sembari sesekali menendang kecil kerikil yang ada di depan kakinya.

"Eh, Teme!"

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak saat dengan tiba-tiba lengan kemeja sebelah kanannya tertarik oleh tangan Naruto.

"Itu, nama bintang itu apa?" kepala Naruto kali ini mendongak. Kedua mata biru mudanya cukup jelas bersorot cerah saat melihat ke langit sana. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke atas, ke arah sebuah titik yang cukup berkelip indah.

"Alpha Centaury," jawab Sasuke separuh kesal separuh lelah karena mengantuk. "Bukannya aku sudah pernah memberitahumu?"

"Oh ya?" ujar Naruto sembari tanpa melepas pandangan pada objek semula. Telunjuknya sudah ia turunkan, dan kali ini kedua tangannya kembali menopang kepalanya dari belakang. "Lebih cantik daripada Kejora, ya kan, Teme?"

"Kejora itu hanya planet, Naruto. Kejora itu sebenarnya adalah Planet Venus," jawab Sasuke yang tanpa sadar memberi kuliah gratis pada Naruto. "Alpha Centaury adalah bintang terdekat dari Bumi setelah Matahari. Jadi, tampak berkelip indah. Jika Kejora, ia hanya bersinar terang tanpa memberikan gemerlapan."

Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Memandang ke atas. Menjadikan satu bintang kecil sebagai objek tatapan matanya. Menatap dalam-dalam setiap kerlipannya. Menikmati dengan sungguh-sungguh setiap sinar yang dibiaskannya.

Indah. Sungguh, indah sekali.

"Kau tahu? Kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut.

"Lebih darimu, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sembari tetap mereguk dalam-dalam benda kecil di atas sana lewat pandangan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lebih dariku, Teme?" Naruto bersungut sembari kembali menatap ke atas, "Aku sudah memujanya, meski waktu itu aku belum tahu apa namanya."

"Hn….," Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah. Percuma berdebat dengan Naruto. Tak akan pernah mau kalah sekalipun sudah jelas-jelas ia salah. Apalagi berdebat untuk hal sepele begini.

"Hehehe…."

Sasuke menoleh agak terkejut campur merinding saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja terkekeh sendiri. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya itu. Kedua matanya masih menatap ke langit. Namun kali ini bibirnya melengkung, membentuk satu senyuman lebar, hingga deretan giginya tampak.

"Teme, mulai sekarang, bintang kita adalah sama! Alpha Centaury!" ujar Naruto tegas sembari menunjuk ke langit menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. "Dia milik kita!!"

Meski terdengar kurang penting dan gak jelas, namun entah mengapa Sasuke bisa tersenyum juga saat menyambut ucapan Naruto.

**-oOo-**

**Hiruma: **Ya-ha!!! Udah tahu kan, siapa ceweknya? Hoho… apakah ada yang ngira kalo ini akan menjadi fic dengan pair NejiSasu? Hell no! Neji hanya sebagai kakak Hinata, nothing more, dammit! *nembakin rifle tanpa sebab* dan tanya apa sakit si Sasuke? Hohoho....nanti juga kalian bakal tahu, kok.

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**October 2009**

**~yukeh~**


	5. Chapter 5: The day he met her

**Yukeh: **Waaa!! Aku nge-update fic ini cepet banget, yah?! Wahaha...mungkin karena banyak yang nge-fave kali, yah? ^^

**Hiruma: **Songong, lu! -nampar- Hm, kayaknya banyak banget yang simpati dengan Itachi nih? Tenang guys, semua nantinya akan terjelaskan. Mungkin Fugaku akan semakin kejam di beberapa chapter nantinya. Fufufuu...Like it -psycho mode: on-

**Yukeh: **Dan maap kalo ada yang kurang suka Itachi saya buat cacat di sini. Tuntutan plot, euy -digeplak-. Tenang aja, gak selamanya, kok XD

**Hiruma: **Met baca dah. Happy reading dan lain-lain!

**Summary**: Sasuke merupakan seorang pemuda yang tertutup dan terbiasa memendam semua perasaan dan keadaannya pada dirinya sendiri dan sahabatnya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang di Bumi ini yang mengetahui keadaannya. Bahkan sebuah raga rapuh yang Sasuke miliki, tak pernah membuat Sasuke mengeluh pada keluarga yang di matanya telah bobrok dan payah. Hanya ada dua hal di dunia ini yang membuatnya bertahan, yaitu harapan dan Kakaknya, Itachi, yang sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya dan perlindungannya dari kekerasan sang Ayah. Sebuah kalung sederhana yang dulu pernah dibeli Sasuke dan ia lepaskan untuk orang lain, akan membawanya pada kehidupan yang benar-benar berbeda dengan kehadiran seorang gadis di dalamnya.

**oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu meletakkan satu gelas kimia yang sudah tercuci bersih ke dalam lemari kaca. Sedangkan dua temannya yang lain masih sibuk membereskan beberapa alat yang biasa ditemui di ruang laboratorium sekolah.

"Huh, panas!" ujar si rambut pirang dengan mulut cemberut sembari melepas jas laboratorium berwarna biru yang merangkapi seragamnya.

"Nyebur ke kolam ikan di belakang aja sono!" ujar pemuda gendut sembari memakan keripik kentang dengan nikmatnya. Ia masih duduk di bangku sekalipun laboratorium ini hanya tinggal beberapa anak saja yang masih ada di dalam untuk merapikan perlengkapan praktek yang baru saja mereka pakai.

Sedangkan satu orang lagi dari kelompok mereka, hanya terdiam tanpa berniat merespon pembicaraan si gendut dan si pirang. Perhatiannya masih tertumpahkan pada peletakkan sebuah mikroskop yang baru ia pakai, ke dalam lemari kaca. Lemari kaca yang tak begitu besar, membuat dia lumayan payah juga ketika ingin menyimpan alat penelitian objek sederhana itu.

"Eh, sebentar lagi 'kan ada Ujian Nasional," ujar si gendut saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Naruto melirik kesal pada pemuda bongsor itu. Ia mencibir sinis, "Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak khawatir pada Ujian Praktikum? Kau tadi bahkan tidak berbuat apa-apa selain memakan keripik kentangmu itu sepanjang jam pelajaran, bodoh!!" akhirnya tertumpahkan juga unek-unek dalam hati Naruto. Menjadi satu kelompok dengan Chouji adalah hal yang memberatkan baginya tentu saja. Karena selain makan, Chouji terkenal akan kepasifannya yang terlalu pasif dalam kegiatan bersama.

"Diamlah, kau. Orang yang kerjaannya hanya bertanya _sudah kelihatan objeknya, belum?_ sepertimu tidak pantas banyak bicara begitu, Naruto," ujar Sasuke setelah menghela nafas lelah.

Memang, suhu udara sudah agak mendingan. Daripada beberapa hari yang lalu. Kulit rasanya bisa terbakar begitu berada di luar ruangan. Tetapi tetap saja, mendengar ocehan orang menyebalkan macam Naruto adalah solusi tepat untuk memperparah keadaan selain rasa panas.

"Kalian tidak mencari Bimbel?" tanya Chouji saat mereka melewati perpustakaan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodoh yang begitu membuat Chouji ingin menyantapnya jika ia adalah seorang kanibal.

"Kau tanya begitu seolah-olah kau lulus saja dalam tiap ulangan, Naruto," cibir Chouji yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi tak senang, "Untuk persiapan ujian nanti tentu saja!"

"Ah, iya!" Naruto terhenyak seakan menyadari sesuatu, "Benar juga. Eh, emang kau udah dapet Bimbel, Chouji?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke Chouji.

"Sudah!" Chouji mengeremus keripik kentang dalam mulutnya, "Baru dua minggu, kok."

"Oh ya? Boleh kau antarkan aku ke sana?" ujar Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Asal kau bayar biaya administrasinya. Yah…minimal nyicil 30 persen lah," ujar Chouji, "Sepulang sekolah nanti aku juga akan ke sana."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Jengkel dan merasa berada di lingkungan para makelar perdagangan. Apalagi saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menyatakan akan ikut bergabung di Bimbel tempat Chouji berada. Bodoh sekali! Baru kali ini Sasuke tahu ada orang yang mengambil keputusan dengan mudah tanpa meneliti lebih jauh. Bahkan Naruto tak menanyakan apakah Bimbel itu bagus atau tidak!

"Kau ikut, ya, Teme?" ujar Naruto saat mereka baru saja memasuki kelas. Chouji sudah kembali ke bangkunya. Tetapi Naruto masih mengikuti Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terduduk di kursinya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan raut lelah.

"Apalagi maumu?" ujarnya bosan, "Aku tak mau mengikuti rencana apapun darimu."

"Rencana? Bukan! Ini tentang masa depan, Teme! Kau ingin lulus ujian, kan?" tanya Naruto membujuk Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan mengikuti caramu."

"Ayolah, Teme," ujar Naruto, "Mentang-mentang baru dapet peringkat satu di Try Out kemarin, kau jadi sok."

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melongokkan kepalanya ke kolong meja. Lalu sebelah tangannya mengobrak-abrik isi kolong meja itu. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Teme! Ayolah, setidaknya aku tak menjadi anggota baru satu-satunya di sana. Oke? Lihat-lihat dulu aja, deh!" kata Naruto sembari memerhatikan Sasuke yang menarik sesuatu dari kolong meja, sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan _OXFORD LEARNER'S DICTIONARY_ di sampul biru tuanya.

"Kuanggap diammu itu sebagai jawaban _ya_!!" ujar Naruto sepihak lalu ngeloyor menuju ke bangkunya tanpa memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk berbicara.

**-oOo-**

"Ini tempatnya," ujar Chouji sembari membuang bungkus keripik ke sebuah tempat sampah yang berada di teras sebuah bangunan yang tak begitu besar.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lirih. Lelah akan permainan dan ulah yang diperbuat oleh Naruto untuknya. Sekalipun, Sasuke tak pernah ingat ia telah menganggukkan kepala dan bilang _ya_ atas tawaran Naruto untuk mengikuti les di Bimbel ini. Bukannya malas atau sok pintar atau apa, hanya saja Sasuke tahu, pasti ada sesuatu khusus yang ingin Naruto capai di balik tawarannya yang lebih tepat dibilang pemaksaannya itu.

"Di sini ada tiga macam bagian," ujar Chouji sembari melangkah ke dalam, diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. "Les SD, SMP dan SMA."

"Oh…," Naruto mengangguk-angguk sekalipun penjelasan Chouji tadi sama sekali tak menarik untuk diketahui, "Daftarnya di mana?"

Sasuke terhenyak dan menoleh ke sahabatnya itu.

Oh Tuhan, sebegitu cepatkah Naruto benar-benar mengambil keputusan? Sasuke kira Naruto hanya becanda dan tak serius melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan. Sasuke pikir Naruto berkata demikian karena ia merasa tak enak jika menolak tawaran Chouji.

"Ikut aku. Akan kuantar kalian," ujar Chouji sembari berbelok ke kiri.

Beberapa saat mereka berjalan, namun Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat Chouji melakukan hal yang sama terlebih dahulu.

"Kak Yahiko!" ujar Chouji pada seseorang.

Sasuke melihat seorang lelaki berusia 4-5 tahun lebih tua dari mereka bertiga. Seorang lelaki berambut orange dengan beberapa pierching yang menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat penampilan orang itu, keraguan Sasuke akan kualitas Bimbel ini semakin meningkat! Mengapa orang berandalan begitu diijinkan masuk?

"Chouji?" Lelaki yang dipanggil _Yahiko_ oleh Chouji itu menghampiri Chouji. Sebuah map berwarna kuning pucat tergenggam di tangan kirinya. "Ada apa? Mengapa tidak langsung masuk?"

"Iya," Chouji tersenyum. Lalu ia melirik Naruto dan Sasuke sembari bicara, "Mereka ingin daftar di Bimbel ini. Kebetulan Kak Yahiko lewat. Ehehe…daripada harus ke ruang pendaftaran."

Yahiko manggut-manggut sebentar, lalu dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

"Iya, kami ingin daftar," ujar Naruto sopan, "Kata Chouji, Bimbel ini bagus."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Apa yang bisa membuat Naruto mengucapkan dusta begitu?

"Oh, tentu saja," ucap Yahiko bangga yang di mata Sasuke sangat memuakkan, "Ikut saya."

Yahiko dan Naruto mulai melangkah. Tetapi langkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Yahiko juga melakukan hal demikian.

"Teme? Kok gak ikut?" ujar Naruto sembari membalikkan badan saat disadarinya bahwa Sasuke tak melangkah di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bilang mau ikut," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau munafik sekali," Naruto langsung menyeret tangan Sasuke, tak memedulikan Sasuke yang memberikan sorot mata penuh ancaman padanya.

Chouji hanya menatap kepergian ketiga orang itu dari tempat semula. Tak berapa lama, seorang lelaki paruh baya menepuk pundak Chouji dari belakang.

"Kau sudah membawa anggota baru, ya?" tanya orang itu.

"Iya dong, Pak Kakuzu," Chouji meringis, "Mana upahnya?"

**-oOo-**

Tak seperti dugaan Sasuke.

Sasuke kira, ruangan akan terpisah sendiri-sendiri sesuai dengan tingkat pendidikan formal para murid di Bimbel ini. Nyatanya tidak. Sesungguhnya, Bimbel ini hanya memiliki dua ruangan pembelajaran saja. Murid SD dan SMP dipisah dalam dua ruangan berbeda. Sedangkan murid SMA dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Satu kelompok dalam satu ruang bersama murid SMP, dan kelompok lain bersama murid SD. Dan sialnya, Sasuke adalah salah satu anggota yang harus rela berbaur dengan murid ingusan dengan umur di bawah 13 tahun itu!

Menyebalkan!!

Bukan hanya itu saja. Kenyataan bahwa ternyata Naruto memaksa Sasuke ikut Bimbel ini hanyalah agar Sasuke menanggung penuh biaya pendaftaran, terasa menambah rasa kesal di hati Sasuke. Dengan alasan bahwa uang pendaftaran les Naruto telah Naruto tilap, maka pemuda berambut pirang itu memohon-mohon agar Sasuke sudi _mentraktir_nya daftar les!

Menyebalkan! Menjengkelkan! Ingin rasanya Sasuke membunuhnya dari dulu!

Beginilah, dengan sangat tidak ikhlas dan _accidentally_, Sasuke menjadi anggota dari Bimbel bernama _Akatsuki-smart_. Norak! Sasuke membencinya.

Sasuke akhirnya menapakkan kaki ke dalam suatu ruangan yang luas. Hanya luas! Karena menyadari bahwa hanya terdapat dua buah _whiteboard_ di ruangan sebesar itulah yang membuat Sasuke serasa baru memasuki sebuah sekolah darurat akibat bencana alam.

Sepanjang Sasuke lihat, para murid hanya terduduk di atas karpet berwarna abu-abu. Hanya begitu saja. Dengan guru yang yang mengajar, juga terduduk di bagian paling depan, memunggungi _whiteboard_ dan menghadap para muridnya. Sasuke menghela nafas, tak heran jika Yahiko tadi terlihat sangat bahagia saat mencatat data diri Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai anak baru. _Come on_, siapa orang bodoh yang mau mengikuti Bimbel seperti ini?

_Bukan fasilitasnya, tetapi kualitasnya_. Itulah motto semati sehidup Bimbel ini, kata Yahiko tadi.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Chouji berteriak lirih dari kelompok anak di bagian timur. Mungkin di bagian timur itu adalah murid SMA, dan di bagian barat adalah murid SD. Tetapi siapa yang peduli?

"Chouji!" ujar Naruto sembari langsung mempercepat langkah dan langsung duduk bersila di samping Chouji. Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, tampaknya tengah menjelaskan sesuatu di papan tulis sana. Mungkin dia gurunya.

"Hn," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lirih saat ia terduduk di samping Naruto, di bagian paling belakang dari gerombolan anak yang memerhatikan keterangan wanita itu.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau tampak tak semangat?" tanya Chouji heran.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari menopang kepalanya dengan siku yang tertekan di atas pahanya. _Pertanyaan bodoh yang tak perlu dijawab_, pikirnya.

_Ah, bad mood!_ Pikir Sasuke kesal. _Semua gara-gara Naruto!_

"Ya, jadi kalian sudah mengerti, anak-anak?" tanya wanita itu.

_Eh?_ Sasuke mengerutkan kening bingung saat mendengar suara guru di depan _whiteboard_ itu. Wanita kah? Suaranya besar seperti suara lelaki….

"Hey, anak baru berambut gelap! Kenapa kau melamun? Sudah bisakah, kau?" ujar guru itu sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan spidol berujung terbuka. "Coba maju ke depan dan jelaskan lagi pada temanmu."

"Gile!" gumam Naruto kecut, "Baru juga masuk."

Tanpa banyak omong, Sasuke segera melangkah ke depan. Melihat sederet tulisan singkat dari penjelasan guru di papan itu, Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang tengah dibahas oleh guru itu sekalipun tak ada judul pembahasan yang tertera.

"Expressing Degrees of Certainty," ujar Sasuke tenang sembari menulis apa yang baru ia ucapkan di permukaan papan bagian atas. "Terbagi menjadi empat. Pada _Present Time, Present Time Negative, Past Time,_ dan _Future Time_."

Sasuke masih berucap untuk memberi penjelasan. Dikeluarkannya apa yang selama ini ia ketahui di otaknya. Sekalipun guru _wanita_ itu hanya memintanya untuk menjelaskan secara singkat dan hanya mengenai _Present Time_, namun Sasuke melanjutkannya hingga ke _Future Time_.

Diam-diam Sasuke merasa senang. Sekalipun tak pernah ia ucapkan, sekalipun tak pernah ia tampakkan, namun sejujurnya Sasuke senang. Senang jika ia berada di depan seperti ini. Senang kala ia memberikan apa yang telah ia dapat pada orang lain, terutama apa yang telah ia pelajari. Senang saat mendapatkan teman-temannya bertanya padanya. Senang saat ia memberi penjelasan.

Bukannya sok pintar atau apa. Hanya saja, Sasuke merasa senang saja jika seperti ini. Tanpa bermaksud menonjolkan apa yang ia miliki. Tanpa bermaksud untuk mendapat imej sok tahu dan sok pintar. Ah…seandainya jika mendapat dua predikat itupun, nampaknya dia tak akan peduli.

Nikmati apa yang kau bisa. Nikmati apa yang kau inginkan. Nikmati selagi kau bisa melakukannya. Tiga kalimat yang diyakini benar oleh Sasuke.

Diam-diam Sasuke menikmatinya. Diam-diam rasa jengkel Sasuke akan Bimbel ini lenyap seiring bertambah lamanya ia memberi penjelasan. Dan anehnya, guru _wanita_ itu hanya terdiam saja mendapati tugasnya diserobot oleh murid baru itu.

Sama sekali tak ada rasa tersinggung. Sama sekali tak ada rasa merasa diperlakukan tak hormat. Malah guru itu suka. Suka saat mendapati ada satu muridnya yang cakap membantu teman-temannya seperti ini. Padahal ia baru masuk sekarang. Pasti murid baru! Karena guru itu tak pernah melihat wajah murid bermata onyx itu sebelumnya.

"Dan _may be_, _might be_, dan _could be_, mempunyai waktu penggunaan yang sama. Kurang dari lima puluh perse….,"

"KAKAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!"

Sasuke terpaksa berhenti bicara saat teriakan para murid SD di sebelah Barat sana menginterupsi kegiatannya. Terlalu bising. Terlalu nyaring. Sampai heran rasanya Sasuke, bagaimana bisa murid di Bimbel ini sukses belajar jika keributan saja bisa terjadi tanpa kenal waktu?

Sasuke dan beberapa murid SMA melihat ke arah para murid SD yang kini berlari dan menggerombol di dekat pintu masuk ruangan. Seseorang tengah berdiri di antara anak-anak kecil itu. Anak-anak yang tak lebih tinggi dari tinggi tubuh Sasuke.

Dan yang membuat Sasuke tercengang adalah saat kedua matanya mendapati siapa yang kini tengah dikerubuti para murid kecil di sana. Siapa yang kini sedang kerepotan membalas pelukan para murid di sana. Siapa orang yang membuat guru yang sebelumnya tengah mengajar murid SD, kini sibuk membujuk para muridnya untuk kembali duduk dan belajar.

"Kenapa?" tanya guru _wanita_ di samping Sasuke saat Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari menatap pada kerumunan di seberang sana. "Itu biasa terjadi jika guru Hinata memasuki ruangan ini untuk mulai mengajar."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Perlahan bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat perempuan berambut gelap itu mulai melangkah dengan beberapa murid yang menggandengi tangannya dengan manja.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sembari meletakkan spidol yang ada di tangannya, ke meja.

"Sudah cukup," ujarnya pelan.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke memijit-mijit tengkuknya seraya berjalan bersama dengan Naruto dan Chouji. Tubuhnya merasa amat lelah. Amat payah. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah pulang sekolah, lalu berjalan di tengah udara panas untuk mencapai Akatsuki-Star, lalu 3 jam kemudian ia baru bisa pulang menuju rumah?

"Ahahaha!! Dia memang bodoh! Jangankan soal itu, rumus koefisien gaya gesek aja dia tidak bisa!" Chouji terkekeh sepanjang perjalanan bersama dengan Naruto.

Entah apa yang diributkan oleh dua orang itu. Sasuke tak tahu dan tak berniat mencari tahu. Yang jelas, mereka tampaknya sedang tertawa-tawa menghina kualitas otak seseorang tanpa merasa perlu meninjau kualitas otak mereka sendiri.

Beberapa anak juga tengah berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar, seperti mereka. Juga tak sedikit yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk berada di kelas, konsultasi dengan pembimbing, atau pergi ke ruang administrasi pembayaran bulanan.

"Memangnya kau tahu, Chouji?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tawa saat Chouji membuka pintu keluar yang memisahkan lobi dengan teras.

"Ya gak lah! Hyahahaha…."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menyumpal mulut mereka berdua dengan sepatu!!

"Hinata?"

Rasa jengkel Sasuke seketika terlupakan olehnya ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata lavender tengah berdiri menatap jalanan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya.

"Minggir dong!!"

Sasuke terhuyung ke depan saat seorang anak mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kesal. Jika ia tidak merasa lelah seperti sekarang, pasti dia akan mengumpat dan merutuk jengkel. Memang sih, tak salah anak itu sepenuhnya. Sasuke berdiri dan mematung di tengah-tengah pintu dan tentu saja, perbuatannya itu menghalangi siapapun yang ingin keluar. Tetapi tetap saja! Memberitahunya tidak perlu sekasar itu, kan?!

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Chouji dan Naruto yang kini juga tengah berdiri di teras, menunggu angkutan umum yang lewat. Letak teras yang berada persis di samping jalan raya, membuat kebanyakan para murid lebih memilih menunggu jemputan di teras daripada harus menyingkir ke tempat lain.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik pada gadis yang belakangan ia tahu bernama Hinata itu. Bibirnya terlihat bergerak, seperti mengucapkan sesuatu, dan beberapa saat kemudian direspon oleh anggukan dan kata-kata oleh si gadis berambut merah muda.

Tetapi bukan percakapan mereka yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Entah, Sasuke juga tak tahu kenapa, pandangan matanya seolah tertarik begitu saja bagai besi terseret oleh gaya magnet, menuju ke arah Hinata. Tanpa sadar, diperhatikannya dalam diam gadis itu.

Manis. Cantik.

Lambat laun Sasuke merunduk dan segera merutuki diri sendiri. Apanya dari gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya bertingkah konyol dan tak biasa begini? Selain karena Hinata adalah pemilik kalung yang diberinya, tapi itu bukan berarti Sasuke bisa demikian memerhatikannya, bukan? Apalagi secara diam-diam begini!

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kalung…ya. Diliriknya sekali lagi gadis itu. Kalung yang beberapa hari lalu ia beli, kini benda itu melingkari leher putih Hinata. Kalung yang beberapa hari lalu ia serahkan pada seorang anak kecil, kini kalung itu melekat di tubuh Hinata. Kalung yang ia lepaskan beberapa hari yang lalu, kini kalung itu terlihat sangat indah saat terpakai di tubuh gadis berkulit cerah itu. Cocok. Seolah kalung itu memang tercipta untuknya. Bandul kaca segilimanya tampak bersinar tertempa sinar matahari senja.

"_Yakinlah, apapun impianmu, akan terkabulkan dengan kalung ini."_

"_Untuk Kakakku. Aku ingin Kakakku sembuh."_

Diam-diam Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya samar.

Jika memang kalung itu bisa mengabulkan harapan seseorang, Oh Tuhan, kenapa sekarang Sasuke bahkan tak menyesali telah melepaskan kalung itu? Bahkan, kenapa Sasuke sekarang merasakan ada perasaan nyaman di dalam sini? Mengapa rasanya semua tak sia-sia?

"Sasuke?"

Suara Chouji menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya Chouji, tentu saja setelah Sasuke berhasil menenangkan gejolak dalam sini dan mengatur nafas. Sorot matanya juga berubah. Kembali ke sorot mata dingin dan tak peduli khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kulihat berkali-kali kau melirik ke kumpulan gadis di sana," ujar Chouji yang sukses membuat Sasuke rasanya ingin mati saja! Penglihatan Chouji tak sesempit ukuran matanya.

"Ha?" Naruto ternganga, lalu kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka? Yang mana, Teme?"

"Yang mana, Sasuke?" tanya Chouji dengan nada dan intonasi bagai seorang pedagang yang menawarkan barang dagangannya pada pembeli, "Yang berambut merah itu bernama Karin. Tapi, ah, jangan. Dia genit sekali."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mengapa Sasuke sekarang malah merasa sedang berada di pesta dansa yang dihadiri oleh berbagai putri yang harus ia pilih salah satu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Menyebalkan!

"Yang berambut merah muda itu bernama Sakura," lanjut Chouji seolah tak memerhatikan raut jemu pada wajah Sasuke, "Cantik dan mandiri. Tetapi kalo marah serem. Kau bisa dibuat remuk hanya dengan satu tonjokkannya."

"Wah! Kayaknya kau udah pengalaman, Chouji," ejek Naruto.

"Kalau yang di samping Sakura itu Hinata. Dia guru SD di sini. Cantik. Manis. Kalem. Gak heran, muridnya pada kangen sehari aja dia gak datang. Tipe wanita yang penyayang anak-anak. Dia itu sahabat Sakura," lanjut Chouji, "Mereka seumuran dan sempat satu sekolah pas SMP."

"Oh…," respon Naruto sembari menatap pada dua gadis yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sana.

"Ah, Naruto? Kau naksir Sakura, yah?" goda Chouji dengan suara keras yang sukses membuat Naruto terbatuk.

"Eh, Gendut! Kira-kira dong kalo mau ngebentak!" protes Naruto. Naruto melirik ke arah dua gadis itu. Suara Chouji cukup keras untuk terdengar hingga radius 1 kilometer!

Dan benar saja! Naruto melihat Sakura menatap ke arah mereka bertiga dengan pandangan heran.

Naruto ingin mati saja rasanya!

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lelah. Mengapa kehidupannya dipenuhi oleh para idiot? Meski ia akui, ia baru saja memerhatikan anak gadis begitu diam-diam, tetapi bukan berarti ada yang aneh kan? Wajar saja! Hinata adalah orang yang memiliki kalung darinya! Dan itu bukan berarti Sasuke mempunyai rasa apapun padanya!

Sasuke sudah berniat untuk pergi dari dekat Naruto dan Chouji jika saja Chouji tak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terhenyak seketika.

"Tetapi, sayang, kedua mata Hinata buta."

**-oOo-**

**Hiruma: **Nah! Udah jelas kan, kenapa dulu Hanabi sangat menginginkan kalung Sasuke? XD Dan kehidupan Sasuke dengan Hinata akan di mulai pada chapter depan. Yaha!

**Cuplikan chapter depan**

"Aku ingin ketemu Ibu," ujar Itachi lirih.

.

"Berapa kali kubilang bahwa kau tidak boleh keluar?!" bentak Fugaku sembari melotot ke arah Itachi yang sudah mengkerut gentar di lantai sana. "Kau itu cacat!! Apa bagusnya kau ada di luar, hah?! Kau hanya mempermalukanku! Kau bahkan sudah tak berguna sama sekali!!"

.

"Tangan inikah yang tadi memukulku?" ujar Fugaku dingin sembari menekan kuat-kuat kakinya di lengan Sasuke, "Tangan inikah yang tadi dengan lancangnya membuat pipiku membiru?!"

.

"Aku…Hyuuga Hinata," sekali lagi, Hinata membungkuk hormat. Membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

**-oOo-**

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**October 2009**

**~yukeh~**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pain

**Yukeh: **Okeh, langsung aja. Ini adalah update-an terakhir saya sebelum saya benar-benar akan hiatus untuk beberapa bulan ke depan dalam rangka mempersiapkan UNAS yang nista itu! DX -nendang-. Moga kalian suka chapter ini ^^ dan maap untuk fic lain yang belum saya update. Maap juga bagi kalian yang minta review tapi belom saya kasih. Sibuk, cing! Tiap hari pulang sore mulu ToT -sesi curhat mode: on- mana banyak PR dan tugas pula!

**Story so far:**

_**Sasuke merupakan seorang pemuda yang tertutup dan terbiasa memendam semua perasaan dan keadaannya pada dirinya sendiri dan sahabatnya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang di Bumi ini yang mengetahui keadaannya. Bahkan sebuah raga rapuh yang Sasuke miliki, tak pernah membuat Sasuke mengeluh pada keluarga yang dimatanya telah bobrok dan payah. Hanya ada dua hal di dunia ini yang membuatnya bertahan, yaitu harapan dan Kakaknya, Itachi, yang sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya dan melindunginya dari kekerasan sang Ayah. Sebuah kalung sederhana yang dulu pernah dibeli Sasuke dan ia lepaskan untuk orang lain, akan membawanya pada kehidupan yang benar-benar berbeda dengan kehadiran seorang gadis di dalamnya.**_

**oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Sasuke perlahan melangkah di antara susunan anak tangga. Langit sudah mulai berganti warna, mengganti corak jingga-kemerahan dengan warna gelap. Bayang-bayang manusia di luar sana sudah memanjang ke arah Barat, seolah menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan menjelang malam.

Suasana sepi. Tak ada siapapun di rumah sebesar ini. Hanya detak jam dinding di ruang tengah saja yang bisa terdengar jelas. Selain itu tak ada. Hanya sepi. Kesunyian. Rumah yang cocok sekali menjadi kuburan.

Baru saja Sasuke memegang daun pintu kamarnya, ketika ia berpaling saat terdengar suara dari kamar di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, antar aku ke Ibu," ujar seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang berwarna putih.

Itachi. Pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sasuke kini berdiri sembari menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata memohon. Berharap tulus, dan seolah tak menghendaki adanya penolakan. Membuat tangan Sasuke yang semula memegang daun pintu, kini tangan itu luruh seketika.

"Aku ingin ketemu Ibu," ujar Itachi lirih.

Dalam hati, Sasuke merasa trenyuh. Sungguh, pemuda yang ada di depannya itu sama sekali tak tampak seperti Uchiha Itachi yang dulu pernah mengantarnya ke sekolah saat kecil. Bukanlah kakaknya yang akan selalu menggendongnya di punggung kala Sasuke lelah berjalan. Bukanlah sosok Uchiha Itachi yang dulu sangat melindunginya.

Sama sekali beda. Total tak sama.

Sosok lemah dan rapuh itulah yang kini tampak dari Itachi. Sosok dengan penuh raut kesedihan dan kepahitan yang selalu terpancar dari wajahnya. Rasa takut oleh kekelaman kehidupan, rasa terpuruk oleh kejamnya takdir Tuhan.

Tak sekali dua kali sering Sasuke mendapati Kakaknya itu menangis dalam sunyi di kamarnya. Tak jarang pula Sasuke melihat kedua mata yang dulu bersorot tegas itu kini memancarkan pandangan sendu. Betapa trenyuh hati Sasuke saat melihat pipi itu basah oleh air mata. Betapa luruh hati Sasuke saat melihat wajah itu menangis tanpa isakan. Hanya dalam diam. Hanya dalam keheningan. Seolah tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk mendengar dan mengetahuinya.

Sering kali Sasuke bertanya, mengeluh, kemana perginya Itachi yang dulu? Kemana rasa tegarnya yang selalu Sasuke kagumi dulu? Mengapa sekarang ia tampak sangat berbeda? Jangankan untuk melindungi Sasuke, untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri saja mungkin Itachi tak mampu.

Tetapi, betapapun rapuhnya Itachi, ia masih lah Kakak kandung Sasuke. Betapa lemahnya Itachi, ia masih lah satu-satunya saudara yang Sasuke punya. Ia masih lah satu-satunya pemilik respek terbesar dari Sasuke betapapun berbedanya Itachi kini. Satu-satunya orang yang Sasuke harapkan kehadirannya di dunia ini.

Karena tak ada lagi kata 'Ayah'. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang masih bisa mereka sebut 'Ayah'. Semua hilang begitu saja. Semua punah dengan demikian cepatnya. Tak ada kebahagiaan di rumah ini. Hanya air mata. Hanya rasa duka.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kakaknya.

"Ikut aku."

Sasuke tahu, pasti ini akan menjadi tindakan yang sangat berisiko. Tentu saja jika semua ini diketahui oleh Fugaku. Harga diri dan kehormatan dirinya di mata umum jauh lebih penting ketimbang kebahagiaan anak-anak kandungnya. Pandangan publik jauh lebih berharga ketimbang membiarkan putranya yang cacat mental berada di luar sana.

Tapi siapa yang peduli pada resiko sekarang? Melihat Itachi yang memohon tulus padanya, cukup mengobarkan rasa nekat dalam diri Sasuke. Melihat betapa matanya bersorot memohon, cukup untuk membuat Sasuke berani mengenyahkan resiko-resiko itu dari otaknya.

Lagipula, sekarang bukanlah jam Ayah pulang dari kerja. Pasti mereka bisa keluar dengan mudahnya.

Tentu saja jika wanita sialan itu tidak memergoki mereka.

**-oOo-**

Angin sore akhir musim panas berhembus lirih di lapangan terbuka itu. Lapangan yang terlihat banyak batuan putih berbentuk salib dengan gundukan-gundukan. Lapangan tempat di mana manusia yang telah mengakhiri masa dunianya, akan ditempatkan dalam kesunyian di bawah sana.

Namun, sedingin apapun angin yang berkali-kali menerpa tubuhnya, tak membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari sebuah nisan di depannya sana. Ia masih berdiri, menatap dengan sorot datar ke deretan huruf yang merangkai sebuah nama.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Sama sekali tak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata onyx-nya. Sasuke sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Sekalipun ia sangat rindu akan satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang pernah mengandungnya, namun entah kenapa Sasuke tak bisa menunjukkan betapa getirnya jika dia membayangkan kegelapan di bawah sana yang tengah menyelimuti Ibunya.

Gelap. Sendiri.

Selain hanya dengan sorot matanya yang sendu, tak ada yang bisa Sasuke tunjukkan. Selain dengan mematungkan dirinya dalam sunyi, Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena tak akan ada air mata. Tak akan ada isakan.

Yang pergi, tak akan kembali sekalipun kau menangis darah.

Jika Sasuke hanya berdiri terdiam sembari menatap gundukan di bawah sana, maka pemuda lain berambut panjang bersimpuh di samping gundukan itu.

Pemuda yang melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk gundukan yang sudah ditumbuhi rumput-rumput kecil di atasnya itu. Pemuda yang bahkan sejak kedatangannya sudah meluruhkan air mata. Pemuda yang berulangkali hanya menyebut satu kata di antara isakan getirnya.

Ibu.

Bulir-bulir kristal bening yang keluar dari matanya, sudah membasahi gundukan itu. Meresap dalam tanah yang tengah ia peluk. Tanah yang ia dekap rapat-rapat. Tanah di mana ia meletakkan sebelah pipinya.

Seolah hanya dengan mendekap gundukan itu, ia mendapat apa yang selama ini hilang darinya. Hanya dengan menatap nisan itu, ia seolah bisa melihat kembali sosok yang selama ini pergi dari kehidupannya.

Rindu. Rindu sekali.

"Ibu… Itachi gak tahan lagi, Itachi sudah lelah," rintihan itu kembali terdengar di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Rintihan yang penuh kepiluan dalam setiap kata yang merangkainya. Rintihan yang mengandung penuh kepahitan dalam setiap nada yang mengiringinya.

Bahkan Sasuke tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tak mampu mengucapkan kata apapun juga. Selain hanya meredam rasa getir di dalam sini. Selain hanya meremas kuat-kuat saku celananya.

Semua terasa sakit. Semua terasa pahit.

**-oOo-**

"Kau sudah lega karena bertemu dengan Ibu?" tanya Sasuke sembari melirik Itachi yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kuat-kuat, bagai reaksi yang diberikan anak kecil ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan orang yang lebih dewasa.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku ingin segera bertemu Ibu," ujar Itachi lirih. Kedua matanya menatap sendu ke tanah di bawahnya. "Aku takut kembali ke rumah."

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum dia menepuk punggung Kakaknya itu.

"Aku juga ingin segera bertemu Ibu," jawab Sasuke lirih, "Tetapi, jika keinginan kita itu hanya sebagai pelarian atas semua ini, jika itu sebagai bentuk keputusasaan diri kita atas semua yang terjadi, maka Ibu pasti akan kecewa pada kita."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari menatap ke atas, ke arah langit yang bertaburan bintang di atas sana.

"Sebagai putra kebanggaannya, kita tak boleh mengecewakannya, kan, Itachi?"

**-oOo-**

Baru juga pintu besar itu terbuka, baru saja Sasuke menapakkan langkah pertama memasuki ruangan itu, ketika langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan sana.

Seketika Itachi membeku dalam dingin. Seketika seluruh syaraf tubuhnya seolah terputus. Ketika kedua matanya menatap bahaya yang tengah tegak di depan sana. Ketika kedua pandangan mata hitamnya menangkap satu sosok yang kini tengah balas menatap mereka dengan berang, marah, dan siap memberikan sesuatu yang menakutkan sebagai balasan atas tindakan mereka.

Fugaku. Berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada. Mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat. Memberi sorot yang benar-benar jauh lebih menakutkan daripada biasanya. Sorot penuh akan ancaman. Sorot yang sarat akan kemurkaan.

"Ayo kita masuk," ujar Sasuke pelan sembari menarik tangan Itachi. Namun ketika disadarinya tarikannya tak membuat Itachi mau melangkahkan kaki, segera ia menoleh ke belakang, ke Itachi yang membeku di depan punggungnya. "Tenang saja, dia tak akan bisa macam-macam pada kita."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan. Jika Sasuke bisa bersikap biasa dan tak menunjukkan sikap terpengaruh akan kenampakkan Fugaku, maka Itachi justru menampakkan sikap yang amat terintimidasi.

Langkahnya pelan dan penuh dengan gentar. Pegangan tangannya di lengan Sasuke kuat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, seperti biasa, ia sama sekali tak mempunyai daya untuk balas menatap Fugaku. Bibirnya bergetar kecil, menahan sebisa mungkin rasa takut yang sedang merasuki jiwanya.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Fugaku dingin sembari menghalangi langkah Sasuke dan Itachi dengan sebelah tangannya yang terentang di depan kedua putranya tersebut.

Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, pasti mereka tak akan bisa dengan begitu mudahnya masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mendapat sesuatu dari Ayah sebagai imbalan atas tindakan mereka. Namun Sasuke tak peduli.

"Dari makam Ibu," jawab Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Fugaku. Ditepisnya tangan Fugaku, ingin kembali melangkah.

Memang berhasil, tangan Fugaku telah turun dan tak menghalangi langkah mereka. Namun hal itu tergantikan oleh uluran tangan Fugaku yang menarik kerah kemeja Itachi keras-keras. Dan tanpa memberi Sasuke untuk melakukan tindakan apapun, segera dihantamkannya kepalan tangannya ke kepala Itachi hingga lelaki itu tersungkur di lantai di bawah sana.

"Berapa kali kubilang bahwa kau tidak boleh keluar?!" bentak Fugaku sembari melotot ke arah Itachi yang sudah mengkerut gentar di lantai sana. "Kau itu cacat!! Apa bagusnya kau ada di luar, hah?! Kau hanya mempermalukanku! Kau bahkan sudah tak berguna sama sekali!!"

"DIAM, BRENGSEK!!"

BUK!!

Satu kepalan tinju melayang ke pipi Fugaku. Fugaku terjajar satu langkah ke belakang. Diusapnya sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan setitik darah dan pipinya yang terasa mulai ngilu. Dengan kedua matanya, Fugaku mendapati sosok putra keduanya menatapnya dengan pandangan liar. Pandangan kalap, bagai pandangan yang diberikan binatang buas yang terganggu akan kebebasannya. Tajam. Penuh ancaman. Nafas berhembus kuat-kuat dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kedua tangannya masih mengepal rapat. Kedua rahangnya terkatup sempurna. Menahan amarah.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menyesal telah melayangkan pukulan pertamanya ke wajah lelaki yang _dulu _ia sebut Ayah. Sama sekali tak merasa ada perasaan bersalah. Malah Sasuke merasa lega. Lega karena telah melampiaskan sedikit dari perasaannya pada Fugaku. Sedikit dari rasa kecewanya pada Fugaku. Sedikit dari rasa berontaknya. Persetan pada dosa. Persetan pada posisinya sebagai anak.

Bukannya sadar atau apa, Fugaku malah semakin berang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapat pukulan. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani mendaratkan tinju di wajahnya. Dan ironisnya, orang pertama itu adalah anaknya sendiri! Putra bungsunya sendiri!!

Harga diri Fugaku terlalu tinggi! Egonya terlalu berkuasa dalam dirinya! Pukulan Sasuke telah dianggapnya sebagai bentuk hinaan! Bentuk pembangkangan yang tak dapat sama sekali ia maafkan.

Untuk itulah, satu tendangan dari kaki kiri diarahkan Fugaku ke perut putra bungsunya. Rasa emosi benar-benar menerbangkan jauh kesadaran Fugaku. Rasa amarah benar-benar membutakan matanya untuk sekedar melihat bahwa yang baru ia tendang adalah putra kandungnya sendiri, darah dagingnya sendiri. Kemurkaan telah benar-benar membuatnya bersikap bagai monster yang tak mengenal kata keluarga. Bagai binatang yang tak mengenal rasa belas kasihan.

Tak cukup melihat Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya membentur tembok, Fugaku menerjang Sasuke dan langsung mengarahkan hantaman tangannya ke dada pemuda itu. Belum cukup hingga sampai di situ, saat Sasuke membungkuk memegangi dadanya, Fugaku malah menghantamkan sikunya ke punggung putranya hingga kini pemuda itu benar-benar tergolek payah di lantai sana. Dan begitu kepala Sasuke tergeletak lemas di lantai, sebelah kaki Fugaku menginjak lengan Sasuke.

"Tangan inikah yang tadi memukulku?" ujar Fugaku dingin sembari menekan kuat-kuat kakinya di lengan Sasuke, "Tangan inikah yang tadi dengan lancangnya membuat pipiku membiru?!"

Tak cukup dengan melihat Sasuke sudah merasa kepayahan, sudah terlihat amat tidak berdaya, tangan kanan Fugaku malah menjambak kuat-kuat rambut Sasuke. Ditegakkannya kepala Sasuke dengan paksa hingga pemuda itu mengeluh sakit.

"Ini pelajaran untukmu, Sasuke," kedua mata Fugaku menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang terpejam, "Camkan ini!!"

Fugaku menekan kuat-kuat kepala Sasuke di atas lantai, sebelum lelaki itu pergi dari sana dengan langkah bagai penuh luka.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya meringkuk di dekat sofa. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh kegentaran. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata kengerian. Betapa takutnya ia melihat Ayahnya jika lelaki itu marah. Betapa menyeramkannya pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat.

Pemandangan saat dengan brutalnya Fugaku menghantam diri Sasuke. Pemandangan saat betapa kalapnya Fugaku melampiaskan kegeramannya pada Sasuke tadi. Benar-benar seperti bukan ciri seorang Ayah. Benar-benar bukanlah tindakan yang patut dilakukan oleh seorang orang tua.

Itachi hanya dapat terdiam sekalipun ia melihat tubuh adiknya menghantam ke tembok dengan sangat kasarnya. Ia hanya bisa terisak lirih saat melihat kepalan Ayahnya mendarat keras di dada adiknya. Ia hanya dapat bergetar takut saat melihat kaki Ayahnya menginjak kuat-kuat lengan Sasuke.

Betapa Sasuke tidak berdaya. Betapa Sasuke tak memilik keseimbangan untuk melawan dan mengimbangi Ayahnya yang terbakar oleh amarah. Jangankan membalas, untuk mengambil nafaspun rasanya Sasuke tak diberi kesempatan!

Kini tubuh itu hanya tergolek lemas. Kini badan putih itu hanya tersungkur menyedihkan di atas lantai. Kedua matanya terpejam. Beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya bahkan menampakkan bercak warna biru tua. Nafasnya menderu oleh rasa sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh rasa nyeri.

Dengan matanya yang nyaris terpejam, Sasuke dapat melihat kakaknya duduk meringkuk di depan sana, menatap ke arahnya. Dalam rasa sakit yang kini tengah mengoyak dadanya, Sasuke melihat Kakaknya yang menangisinya di depan sana.

"Aku tak akan pergi sekarang," ujar Sasuke lirih sebelum matanya menutup rapat. "Tidak sekarang."

**-oOo-**

"Jadi benar, ini semua gara-gara Ayahmu?" tanya Naruto lirih sembari menatap pemuda yang kini juga tengah melangkah, di samping Naruto.

Betapa Naruto merasa iba pada Sasuke. Belum cukup sahabatnya itu menanggung duka dan nyaris putus asa terhadap kehidupannya, sakitnya, dan kepergian Ibunya, dan sekarang Naruto harus melihat betapa memprihatikannya keadaan temannya itu.

Tak hanya wajahnya saja yang berhias bercak biru lebam akibat pukulan, namun lengannya juga. Sesekali terlihat olehnya saat Sasuke mengeluarkan keluhan sakit lirih. Bahkan dalam satu hari ini, dia sudah mendapati Sasuke mimisan dua kali sembari memegang kuat-kuat daerah dada kirinya.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tak berani menampakkan rasa iba, apalagi perhatian secara berlebihan pada Sasuke. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja Naruto tahu siapa Sasuke. Seberapa kuat keinginannya agar tak ada seorangpun yang memberinya tatapan iba. Seberapa besar kemauannya agar tak ada seorangpun yang memberinya perlakuan berbeda.

Akan ia tanggung sendiri. Akan ia simpan sendiri.

"Tepatnya, monster," ujar Sasuke sembari menatap ke depan. Gedung Akatsuki-Star sudah terlihat beberapa meter lagi di depan sana.

Sesekali Sasuke menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Saat rasa sakit itu datang di dalam sini, betapa perihnya rasa itu terasa. Betapa panasnya, seakan dada Sasuke terbakar oleh api di dalam sana. Betapa ngilu, seolah beribu belati tengah mencabik-cabiknya.

Meski sudah dua tahun Sasuke mengidapnya, namun Sasuke tetap saja tak bisa terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini. Terlalu sakit. Terlalu nyeri. Bahkan rasa nyeri itu semakin parah saat ia menerima pukulan Fugaku kemarin. Pukulan yang tepat mengarah ke daerah dadanya.

Sakit! Nyeri! Seakan setiap ia menarik nafas, maka rasa itu akan ikut terasa.

"Naruto, kau dipanggil Pak Hidan," ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda saat Naruto dan Sasuke baru memasuki lobi.

Jika tidak tengah merasakan kepayahan dalam dirinya, mungkin Sasuke akan heran saat menyadari kenapa gadis itu dengan cepatnya memanggil Naruto dengan nama depannya.

"Sasuke, aku pergi, ya?" ujar Naruto sembari melangkah menuju ke arah gadis yang Sasuke baru ingat bernama Sakura itu. Tak berapa lama, kedua remaja itu langsung beranjak pergi.

Baru juga dua langkah Sasuke berjalan, ia refleks menoleh saat mendengar satu teriakan kecil datang dari arah sampingnya.

Saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah berlari lincah menghampirinya, saat melihat siapa yang kini memberikan senyuman lucu padanya, Sasuke mau tak mau ikut melengkungkan bibirnya.

Namun Hanabi tidak sendiri. Ia tengah berlari ke arah Sasuke sembari menyeret tangan dari seorang gadis yang ikut berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di belakangnya. Seorang lelaki berjas rapi mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Hanabi! Tunggu," ujar gadis itu dengan kewalahan dalam mengimbangi tarikan Hanabi.

"Kak!" ujar Hanabi yang dengan langsung menempelkan kepalanya pada perut Sasuke dan melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya ke pinggang Sasuke.

"Kau ada di sini?" ujar Sasuke sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kepala Hanabi.

Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke merasa dekat dengan bocah kecil ini. Kelucuannya, kepolosannya, dan kelincahannya mau tak mau membuat hati dingin Sasuke luruh juga. Padahal, kapan sih, Sasuke bisa menerima keberadaan anak kecil di kehidupannya? Hanya menyusahkan, itulah pendapat Sasuke tentang makhluk mungil bernama anak-anak.

Hanabi menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Sejenak, kedua mata lucunya membelalak kaget saat melihat beberapa lebam tertoreh di wajah Sasuke.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Hanabi cemas, "Sakit?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Kalo iya, kamu bisa obatin?" canda Sasuke.

"Ha-Hanabi…," sebuah suara lirih dan lemah menyentakkan Hanabi dan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke baru sadar bahwa ia telah menghiraukan keberadaan dua orang yang sedari tadi berada di dekat mereka. Seorang gadis dan seorang pria berdasi.

Gadis. Gadis yang bahkan sekarang lehernya masih terkalungi oleh kalung itu. Kalung Sasuke.

"Kak Hinata, ini Kakak yang ngasih kalung itu," Hanabi menunjuk Sasuke sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Hinata tak mengetahui arah tunjukkannya.

Seketika Hinata membungkuk sopan di depan Sasuke.

"Ter-terima kasih," ujar Hinata lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Mungkin sikapnya terlalu berlebihan di mata Sasuke. Sudah dua kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun, entah mengapa, sikap gadis enak saja dilihat oleh kedua mata Sasuke.

"Kamu guru di sini, kan?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi sekalipun ia tahu apa jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ka-kamu…"

"Aku murid baru," jawab Sasuke menyambung ucapan Hinata, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tak pernah sadar, bahwa itulah pertama kalinya ia mengenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu pada seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal. Tapi siapa peduli?

"Aku…Hyuuga Hinata," sekali lagi, Hinata membungkuk hormat. Membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Hey, kau terlihat satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Tak usah membungkuk begitu."

Saat melihat Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, Sasuke tak tahu kapan pastinya, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi, seketika luruh sudah.

**-oOo-**

Yukeh: berhubung si maniak kata-kata kotor itu sementara hengkang ke toilet -info gak guna- sayalah yang mengucapkan kalimat penutup chapter ini ^^v sukakah kalian dengan adegan sasuke yang sekarat itu? Haha! Untuk sasuke haters, pasti bahagia. Untuk sasuke lovers, pasti akan bersimpati T.T Nah, chapter depan adegan romance SasuHina akan BENAR-BENAR ada, bukan hanya sebagai selingan doang. Suer! ^^v dan juga akan terjawab pertanyaan nyaris seluruh pembaca, yaitu **"Sebenarnya, Sasuke itu sakit apa?" **XD Okeh? See you!

**Next chapter...**

"Kausuka musim gugur?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan

.

Hinata mengangguk, "Tetapi..tetapi aku lebih ingin membahagiakan keluargaku."

.

"Aku tak merusak keluargamu!" teriak Anko melampiaskan rasa kecewa

.

"Apa dia pernah memikirkan Itachi? Selain kekerasan dan ancaman, apa yang dia berikan pada kami?! Apa?!"

.

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**November 2009**

**~yukeh~**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

**Yukeh: **Yay! Saya update fic ini lagi. Mumpung liburan dan dalam merayakan hari kasih sayang, neh XD Semoga cinta selalu tercurahkan dalam hidup kita. Amin. Happy reading! XD

Oh ya, saya mau ngatain sesuatu. Ini adalah fic saya. Ini fic adalah karya saya dan murni dari pikiran saya**. So, no complain please!** Mau tokohnya saya OOC-in, kek, saya matiin, kek, kalo gak suka ya GAK usah baca deh daripada ngatain mulu! Aneh banget, gak suka tapi kok ngereview. LOL. Saya tahu Itachi sebenarnya gak stress gini, but so what? This story's mine!! Cerita-cerita gue juga. Komentar dan saran akan saya terima, tapi saya gak suka jika ada yang menyangkut pautkan rasa sukanya pada suatu chara dan nge-judge fic hanya karena bagaimana Author mendiskripsikan chara favorit mereka itu!

**Last Story:**

"_**Aku…Hyuuga Hinata," sekali lagi, Hinata membungkuk hormat. Membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.**_

"_**Hey, kau terlihat satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Tak usah membungkuk begitu."**_

_**Saat melihat Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, Sasuke tak tahu kapan pastinya, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi, seketika luruh sudah.**_

**oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Musim gugur adalah musim yang sangat menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang. Melihat banyaknya daun yang berjatuhan dan menutupi jalanan dengan tumpukannya. Indah saat mendapati tiap helai berjatuhan dari rantingnya, untuk kemudian melayang di udara. Merasakan hembusan angin sejuk dan semilir. Meski juga ada beberapa orang yang tak suka akan kedatangannya karena musim ini membuat mereka bekerja dua kali lipat untuk menjaga kebersihan, namun sungguh, musim gugur adalah musim yang sangat menyenangkan.

Pemuda itu merapikan syal yang terpakai di lehernya. Ia tahu, sekarang bukanlah musim dingin. Tetapi, suhu udara kala musim gugur juga tak boleh diremehkan begitu saja. Sering dan banyaknya angin bertiup, menjadi alasan utama mengapa di musim ini para warga pun sudah mengganti pakaian tipis musim panas dengan kain yang lebih tebal.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tas ranselnya. Sebuah buku tebal yang bagi kebanyakan remaja seusianya, sama sekali tak mempunyai daya tarik untuk dibaca. Apa asyiknya membaca buku yang hanya menceritakan tentang rumus-rumus membosankan itu? Namun status pemuda itu yang sebagai kelas tiga dan akan menghadapi ulangan beberapa bulan ke depan, membuatnya enggan barang menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia.

Sesekali dialihkannya pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Matahari sudah tenggelam di singgasananya di barat sana. Tetapi, selain dirinya, ternyata masih ada beberapa orang yang bertahan di dalam gedung Bimbel ini. Sekedar duduk-duduk di lobi dan memainkan laptop, atau bermain PSP bersama teman, atau malah berbincang-bincang dengan lawan jenis di suatu tempat di sana, seperti pemuda berambut pirang dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Intinya, selain pemuda bermata onyx itu, tak ada orang lain lagi yang mau menenggelamkan pikiran dalam deretan rumus dan hitungan.

Sasuke menghela nafas sembari membalik halaman berikutnya. Sudah nyaris selama setengah jam ia duduk di kursi di lobi ini. Padahal Naruto tadi memintanya hanya menunggu selama 10 menit saja untuk berbincang dengan Sakura. Nyatanya? Nanti biar Sasuke keluarkan otak pemuda itu dari tempurung kepalanya.

Sasuke sendiri heran, hanya dalam beberapa minggu ia dan Naruto bergabung di Bimbel ini, namun tampaknya Naruto dengan sukses bisa akrab sedemikian cepat dengan gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Sasuke sendiri heran saat melihat tiap hari mereka kian dekat, bahkan tak jarang pula Sasuke harus pulang sendiri ketika Naruto pamit pergi dengan Sakura setelah Bimbel.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Diam-diam dia memikirkan Sakura dan Naruto. Pasangan yang cocok. Sifat Sakura yang blak-blakkan dan tegas, sungguh menjadi kombinasi yang imbang dengan sikap Naruto yang cerewet dan suka berbuat seenaknya tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

"Sasuke," satu suara itu membuat pemuda berambut hitam legam itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat Naruto dengan Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Saat melihat senyum Naruto yang garing itu, Sasuke tahu, sebentar lagi pemuda bermata biru itu akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengesalkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Sakura. Kau pulang sendiri yah?"

Nah!! Itu lah salah satu alasan mengapa Sasuke terkadang sangat membenci sahabatnya itu.

Dan seolah berhati baja, seolah ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat dosanya berkurang, Naruto langsung menyingkir begitu saja dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah, senyum yang seharusnya pantas terkembang dari bibir jelek Naruto!!

Setelah mengumpat kesal, setelah menghela nafas jengkel kuat-kuat, dan setelah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk memaklumi seberapa tidak berfungsinya otak dan hati sahabatnya, akhirnya Sasuke memasukkan buku tebal itu ke dalam tas dan mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Sasuke melangkah keluar pintu lobi. Ia kembali melilitkan syalnya yang mulai tertata berantakan. Saat ia telah berada di luar, angin sejuk semilir segera menerpa tubuhnya dan membuat rambutnya sedikit bergerak oleh hembusannya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja ke rumah. Lebih lambat ia sampai rumah, itu lebih baik. Setidaknya begitu ia memasuki rumah neraka itu, ia akan langsung tidur tanpa perlu berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tanpa perlu mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, dan tanpa perlu memikirkan apapun lagi.

Kedua kakinya menapaki jalan aspal bagian paling tepi. Selama ia berjalan, beberapa daun tampak melayang di sekitarnya, dan akan mendarat di suatu tempat saat angin lembut meniupnya. Udara terasa begitu segar. Nyaman. Tak panas, namun juga tak membekukan.

Namun langkah Sasuke terhenti saat pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap satu sosok di suatu arah. Seorang gadis terlihat duduk tenang di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang mulai berkurang kerindangannya karena daun-daunnya luruh ke tanah akibat pergantian musim ini. Seorang gadis yang mematungkan diri untuk duduk di sana seorang diri. Bahkan saat Sasuke melihat lebih jauh, tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Entah apa yang bisa menggerakkan kaki Sasuke untuk kembali melangkah, tetapi kali ini dengan arah berbeda dari arah langkahnya semula. Entah apa pula yang bisa membuatnya tahu-tahu telah terduduk di bangku panjang itu pula, di samping gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bermaksud mengagetkan lawan bicaranya.

Namun tampaknya gadis itu terkejut sekalipun suara Sasuke terdengar wajar-wajar saja.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" ujar Hinata dengan gaya bicara khasnya, gugup. Dan Sasuke tak tahu, apa yang bisa membuat gadis itu selalu tergagap begitu jika ia berbicara dengan Sasuke –maksud Sasuke, setiap gadis itu berbicara dengan semua pria. Tak hanya dia. Kata Chouji, bahkan pada guru lelaki dan murid lelaki Akatsuki-Star pun Hinata akan memberi sikap yang sama.

Namun tak apa. Jujur saja, Sasuke senang melihatnya. Betah sekali rasanya memerhatikan wajah Hinata yang berkeringat dingin tiap ada seorang lelaki yang berada di dekatnya. Lucu juga saat mendengar nadanya yang gagap setiap ia berbicara, seolah menandakan betapa gugupnya ia merasa.

"Ka-kau sendiri? Menga-mengapa k-kau ada di-sini?" ujar Hinata sembari menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyamarkan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berona merah di balik poni tebalnya.

"Ingin saja," jawab Sasuke ngasal, "Memang tidak boleh, ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Mak-maksudku, ten-tentu saja boleh…," Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan raut panik di wajah putihnya, "Ak-aku tak bermaksud..me-mengusirmu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Dalam hati, terkadang ia bersyukur bahwa Hinata tak bisa melihat dirinya dan hanya bisa mendengar suaranya. Jika gadis ini bisa melihat, apa yang akan diucapkan Sasuke ketika Hinata mendapati dirinya yang suka tersenyum merespon apapun yang diucapkan gadis ini? Apa pula yang akan Sasuke lakukan ketika Hinata mendapati wajah Sasuke yang suka bersemu merah dan terasa panas di pipi?

Sasuke juga tak tahu. Sasuke juga tak sadar akan kapan tepatnya ia bisa begini anehnya.

"Sekali lagi, kau kenapa di sini sendiri?" tanya Sasuke, "Hari sudah mulai malam."

"A-aku-aku menunggu je-jemputan," ujar Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk, tetapi kali ini kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan bandul kaca segilima di kalung yang ia pakai.

Kalung yang setiap hari ia pakai.

"Mengapa tidak menunggu di teras Bimbel saja?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia menyibakkan rambut bagian depannya yang agak berantakkan di wajahnya.

"Itu…ak-aku suka menunggu di-di sini," jawab Hinata sembari menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa, kapan lelaki ini akan beranjak dari dekatnya dan membuat debar jantungnya sedikit bisa normal kembali? "Mu-musim gugur…aku su-suka berada di-sini waktu musim gugur."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari sendiri?" Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri kala ia baru menyadari bagaimana lancangnya pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. "Bukan maksudku menyinggungmu tapi…."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku meminta teman mengantarkanku ke sini."

Sasuke pun memilih untuk terdiam. Dan Hinata pun hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan masih menunduk, sekalipun yang ada di depan matanya hanyalah kegelapan tanpa sinar, namun entah mengapa ia tetap saja takut untuk mengangkat wajah. Kedua tangannya juga masih meremas-remas bandul kaca di kalungnya itu, dengan hati yang terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar lelaki di sampingnya ini segera pergi.

Bukannya benci atau apa, hanya saja Hinata memang begini. Selalu merasa rikuh jika berada di dekat lawan jenis, kecuali Kakak Neji tentu saja. Selalu merasa risih jika ia berbicara dengan kaum Adam. Apalagi hanya berdua saja begini! Membuat Hinata rasanya ingin berlari pulang saja jikalau ia bisa melihat arah jalan.

Hanya kesunyian yang mengisi. Sesekali suara gemerisik dedaunan yang terjatuh dari ranting pohon terdengar begitu jelas. Suara gemerasak dedaunan yang bergesekan dengan jalan. Dan juga sesekali suara dentinan mobil-mobil di depan sana.

Keadaan yang tenang. Keadaan yang nyaman.

Dalam kesunyian itu, sepasang bola mata dengan iris gelap mengamati sebentuk wajah di depannya. Dalam keheningan itu, sepasang mata beriris bagai mata onyx, menelusuri tiap lekuk di wajah yang tengah tertunduk.

Tanpa sadar. Tanpa terasa. Sasuke bahkan melakukannya di luar alam sadarnya, bahkan otaknya pun tak memerintah apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap dalam-dalam bentuk wajah itu. Ia hanya meneliti secara cermat tiap inci dari bagian di wajah yang tengah tertunduk malu itu.

Sebentuk wajah yang cantik. Sebentuk wajah yang penuh kelembutan. Sebentuk wajah yang memancarkan perasaan ingin dilindungi. Sebentuk wajah yang menyimpan kerapuhan.

Rapuh. Kecil. Namun di mata Sasuke tampak begitu indah.

Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata berwarna lavender itu. Bola mata yang cantik dan langka, dengan warna yang selembut paras pemiliknya.

Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati kala ia menyadari sesuatu akan mata indah itu.

Mengapa? Mengapa mata itu harus buta? Mengapa mata itu tak bisa menangkap cahaya? Mengapa pandangan dari mata lavender itu hanyalah satu, kegelapan? Sayang sekali…

"Kau suka musim gugur?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Hinata sedikit terlonjak karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bersuara ketika kesunyian sempurna melingkupi mereka.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kau juga?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku. Dia menatap ke ranting-ranting pohon Sakura yang mulai meranggas dan kehilangan sebagian besar daunnya.

"Aku suka semua musim, kecuali musim panas," jawab Sasuke saat sebuah daun merah muda Sakura mendarat di atas hidungnya, dan kemudian kembali melayang di udara saat angin berhembus lirih menerpanya.

"Me-mengapa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

"Tidak suka saja," jawab Sasuke, "Panas. Seolah rasa panas itu makin membakar semua."

_Tentu saja_, batin Sasuke pilu. _Di musim panaslah Ibuku pergi! Di musim panas pula Fugaku menikahi wanita sial itu! Dan di musim kala mentari melimpahkan sinar itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menderita penyakit parah! Apalagi bagian dari musim itu yang bisa membuatku senang akannya?_

"Hey, kenapa kau terus memakai kalung itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari melirik pada kalung yang bandulnya masih terpegang oleh Hinata.

"Ka-kata Hanabi, ka-kalung ini bisa mewujudkan harapan," jawab Hinata apa adanya.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit, "Oh ya? Apakah harapanmu sudah terwujud?"

"Be-belum."

"Jika pun terwujud, pasti bukan karena kalung itu. Kau masih percaya pada takhayul, Hinata?"

"Aku bukan percaya pada takhayul. A-aku percaya pada keyakinanku!"

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Sasuke hanya tak mampu menemukan kata-kata lain yang bisa ia pakai untuk membalas ucapan Hinata.

Keyakinan, ya? Keyakinan yang teguh. Keyakinan yang mantap dan tertancap kuat di relung jiwa. Itukah?

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun," Hinata nyaris terisak saat ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah berkata dengan sedikit keras pada orang lain, tanpa mengetahui apa kesalahan orang itu. "Ak-aku tidak bermaksud."

Sasuke menghela nafas lirih sembari menegakkan punggungnya yang semula tersandar di sandaran bangku, "Jika kau yakin, kau pasti bisa."

Sasuke sendiri heran, dia bisa berucap demikian. Mengapa ia bisa menyemangati orang lain jika ia bahkan tak pernah mendapatkan semangat untuk dirinya sendiri? Mengapa ia bisa berkata demikian bijak padahal dirinya pun membutuhkan kata-kata yang sedemikian rupa untuk terdengar?

"Kau ingin melihat kembali? Itukah harapanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk, "Tetapi..tetapi aku lebih ingin membahagiakan keluargaku."

Keluarga? Mendengar satu kata itu entah mengapa hati Sasuke langsung tercabik saat itu juga. Entah mengapa satu kata itu bagai pisau tajam yang siap merobek-robek dengan sadis perasaannya.

Beruntung sekali gadis ini. Dia mempunyai banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Jangankan keluarga, bahkan semua murid di Bimbel memperlakukannya dengan istimewa. Memperlakukannya dengan sikap bagaikan dia adalah sebuah permata berharga yang rapuh dan akan mudah pecah begitu terlepas dari pengamatan.

Dan memang, satu bulan berada di naungan atap yang sama dengan Hinata membuat Sasuke perlahan menyadari dan berpikir, betapa menariknya gadis ini sesungguhnya. Jangankan pada anak-anak, gadis ini sudah membuat Sasuke tak sadar memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Bukan hanya karena kerapuhan dan kelembutannya, tetapi entah…

"Ka-kau punya hara-harapan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit berani.

"Sudah mati," ujar Sasuke, "Sudah tak ada."

"Me-mengapa?" tanya Hinata sedikit terkaget.

"Aku sudah tak bisa mendapatkannya."

"Mengapa? Semua orang pa-pasti bisa me-meraih impiannya."

"Tidak bagiku," ujar Sasuke getir, "Karena aku tak mempunyai waktu."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Jika aku mempunyai harapan, mengapa kuberikan kalung itu padamu?" Sasuke menunjuk kalung Hinata dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Ja-jadi gara-gara aku, harapanmu…"

"Bukan," potong Sasuke jemu, "Sudahlah. Hidupku memang begini, kok."

"Ap-apakah itu berarti kau sudah menyerah atas semuanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Jika aku menyerah, pasti dari dulu aku sudah bunuh diri."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, apa kau punya masalah besar?"

Sasuke menatap pada wajah Hinata yang kepalanya kini tengah menoleh pada Sasuke, sekalipun pandangan mata Hinata tak tertuju padanya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke meraih sehelai daun yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Diarahkannya tangannya yang memegang daun itu ke kepala Hinata. Lalu diletakkan daun itu di atas rambut gadis itu.

"Ada daun di kepalamu," ujar Sasuke sembari menyingkirkan daun itu dengan membelai lembut rambut Hinata.

Membuat Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Membuat Sasuke merasa ada perasaan tak wajar saat tangannya bergerak di antara helai panjang berwarna gelap itu.

Dan wajah Hinata yang semula memang gugup itu, kini tampak semakin memerah akan semburat rona saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh helai rambutnya. Saat ia merasakan gerakan lembut itu, jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat di dalam sini. Meronta kuat seakan ingin berpisah dari kesatuan raganya.

Bukan rasa gugup. Bukan rasa rikuh sekarang yang dialami Hinata. Hanya… ah, apa namanya? Hinata tak tahu.

"Nona."

Keheningan di antara mereka terpecah saat seorang berjas hitam dan berdasi kini tengah tegak di depan Hinata dan Sasuke. Membuat keduanya tampak sangat syok bagai terkena kejutan listrik beribu volt.

"Maaf saya terlambat," ujar lelaki itu tegas sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke. Memandang heran, siapa pemuda yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan begitu dekat dengan majikannya?

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. Si pria berjas segera memegang lengan Hinata dan menuntunnya berjalan menjauh dari sana, menuju ke mobil mereka.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke tak langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Ia berbelok arah dan menuju ke kamar Itachi. Sudah menjadi kebiasan bagi Sasuke untuk melihat keadaan Kakaknya itu sebelum ia melepas lelah dan mengakhiri hari demi hari.

Terlalu berlebihan memang. Tetapi, menyadari bahwa Itachi adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih ia hargai, satu-satunya manusia di atas bumi ini yang ia anggap keluarga, maka Sasuke memperlakukannya sedemikian istimewa.

Pemuda itu mengernyit heran saat mendapati pintu kamar Itachi terbuka. Tak biasa. Bahkan Sasuke tahu, Itachi tak akan pernah membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Pasti ia akan menutupnya, apapun yang Itachi lakukan di dalam. Seolah-olah jika ia membuka pintu itu, sama saja ia mempersilahkan bahaya untuk masuk dan mengancamnya.

Dan benar saja! Saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam, dilihatnya Itachi tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk dan peluk.

Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke cemas. Bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke merasa seketika terbakar amarahnya.

Melihat seorang wanita yang terduduk di tepi ranjang, membelakangi Sasuke, itulah yang membuat Sasuke rasanya sekarang menjadi kalap seketika.

"Pergi dari Kakakku!!" teriaknya marah sembari menerjang ke depan dan langsung menarik lengan Anko.

PRANG!!

Piring berisi makanan yang semula berada di tangan Anko, kini telah menjadi kepingan tak berharga di lantai sana.

**-oOo-**

"Sasuke," ujar Anko begitu melihat pemuda berambut _spiky_ itu melangkah keluar dari kamar Itachi.

Seperti yang selalu Anko dapat saat ia menyapa anaknya itu, ia hanya akan dibalas lirikan sekilas dan dengusan nafas singkat. Dan Sasuke akan berlalu tanpa merasa perlu untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Sasuke! Dengar, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Itachi. Aku tidak menyakitinya," ujar Anko sembari tanpa sadar mencekal lengan Sasuke saat pemuda itu hendak meninggalkannya.

Sasuke menepis kasar cekalan Anko tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Jika kau tak salah, untuk apa kau bersihkeras menjelaskan padaku?" ujar Sasuke sinis sembari melanjutkan langkahnya, namun gagal saat Anko mencekal lengannya dan membalikkan paksa tubuh Sasuke untuk ia hadapkan ke wajahnya.

Sasuke melihat wanita itu menangis. Sasuke melihat bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipi dari satu wanita yang paling ia benci di dunia. Sasuke menghela nafas muak. Jika ia pikir dengan tangisanlah ia bisa meluluhkan hati Sasuke, maka ia keliru besar!

"Aku tadi hanya ingin mencoba membujuk Itachi makan, Sasuke," jelas Anko di sela isaknya, "Kapan kau percaya padaku?"

"Tak pernah," jawab Sasuke dingin, "Untuk apa aku memercayai orang yang merusak keluargaku?"

"Aku tak merusak keluargamu!" teriak Anko melampiaskan rasa kecewa, "Ibumu sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menikahi Ayahmu! Karena apa? Karena Ibumu merasa tak bisa lebih lama lagi mendampingi suami dan anak-anaknya karena kanker rahim yang di deritanya!"

"Jangan sangkut pautkan Ibu, brengsek!" Sasuke menuding Anko dengan telunjuknya dan memberi wanita itu sorot marah dan terluka, "Kau bisa menolaknya, kan!? Kau juga wanita, kan? Seberapa kuatnya Ibu memintamu, pasti dia juga sakit hati melihat suaminya menikahi wanita lain!! Apakah kau pernah berpikir demikian, hah?!"

Teriakan Sasuke menggema di rumah itu. Kedua matanya bersorot penuh amarah, dengan mulutnya yang terkatup rapat menahan gejolak kemurkaan.

Sedangkan Anko hanya terisak. Selain menangis, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghadapi putra bungsunya itu. Tak ada kata yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk membalas perkatannya. Bukannya karena takut akan pandangan murka Sasuke, bukannya gentar akan bentakan kerasnya, namun Anko hanya kecewa. Dia hanya merasa harga dirinya sebagai Ibu tercabik sudah. Tak ada rasa hormat. Tak ada rasa penghargaan.

"Kau membuat _lelaki itu_ tak lagi sayang padaku dan Itachi. Kau membuat keluargaku berantakan!!" suara Sasuke kembali menggelegar.

"Kau keliru, Sasuke," balas Anko dengan pandangan getir, "Ayahmu menyayangi kalian berdua!"

"Oh ya? Dengan memukuli kami, dengan memenjara Itachi, dan dengan bertindak selayaknya diktator itukah cara menyampaikan rasa sayangnya?" Sasuke mencibir sinis.

"Setiap orang tua punya caranya sendiri untuk mengasihi anak mereka," ujar Anko, "Termasuk Ayahmu!"

"Hah…omong kosong! Ia bahkan dengan tega membuat aku meregang nyawa malam itu."

"Tetapi kau tak pernah tahu betapa dia sangat menyesal! Dia bahkan menangis malam itu. Menangis! Suatu pekerjaan yang tak pernah dilakukan olehnya, Sasuke!" ujar Anko lirih.

Sasuke sejenak menatap kaget ke Anko, namun pandangannya kembali bersorot dingin.

"Ia tak menyesal. Sekalipun ia menyesal, ia akan mengulanginya," ujarnya dingin.

"Tetapi Ayahmu menangis demi dirimu! Dia menangis menyesali perbuatannya padamu waktu itu!" ujar Anko yang merasa putus asa saat ia tak berhasil membuat Sasuke mengerti, "Dan pada Itachi, Ayahmu hanya ingin melindungi Itachi, Sasuke. Bukan masalah harga diri. Ayahmu hanya ingin agar Itachi tak mendapat hinaan di luar sana. Dia ingin agar Itachi merasa aman di rumah ini, di bawah perlindungan dan pengawasannya."

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menahan rasa penat dan jengkel yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pikiran dan otaknya.

"Berhentilah bicara!!" bentak Sasuke, "_Lelaki itu_ tak peduli akan kami! Jika dia peduli, pernahkah dia menanyakan keadaanku? Pernahkah dia mengetahui bahwa aku menderita jantung bocor dan hidupku tak akan lama lagi!? Hah?! Pernahkah?!!?"

Anko sontak tak bisa berbicara. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya saat kenyataan menyakitkan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke dengan jiwanya terluka.

"Apa dia pernah memikirkanku?!" bentak Sasuke dengan pandangan bersorot tajam. Tajam, bukan tajam karena marah. Bukan tajam karena murka. Tajam oleh rasa sakit. Tajam oleh rasa kecewa. Tajam oleh semua kegetiran dan kepahitan yang selama ini ia pendam dengan dirinya sendiri, tanpa ada satupun dari keluarganya yang mengetahuinya. "Apa dia pernah memikirkan Itachi? Selain kekerasan dan ancaman, apa yang dia berikan pada kami?! Apa?!"

Anko masih terdiam, seolah berusaha meyakinkan otaknya bahwa ia baru saja mengalami salah tangkap atas ucapan Sasuke.

Ya Tuhan, jantung bocor? Sebegitu pahitkah kenyataan yang selama ini terkubur dalam kehidupan Sasuke? Sebegitu jauhkah jarak antara Sasuke dengan orang tuanya hingga di antara mereka tak menyadari Sasuke yang tengah mengidap penyakit demikian parah? Sebegitu butakah hati dan pikiran mereka sekedar untuk melihat penderitaan pemuda itu?

Anko masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya, tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang berbalik marah dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan terluka.

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: **Yeah, He has Jantung Bocor. Saya juga belum terlalu paham akan penyakit itu. Tapi, jika ada salah, maafkan saya karena sedikitnya info yang saya dapat mengenai penyakit itu. Tapi perasaan bener deh. *sotoy* Oke, apakah Sasuke akan mati? XD makasih udah baca yah!

**Next chapter...**

"Aku tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai," ujar Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menatap kaget kepadanya.

"Hey, bisakah kau untuk tidak gugup begitu?" tanya Sasuke jujur, "Pasti ini pertama kalinya kau jalan dengan cowok."

"Jika kau mau, tak kurang manusia yang rela menjadi matamu, Hinata," ujar Sasuke sembari memperkuat pegangannya.

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**February 2010**

**~yukeh~**


	8. Chapter 8: The beginning

**Yukeh : **Entah mengapa saya sedang jatuh cinta dalam meng-update fic ini. Saya pengen fic ini cepet nyampek pada klimaksnya. Dan makasih banget buat review kalian. Itu semua bagai Indomie *?* yang membuat saya lebih bersemangat XD Oh ya, saya juga terharu banget kalo ada yang ngatain bahwa fic ini angst. Berarti usaha saya sudah tercapai dalam member genre yang sensuai bagi fic ini. arigato ^^v

**Last story**

_**Ya Tuhan, jantung bocor? Sebegitu pahitkah kenyataan yang selama ini terkubur dalam kehidupan Sasuke? Sebegitu jauhkah jarak antara Sasuke dengan orang tuanya hingga di antara mereka tak menyadari Sasuke yang tengah mengidap penyakit demikian parah? Sebegitu butakah hati dan pikiran mereka sekedar untuk melihat penderitaan pemuda itu?**_

_**Anko masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya, tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang berbalik marah dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan terluka**_.

**oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Entah apa yang membuat perpustakaan sekolah sekarang tampak ramai. Biasanya, kapanpun Sasuke kemari, jumlah orang yang sudi menyibukkan diri dengan buku, dapat dihitung dengan jari. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. Sasuke yakin, pasti pengurus perpustakaan sedang berbahagia saat mendapati jumlah pengunjung hari ini mencapai dua kali lipat.

Namun, kebahagiaan petugas perpus bertolak lurus dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Bukankah selama ini, perpustakaan menjadi satu-satunya tempat baginya untuk mengasingkan diri? Damai dalam keheningan, nyaman terhindar dari keramaian. Namun sekarang, di perpus ia masih bisa mendengar dengung 'sejuta tawon'. Tawa dan canda terlontar di sana-sini. Teriakan yang merupakan hal paling tabu untuk dilakukan di dalam perpus, malah sekarang hal itu sudah tak berlaku lagi. Tak sedikit yang hanya mengobrol, mengalihfungsikan perpustakaan menjadi ruang kelas.

Mungkin petugas sudah angkat tangan melerai. Mungkin 90 persen dari pengunjung hari ini, benar-benar buta akan peraturan perpustakaan.

"Temeeee!!!"

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit kesal saat telinganya menangkap teriakan itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati pemuda berambut pirang itu terduduk dengan tidak sopannya di atas sebuah kursi, di ujung perpus. Ya, tidak sopan. Di manapun, sopankah jika mengangkat satu kaki di atas meja pada waktu duduk?!

"Kenapa kau di sini?" ujar Sasuke setelah ia menyambar sebuah majalah berbahasa Inggris, dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau pemilik perpus?" balas Naruto sembari melanjutkan bacaannya.

Komik! Sasuke menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga, jika Naruto ke perpustakaan, pasti cuma jenis buku itu yang mau disentuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi ada pemeriksaan seragam dan atribut. Jadi, aku kesini," jawab Naruto seraya membalik halaman komik Amerika itu, "Perpus kan gak pernah kena periksa. Dikiranya semua yang ada di perpus pasti anak-anak rajin dan disiplin. Hehehe…."

Sasuke menghela nafas sembari duduk tepat di depan Naruto. Digeplaknya kaki Naruto yang terbujur di atas meja, tepatnya di depan mata Sasuke, dengan sebuah kamus tebal entah milik siapa yang terletak di samping Sasuke.

Naruto meringis kesakitan dan langsung memasang wajah protes, "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau menjadikan perpus sebagai tempatmu bersembunyi? Mana semboyanmu yang bilang _Men don't run away_ itu?" cibir Sasuke sembari mulai membuka majalah di tangannya.

"Itu pengecualian," kata Naruto, "Aku sudah kena periksa 3 kali. Tambah satu lagi, pasti kena skors!"

"Lagipula, kenapa dari dulu kau tidak pasang code name mu itu, bodoh?" Sasuke menunjuk seragam Naruto dengan dagunya, "Kau saja yang sengaja cari perkara."

"Hehehe…aku lupa," jawab Naruto singkat yang membuat Sasuke ingin rasanya pergi ke petugas pemeriksaan dan bilang bahwa banyak 'kriminal' yang tengah nangkring di perpus.

Sejenak, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Satu sedang serius menatap deretan huruf berbahasa Inggris, dan satunya lagi sedang sibuk menatap tulisan dan gambar dalam buku kecil di tangannya.

"Ah!! Habis!!" dengus Naruto sembari melempar kasar komik itu di meja di depannya.

Naruto menatap jam dinding yang ada di depan sana. Hah…masih lama. Pasti pemeriksaan itu akan berlangsung selama satu periode pelajaran. Membosankan. Apalagi yang bisa Naruto lakukan di sini? Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya betah berada di ruang ini selama lebih dari 5 menit adalah komik. Dan sialnya, komik yang baru saja dibaca Naruto adalah satu-satunya komik yang ada di perpus kuno ini!! Huh…dasar perpus ketinggalan jaman! Isinya buku-buku tebel dan berbobot saja!

"Sasuke," kata Naruto yang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang bersama temannya, "Kau tahu, I'm falling in love."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seperti biasanya, tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat Naruto sangat kecewa bercampur kesal! Heh! Buku lebih penting dari persahabatan, ya?

"Heh, Teme!" ujar Naruto sedikit keras, membuat beberapa anak menoleh ke arah mereka, "Aku ingin curhat!"

"Hn."

"Ugh!!"

Dengan gemas, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan jalan singkat. Disambarnya majalah yang sedang ditekuni Sasuke itu. Dan tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke yang kali ini benar-benar merasa terganggu, Naruto menitipkan majalah itu pada seseorang yang lewat di samping mereka.

"Nitip, ya. Balikin," jawab Naruto bak seorang manjikan yang menyuruh pelayannya.

"Kau mengesalkan sekali, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sembari menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Ia kini tengah mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk membuat pipi sahabatnya itu membiru. Mati-matian ia untuk menahan protes dan menyatakan betapa tidak sukanya dia saat Naruto mengganggu kesibukannya.

Ini adalah perpustakaan! Dan Sasuke tak cukup bodoh untuk membuat keramaian dalam sini.

"Hehehe…" Naruto meringis yang membuat Sasuke bisa membayangkan jelas paras khas seorang psikopat, "Kau sih, temen lagi ngomong, juga!"

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara nanti?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Tidak! Sudah tak tertahankan, Teme," ujar Naruto hiperbolis, "Aku menyukai seseorang."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas jemu, "Kau pernah bicara hal yang sama."

"Iya! Ini adalah orang yang sama yang dulu pernah kuceritakan padamu."

"Bagaimana kalo aku tak tertarik dengan omonganmu?"

"Kau tidak suka sahabatmu memperoleh cinta sejatinya?"

"Heh? Kau bahkan dengan mudah menganggapnya cinta sejatimu."

"Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya!"

"Pasti cuman bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Kau kejam sekali," Naruto melipat tangan di depan dada, "Semakin hari bertemu dengannya, aku semakin bisa merasakan betapa kuat dan jelasnya getaran di dalam dada sini."

Diam-diam, entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa ingin segera muntah! Sumpah! Darimana pemuda slebor itu bisa ngomong puitis begitu?

"Aku tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai," ujar Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menatap kaget kepadanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno, kan?"

Dan Sasuke semakin yakin akan dugaannya saat melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum. Pasti Sakura! Siapa lagi gadis yang dekat dengan Naruto selain dia? Lagipula, tak satu dua kali Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sering 'jalan' bersama perempuan bermata hijau itu.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Kalian cocok. So, why not?"

**-oOo-**

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki sembari di tangannya tergenggam beberapa map berwarna biru muda. Dalam hati, dia masih merutuk kesal. Kenapa harus dia yang diserahi tugas oleh Pak Deidara?

Oh ya, satu lagi kejutan yang baru diterima Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata guru berambut pirang panjang dan bermata aquamarine itu ternyata seorang lelaki. Haha! Saat menyadari kenyataan itu, Sasuke diam-diam jadi malu sendiri. Betapa lancangnya dia saat menganggap guru itu adalah seorang perempuan. Padahal sungguh, dia kelihatan cantik. Sama sekali tak ada anggapan dari Sasuke bahwa sesungguhnya guru itu berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Tak hanya Sasuke, kata Chouji, dia dan beberapa murid lain juga pernah mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan Sasuke tentang guru muda itu. Mengejutkan memang.

Balik lagi ke rasa jengkel Sasuke. Baru saja Deidara –Sasuke tak pernah memanggil guru dengan embel-embel _Pak_ atau _Bu_- dengan tidak berperasaannya, menyerahkan tiga buah map yang masing-masing map terisi lima belas lembar kertas folio. Itu adalah kertas soal-soal Fisika berbahasa Jepang. Dan guru sialan itu meminta Sasuke mengubah bahasanya menjadi Bahasa Inggris, dicetak dari komputer, lalu dikumpulkan dua hari lagi!!

Nah, siapa orang yang kelewat sabar untuk tidak merutuk kesal jika berada di posisi Sasuke?! Kelewatan! Dengan alasan bahwa Sasuke adalah murid kebanggaannya, dia dengan sepihak menyuruh Sasuke kerja rodi begini.

Diam-diam Sasuke punya niat iseng. Biar nanti dia sengaja salah-translitkan saja tugas ini! Biar tahu rasa!

Pikiran Sasuke tentang kejahatan Deidara hilang sudah saat dia melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di teras Bimbel dan menatap hampa ke depan.

Tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Tatapan tanpa cahaya yang berkilat dari matanya. Hanya kosong.

"Hinata? Kau masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah menutup pintu lobi Bimbel.

Seperti biasanya, begitu telinganya menangkap getaran suara khas kaum Adam, saat itu juga Hinata akan tergugup dan menunduk rikuh.

Terutama pada Sasuke. Belum hilang rasanya dari otak Hinata akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan hanya rikuh saja sekarang, namun terasa sesak. Seolah kehadiran pemuda itu langsung menyerap oksigen yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk bernafas.

Hinata mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, "I…iya."

"Nunggu jemputan? Kenapa tidak di bawah pohon Sakura di sana?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap wajah yang tertunduk dalam itu.

"A…aku…," Hinata diam-diam merutuki diri sendiri. Mengapa rasanya mengucapkan sesuatu saja rasanya bagai mengangkat barbel 1 ton? Susah!

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke baru tersadar. Inilah kali pertama dia menawarkan jasa _mengantar seorang gadis_ seumur hidupnya. Mulutnya seolah lepas kontrol dari otaknya. Kinerja lidahnya seolah sudah terputus dari pusat syarafnya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Semua terucap demikian mudahnya.

Bahkan Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa ia sendiri ke sini hanya dengan menggunakan kakinya. Tak ada mobil, tak ada motor. Dengan apa dia mengantar gadis ini?

"Maksudku, kita berjalan kaki."

Sasuke sangat bersyukur jika Hinata tak dapat melihat bagaimana merahnya sekarang paras Sasuke. Bagaimana ia dengan kikuknya menggaruk tengkuknya. Bagaimana gugupnya dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

"Lagipula, aku baca di beberapa buku, lebih sering menggunakan mobil sebagai alat transportasi itu tak baik bagi organ gerakmu," ujar Sasuke, "Bukankah kau suka musim gugur? Bukankah indah jika kau menghabiskan sore di tengah terpaan angin sejuk dengan helai daun yang terbang di sekitarmu?"

Sasuke terus saja mengoceh. Sampai heran rasanya, sejak kapan mulutnya suka berbicara layaknya perempuan begini? Dan mengapa ia berbicara demikian rupa seolah-olah ia tak menginginkan penolakan dari Hinata atas ajakannya? Sampai ia harus mengarang soal hubungan antara organ gerak dengan frekuensi pemakaian mobil. Hah! Seumur hidup Sasuke tak pernah menemukan buku semacam itu!

Sedangkan Hinata meremas ujung atasannya dengan peluh keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Rona merah belum juga hilang dari wajah putihnya, malah sekarang makin terlihat jelas kala Sasuke mengucapkan tawarannya tadi. Degup jantungnya pun kian tak terkendali. Dan entah sejak kapan, Hinata merasa suhu tubuhnya naik beberapa derajat, terutama di daerah wajahnya.

Panas. Tapi terasa hangat.

"Hei, kau mau?" tanya Sasuke.

"A…ak…u," Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis sekarang!!

"Jika kau diam, berarti kau mau," jawab Sasuke sepihak.

Dan entah mengapa, rasanya lidah Hinata kelu saat itu juga. Entah mengapa, pita suaranya serasa mati kala Sasuke baru saja mengucapkan kalimatnya itu.

Hanya diam. Sembari meremas bajunya. Sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sembari berusaha sekuat mungkin menenangkan debar jantung ini.

Mendapat reaksi Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ayo jalan."

**-oOo-**

Terlihat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang berjalan di tepi jalan di sebelah sana. Beberapa kali angin musim gugur berhembus dengan begitu nyaman terasa. Membuat beberapa kali sang gadis harus merapikan poni dan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Beberapa kali juga dedaunan di jalanan bergemirisik saat sang angin berhembus, bagai sapu alam yang memindahkan tumpukan daun ke tempat yang lain. Lalu memindahkannya lagi. Lalu menerbangkannya lagi.

Hanya itu yang dapat terlihat. Hanya itu yang dapat diungkapkan pada suasana saat itu.

Karena tak ada ucapan. Karena tak ada obrolan. Saat kedua mulut rasanya terantai oleh rasa canggung, hanya kesunyianlah pilihan terbaik. Saat lidah terasa kelu oleh rasa tak biasa, maka keheningan adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Beberapa jauh sudah mereka melangkah. Menapakkan kedua kaki mereka dalam dekapan kebisuan. Karena ketika mulut ini ingin berucap, saat itu juga rasa ragu akan melilit lidah mereka. Membuat mereka terpaksa menelan kembali kalimat yang ingin terucap.

Sasuke masih terus berjalan dengan memasukkan sebelah tangannya dalam saku jaketnya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain meremas tiga gulungan map yang berwarna biru muda itu. Kedua matanya menatap ke depan, dengan sorot tenang dan santai. Sekalipun apa yang dia rasa sekarang seharusnya tak mengijinkannya untuk menampakkan sorot demikian.

Dan Hinata masih menunduk. Ia masih berjalan. Ia hanya melangkahkan kaki begitu saja. Kedua matanya berkali-kali menggelepar resah. Dalam benak, ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa berakhir seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa ia sekarang berjalan dengan seorang lelaki? Berdua? Bagaimana bisa?

Hanya pertanyaan yang mengandung kalimat _bagaimana bisa_ saja yang berkelumit di benak Hinata. Kedua tangannya bertaut di depan dadanya. Saling meremas. Menahan rasa aneh dan tak biasa di dalam sini.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. Rasanya, begitu mulut ini sudah dapat bergerak, semua seolah terbang begitu saja. Semua belenggu menyiksa rasanya terpatahkan sudah.

"Di…Perumahan Yukihara," jawab Hinata setelah mampu menghilangkan kekagetannya akibat ucapan Sasuke yang membuyarkan kebisuan yang beberapa saat menyelimuti mereka rapat-rapat.

Sasuke mengangguk meskipun ia tahu bahwa Hinata tak akan menyadarinya.

"Oh ya, apakah kau pernah ke gereja St. Maria?" tanya Sasuke, "Aku pernah ke sana. Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu."

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku sering ke sana. Bersama Kak Neji."

"Oh….," Sasuke seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, "Apakah itu lelaki yang bersamamu pada waktu Festival Musim Panas kala itu?"

"I…iya," sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk lirih.

"Pasti dia sangat menyayangimu," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lirih, "Sebenernya, di..dia adalah sepu-puku. Te-tetapi dia sud-sudah kuanggap seba-gai saudaraku sendiri."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat telinganya mendengar Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dalam hati Hinata merasa cemas. Apakah dia baru saja berucap sesuatu yang konyol? Yang memalukan?

"Hey, bisakah kau untuk tidak gugup begitu?" tanya Sasuke jujur, "Pasti ini pertama kalinya kau jalan dengan cowok."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Meredam rasa malu. Mengubur dalam-dalam keinginan untuk menangis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana dulu? Kau suka, kan?" ujar Sasuke yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Perlahan, pemuda itu juga merasa tak tega melihat gadis itu terpuruk malu begitu. Meski Sasuke akui bahwa dia suka melihat wajah Hinata yang tertunduk malu, ia suka saat mendengar suaranya yang tergagap, namun saat melihat bagaimana Hinata terlihat begitu tersiksa dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri, mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke menyesal juga.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Menjadikan sepi sebagai teman mereka kembali. Membuat suara angin dan derak gemerisik daun mendominasi suasana kembali.

"Arah sini," ujar Sasuke sembari menyentuh lengan Hinata dan membelokkan tubuh itu saat mereka sampai di tikungan.

Ketika Sasuke menyadari perbuatannya, tangan yang memegang lengan Hinata itupun mengejang. Ketika kesadaran itu menyentuh otaknya, Sasuke seketika terpaku bagai kena totok.

Tangannya tanpa sadar memegang lengan gadis ini. Jari-jari ini tanpa ia sadari telah melingkari lengan yang terbalut oleh kain jaket berwarna ungu itu. Sama sekali tanpa Sasuke mengerti, tahu-tahu telapak tangannya sudah menempel di kain yang memisahkannya dengan kulit lengan gadis itu.

Sejenak, Sasuke merasa ada rasa aneh yang perlahan menerobos halus di dalam sini. Ada perasaan tak biasa yang perlahan ia rasakan membalut hatinya. Ada perasaan yang tak dapat ia terjemahkan artinya, yang kini tengah bergejolak di dalam sana.

Perasaan sesak. Perasaan yang mampu membuat degup jantungnya seolah-olah semakin cepat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, rasanya organ vital itu bisa meledak.

"Ma…maaf," ujar Sasuke sembari melepas tangannya. Ia menghela nafas kuat-kuat, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, saat ia merasa bahwa suplai oksigen dalam tubuhnya berkurang separuh dari jumlah normal.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Samar. Bahkan tak terlihat. Sekalipun terlihat, pasti Sasuke tak akan menyadarinya. Lelaki itu terbelit oleh pemikirannya sendiri, berkutat dengan batinnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas ketika mereka sudah memasuki halaman gereja.

Oh Tuhan, mengapa hanya memegang lengan seorang gadis rasanya sudah membuatnya amat kepayahan begini?

**-oOo-**

"Kau tadi berdoa apa?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka kembali berjalan setelah mendiamkan diri di dalam gereja beberapa menit untuk berdoa kepada Sang Penguasa.

Hinata tertawa, "Apakah harus kuceritakan?"

"Ah…tidak juga," jawab Sasuke sembari menendang kerikil kecil di depan kakinya. "Kau tidak bertanya, apa doaku?"

Sejenak, kepala Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sekalipun pandangannya tak tertuju pada kedua mata Sasuke yang balas menatapnya lembut, namun jelas sekali bahwa Hinata tengah menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum saat satu kata itu terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

Suara Sasuke kemudian terdengar bersamaan hembusan angin yang menerpa lirih dan dedaunan yang terjatuh dari pohon di dekat mereka.

"Jika memang tak tersedia untukku akan seteguk air surga dan secangkir kebahagiaan, kumohon, berikanlah semua yang terbaik pada orang yang kusayang."

Dan jelaslah raut terkejut dari sebuah paras cantik itu.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke memetik sehelai daun dari pohon yang tegak di samping jalan kala ia dan Hinata kembali berjalan senja itu.

"Oh ya, kudengar, kau sahabat Sakura, kan?" ujar Sasuke yang direspon oleh anggukan Hinata, "Kau juga satu sekolah dengannya?"

Bodoh!! Batin Sasuke saat baru menyadari apa yang baru ia ucapkan. Kenapa lidahku rasanya begitu lancang? Kenapa otakku tak mampu memilah kata yang pantas terucap? Mana mungkin Hinata satu sekolah dengan Sakura? Kondisi fisik Hinata berbeda.

"Maksudku, pernahkah kau satu sekolah dengannya?" ujar Sasuke yang segera meralat ucapannya.

"A-aku sempat satu sekolah dengannya di SMA," jawab Hinata dengan pandangan mata yang menatap ke bawah, "Tapi hanya satu bulan ka-karena sesudah itu aku me-mengalami kecelakaan dan mata…ku…."

Hinata terdiam. Sasuke juga tak berminat untuk menanyakan lebih jauh karena ia sudah tahu apa kelanjutan omongan Hinata. Lagipula, tak ada gunanya jika memerdalam luka gadis itu akan kenangan masa lalunya. Akan kejadian yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

Bukankah Hinata sama dengan Sasuke sendiri? Ia juga rasanya enggan mengulas masa lalu yang kelam. Ia ingin menguburnya di bagian jiwanya yang paling dalam dan tak terjangkau lagi oleh pikiran. Karena saat yang pahit dan terlupakan kembali teringat, maka rasa sakit dan getir akan kembali terasa pula.

"Eh, kau tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto dekat dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke membuat topik obrolan baru, "Naruto pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta."

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "I-iya. Sa.-Sakura juga sering pamit pergi dengan Naruto padaku kalo ka.-kami bertemu."

"Mereka pasangan yang cocok, bukan?" ujar Sasuke sembari menatap ke langit yang mulai berwarna kelabu.

Hinata mengangguk, "A-aku juga berpikir demikian."

Pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada suatu arah. Ke arah di alun-alun kota sana. Terdapat banyak orang. Lapangan yang biasanya hanya akan terisi pemain bola yang latihan kala senja begini, kini di sana terlihat banyak orang berkerumun. Ramai. Dengan beberapa stand yang tampak berdiri di sana.

"Sepertinya ada semacam Pasar Malam," gumam Sasuke sembari menatap ke arah alun-alun.

"Ah? Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah pa-pameran buku da-dan lukisan, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak perjalanan mereka sekarang, inilah pertama kalinya Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Pameran?"

"I.-iya. Rutin di.-diadakan waktu musim gugur," ujar Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya," gumam Sasuke.

Tentu saja, selama ini kehidupan Sasuke hanya terisi oleh hal-hal yang monoton, itu-itu saja. Jika tidak ke sekolah, pasti ia ada di rumah. Jika tidak ada di rumah, pasti ia berada di kediaman Naruto untuk sekedar bertandang.

Tak ada jalan-jalan. Tak tersedia waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Tak ada kesempatan untuk memerhatikan sekitar. Karena selain itu, Sasuke juga tak punya minat untuk membuka diri pada lingkungan sosial. Buat apa? Toh sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan semua.

Hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar lah pekerjaannya. Hanya buku, buku, dan buku lah teman setianya. Hidup baginya adalah perjuangan melawan waktu. Hidup baginya adalah kebijakan memergunakan kesempatan yang ada.

"A-aku dulu suka datang ke sana," ucapan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, "Sebelum a-aku begini, a.-aku suka datang ke sana."

"Begitu?" ujar Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ke sana?"

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata tanpa memberi kesempatan dirinya untuk melihat betapa terkejutnya paras Hinata.

**-oOo-**

Keramaian sangat terasa. Hiruk pikuk jelas menyelimuti suasana di alun-alun senja itu. Sekalipun matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam di balik peraduannya, sekalipun langit seolah telah mengatakan bahwa malam akan mengganti siang, namun tampaknya hal itu tidak membuat kebisingan di sana beranjak surut.

Etalase-etalase berdiri di beberapa stand, menampakkan beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Beberapa lukisan terpajang dengan indah di sana-sini. Baik lukisan sederhana, hingga lukisan yang setara dengan karya seorang master.

Sasuke tak pernah menduga bahwa pameran buku dan lukisan akan bisa menjadi seramai ini. Tentu saja karena ia berpikir bahwa di jaman sekarang, orang lebih tertarik pada hal lain dibandingkan kertas yang bertuliskan kata-kata dan torehan cat air di atas kanvas.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan. Melangkahkan kaki di sela-sela kerumunan orang. Kedua tangan itu saling bertautan tanpa disadari oleh masing-masing pemiliknya. Jari jemari itu saling menggenggam tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya.

"Di ujung sana, ada sebuah lukisan karya Pablo Picasso," kata Sasuke sembari menunjuk ke sebuah stand yang di depannya terpajang sebuah lukisan dalam bingkai kaca.

"Ah, pasti lukisannya yang _**The Actor**_ , itu kan?" tanya Hinata yang direspon oleh anggukan Sasuke.

Begitulah semuanya terjadi. Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata kesana- kemari dengan tautan tangannya. Dia menuntun gadis itu ke tiap sudut alun-alun dengan pegangan kuat di jemarinya. Setiap apa yang Sasuke lihat, selalu diucapkannya. Setiap apa yang Sasuke tahu, akan diutarakannya pula. Mati-matian Sasuke mendeksripsikan setiap pajangan dengan kata-katanya. Sungguh-sungguh ia menunjukkan dan memberi gambaran tentang tiap pameran yang terlihat oleh matanya, kepada Hinata.

Agar Hinata mengerti. Agar Hinata paham dan dapat pula merasakan suasana kala ini. Agar gadis itu tahu apa saja benda yang terpajang di tiap sudut, di tiap penjuru. Agar dia ikut menikmati semua ini. Pameran ini. Pameran yang dulu kerap ia kunjungi ini.

Biarlah Sasuke menjadi mata bagi Hinata. Biar dengan kedua bola hitam Sasuke, Hinata mampu melihat semua.

Karena Hinata tak tahu apa-apa. Karena kedua mata Hinata tak menangkap bayangan apapun juga. Tetapi bukan berarti dia harus melewatkan semua ini, kan?

"Coba kau pegang. Teksturnya halus dan rata, kan? Sapuan kuasnya ekspresif sekali," kata Sasuke saat ia mengarahkan jemari Hinata ke permukaan sebuah lukisan yang tak terbingkai kaca.

Perlahan jemari lentik itu bergerak pelan, meresapi tiap titik cat air yang tertoreh di atas kanvas itu. Sejenak kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah ini karya Antonio Blanco?" tanya Hinata.

"Darimana kau tahu?" ujar Sasuke heran.

"Tak selamanya orang buta tak dapat melihat kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kembali memegang tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menuju ke deretan stand yang lain.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke merasakan tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke semakin rapat menyelipkan jari jemarinya di sela-sela jemari lentik milik gadis itu.

Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa. Sekalipun tahu, Sasuke tak akan peduli pada apapun jua. Ia kini hanya menuruti apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia hanya menjalankan apa kehendak hatinya. Apa yang tengah meronta kuat di dalam sini, dan mendorong jemarinya untuk lebih menggenggam lembut jemari gadis di sampingnya.

Hinata hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Beberapa lama ia berada bersama lelaki ini, akhirnya menghilangkan juga rasa rikuhnya. Rasa gugupnya pun tersapu sudah bagai dedaunan yang terhempas oleh tiupan sang angin. Tak ada rasa canggung, tak ada rasa gentar.

Semua tergantikan oleh suatu rasa. Suatu rasa yang membuatnya entah, merasa nyaman saja. Nyaman saat telapak tangan Sasuke menempel pada telapak tangannya. Nyaman saat lima dari jari mereka bertaut erat.

Tanpa ada yang terucap. Tanpa ada permintaan ijin. Tanpa ada kata-kata. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Semua berlangsung di bawah alam sadar mereka.

Saat merasakan makin kuatnya tautan tangan itu, saat makin eratnya Sasuke menggenggam jemarinya, Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam sambil merasakan debaran rasa di dalam sini.

Akhirnya ia biarkan. Akhirnya ia hanya pasrah saja. Menyerah pada gejolaknya. Kalah akan dorongan kuat dalam dadanya.

Biar saja. Biar saja tetap seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata sembari memasukkan sebuah buku yang ia pegang, ke dalam tas kecilnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Kau suka pengarang buku yang baru kau beli itu?"

"Dari aku SMP malah," jawab Hinata.

"Pasti kau punya banyak bukunya," kata Sasuke sembari menyingkirkan sebuah batu kecil yang berada di depan kakinya. "Mmm…bagaimana kau bisa membaca buku itu?"

"Kak Neji selalu bersedia membacakannya, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata.

"Dia baik sekali padamu."

"Sa.-Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata, "Semenjak aku buta, i-ini pertama kalinya aku ke-ke sebuah pameran."

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke, "Neji tidak pernah mengajakmu?"

Hinata menggeleng sembari menunduk, "A-aku yang tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku..aku pikir ha.-hanya merepotkan yang lain."

Sasuke menghela nafas saat kalimat itu terucap dengan nada trenyuh dari mulut Hinata. Kedua tangan Hinata tampak meremas tas kecilnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau saja yang berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Hinata," ujar Sasuke kalem, "Pasti Neji juga tidak akan keberatan barang menemanimu."

"Lagipula untuk apa? Aku tak akan tahu apa-apa," lanjut Hinata.

"Setidaknya kau bisa merasakan kegembiraan para manusia di sekitarmu," kata Sasuke, "Kau bisa ikut merasakan kesenangan dengan berbaur bersama mereka."

Ketika menyadari bahwa tak ada yang mampu Hinata ucapkan, tak ada yang mampu gadis itu lakukan selain hanya menunduk dan meremas tas kecilnya, perlahan Sasuke jadi iba. Entah mengapa, melihat paras itu sendu seperti itu, sungguh tak enak rasanya.

Perlahan, diambilnya sebelah tangan Hinata yang menggenggam tasnya. Meski terkejut, namun Hinata tak menolak. Tak berontak saat perlahan jemari mereka kembali bertaut dalam diam.

"Jika kau mau, tak kurang manusia yang rela menjadi matamu, Hinata," ujar Sasuke sembari memperkuat pegangannya.

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh**: FYI, nama-nama dan judul lukisan di cerita di atas itu bukan fiksi loh. Alias beneran ada, meski gak seterkenal Da Vinci dengan Monalisa-nya XD Yeap, apakah saya kali ini berhasil menciptakan suasana romance-nya SasuHina? :D

**Next Chapter**

"Biar kuantar," jawab Sasuke mantap, "Pasti lebih baik menunggu di sana, kan? Kau hanya sendirian di Bimbel ini."

.

Perlahan Sasuke menyadari, apa yang kini tengah ia rasa. Suatu perasaan yang selalu ingin berada di dekat seseorang. Suatu perasaan yang tak menghendaki adanya perpisahan di antara mereka.

.

_Beri aku kemampuan untuk mengenyahkan rasa ini_, ratapnya lirih dalam jiwa, _Jika tidak, berilah aku kemampuan untuk menyimpannya lebih lama lagi._

_.  
_

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**February 2010**

**~yukeh~**


	9. Chapter 9: It's about love and hope

**Yukeh: **Entah! Entah mengapa saya pengen update fic ini, tapi saya juga gak rela kalo fic ini bakal mendekati tamat T_T Oh, bahkan ide ending-nya udah mampir di otak saya! Apakah happy ending? Sad ending? Saya prefer ke pilihan kedua sih, meski SasuHina adalah pairing favorit saya. Dan makasih banyak yah. Ampe ada yang berdoa supaya dua sejoli itu bersatu pula. Hiks… terharu nih! Oh ya, maap kalo chapter kemarin kurang nge-angst. Yah… kan lagi romance-romance-an. Jadi musti bahagia dan cerah dong! Jangan sedih mulu. Hehehe… makasih!

**Last Story:**

_**Ketika menyadari bahwa tak ada yang mampu Hinata ucapkan, tak ada yang mampu gadis itu lakukan selain hanya menunduk dan meremas tas kecilnya, perlahan Sasuke jadi iba. Entah mengapa, melihat paras itu sendu seperti itu, sungguh tak enak rasanya.**_

_**Perlahan, diambilnya sebelah tangan Hinata yang menggenggam tasnya. Meski terkejut, namun Hinata tak menolak. Tak berontak saat perlahan jemari mereka kembali bertaut dalam diam.**_

"_**Jika kau mau, tak kurang manusia yang rela menjadi matamu, Hinata," ujar Sasuke sembari memperkuat pegangannya.**_

**oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Sasuke melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang beberapa kertas. Baru saja dia dari warnet dekat sekolahnya. Tentu saja, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mau membuang-buang waktu dan biaya hanya untuk menelusuri dunia maya tersebut. Ini semua gara-gara Deidara tentu saja! Siapa lagi? Sasuke harus mencetak pekerjaannya karena tinta printer komputer Sasuke sudah habis. Tugasnya sudah beres ia ketik. Sudah ia translit penuh seluruhnya, tentunya sesuai dengan janjinya pada diri sendiri, tak semua translit-annya itu benar dalam _vocabulary_, _structure_, dan _grammar_. Biar saja! Lagipula pasti Deidara tak peduli.

Jahat memang. Tapi Sasuke bahkan tak peduli jika guru bertampang perempuan itu marah padanya.

Kelasnya masih berada beberapa langkah lagi di depan sana. Namun Sasuke melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri di luar kelas, tepatnya di depan jendela kelas. Sekarang pasti sudah waktunya istirahat. Dan mendapati seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya hanya dengan bercengkerama di telepon, bukanlah hal yang biasa.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, apakah kau yakin?"

Terdengar Naruto menyebut nama gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda yang akhir-akhir ini Sasuke curigai sebagai satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang dicintai Naruto.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Naruto sepertinya benar-benar menyukainya. Tak jarang Sasuke mendapati mereka mengobrol berdua saat di Bimbel. Bukanlah hal yang aneh pula jika Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk pergi berdua.

Lihatlah wajah Naruto saat berbicara dengan Sakura lewat telepon itu. Tak hanya bibirnya saja yang terus melengkungkan senyum, namun kedua matanya bersorot cerah tiap mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan lawan bicara dari sana.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto kemudian saat Sasuke baru sampai di dekatnya.

"Teme, darimana?" tanya Naruto setelah ia menyimpan Hp-nya di saku seragamnya. Dipandangnya kertas-kertas yang terbawa oleh tangan Sasuke, "Itu kertas apa?"

"Hn, hanya kertas yang tak penting," jawab Sasuke sembari melangkah memasuki kelas.

**-oOo-**

"Sudah beres?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu sembari melihat kertas-kertas yang Sasuke sodorkan kepadanya.

Sasuke melengos muak kala mendengar nada bicara guru ini. Sok sekali! Seolah-olah ia telah membayar Sasuke dengan sesuatu karena telah mengerjakan pekerjaan membosankan itu.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya sembari melingkarkan syal ke lehernya dan mengacingkan jaketnya.

"Tak ada yang salah, kan?"

Sasuke melirik sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Jika gak percaya padaku, mengapa menyuruhku?" ujar Sasuke sembari berpura-pura kesal.

"Ah ya, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Ini akan kupakai sebagai laporan ke dosenku," ujar Deidara sambil tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari ruangan mengajar yang sudah nyaris sepi itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah. Laporan ke dosen? Eh? Sasuke kira cuma untuk bahan mengajar di Bimbel saja.

Baru saja Sasuke berbalik untuk juga pergi dari dalam sana, saat langkah kakinya terhenti begitu pandangannya tertumbuk pada beberapa orang yang masih mendudukkan diri di atas karpet di ruang pembelajaran ini.

Memang, ini sudah jauh waktu pulang. Pembelajaran di Bimbel ini sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan harusnya, ruangan ini sudah sepi dan terkunci. Namun di sana masih terdapat dua orang anak kecil dan seorang gadis yang dengan sabar menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Hinata? Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia sampai di dekat Hinata dan dua orang anak kecil yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran dan asing.

Heran. Siapa lelaki yang berani mendekati Kak Hinata begini?

"I-iya," jawab Hinata yang setengah mati berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya. Ia tak mau jika kedua bocah di depannya itu merasakan perubahan sikapnya begitu Sasuke datang padanya. "A-aku mau menjelaskan sesu-sesuatu yang belum dimengerti oleh mereka."

"Oh…," Sasuke mengangguk sembari melihat buku yang terbuka dan terdapat di tangan salah satu bocah, "Aljabar, yah?"

Salah satu bocah itu mengangguk, "Sulit sekali, Kak."

Sasuke pun ikut terduduk di depan kedua bocah, di samping Hinata. Tanpa meminta ijin Hinata terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu segera menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya tentang subjek matematika itu. Tampak kedua murid itu serius mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, sesekali tersenyum saat menangkap maksud penjelasan Sasuke, dan bertanya jika ada hal yang dimengerti oleh mereka.

Namun Hinata tak mau mendiamkan diri dengan ikut mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke saja. Sesekali dia juga ikut memberi tambahan dan keterangan terhadap apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Sekali dua kali mereka tersenyum kala kedua bocah itu memuji kepintaran mereka, dan sesekali mereka tertawa saat ada hal yang lucu terlontarkan dengan polos oleh salah satu bocah.

"Jadi, kalian mengerti?" tanya Hinata pada kedua bocah itu setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk memberi pelajaran tambahan ekstra ini.

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk semangat. Ditatapnya Hinata dan Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum.

"Kakak berdua pintar sekali. Aku jadi mengerti," ujar si bocah perempuan dengan polosnya yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata mau tak mau tersenyum juga.

"Iya," dukung si bocah lelaki, "Kak Hinata ngajarnya ama Kakak ini saja."

Tangan Hinata terulur ke depan, sejenak meraba-raba udara kosong di sana. Mengerti akan apa yang tengah dicari Hinata, Sasuke meraih tangan gadis itu dan menempatkannya di atas kepala salah satu bocah.

"Sudahlah, kalian sekarang pulang, yah?" ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pelan kepala si bocah, "Di rumah pelajari lagi. Biar nantinya kalian tidak lupa akan penjelasan Kakak."

"Um!!" si bocah hanya mengangguk mantap dan kuat-kuat.

"Jadi, kau menunggu jemputan, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke beberapa saat setelah kepergian dua anak tadi. Ditatapnya Hinata yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Hinata melangkah dengan sebelah tangan yang terus memegang dan menelusuri tembok, sebagai petunjuk ke arah mana ia harus berjalan dan berbelok.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata kalem saat mereka berbelok dan memasuki area lobi.

"Kau menunggu di dekat pohon Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak bisa."

"Biar kuantar," jawab Sasuke mantap, "Pasti lebih baik menunggu di sana, kan? Kau hanya sendirian di Bimbel ini."

Hinata terdiam, namun sejenak kemudian ini mengangguk.

Mereka terus berjalan. Seperti sebelumnya, mereka menapakkan tiap langkah kaki mereka di dekapan hari yang sudah beranjak senja. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, hanya suara angin semilir dan bunyi daun yang gemerasak kecil saat ia terhempas oleh tiupan sang bayu itu.

Tak ada suara. Tak ada kata-kata.

Dan Sasuke juga berjalan dengan menahan apa yang tengah ia rasa di dalam sini. Suatu perasaan yang selalu menyergap hatinya setiap kali ia bersama gadis ini. Suatu perasaan yang selalu menyelinap dalam diam di relung jiwanya setiap ia memandang kedua bola indah berwarna lavender itu. Suatu perasaan yang tak biasa. Yang meronta-ronta seolah ingin terlepaskan saat itu juga.

Perasaan nyaman. Perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya meskipun sudah puluhan gadis yang mencoba dekat dengannya. Puluhan gadis yang berlomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik baginya. Puluhan gadis yang berlomba untuk menguasai perhatiannya.

Namun bagaimana dengan gadis yang sedang tertunduk malu di sampingnya ini? Bagaimana dengan gadis yang selalu terdiam beku saat berada di dekatnya itu?

Sungguh beda. Sungguh tak sama. Tak ada kemauan untuk mencari perhatiannya. Tak ada niat untuk menjadi yang terbaik di mata Sasuke. Ia hanya diam. Ia hanya membeku dalam dunianya sendiri, tanpa sekalipun bermaksud mengundang Sasuke untuk berbaur di dalamnya.

Ya, Sasuke lah yang dengan tanpa sadar memasuki dunianya. Sasuke sendirilah yang tanpa sadar sudah membiarkan gadis ini menguasai perhatiannya tanpa ia minta. Tanpa ada tindakan dari Hinata, Sasuke lah yang ingin berada di dekatnya. Sasuke lah yang tanpa sadar selalu ingin meraihnya.

Dan pertanyaannya, bagaimana bisa?!?!

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Semua terjadi bahkan tanpa Sasuke sadari kapan awalnya hal itu terjadi. Semua berlangsung di bawah kesadarannya. Semua sudah begini tanpa ia tahu apa yang tengah melanda perasaannya.

"Ah, sudah akan sampai," ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan saat melihat sebuah pohon Sakura yang rantingnya telah kosong tanpa menumbuhkan dedaunannya yang indah.

Sasuke sendiri merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia mengucapkan hal tadi dengan begitu lirih, seolah ia sedang mengeluh? Mengapa ia ucapkan tadi dengan tidak semangatnya, seolah ia tengah merasakan kekecewaan? Memang. Sekarang ia berpikir, mengapa jarak pohon ini dengan Bimbel tidak ratusan kilometer saja? Mengapa terasa begitu cepat waktu berlalu? Tanpa sadar sudah berpuluh langkah ia lakukan untuk menuju kemari.

"Te-terima kasih," Hinata membungkuk pelan.

"Kau tidak ke bangku sana?" tanya Sasuke yang direspon gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

"A-aku menunggu di sini saja."

Hinata kira pemuda itu sudah pergi, namun ia tak yakin karena ia sama sekali tak mendengar langkah kaki.

Ya, Sasuke memang belum beranjak. Bahkan ia sama sekali belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebentuk wajah yang kini tengah menatap kosong ke arah depan, tanpa ada setitik cahayapun yang dapat menjangkau retinanya.

Cantik sekali. Manis sekali. Kecil. Namun sangat indah.

Dalam sinar matahari senja musim gugur, wajah itu tampak sangat rupawan di mata Sasuke. Dalam sinar matahari yang sudah kemerahan, wajah itu demikian merona menurut Sasuke. Lembut. Seolah tak akan ada apapun di dunia ini yang mampu membuatnya bersedih dan mengeluh. Tenang. Seolah tak ada apapun di dunia ini yang mampu membuatnya gelisah.

Wajah yang akan selalu tersenyum kala bibir itu melengkung. Mata yang akan selalu terpejam rapat saat ia tertawa. Wajah yang selalu sukses membuat paras Sasuke terasa memanas. Mata yang akan selalu sukses membuat kedua mata Sasuke seolah tak akan bosan mereguk dalam-dalam pandangan lembutnya.

Gadis yang membuat darah Sasuke berdesir hangat saat melihatnya. Gadis yang akan membuat Sasuke kikuk setiap kali harus menyapanya. Dan yang membuat sesuatu di dalam dada ini meronta kuat tiap kali memegang tangannya.

Membuat Sasuke bisa melakukan apapun yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama ini. Membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan asing yang tak pernah menjamah hatinya selama ini.

Seperti saat itu, tatapan lembut gadis itulah yang membuat Sasuke tak mampu mengekang hasratnya. Tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang semakin lama semakin menggila dan terasa di dalam dadanya. Membuat pemuda itu tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya. Membuat pemuda itu pasrah saja saat kepalanya tertunduk dan maju menuju ke arah kepala Hinata.

Hinata pun terlonjak kaget saat ia menyadari hembusan hangat terasa membelai wajahnya. Ia terhenyak saat menyadari ada suara helaan nafas yang kian lama kian jelas terdengar olehnya. Ia terpaku beku saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke ternyata masih berada di depannya.

Namun Hinata tak diberi kesempatan lagi untuk berpikir lebih jauh saat sentuhan itu sudah terasa. Hinata tak diberi kesempatan untuk berbuat apa-apa lagi saat ia merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dan nyaman mengguyur hatinya hingga ke bagian yang paling dalam.

Sedangkan Sasuke meletakkan bibirnya dengan lembut di pangkal kening Hinata, dengan tangan kanannya yang membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Ditekannya dalam-dalam pagutan itu di kepala gadis itu, seolah ingin memberi tahu Hinata akan betapa Sasuke tengah terpenjara oleh suatu rasa yang sangat asing baginya. Dihirupnya harum helai yang kini menyentuh hidung Sasuke, seolah Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tak mampu ia ucapkan melalui mulutnya.

Memang, tak ada yang perlu terucap. Tak ada yang bisa terungkap. Hanya masing-masing hati yang tengah meronta kuat. Hanya masing-masing perasaan yang berteriak jelas dalam jiwa.

Karena tak perlu kata-kata. Karena tak perlu bunga ataupun cincin untuk mengungkapkannya.

Jika dua hati sudah saling mengerti, jika dua jiwa sudah saling merasa, maka tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengutarakannya.

**-oOo-**

"_Jika memang tak tersedia untukku akan seteguk air surga dan secangkir kebahagiaan, kumohon, berikanlah semua yang terbaik pada orang yang kusayang."_

Terngiang lagi ucapan dan permohonan teguh itu.

Doa yang terdengar lirih. Doa dari seorang gadis yang terlihat lembut..

Gadis dengan mata lavender. Gadis dengan rambut keunguan yang panjang dengan poni lebat yang menutupi dahinya. Gadis yang tertunduk malu saat membungkuk untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Ah, Sasuke jadi teringat akan pertemuannya dengan gadis itu kala malam Festival Musim Panas.

Terima kasih. Dua kata yang simpel diucapkan sesungguhnya. Namun Sasuke tak dapat menyalahkan gadis itu karena dia sendiri waktu itu tak bisa menggerakkan lidah hanya untuk berucap _Ya_. Cukup satu kata. Cukup satu konsonan dan satu vokal.

Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya saat angin kembali berhembus. Jam di ruang tengah sudah berdetak satu kali. Menandakan betapa larutnya hari sudah beranjak. Lagipula, ia juga baru sampai di rumah baru saja. Saat di perjalanan pulang, ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan pemuda itu memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut ke rumah Sai, salah satu temannya. Katanya Sai mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kesuksesannya dalam meraih juara satu lomba lukis tingkat murid SMA se-provinsi. Dan sialnya, pesta _kecil-kecilan_ itu baru kelar pukul 12 lebih!!

Pandangan Sasuke menatap ke arah langit sana. Sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di tepian balkon kamar, pikiran Sasuke beranjak lagi. Terbang lagi.

Alpha Centauri. Tentu itu saja yang bisa menjadi alasan mengapa Sasuke tiada jemu menengadahkan kepala ke langit. Mengapa ia lebih suka menyendiri dan menatap eloknya kerlipan di sana daripada untuk berada di keramaian.

Kecil. Alpha Centauri adalah bintang yang kecil. Sinarnya pun tak sekuat bintang Kejora. Ukurannya pun tak sebesar bintang yang biasa ia lihat kala pagi menjelang itu.

Namun ia memiliki sinar yang nyata. Gemerlap yang terang. Dengan biasan aneka warna yang terpancar di kerlipannya.

Mungkin terlihat lemah. Mungkin terlihat rapuh dan terasingkan dari pandangan manusia.

Namun Sasuke memujanya. Namun Sasuke mengangguminya. Jika ia bisa, ingin ia raih. Jika ia mampu, ingin ia dekap dan tak akan lepas lagi. Jika ia punya kuasa, tak akan ia biarkan retak, tak akan ia relakan pergi.

Sasuke tertunduk saat bayangan gadis bermata lavender itu kembali melintas di otaknya.

Ya. Betapa miripnya Hinata dengan bintang yang selama ini ia puja. Betapa diri Hinata bisa merefleksikan dengan begitu tepatnya bintang kecil itu melalui dirinya.

Kecil. Lemah. Namun terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke menyadari, apa yang kini tengah ia rasa. Suatu perasaan yang selalu ingin berada di dekat seseorang. Suatu perasaan yang tak menghendaki adanya perpisahan di antara mereka. Suatu perasaan yang mendambakan kebersamaan.

Namun tak bisa. Tak akan mampu Sasuke ucapkan. Tak akan mampu Sasuke utarakan. Karena Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah berucap kata-kata manis. Bukanlah ciri orang yang mudah bilang sesuatu yang menyentuh hati.

Hingga hanya melalui perbuatanlah ia mampu berkata. Mengandalkan tindakan untuk mewakili perasaannya. Menggunakan fisik untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke tersenyum kala mengingat betapa Hinata merona merah saat Sasuke telah mendarat sebuah ciuman curian di atas kepalanya. Betapa gadis itu berwajah pucat, seolah ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

Semoga Hinata mengerti. Semoga Hinata paham akan semua ini.

Pikiran Sasuke pecah saat ia mulai merasakan lemas yang hebat di kedua kakinya. Ia merasakan seolah-olah kedua lututnya tengah tertimpa oleh besi beribu ton. Berat. Membuat kedua kakinya bergetar bahkan hanya untuk digunakan berdiri saja.

Ketika mulutnya mengeluarkan darah saat ia terbatuk, ia sadar, bahwa ia tak seharusnya mempunyai berpikiran seperti tadi.

Sasuke berbalik setelah menutup jendela kamarnya. Lalu ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang itu setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Kenyataan lain menghancurkan pikiran indah Sasuke. Kenyataan lain memecah sadis angan indah Sasuke dan menenggelamkannya pada jurang kepahitan yang paling dalam. Seketika menghancurkan perasaan nyaman di dalam dada. Seketika meluluhlantakkan rasa tenang yang baru ia yang harus ia sadari setiap waktu.

Kenyataan bahwa tak ada lagi harapan. Kenyataan bahwa tak ada lagi masa depan.

Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan mata. Dalam hati, ia dengan tulus mengucapkan doa. Dengan tulus ia memohon dan mengiba.

_Beri aku kemampuan untuk mengenyahkan rasa ini_, ratapnya lirih dalam jiwa, _Jika tidak, berilah aku kemampuan untuk menyimpannya lebih lama lagi._

Hah…entah mengapa sekarang ia punya satu harapan lagi. Entah mengapa ia kini masih percaya akan keajaiban. Ia masih mau untuk berharap setelah seluruh harapannya hilang sia-sia.

Ia hanya ingin agar hidup lebih lama lagi.

Ia hanya ingin tak kalah oleh penyakit dan derita ini.

Ia ingin ia memenangkan semua.

Karena apa?

Karena ia ingin terus mendekap_nya_.

Karena ia ingin terus menjaga_nya_.

Terus. Dan tak akan bosan.

Harapan yang telah tumbuh kuat dalam dada. Harapan baru yang membuatnya bisa semangat lagi menghadapi semua.

Terdengar utopis memang.

Tapi, jika sudah merasakan apa yang tengah Sasuke rasakan, siapapun pasti akan mengerti akannya.

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: **Nah, mulai mendekati konfliks neh! Hoho… Sasuke udah berani nyium Hinata, lagi! *readers: itu kan elo yang bikin!* makasih ya, maap kalo kata penutupnya gak mutu gini *baru nyadar*

**Next Chapter**

"Sekali saja!" batin Sasuke, "Sekali saja, jangan biarkan harapan terlepas dari genggamanku. Sekali saja."

.

"Kau bohong! Katakan di mana Itachi!" bentak Sasuke. Persetan sekalipun Fugaku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

.

Hinata mungkin memang tak bisa melihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Sasuke sekarang. Mungkin ia juga tak tahu, betapa saputangan berwarna putih itu telah tertoreh dengan warna merah pekat darah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu

.

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**March, a week before national exam! Dx**

**~yukeh~**


	10. Chapter 10: Tears

**Yukeh: **Saya suka chapter ini! Realy, I love it best! Entah mengapa. Disini mudah-mudahan suasana angst-nya lebih kerasa, oke? ^^b saya bela-belain nunda belajar kimia buat UNAS besok buat update nih fic *ngeles, padahal dari awal juga gak mood belajar*. Met baca!! ^^

**Warning: **Chapter ini lebih dialognya lebih sedikit. Oke? ^^v

_**Last story:**_

_**Ia hanya ingin agar hidup lebih lama lagi.**_

_**Ia hanya ingin tak kalah oleh penyakit dan derita ini.**_

_**Ia ingin ia memenangkan semua.**_

_**Karena apa?**_

_**Karena ia ingin terus mendekapnya.**_

_**Karena ia ingin terus menjaganya.**_

_**Terus. Dan tak akan bosan.**_

_**Harapan yang telah tumbuh kuat dalam dada. Harapan baru yang membuatnya bisa semangat lagi menghadapi semua.**_

_**Terdengar utopis memang.**_

_**Tapi, jika sudah merasakan apa yang tengah Sasuke rasakan, siapapun pasti akan mengerti akannya**_

_**-**_** oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Sudah menjadi suatu pemandangan yang wajar jika melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo terduduk sendiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang kini sudah benar-benar kehilangan seluruh keindahan daunnya yang berwarna merah muda itu. Sudah menjadi suatu hal yang biasa pula jika Sasuke berniat untuk melangkah dan menghampiri gadis itu. Terduduk di sampingnya. Mengajaknya berbincang-bincang sekedar untuk menemani gadis itu menunggu jemputan dari keluarganya.

Meski tak lama, tapi lama kelamaan hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Meski hanya beberapa menit bersama, namun bisa merubah beberapa aspek dari kehidupan masing-masing. Nyaris tak ada hari tanpa bertemu satu sama lain. Nyaris tak ada hari tanpa sekedar bersapa. Nyaris tak ada hari tanpa berbicara dan tertawa.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Dan keduanya sama-sama menikmatinya.

"Ahahaha," Sasuke tertawa lirih saat ia mendengar cerita dari Hinata, "Aku malah punya satu cerita yang lebih memalukan dari itu."

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia mulai tertarik akan ucapan Sasuke. Dan tentu saja, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu membuat Sasuke senang.

"A-apa?" ujar Hinata.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat ke Hinata. Perlahan, ia sandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kiri gadis itu.

Meski sangat kaget, namun lama kelamaan Hinata membiarkannya. Perasaan nyaman dan tenang, selalu merasuk ke relung jiwanya tiap kali pemuda di sampingnya ini berada di dekatnya. Hangat. Namun juga menyejukkan. Mirip angin yang berhembus di musim semi.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya," ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecil. Membuat Hinata mau tak mau sedikit menekuk wajah sebal.

"Kau curang!"

Sasuke tertawa lirih. Tertawa di saat tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sakit. Tertawa di saat pikirannya sontak memikirkan yang lain.

Perlahan muncul keinginan kuat di hati ini. Muncul keinginan yang tanpa ia sadari keberadaannya. Keinginan yang saat itu menyentuh otaknya.

Ya, Keinginan untuk menjaganya. Keinginan untuk mendekapnya. Tak Sasuke relakan jika dia pergi. Tak akan Sasuke biarkan melihatnya rapuh. Tak akan didiamkannya bintangnya itu memudar. Akan ia genggam. Akan ia simpan. Hanya miliknya.

Dalam hati, Sasuke menahan pilu. Di balik tawa lirihnya, dia meredam perih.

Tuhan, adakah waktu baginya? Adakah harapan itu akan terkabul kali ini? Sekali saja!

"_Sekali saja!"_ batin Sasuke, _"Sekali saja, jangan biarkan harapan terlepas dari genggamanku. Sekali saja."_

**-oOo-**

Hinata menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kini tengah berdiri di teras Bimbel, menunggu jemputan. Ingin sekali dia menunggu jemputan di bawah naungan pohon Sakura. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Lagi-lagi ia harus keluar lebih lambat karena beberapa muridnya meminta waktu tambahan padanya untuk menjelaskan pelajaran lebih jauh lagi.

Namun keheningan itu terpecah oleh pekikan kecil Hinata saat ia merasakan dua pasang tangan kini tengah melingkari perutnya.

Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Hinata. Tentu saja ia tahu, siapa manusia yang berani memeluknya secara diam-diam begini. Siapa orang di bumi ini yang ia biarkan untuk merengkuhnya, untuk selalu mengagetkannya dengan pelukan curian yang kerap ia lakukan.

"Sasuke, kun?" ujar Hinata sembari memegang kedua telapak tangan Sasuke yang merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini pulang telat, Hinata," ujar Sasuke sembari meletakkan dagu di atas pundak gadis itu.

Ketika angin semilir berhembus, Hinata merasakan tangan Sasuke semakin erat menekan ke perutnya. Semakin hangat mendekapnya. Semakin nyaman pula Hinata merasakannya.

Namun bukan angin itu yang menyebabkan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Bukan karena angin itu pula Sasuke semakin dalam menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak gadis itu.

Perasaan nyaman. Perasaan tak ingin merubah keadaan. Biar tetap seperti ini. Biar selamanya menjadi begini.

Ingin ia pegang tangan mungil itu selamanya. Ingin ia rapat-rapat mendekap kepala kecil itu di depan dadanya. Ingin ia mengungkapkan semua. Semua! Betapa Sasuke tengah merasa sebagai orang yang bodoh dan linglung. Betapa Sasuke tengah merasa tersiksa tetapi bahagia oleh perasaan asing ini.

Sejenak, kedua mata hitam onyx itu memejam pelan saat otaknya memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Saat hatinya merasakan rasa yang lain.

Rasa lain mulai yang merambat memasuki hati Sasuke. Mulai erat menempel di seluk-seluk jiwanya yang paling dalam. Bukan perasaan bahagia. Bukan perasaan gembira. Takut. Enggan.

Perasaan takut akan perpisahan. Perasaan enggan untuk kehilangan.

Perasaan tak ingin menerima kenyataan. Perasaan yang takut akan perputaran waktu. Rasa ragu akan keyakinan. Dan rasa tak percaya akan kemampuan diri.

Ya, sampai kapan ia mampu begini? Sampai kapan dirinya mampu melakukan semua ini?

Salahkah? Salahkah bila kini Sasuke mulai dengan sungguh mengharapkan keajaiban yang tak pernah ia percayai itu? Salahkah bila ia kini mulai tengah meratap, memohon, mengiba akan belas kasih Tuhan yang selama ini ia lupakan?

Karena ada yang ingin ia lindungi. Karena ada yang ingin ia jaga dan kasihi.

Untuk itu, ia tak rela jika raga ini mati. Ia tak rela jika jiwa ini pergi. Tak akan. Tak akan pernah mau untuk beranjak. Jika bisa, sudah dari dulu akan ia putar waktu. Mengembalikannya pada masa di mana semua terasa begitu indah. Menyingkir jauh-jauh dari masa depan yang demikian terasa menyakitkan.

Keajaiban.

Salahkah bila Sasuke kini mengharapkannya?

**-oOo-**

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata saat ia telah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekalipun ia tahu, Hinata tak akan pernah mampu melihatnya.

Ah, mungkin seharusnya Sasuke bersyukur dengan keadaan Hinata ini. Setidaknya Hinata tak perlu melihat bagaimana mata Sasuke seluruh bersorot getir saat melihatnya. Betapa kedua matanya selalu bersorot takut. Betapa senyumnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan.

Rasa kecewa yang kerap Sasuke rasakan pada diri sendiri. Betapa kecewanya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia kemungkinan besar ia memang harus melupakan semua. Bahwa kemungkinan besar, suatu waktu nanti ia benar-benar harus pergi. Bahwa ia tak mampu meraihnya. Bahwa ia benar-benar harus melepaskan satu-satunya harapan yang masih tergenggam di tangannya, saat semua harapan yang pernah ia miliki sudah hilang bagai pasir yang tertiup angin.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke lirih, "Aku…ugh!"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat ia terbatuk hebat. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya, dan tangan yang lain merogoh sakunya, mencari saputangan yang tersimpan di dalam sana.

_Jangan di depan dia_, pinta Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, _Jangan biarkan dia tahu_.

Namun gagal, Hinata mungkin memang buta. Hinata mungkin memang tak bisa melihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Sasuke sekarang. Mungkin ia juga tak tahu, betapa saputangan berwarna putih itu telah tertoreh dengan warna merah pekat darah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Betapa Sasuke merasa payah saat ia terbatuk dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi erat dada kirinya dengan tubuh terbungkuk.

Namun Hinata masih bisa mendengar. Telinganya langsung menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa dan terasa aneh di dalam sini. Betapa suara batuk Sasuke terdengar begitu tak biasa. Dan entah mengapa, Hinata merasakan ada rasa sakit juga yang ia rasakan. Sakit yang langsung ia rasakan tiap kali suara Sasuke yang terbatuk terdengar olehnya.

"Sa…Sasuke, kun?" ujar Hinata dengan lelehan air mata yang langsung membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tak tahu, untuk apa ia menangis. Ia tak mengerti, untuk apa nada bicaranya terdengar begitu tersendat dan serak.

Yang Hinata tahu, ia merasakan perasaan takut. Yang ia tahu, ia merasakan perasaan getir. Seolah ia akan mengetahui sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya. Seolah ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan batinnya.

Sasuke menyimpan saputangannya di saku celananya. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Hinata dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Seolah ia menyiratkan bahwa Hinata tak sepantasnya menangis untuknya. Tak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Bahwa semua masih tetap berjalan seindah dan selancar khayalannya.

"Aku tak apa," jawab Sasuke pelan, "Aku tadi hanya…"

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat kedua tangan Hinata menyentuh kedua pipinya.

Ia membiarkan saja kedua tangan gadis itu bergerak menjelajahi wajahnya. Ia biarkan saat kedua tangan mungil itu bergerak perlahan di tiap lekuk di wajah Sasuke. Seolah-olah dengan tangan itulah Hinata bisa melihat. Dengan kedua tangan itulah Hinata bisa membayangkan, bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat itu.

"Kau pasti tampan," ujar Hinata saat satu tetes air mata menjatuhi pipinya, "Aku ingin kaulah yang pertama kali kulihat saat kedua mataku kembali pulih."

Permintaan yang tulus. Permintaan yang terdengar sederhana. Tak muluk-muluk. Tak berlebihan. Itu bagi orang lain. Tidak bagi Sasuke.

Permintaan yang tulus itu terasa menyebabkan keraguan yang demikian besar di hati Sasuke. Permintaan murni itu terasa begitu berat untuk Sasuke penuhi.

Kapan? Kapan Hinata bisa melihat? Bagaimana jika kedua mata lavender itu bersinar kembali saat Sasuke tak mampu melihatnya lebih lama lagi? Bagaimana jika dunia bisa terlihat oleh Hinata saat Sasuke telah menyingkir dari dalamnya? Saat semua sudah terlambat. Saat semua sudah menjadi suatu yang tersesali.

"Ya," hanya satu kata yang sarat akan kekecewaan dan kegetiran itu yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum ia merengkuh lembut Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Biar. Biar ia pendam semua. Tak akan ia biarkan gadis ini tahu. Tak akan ia biarkan gadis ini menangis untuknya.

Jika Sasuke memang harus pergi, ia akan pergi tanpa ada satu tetespun air mata Hinata yang mengiringinya.

Bagi Sasuke, melihat tangisan Hinata, jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sekedar membayangkan kematian.

**-oOo-**

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat ia mendapati kamar berukuran minimalis itu kosong melompong tanpa ada satu manusiapun yang berada di dalamnya.

"Itachi?" ucap Sasuke sembari melangkah masuk dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Saat ia rasakan bahwa tak ada satu suara pun yang merespon ucapannya, ia tahu bahwa kakak kandungnya tersebut tak ada lagi di ruangan ini.

Dan itu membuat Sasuke seketika tersulut api amarahnya. Membuat Sasuke seketika melangkah lebar-lebar keluar kamar sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

_Dua orang_ sialan itu pasti tahu apa di balik semua ini! Sasuke tahu benar Itachi. Laki-laki itu tak akan mau beranjak ke luar kamar tanpa ada Sasuke yang menemaninya. Tak akan mau pergi dari kamar tanpa Sasuke yang mengajaknya. Dan tak akan pergi kemanapun jika tak ada yang _memaksanya_.

"Di mana Itachi?!" Sasuke langsung menuju ke pokok masalah dengan intonasi yang keras saat ia melihat Fugaku baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Tak ada lagi kesopanan. Tak ada lagi tata krama yang mampu Sasuke tunjukkan pada orang yang membuatnya ada di dunia itu. Karena semua sudah terpendam dalam-dalam di masa lalu. Karena semua sudah tergantikan dengan amarah, kekerasan, dan kekecewaan.

"Kau apakan Itachi, hah?!" Sasuke menggeram kesal saat dilihatnya Fugaku hanya mematung dan memandangnya dengan demikian tenang.

Dan Sasuke benci sekali pada sorot mata tenang itu. Sasuke muak sekali pada cara Fugaku memandang dirinya dengan tatapan khas seorang penguasa. Tatapan yang tegas. Tatapan yang tak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Bukankah tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang sama seperti yang Sasuke lihat saat Ibu meninggal? Bukankah tatapan itu pula adalah tatapan yang Fugaku berikan saat Itachi baru mengalami gangguan mental dulu? Dan tatapan itu juga yang ia berikan sesaat setelah Sasuke meregang nyawa akibat perbuatannya malam itu!!!

"Itachi Ayah bawa keluar kota, Sasuke," jawab Fugaku sembari berjalan ke depan, menuju ke arah Sasuke.

Ayah? Sasuke mencibir pahit. Masih ada muka dia mengatakan bahwa dia Ayah Sasuke!?

"Apa yang kaurencanakan padanya?!" tanya Sasuke masih dengan sorot mata yang setajam nada ucapannya.

Fugaku berhenti melangkah saat jaraknya dengan Sasuke hanya tinggal satu langkah saja.

"Kenalan Ayah menyarankan agar Itachi dibawa ke luar kota, Sasuke. Itachi butuh semacam penyegaran. Menjauhkan dia dari kehidupan kota adalah cara terbaik. Menempatkannya pada suasana alam yang tenang dan menyegarkan jiwa dan pikirannya adalah jalan yang patut ditempuh," jawab Fugaku, "Termasuk menjauhkannya dari kehidupan yang selama ini dibencinya."

Sejenak Sasuke tertegun mendengar penjelasan Ayahnya. Namun, rasa benci dan dendam yang terlalu dalam pada orang tua itu, menyebabkan rasa percaya yang sempat ada, menjadi langsung hilang saat itu juga.

"Kau bohong! Katakan di mana Itachi!" bentak Sasuke. Persetan sekalipun Fugaku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Membayangkan kematian tiap kali berhadapan dengan Fugaku, bukanlah hal yang tak biasa bagi Sasuke.

"Harus apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan?" jawab Fugaku setelah menghela nafas lelah.

"Katakan di mana Itachi!"

"Di luar kota! Aku sudah bilang, dia di luar kota. Apa kau berpikir aku mampu menjualnya atau membunuhnya?"

"Ya, karena kau sudah berulang kali mencoba membuat kami terbunuh."

"Kalian anak-anakku. Apakah di matamu aku demikian kejam, Sasuke?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh! Seorang ayah yang membuat anaknya babak belur dan sekarat mana bisa disebut baik!"

"Aku menyayangi kalian! Itu adalah caraku menunjukkan rasa sayangku pada kalian!"

"Dengan memukuli kami? Dengan membuat Itachi menangis?"

"Karena aku tak suka dibantah! Karena kau yang selalu memberontak dan menentangku, Sasuke!"

Mulut Sasuke yang sudah siap melontarkan kata balasan, langsung membeku saat itu juga kala Fugaku meraihnya. Lidah yang siap meluapkan segala amarah melalui kata-kata, langsung kelu begitu Fugaku mendekapnya dengan dua tangan kokohnya.

Bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke seketika lupa akan amarahnya. Bukan itu pula yang membuat Sasuke entah mengapa, merasa tiba-tiba ada sedikit penyesalan kecil yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Isak kecil Fugaku yang terdengar oleh telinganya lah yang membuat Sasuke rasanya kehilangan niat untuk berkata-kata kasar lebih jauh. Tubuh Fugaku yang bergetar kala memeluknya lah yang membuat tubuh Sasuke merasa kaku saat itu juga. Air mata Fugaku yang menetes di atas bahunya lah yang membuat Sasuke merasa lupa akan seluruh kebenciannya. Akan seluruh kepahitannya.

Ayahnya menangis. Mata yang selalu bersorot tenang itu kini bersimbah air mata. Mulut yang sering terkatup tegas itu kini bergetar oleh tangis. Ayahnya menangis! Ayahnya menangis! Dan ayahnya menangis!

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Tak pernah terbayang akan keluar air mata dari kedua mata dingin itu. Tak pernah terduga bahwa lelaki keras ini suatu saat nanti akan terlihat demikian rapuh.

Membuat sejenak api kemarahan di dalam hati Sasuke terpadamkan oleh tetesan air mata Fugaku yang terjatuh di atas pundaknya. Membuat seluruh kekesalan Sasuke tersapu oleh getaran tubuh Fugaku yang merengkuhnya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Sasuke," ujar Fugaku lirih di sela isak tangisnya, "Ayah begitu kejam padamu. Jika bukan Anko yang memberitahu Ayah, maka Ayah akan selamanya buta untuk melihat keadaanmu, Nak."

Kata-kata tulus itu terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Sasuke. Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu menenangkan di telinga Sasuke. Kata-kata yang mengguyur hati Sasuke dengan kehangatan di tiap nadanya. Kata-kata yang ingin Sasuke dengar sejak dulu.

Kata-kata seorang Ayah. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya tak mampu didapatkan oleh Sasuke.

Kata-kata yang membuat membuat mata Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, kini meneteskan bulir-bulir bening. Kata-kata yang membuat mata yang selalu bersorot terluka itu kini menampakkan kepahitan yang tersimpan bersama dengan butir-butir kristal bening itu.

Betapa selama ini Sasuke tersiksa. Betapa selama ini Sasuke selalu takut akan bayang-bayang kematian. Betapa selama ini Sasuke merasa lelah untuk menanggung semua. Betapa Sasuke sangat berharap ada satu keluarga yang akan merengkuhnya seperti ini!

Yang akan menangis untuk keadaannya! Yang akan meratap akan semua penderitaannya!!

Betapa selama ini Sasuke merindukan hal itu!!

Hanya rengkuhan yang dapat menjelaskan perasaan mereka. Hanya air mata yang mampu mengungkapkan semua.

Kepahitan. Kekecewaan. Keputusasaan. Semua larut begitu saja begitu air mata itu tertumpah sudah.

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: **Tuh! You got it? Fugaku gak sekejam pikiran kita ternyata. Dia ayah yang baik kok. Cuma salah ngasih cara buat ngedidik anaknya. Dan, yeah, inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis selama Alpha Centauri lahir *seingat saya begitu **–ditendang karena lupa pada fic sendiri-***

**Next Chapter**

"Nanti, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Aku akan jujur padamu," ujar Naruto dengan semburat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, terdengar sangat menyakitkan, "Kau pikir aku tertarik pada gadis buta sepertimu, hm?"

.

"Semua sudah berakhir!!" ujar Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata dari wajahnya, "Kau terlalu banyak berharap, Hinata! Dengar, apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu? Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku mengasihimu?!"

.

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**March, a day before national exam ends XD**

**~yukeh~**


	11. Chapter 11: He tells me

**Yukeh: **Makasih! Saya gak nyangka, di chapter kemarin, banyak yang setuju ama pendapat saaya :D Hm, saya juga suka chapter kali ini, karena di sinilah konfliksnya muncul! Yay! Mudah-mudahan cukup angsty :D Met baca.

**Last story:**

_**Ayahnya menangis. Mata yang selalu bersorot tenang itu kini bersimbah air mata. Mulut yang sering terkatup tegas itu kini bergetar oleh tangis. Ayahnya menangis! Ayahnya menangis! Dan ayahnya menangis!**_

_**Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Tak pernah terbayang akan keluar air mata dari kedua mata dingin itu. Tak pernah terduga bahwa lelaki keras ini suatu saat nanti akan terlihat demikian rapuh.**_

_**Membuat sejenak api kemarahan di dalam hati Sasuke terpadamkan oleh tetesan air mata Fugaku yang terjatuh di atas pundaknya. Membuat seluruh kekesalan Sasuke tersapu oleh getaran tubuh Fugaku yang merengkuhnya.**_

_**-**_** oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

"Teme!!"

Baru juga Sasuke menapakkan kaki di halaman sekolah saat teriakan _penyemangat hidup_ itu terdengar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya saat pemuda berambut pirang itu menyejajari langkahnya.

"Kau tadi keluar dari mobil itu? Itu mobil Ayahmu, kan?" tanya Naruto sembari sesekali menoleh pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik yang masih berhenti di depan sekolah, hendak menyebrang ke jalur yang lain.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Sasuke hanya diam dan sama sekali tak merespon pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan padanya.

"Errr…kau sudah akur dengan Ayahmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit," jawab Sasuke sembari menaiki tangga demi tangga yang menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Oh ya?" ujar Naruto, "Syukur deh!"

Naruto meringis. Terlihat kedua matanya yang terpejam saat ia menampakkan deretan giginya itu; perbuatan yang khas dia lakukan saat ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menggembirakan.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Namun, jika sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi teman akrab Sasuke, maka semua pasti akan merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Jika sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui betapa menderitanya kehidupan sahabat, maka kau juga akan merasakan kelegaan yang lebih seperti apa yang Naruto rasakan sekarang.

"Teme," ujar Naruto dengan intonasi yang rendah. Terdengar serius sekali.

"Hm?" Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di meja saat Naruto sudah terduduk di kursi di depan Sasuke dengan posisi menghadap Sasuke.

"Nanti, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Aku akan jujur padamu," ujar Naruto dengan semburat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Melihat betapa kikuknya pemuda bermata dengan iris biru itu, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau penasaran juga.

Jujur?

"Kau berbohong apa padaku, Naruto?"

**-oOo-**

Semilir angin terasa begitu menyejukkan bagi siapapun yang merasakannya. Matahari bersinar tak seganas saat musim panas. Tak dingin. Juga tak menyengat. Cuaca yang khas didapati saat musim gugur.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang di pinggir jalan. Sesekali si pemuda berjaket oranye itu menekuk muka sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kala semua omongannya tak mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari si pemuda berambut _spiky_ itu. Terkadang pula, si pirang terkekeh pelan saat ia menceritakan sesuatu yang dianggapnya lucu atau menarik, dan kembali merengut kesal saat si pemuda bermata onyx tak memberikan reaksi yang sama akan ceritanya.

Perjalanan menuju Bimbel memang tak terasa lama jika dihabiskan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan begini. Ditambah dengan semilir angin musim gugur dan pemandangan dedaunan yang berterbangan di sana-sini. Indah sekali. Meski sesekali mereka harus direpotkan saat ada angin yang bertiup terlalu keras dan membuat rambut dan penampilan mereka berantakkan.

Hah…entah mengapa, Sasuke rasakan jalannya begitu ringan hari ini. Entah mengapa, ia rasakan kakinya melangkah dengan begitu mudahnya kali ini. Semua rasanya begitu ringan. Tanpa beban. Jika tak melihat kakinya yang masih menapak tanah, mungkin ia akan berpikir bahwa ia sudah terbang di angkasa.

Hiperbolis memang. Namun memang itu kenyataannya. Beberapa beban dan pikiran yang berkecamuk untuk beberapa waktu lama sudah hilang sudah. Semua seolah kembali pada apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Seperti bagaimana seharusnya semua itu terjadi.

Mungkin Sasuke masih membenci Anko karena bagaimanapun, wanita itu lah yang menggantikan posisi Ibu di hati Ayah. Terdengar kekanakan memang, tapi Sasuke akui, bahwa dia adalah orang egois. Orang yang tak mau menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam keluarganya. Orang yang tak akan pernah merelakan kepergian Ibunya. Dan mungkin juga orang yang tak bisa rela untuk memanggil wanita berambut pendek itu dengan panggilan _Ibu_. Tak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai istri dari Ayahnya.

Ayah? Kata itu selintas terasa begitu asing di hati Sasuke untuk terbatin. Sangat tak biasa di mulut Sasuke untuk terucap. Karena ia tak pernah menyebut nama itu untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Karena ia seolah sudah kehilangan kata itu dari perbendaharaan kata di memori otaknya. Tak pernah ada kata Ayah. Hanya kata _dia_, _orang itu_, atau bahkan _Fugaku_.

Namun hal itu telah menjadi masa lalu. Hal itu sudah tak berlaku lagi sekarang. Meski serasa enggan untuk menampakkan dan mengucapkan kata _maaf_ dan penyesalan, namun Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana ia bersyukur sekali atas semua ini pada Ayahnya. Bahkan Anko pun bisa merasakan perubahan yang jelas saat melihat Sasuke dan Fugaku di ruang makan saat sarapan pagi itu.

Melihat Sasuke yang terduduk di ruang makan bukanlah hal yang biasa. Terlebih, melihat Sasuke yang mau satu meja dengan Ayahnya rasanya tak akan terjadi kecuali jika ada keajaiban. Anko sampai terheran lagi saat melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke pada orang tuanya itu.

Tak ada nada membentak lagi. Tak ada sorot mengancam pula. Tak ada kepalan tangan yang siap beradu tinju. Tak ada kata-kata tajam dan tak sopan. Meski perubahan itu tak terlihat dan terasa dengan jelas, namun bagi orang yang sudah satu rumah dengan Sasuke dan Fugaku untuk waktu yang lama, seperti Anko, semua itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah membaik.

"Eh, itu Hinata-chan dan Sakura-chan!"

Suara dan tarikan keras Naruto menyentakkan Sasuke dari pemikiran indahnya. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjuk ke arah depan, ke arah dua gadis yang juga tengah menuju ke Bimbel dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka.

"Sasuke, aku akan mengaku padamu," ujar Naruto sembari menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua mata birunya masih menatap ke depan dengan begitu riang. Seolah-olah ia tengah melihat sesuatu yang menyejukkan jiwanya. Seolah-olah ia tengah menikmati pemandangan yang menentramkan hatinya.

"Kau akan mengaku cinta pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang ikut berhenti di samping Naruto, "Katakan saja. Pasti diterima. Dia sudah akrab denganmu, kan?"

"Mungkin aku memang harus mengatakannya," ujar Naruto sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Tapi bukan pada Sakura. Pada Hinata Hyuuga."

Jika suara Naruto terdengar tak bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus dan suara gemerisik dedaunan, mungkin Sasuke akan benar-benar memercayai apa yang barusan ia khayalkan.

"Apa?" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum patah.

"Aku mencintai Hinata, Teme! Bukan Sakura! Kau ingat dulu aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis ketika aku pulang dari mengantarmu ke rumah saat kau pingsan di sekolah dulu? Gadis itu Hinata. Aku mencintai Hinata!" ujar Naruto meluapkan seluruh apa yang ia pendam selama ini.

Ya, memang semua terkuak sudah. Memang semua kenyataan itu kini seolah ada di depan mata, menutupi segala dugaan dan prasangka yang semula terpegang dan teryakini kuat oleh Sasuke.

Tidak! Pasti Naruto becanda, kan?

"Aku dekat dengan Sakura-chan karena dia adalah sahabat Hinata. Aku selalu memintanya untuk mendukungku, untuk menceritakan semua tentang Hinata. Dan dia memang mendukungku, Teme," ujar Naruto sembari kembali melangkah dengan pandangan yang menerawang ke bawah, seolah ia tengah mengkhayalkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Apa yang selama ini ia simpan rapat di hatinya. "Karena hanya Sakura lah yang bisa membantuku. Karena aku tak mempunyai kuasa untuk menceritakannya padamu. Karena aku terlalu terbungkam oleh rasa malu tiap kali aku berbicara dengan Hinata. Karena diriku selalu terjerat rasa beku tiap kali aku lihat matanya. Aku tak bisa, Teme. Aku merasa aku terlalu canggung untuk berada di dekatnya. Tetapi, setelah Sakura meyakinkanku, aku mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semua ini. Aku akan mengungkapkannya! Aku akan membuatnya tahu! Dan ketika dia tahu, aku tak akan membiarkannya berpaling dariku!" ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Sesekali ia tersenyum sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat janji itu terucap. Kedua matanya bersinar terang saat sumpah itu terbuat.

Ya, tak akan! Tak akan pernah berpaling!

Dan lagi-lagi omongan Naruto hanya sia-sia terlontar tanpa mampu mencapai gendang telinga lawan bicaranya. Bukannya karena sengaja atau apa, namun lawan bicaranya masih terhenyak di belakang sana. Masih berdiri mematung tanpa menggerakkan kakinya untuk beranjak sedikitpun. Masih terdiam di tengah terpaan angin musim gugur yang sesekali berhembus dengan menerbangkan dedaunan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Hatinya terkoyak oleh kenyataan ini. Dirinya serasa terhempas pada dinding jurang yang dalam, lalu terguling pada lembah yang tak berujung. Lemas. Bahkan untuk melangkahkan kakipun rasanya ia tak sanggup. Semua karena tiga kata itu. Semua karena satu kalimat singkat itu. Kalimat yang membuat otaknya serasa tak mampu memikirkan yang lain. Kalimat yang membuat dirinya seolah tersengat beribu volt tegangan listrik yang seketika melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf yang menyusun tubuhnya.

_Aku mencintai Hinata!_

Oh, mengapa hati ini terasa begitu sakit? Mengapa rasa sakit ini tiba-tiba saja menyelinap di dalam sini?

Rasa tak rela! Rasa tak bisa menerima. Rasa tak percaya. Dan rasa untuk menyangkal semua.

Tidak! Mengapa harus Hinata?!

**-oOo-**

Mengapa harus Hinata?!

Berkali-kali pertanyaan yang sama yang terteriakkan dengan keras dari dalam hati Sasuke. Hanya pertanyaan itu yang berkutat di kepalanya. Hanya pertanyaan itu yang tak akan mampu Sasuke dapatkan jawabannya.

Mengapa harus Hinata? Mengapa bukan Sakura?!

_Aku mencintai Hinata_.

Kembali ucapan itu terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Ucapan yang tulus. Ucapan yang sesungguhnya terdengar indah. Sebuah pengakuan atas cinta yang murni. Sebuah pengungkapan atas rasa yang suci.

Oh, betapa cerah sinar di mata Naruto saat ia berucap demikian tadi. Betapa terdengar begitu lancar terucapnya kata-kata sederhana itu dari mulutnya. Betapa terdengar tulus. Betapa jelas bibir itu melengkungkan senyum tatkala kalimat itu terucap. Bukan senyum kurang ajar miliknya, bukan cengiran khas miliknya, dan bukan senyuman kala ia menghina atau meledek.

Senyum bahagia, senyum yang berasal dari lubuk hati yang tengah bersuka cita atas rasa yang indah.

Sasuke menghela nafas sembari ia menatap ke langit yang menghitam.

Jadi, inikah kejujuran yang ingin Naruto ungkapkan? Inikah kejujuran yang akan ia nyatakan?

Oh Tuhan, mengapa rasanya sakit sekali? Mengapa rasanya perih sekali di dalam sini? Mengapa rasanya sungguh tak enak?

_Bukankah aku sangat mengasihi gadis itu?_ batin Sasuke pilu, _Bukankah Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari aku menyayangi nyawaku? Bukankah aku sangat ingin memilikinya, lebih dari segala yang telah Engkau ciptakan? Bukankah Kau tahu semua itu? Bukankah Kau tahu betapa dia sudah mengembalikan harapanku? Mengapa kauijinkan hati pria lain terketuk olehnya? Mengapa kauijinkan sahabatku mencintainya? Mengapa?_

Sasuke mencengkeram dadanya saat rasa sakit itu kian terasa parah. Bukan sakit yang biasa ia terima karena penyakitnya. Tapi sakit yang lebih memberatkan. Sakit yang lebih menyiksa.

"_Teme, mulai sekarang, bintang kita adalah sama! Alpha Centaury!"_

Oh, inikah arti ucapan Naruto kala itu? Bahwa ia juga mencintai _bintang_ yang telah Sasuke puja dengan demikian besar? Bahwa ia juga mengharapkan _bintang_ yang telah Sasuke genggam dengan demikian erat?

"Uhuk!!"

Cairan berwarna merah itu membasahi tanah di dekat kaki Sasuke. Namun Sasuke membiarkannya. Ia bahkan tak mengeluarkan saputangan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan bercak darah yang masih berada di mulutnya.

_Aku mencintai Hinata_.

"Uhuk!!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat ia merasakan sakit yang hebat mendera dada sebelah kirinya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan sebelah tangannya saat batuk hebat menyerangnya kala itu.

Sakit yang tak biasa. Sakit yang lebih hebat dari biasanya. Terasa membakar. Terasa meremas paru-paru Sasuke dan sama sekali tak mengijinkan Sasuke untuk menarik nafas.

_Aku mencintai Hinata_.

Tubuh ini semakin rapuh. Raga ini semakin payah. Jiwa ini sudah terkoyak. Hati ini sudah terluka. Hanya hidup dalam penantian hingga akhir. Hanya hidup tanpa ada tujuan dan angan.

Tak ada masa depan. Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke janjikan. Tak ada mimpi yang indah. Tak ada harapan yang bisa ia kabulkan.

Mungkin benar, seharusnya ia tak boleh memiliki rasa ini. Seharusnya ia tak patut mencintai satu gadis pun di dunia ini. Seharusnya ia tak boleh memberi harapan.

Karena pada akhirnya ia akan kalah. Karena pada akhirnya ia tak sanggup memberi apa-apa. Karena pada akhirnya hanya kekecewaan yang ia berikan. Karena pada akhirnya hanya rasa sedih dan duka yang mampu ia tinggalkan.

Ya, harusnya Sasuke tak boleh memiliki rasa ini. Harusnya ia sadar semua itu! Ia tak akan mampu menemaninya untuk selamanya! Ia tak akan mampu menjaganya hingga ujung hidupnya! Karena ia akan kalah oleh waktu. Karena ia akan terhempas ke suatu tempat yang siapapun tak bisa menjangkaunya.

_Aku mencintai Hinata_.

Naruto mencintainya. Sasuke mencintainya pula. Namun Naruto mempunyai apa yang tidak Sasuke punya. Naruto memiliki SEMUA yang Sasuke tak mampu berikan.

Perlindungan. Kesanggupan untuk menemani hingga akhir. Harapan. Masa depan.

Sasuke tak punya itu semua! Selain rasa sedih, penderitaan, dan kekosongan, tak ada yang Sasuke miliki!!

"Uhuk!!"

Buat apa Sasuke mencintainya jika tak ada satupun harapan yang mampu ia berikan? Buat apa Sasuke mencintainya jika akhirnya dia harus melihat Sasuke mati secara perlahan-lahan? Selain kesedihan dan harapan yang pupus, tak ada lagi yang bisa Sasuke berikan akhirnya!

"Uhuk!!"

Rasa sakit itu semakin dalam seiring dengan tenggelamnya pemikiran Sasuke akan semua ini. Sakit fisik, dan nyeri di batinnya. Tanah di sekitar kakinya sudah tertorehi oleh cairan merah kental. Kemeja putihnya sudah ternodahi oleh warna darah. Tangannya yang menutup mulutnya juga bersimbah oleh cairan yang sama.

Memang tak boleh! Rasa ini memang tak boleh berlanjut!!

"_Dia milik kita!!"_

_Tidak!_ Pikir Sasuke, _Harus satu orang yang memilikinya. Dan jika orang itu ada, maka kaulah orangnya Naruto._

"Uhuk!!"

"Aku mengalah," gumam Sasuke lirih sebelum kepalanya bersandar lemas pada sandaran ayunan di halaman rumahnya malam itu.

Aku mengalah. Biarlah aku yang kalah.

Biar aku yang menyingkir.

Dan mata hitam onyx itu terpejam pelan.

**-oOo-**

"Kau tidak pulang denganku, Teme?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu sembari mengancingkan jaket oranye-nya dengan penuh, hingga lehernya tertutupi, "Atau kau masih ada urusan dengan Deidara-sensei?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

_Urusan dengan si A, urusan dengan si B, urusan dengan si C_, hanya itulah yang biasanya selalu dipakai Sasuke saat ia dengan diam-diam ingin pulang berdua dengan Hinata, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun jua, termasuk Naruto.

Tak ingin ada yang tahu. Biarlah semua berjalan dengan hanya tersadari oleh mereka berdua. Karena Sasuke tak ingin ada pihak lain yang mencampurinya. Karena ia tak mempunyai daya untuk memberitahu dunia akan rasa yang tengah membelenggu jiwanya.

Dan Naruto akan percaya. Ia akan selalu beranjak pulang sendiri, atau dengan Chouji, atau dengan Sakura. Tanpa ada rasa curiga. Percaya sepenuhnya pada tiap kata dan ucapan yang terlontar dari sang sahabat.

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke sembari menghela nafas berat, "Aku tak punya urusan lagi."

Memang, tak ada yang perlu diurusi lagi. Tak perlu berbohong lagi. Karena semua kebohongan itu sendiri sudah akan terakhiri. Semua kepalsuan itu sudah tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi.

"Ayo pulang," kata Sasuke sembari menyelempangkan satu tali ranselnya ke pundak, lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

"A-aku kemarin sudah berhasil mendekati Hinata," ujar Naruto sembari menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sedikit."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mengapa harus topik itu yang sekarang dibicarakan Naruto?

"Oh, ya?"

Simpel sekali. Respon yang terdengar sangat singkat dan seolah ia tidak tertarik. Memang, apanya yang menarik dari mendengar ucapan yang terasa menyakitkan?

Naruto mengangguk pelan sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Belom bilang, sih. Ragu aja. Kenapa rasanya sulit banget yah?"

Dalam hati, Sasuke merutuk. Sampai kapan ia akan berhenti mendengar ucapan-ucapan Naruto?

"Naruto!" seorang pria berambut perak dan bermata ungu tampak melambai Naruto di sebelah sana, "Sini sebentar."

"Ada apa sih, tuh Pak Hidan?" ujar Naruto sembari merengut kesal, "Perasaan aku kemarin udah lolos ujian yang diberikannya, deh."

"Eh! Ngapain bengong?! Cepetan sini!!" teriak Hidan semakin keras.

"Iya, iya!" balas Naruto membentak. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sasuke, "Kau pulang duluan, deh. Pasti akan lama jika berurusan dengan Pak Hidan."

Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sasuke, Naruto segera melangkah menuju ke guru Bimbel yang baru lulus dari Universitas terkemuka di Tokyo itu.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Baru juga ia membuka pintu lobi saat langkahnya terhenti kala matanya menatap sesuatu di depan pintu lobi.

Hinata tengah berdiri di sana. Memandang kosong ke arah depan, sekalipun hanya kegelapan yang melingkupi seluruh aspek pandangannya. Berkali-kali angin musim gugur membuat helai gelap panjang di kepalanya itu tergerak pelan. Lirih. Indah.

Sasuke menghela nafas kala rasa itu kembali ada. Bukan kembali ada, mungkin pantas dibilang semakin terasa.

Ia sudah memutuskan semuanya. Ia sudah mengambil kesimpulan akan semua. Tak akan berlanjut. Tak akan berlangsung lagi.

Biar semua terhenti. Biar semua mati. Biar ia kembali dalam hidupnya yang kelam. Biar ia hidup dalam kekosongan dan tanpa harapan.

Pemuda itu hanya diam sembari kembali melangkah.

Tak akan ada sapaan. Tak akan ia lakukan pelukan curian seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mengejutkan gadis itu. Karena Sasuke tak mau memberi harapan lebih besar. Karena Sasuke tak mau menjanjikan keindahan yang terlalu muluk dan tinggi.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke urung membuat langkah kedua kala suara kecil nan lembut itu terdengar. Tak perlu menoleh, tak perlu berpikir lebih jauh, ia tahu siapa yang barusan menyebut namanya.

"Kau Sasuke-kun, kan?" ujar Hinata tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Hanya hatinya yang melihat. Hanya perasaannya yang berkata bahwa Sasuke ada di dekatnya. Hanya jiwanya yang membisikkan bahwa Sasuke tak jauh darinya.

Tanpa perlu bantuan mata. Tanpa perlu pertolongan cahaya. Hinata tahu. Hinata mengerti.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya, "Selamat sore."

Betapa kakunya ucapan yang barusan terucap. Betapa resmi dan formalnya kata-kata yang barusan terlontar. Seolah keduanya adalah orang asing yang tak biasa bersama. Seolah keduanya tak pernah terlibat dalam apapun jua.

_Lupakan semua. Kembali jadi dirimu yang dulu_, batin Sasuke. _Kembali ke duniamu yang sunyi dulu._

Sasuke pasti sudah melangkah jikalau tidak ada satu pegangan lembut yang terasa di lengannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, dan melihat tangan Hinata yang melekat di lengannya. Dilihatnya jari-jemari itu melingkari lengannya. Dilihatnya paras Hinata yang menampakkan rasa heran campur tak biasa. Kedua matanya yang bersorot penuh akan tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" ujar Hinata lirih.

Hatinya membisikkan ada yang tak beres. Hatinya berkata bahwa ada yang tak biasa dengan pemuda itu.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Membiarkan mereka mematung di tengah hembusan angin musim gugur yang menjelang akhir. Tanpa ada yang terucap, dan sama-sama tenggelam dalam angan masing-masing.

"Tak ada apa-apa," ujar Sasuke sembari melepaskan cengkeraman Hinata di lengannya.

Memang, tak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya memang harus memberikan pengertian pada Hinata bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Biar semua Sasuke simpan sendiri. Biar semua Sasuke pendam dalam kehidupannya sendiri. Tanpa ada yang tahu. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata maju selangkah dan langsung berhasil meraih kain sweeter Sasuke dari arah belakang, "A-ada apa? Kau... aneh."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ingin pulang," ujar Sasuke sembari melepaskan tangan Hinata dari punggungnya. Namun Hinata malah semakin kuat menggenggamnya.

"Kau bohong!"

"Lepaskan! Kau tuli?! Aku bilang tidak apa-apa berarti semua baik-baik saja! Apanya dari kalimatku yang kau tidak mengerti, hah?!"

Sejenak hanya angin yang mengisi suasana. Sejenak hanya kebisuan yang menguasai keadaan. Sejenak hanya keheningan yang tercipta sempurna.

Keduanya sama-sama mematung. Keduanya sama-sama membeku tanpa mampu berucap lagi. Keduanya sama-sama terhenyak tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Perlahan tangan itu luruh. Perlahan wajah putih itu tertunduk. Seiring dengan hancurnya perasaannya. Seiring dengan terkoyaknya hatinya.

Bukankah tadi adalah bentakan pertama yang ia terima selama 16 tahun dia hidup di dunia ini? Bukankah tadi adalah kata-kata kasar yang ia dapat selama hampir 2 windu lebih ia bernafas di dunia ini? Sangat kasar. Sangat menakutkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi saat menyadari bahwa dari mulut Sasuke lah bentakan itu terlontar. Lebih menyedihkan lagi saat menyadari bahwa dari mulut pemuda yang ia kasihi itulah kata-kata kasar itu terucap.

Tanpa Hinata tahu apa salahnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau yang membuatku terpaksa berkata kasar, Hinata," ujar Sasuke dengan intonasi yang agak memelan, "Kau menjengkelkan."

"A-apa salahku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sembari menahan butiran yang ingin terjatuh dari kedua matanya. Namun gagal, saat matanya berkedip, saat itu pula tetes pertama luruh jua.

"Karena kau memaksaku."

"Salahkah aku jika aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Dan sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu ikut campur urusanku?"

Sasuke tahu, sudah cukup kelewatan ia berbicara. Sasuke sadar, ucapannya tadi sudah cukup menyakitkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sasuke paham, kata-katanya barusan membuat gadis di depannya ini menitikkan air mata.

Tapi peduli apa? Sekarang atau nanti, Sasuke pasti akan membuatnya menangis. Sekarang atau nanti, Sasuke pasti akan membuat paras indah itu sedih.

Tak ada bedanya. Semakin cepat Hinata membencinya, semakin baik pula bagi Sasuke untuk rela meninggalkannya. Semakin cepat Hinata melupakannya, semakin mudah bagi Sasuke untuk merelakan kekalahannya.

"Lalu selama ini…," ujar Hinata sembari mendongakkan kepalanya, seolah-olah kedua matanya masih bisa memantulkan cahaya di retinanya. Seolah-olah ia ingin menunjukkan betapa kini kedua mata lavender itu bersorot terluka. Betapa kini kedua bola ungu itu memandang kecewa, "A-aku…"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, terdengar sangat menyakitkan, "Kau pikir aku tertarik pada gadis buta sepertimu, hm?"

Mencelos hati Hinata saat ia mendengar ucapan itu. Terkoyak sudah jiwanya akan ucapan itu. Tercabik sudah hatinya akan satu kalimat singkat itu.

Kalimat yang dulu sempat mampir di pikirannya. Akan kesungguhan pemuda Uchiha yang menaruh perhatian istimewa padanya. Namun Hinata percaya, Sasuke benar-benar serius akan semua tindakannya. Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh mengasihinya. Tanpa perlu melihat pada matanya yang hampa. Tanpa perlu menilai pada raga Hinata yang lemah. Tanpa perlu melihat apa-apa.

Karena cinta mereka murni. Karena cinta mereka suci.

Tapi mungkin Hinata benar-benar keliru. Pikiran yang dulu sempat singgah di otaknya, kini terbukti benar adanya saat Sasuke berucap demikian.

Hinata hanya terlalu berharap. Hinata selama ini hanya hidup dalam mimpinya sendiri yang indah. Dalam dunia dongeng anak perempuan di mana akan berakhir bahagia dengan cinta sang pangeran. Dalam dunia khayalnya yang sempurna dengan cinta yang tulus. Dengan kasih yang suci.

Dan sekarang semua terkuak sudah. Semua mimpi itu terasa akan berakhir hari ini juga. Semua khayalannya akan berujung pada kepahitan saat itu pula.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," tangan Hinata meraba-raba ke depan. Setelah ia menyentuh tubuh Sasuke, segera dipeluknya badan itu dengan erat.

Betapa dinginnya pelukan itu. Betapa bekunya tubuh Sasuke dalam dekapannya. Tanpa ada respon hangat yang biasanya. Tanpa ada balasan rengkuhan yang Hinata harapkan.

Beku. Seolah yang sedang Hinata rengkuh hanyalah sebongkah patung yang hampa. Kosong.

"Untuk apa kau memelukku?" ujar Sasuke sembari mematahkan dengan paksa pelukan itu, "Semua sudah berakhir. Permainan ini sudah berakhir, Hinata. Aku sudah tak mau melanjutkan lagi."

"Aku tak pernah menganggap semua ini permainan, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Hinata sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sasuke.

Dirabanya dengan pelan wajah itu, seolah Hinata ingin membayangkan, bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Dirabanya dengan hati-hati tiap lekuk di wajah itu, seolah Hinata ingin mencari kejujuran akan semua yang barusan ia dengar. Seolah ia ingin mencari kebohongan yang ada. Seolah ia ingin mencari kebenaran yang tersimpan.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapnya permainan. Aku tak pernah menganggap semua ini sia-sia, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya lirih. Berharap agar Sasuke mengerti perasaannya. Berharap agar Sasuke bisa paham akan kesungguhan ucapannya.

"Semua sudah berakhir!!" ujar Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata dari wajahnya, "Kau terlalu banyak berharap, Hinata! Dengar, apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu? Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku mengasihimu?!"

"Tapi aku tahu itu semua dari sikapmu padaku, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Hinata, "Kau yang menunjukkan semua perasaanmu padaku melalui sikap dan ucapanmu!"

"Tak ada gunanya omongan ini lagi," ujar Sasuke pelan, "Semua sudah berakhir. Mimpimu sudah usai sekarang."

Sasuke melangkah pergi. Cepat. Seolah ia ingin jauh-jauh dari tempat itu saat itu juga.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Satu tolehan kepala dari Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar berpaling.

Dilihatnya di sana, Hinata tengah meraba-raba udara kosong di depannya. Dilihatnya di sana, mulut kecil itu terus menyebut namanya. Dilihatnya di sana, paras itu telah bersimbah air mata.

Dan saat tak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia jatuh terduduk. Dan saat tak mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia capai, tubuh ramping itu lunglai ke tanah. Menangis meratap. Membiarkan satu per satu air mata membasahi tanah bumi di bawahnya.

Semua sudah berakhir.

Semua sebaiknya seperti ini.

Biar Sasuke tetap menyayangi Hinata dengan caranya sendiri. Biar Sasuke tetap mengasihi Hinata dengan jalannya sendiri. Menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis, membuatnya terluka. Itulah jalan yang tengah ditempuh Sasuke. Semata-mata hanya untuk kebahagiaan Hinata. Semata-mata untuk mengakhiri harapan Hinata akan indahnya cinta yang mungkin bisa terjalani bersama.

Karena Sasuke tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Karena Sasuke tak punya harapan apa-apa lagi. Maka ia harus pergi. Maka ia harus menyingkir ke dunianya yang sepi.

Tanpa Hinata tahu. Tanpa Hinata pahami.

Meski Sasuke juga terluka, tapi tak apa. Meski Sasuke juga terkoyak hatinya kala melihat butiran bening itu luruh ke pipi gadis itu, tapi tak masalah. Sejak awal, hidup Sasuke memang penuh penderitaan. Sejak semula, semua memang terasa menyakitkan. Jadi, tambah sakit sedikit juga tak akan jadi soal.

Dilihatnya sebuah mobil yang mewah yang terhenti di dekat Hinata yang masih terduduk dan meratap sedih di sana. Seorang lelaki berambut merah dan berpakaian rapi, keluar dari sana dan segera meraih lengan Hinata, membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya bersamaan dengan angin lirih yang berhembus menerpa dirinya.

Biar. Biar semua begini. Biar cuma Sasuke yang tahu semua. Tahu akan betapa besar rasa kasih ini masih tersimpan rapat untuk satu orang saja. Tahu akan betapa kuat rasa rindu ini yang akan terpendam dalam jiwa hanya untuk satu orang saja. Tahu akan betapa dalamnya nama satu orang yang terukir abadi dalam hati dan jiwa Sasuke. Biar cuma Sasuke yang tahu itu semua.

Satu orang.

Hinata Hyuuga, Alpha Centauri kecilnya.

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: Yep, gimana? Mudah-mudahan masih terasa suasana angst-nya yah ^^ apa ada yang udah ngeduga kalo yang disukai Naruto itu Hinata, bukan Sakura? Kalo udah, betapa begonya saya gak bias bikin rahasia T_T Arigato.**

**Next Chapter.**

_**(maaf, gak ada next chapter. Bingung ngasih cuplikan yang mana :P *tendanged*)**_

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**March, 13**

**~yukeh~**


	12. Chapter 12: My Big Brother

**Yukeh: **Hey semua! Sorry update nya lama. Karena entah mengapa aku kayaknya pengen ngupdate my danna juga. Hehe… Aku senang semakin banyak yang suka SasuHina. Lol…. Oh ya, bagi Itachi-lovers, bergembiralah kalian!! Kalian harus review chapter ini! DX *ditampar* mudah-mudahan masih angsty. I love angst! Hahaha…

**Last story: Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya bersamaan dengan angin lirih yang berhembus menerpa dirinya.**

**Biar. Biar semua begini. Biar cuma Sasuke yang tahu semua. Tahu akan betapa besar rasa kasih ini masih tersimpan rapat untuk satu orang saja. Tahu akan betapa kuat rasa rindu ini yang akan terpendam dalam jiwa hanya untuk satu orang saja. Tahu akan betapa dalamnya nama satu orang yang terukir abadi dalam hati dan jiwa Sasuke. Biar cuma Sasuke yang tahu itu semua.**

**Satu orang.**

**Hinata Hyuuga, Alpha Centauri kecilnya.**

_**-**_** oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Butiran putih bersih tampak menutupi permukaan bumi di daerah Tokyo. Di sana-sini hanya warna putih yang mendominasi penglihatan. Tak ada hijaunya tumbuhan, tak ada hangatnya sinar mentari yang menyegarkan. Semua terasa membekukan. Dingin, dan membuat sebagian besar manusia mendambakan hangatnya radiasi api perapian dalam rumah.

Ya, musim gugur sudah berlalu dan musim dingin telah mengambil alih sang waktu. Reruntuhan dedaunan yang rapuh sudah tergantikan oleh jatuhnya butiran dari langit yang bernama salju.

Kedua tangan itu sibuk menorehkan tinta bolpoin di atas kertas dari buku tulis yang ada di depannya. Kedua matanya sesekali mengernyit saat ada yang tidak begitu ia mengerti, namun akan kembali bersorot datar saat semuanya sudah terselesaikan.

Udara di luar dingin sekali. Musim dingin memang menjadi musim yang memaksa sebagian besar orang untuk tetap bertahan di rumah.

Ah, tidak juga bagi Sasuke. Sekarang, tidak hanya musim dingin saja yang membuatnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya. Namun semua musim. Setiap saat. Di segala waktu.

Hanya belajar, belajar, belajar. Tak ada yang perlu ia pikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Karena ia memang tak berhak memikirkan apa-apa. Karena ia memang tak perlu merencanakan apapun jua. Masa depannya sudah buram. Tak ada lagi kata _cita-cita_.

Kegiatan Sasuke terganggu saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terketuk.

Pemuda menghentikan sejenak gerakan tangannya yang menulis sebelum ia menlanjutkannya kembali seraya berucap, "Masuk saja."

_Masuk saja_ adalah kata yang hanya akan ia ucapkan jika Itachi lah yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Karena Sasuke dulu tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mengusik dirinya. Karena pada awalnya Sasuke akan berdiam diri sekalipun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya adalah sang Ayah.

Namun sekarang semua sudah berbeda. Meski ia masih merasa ada sedikit kekosongan dalam hati, namun ia tahu, semua sudah sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Dirinya tak lagi memberikan sikap berontak pada siapapun juga di rumah ini. Hatinya juga tak akan selalu memberikan rasa benci dan dendam pada Ayah dan Anko. Sikapnya juga tak sedingin yang dulu, sekalipun sampai sekarang Sasuke masih enggan memberikan kehangatan.

Terdengar pintu terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali.

Sasuke tak peduli dan tak menoleh. Ia masih menyibukkan diri dengan sederet rumus yang biasa ditemukan dalam pelajaran Fisika.

"Sasuke."

Tangan kanan yang semula sibuk menari di atas kertas itu kini terhenti. Mata semula bersorot serius dan berpikir dalam itu kini terlihat memberikan pandangan terhenyak.

Suara ini…

"Otouto."

Saat ia menoleh, mulutnya tak kuasa untuk tidak membuka saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri tegak di depannya. Hatinya tak kuasa lagi menahan gejolak bahagia saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat di depannya itu. Tubuhnya membeku saat matanya melihat sosok yang tak ia lihat selama beberapa waktu.

Itachi? Itachi-nii? Nii-san?

Berulang kali kata-kata itu berputar di otaknya. Berulang kali dirinya sendiri memastikan bahwa yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu memang Itachi!

Itu Itachi! Itulah Kakaknya!! Kakaknya yang terlihat seperti dulu! Sosok Kakaknya yang selama ini mati dalam kepahitan hidup dan kini sosok itu telah ada di depan mata Sasuke!

Tak terlihat lagi tubuh yang selalu gemetaran di manapun ia berada itu. Tak terlihat lagi mata yang selalu bersorot penuh dengan rasa terancam itu. Tak terlihat lagi bibir itu bergetar oleh rasa ngeri. Tak terlihat lagi wajahnya yang selalu memberikan eskpresi untuk meminta perlindungan.

Bukan lagi Itachi yang rapuh. Bukan lagi Itachi yang akan selalu menangis dan meringkuk di sudut kala ada ia merasa terancam. Bukan lagi sosok Kakak yang lemah dan minta perlindungan.

Bukan!

Inilah Itachi yang Sasuke banggakan! Inilah Itachi yang Sasuke rindukan keberadaannya. Itachi, Kakaknya!

Kakak yang akan selalu berdiri tegap seperti itu, seolah tak ada apapun di dunia ini yang mampu merobohkan dirinya. Kakaknya yang selalu tersenyum hangat seperti itu, seolah ia akan selalu sedia menghilangkan segala ketakutan pada diri sang adik. Kakaknya, kakaknya yang selalu memberi sorot lembut itu, sorot yang menawarkan sejuta bentuk kasih sayang dan rasa nyaman pada diri Sasuke!

"Kenapa kau diam?" ujarnya, "Kau tidak rindu padaku, Kecil?"

Sasuke tertawa tertahan.

Suara itu. Suara seorang lelaki dewasa, suara seorang kakak yang selalu bisa mengusir segala keraguannya. Suara yang beberapa akhir ini tak terdengar lagi. Suara yang selama beberapa musim hilang tergantikan oleh getar tangis dan ketakutan.

_Kecil_. Betapa rindunya Sasuke akan panggilan untuknya itu. Betapa sudah lama ia tidak mendengar kata ejekan itu. Sekalipun dulu Sasuke akan sangat marah jika ia mendapat sebutan demikian, namun kali ini terasa lain.

Ia senang. Sekalipun tinggi tubuhnya sekarang nyaris menyamai Itachi, namun ia senang dikatai seperti itu.

Ia sudah kembali pada sosok Itachi yang dulu! Ia sudah kembali lagi sosok seorang Kakak yang dulu!

Kakak yang terlihat tegar. Kakak yang akan selalu sedia menjauhkan adik dari segala marabahaya.

Betapa sibuknya Sasuke dengan perasaannya sendiri hingga ia tidak menyadari Itachi yang telah beranjak dan kini telah berdiri di depannya.

"Adikku sudah besar," itulah yang diucapkan dari mulutnya saat tangan kanannya menyentuh kepala dari Sasuke yang masih terduduk di kursi di depan meja belajarnya.

Sasuke menunduk dan tersenyum kecil.

Betapa lamanya ia tidak merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya seperti ini. Dan sekarang ia mendapatkannya. Rasanya begitu tenang. Seolah ia telah kembali menjadi dirinya belasan tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya masih kecil. Saat dirinya suka sekali diperlakukan dengan demikian manjanya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat saat ia menyadari tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya terasa bergetar. Dan Sasuke mendongak saat ia menyadaari lantai di bawah kaki Sasuke terjatuhi oleh setetes air.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat mata hangat itu kini terpejam dengan titik air yang luruh menuruni pipinya.

_Jangan menangis lagi_, batin Sasuke. _Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kakakku lagi._

Bukannya menjawab atau apa, Itachi malah membungkuk, lalu menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Sasuke sembari kedua tangannya yang masih menyentuh kepala adiknya itu.

Hanya isakan tangis yang terdengar kembali. Wajah yang semula tegar itu kini tampak berkerut sakit. Senyum lembut itu kini hilang seiring dengan bergetarnya bibir itu. Mata yang semula bersorot menangkan itu kini terpejam, memendam segala kepahitan yang kini tengah merasuki jiwanya.

Pikiran tentang ucapan Anko beberapa waktu lalu masih membekas di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Masih segar rasanya di otaknya, bagaimana jelasnya kata-kata Anko terucap. Masih jelas di pikirannya, betapa pahitnya terasa tiap huruf yang merangkai kalimatnya.

_Sasuke menderita jantung bocor. Sudah lama ia menyimpan hal ini seorang diri._

Sakit sekali!!

Oh Tuhan, demikian buruknya nasib yang menimpa satu-satunya saudara Itachi! Betapa berat siksaan hidup yang harus ia tanggung selama ini, tanpa ada satu orangpun yang melihat dan menyadari akan kepahitannya. Tanpa ada satu orangpun yang bisa untuk sekedar menenangkan dan menyemangati batinnya.

Betapa payahnya Itachi selama ini. Betapa buruknya perannya selama ini sebagai seorang Kakak. Kakak tunggal! Kakak laki-laki yang seharusnya melindungi adiknya! Tapi apa? Itachi malah hanya menangis dan menangis! Ia selama ini buta akan semua! Selama ini ia hanya meringkuk di dunianya sendiri. Menjauh dari keadaan sekitar. Menutup mata pada apa yang tengah terjadi!

Ia hanya ketakutan. Ia hanya menangis payah dan hanya bisa meminta perlindungan! Perlindungan pada Sasuke. Perlindungan pada adiknya! Adik yang seharusnya lebih pantas Itachi lindungi, bukan malah direpotkan olehnya. Adik yang selama ini hanya membisu diam, tanpa mengeluh apapun padanya. Adik yang selama ini selalu menjaganya, bahkan tanpa memberitahu Itachi akan semua kepahitannya.

Betapa payah! Betapa memalukannya!

Itachi tak bisa berperan sebagai Kakak! Kakak yang hanya bisa menangis. Kakak yang hanya mampu menunjukkan kelemahannya. Kakak yang hanya mampu mendapat perlindungan dari adiknya!

Adiknya yang selama ini tak kalah menderita darinya! Bahkan mungkin lebih! Adiknya yang selalu membelanya! Adiknya yang selalu menutup diri akan semuanya! Adiknya yang bahkan bungkam dan menanggung sendiri akan semua penderitaan yang diam-diam dipikul di batinnya.

Andai Itachi dapat, ia ingin mengembalikan waktu.

Ingin ia memeluk tubuh adiknya ini, menenangkan batinnya, dan memberi penekanan dalam tiap ucapan, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ingin ia mengatakan pada adiknya, bahwa ia akan selalu menjaganya. Ingin ia menemani adiknya kala adiknya merasa sendiri. Ingin ia meniup segala derita adiknya. Menghapus air matanya kala ia menangis. Menepuk kepalanya kala ia merasa ragu dan putus asa.

Ya Tuhan, berat sekali cobaan yang Kau berikan pada anak seusia Sasuke. Betapa besar tanggungan yang selama ini ia emban. Betapa kuatnya hujaman nyeri yang selama ini ia tahan.

Ia hanya seorang remaja. Remaja yang seharusnya penuh dengan pesta dalam kehidupannya. Remaja yang seharusnya tengah terbuai dalam alam mimpi dan masa depannya.

"Itachi, kau kenapa?" ujar Sasuke yang masih tak mengerti, mengapa Itachi hanya memeluk kepalanya sembari tubuhnya yang bergetar oleh tangis.

"Maafkan Kakak, Sasuke," ujarnya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Maaf. Sekarang Itachi menangis bukan karena ketakutan di dirinya. Sekarang air mata itu luruh hanya itu kepahitan dalam hidup adiknya! Untuk segala ketidakberdayaannya. Untuk semua kebutaan akan kehidupan keluarga tercintanya.

"Terima kasih."

Terima kasih atas air mataku dulu yang selalu kauhapus. Terima kasih.

**-oOo-**

"Pergunakan waktu kalian sebaik-baiknya untuk belajar. Ujian hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Dan…."

Wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek itu berbicara dengan tegas di podium di dalam aula yang besar itu. Sejumlah anak yang tergolong dalam tingkatan kelas teratas, atau kelas 3, tampak berbaris rapi dan berdiri tegap di depannya. Sekalipun suasana hening dan terdominasi oleh pidato sang Kepala Sekolah, namun itu tak berarti bahwa seluruh siswa tengah menikmati nasehat panjang lebarnya yang terasa monoton itu.

Seperti si pemuda berambut pirang. Berkali-kali secara tertahan ia menguap dengan mulut tertutup. Pasalnya, tepat di sampingnya, berdiri para guru yang ikut membantu dalam menjaga ketertiban dan ketenangan pidato Kepala Sekolah menjelang Ujian Akhir itu.

"Uh…lama banget," gumamnya pelan. Untung saja, suara Bu Suzune yang keras karena bantuan mikropon, menelan suara Naruto. Jadi, para guru di sana tidak akan mendengarnya. Tentu saja akan lain jadinya jika mereka memergoki Naruto menguap apalagi mencoba-coba mengobrol dengan murid lain.

"Dan usahakan menjaga kesehatan kalian. Jangan lupa juga…"

"Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?" keluh pemuda dengan mata biru cerah itu. Kali ini dengan suara sedikit lebih keras hingga pemuda berambut hitam legam yang berdiri di sampingnya, sempat melirik sekilas.

"Hn," gumamnya, lebih tepat jika disebut dengusnya.

Berkali-kali dia mendengar omelan lirih sahabatnya itu. Ekspresi bosan itu juga sudah ia pasang di mukanya bahkan sejak sepuluh menit pertama pidato dimulai. Memang, Bu Shizune terkenal akan hobinya yang suka sekali memberi ceramah panjang lebar hingga keluar dari topik utama. Hal yang tak perlu dijelaskan dan masalah yang tersepele pun, akan Beliau katakan, tak peduli para murid jelas-jelas memasang wajah tak tertarik akan pidatonya.

"Teme, tak terasa yah, kita sebentar lagi akan lulus," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. Naruto sedang memancing dirinya untuk ikut ngobrol dan untuk mengurangi rasa bosan Naruto.

Dan yang paling sering terjadi adalah, hal itu akan berakhir dengan terhukumnya mereka berdua sekalipun Sasuke jelas-jelas tak sudi menanggapi omongannya. Tetapi, jika ada guru yang melihat Naruto berbicara dengan wajah yang menoleh ke Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke akan ikut menanggung imbasnya.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke singkat dan tak jelas, bermaksud menyudahi omongan Naruto dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia sama sekali tak sedang dalam mood untuk melayani ocehannya.

"Kau ingin kuliah di mana, Teme?" rupanya rencana Sasuke gagal. Namun Sasuke tetap mendiamkan pertanyaan Naruto itu hingga pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali berbicara, "Oh ya, kenapa kau keluar dari Bimbel tanpa sebab? Banyak yang mencarimu loh. Terutama Dei-senpai karena kau sering membantunya mengajar."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Jika diamnya tadi karena dia malas membalas omongan Naruto, maka diamnya kali ini karena ia tengah mengulas dan memikirkan sesuatu di otaknya.

Memang, sudah beberapa lama ia tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di Bimbel yang sudah dimasukinya selama beberapa bulan itu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun juga. Tanpa ada alasan yang jelas yang perlu ia berikan. Bahkan saat pihak Bimbel menelponnya, ia hanya akan bilang _tak ada apa-apa_ dengan demikian singkatnya. Saat teman-teman Bimbel mencoba menghubunginya, maka sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindar dan menolak kehadiran mereka.

Bahkan pada Naruto pun Sasuke akan bungkam. Pada sahabatnya sejak SMP itu, Sasuke masih akan tak mau mengungkap semuanya. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk menyimpan segalanya di bawah pengetahuannya sendiri. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun tahu. Karena mereka tak perlu tahu apa-apa.

Terutama Hinata. Dia tak perlu tahu apa-apa. Biar dia tetap hidup dalam kebencian yang amat dalam pada Sasuke. Biar di matanya Sasuke tetap menjadi pemuda yang egois dan tak punya perasaan. Itu lebih baik. Sekalipun jika memikirkannya Sasuke akan tersiksa, namun semua ini lebih baik.

"Teme?" suara Naruto terdengar lagi begitu pertanyaannya tidak terjawab oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya, kali ini bukanlah pertama kali Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama. Sudah berulang kali. Namun tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menjawab apa-apa. Tak pernah. Pasti Naruto akan didiamkannya dengan pertanyaan itu yang tak kunjung terjawab.

"Huh…Aku mau masuk Universitas Tokyo," ujar Sasuke yang membuat sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Terkejut, bercampur dengan rasa rasa heran yang sangat.

Naruto tanya A, Sasuke jawab B. Sama sekali tidak nyambung! Namun Naruto tahu, itu adalah hal yang biasa Sasuke lakukan jika ia ingin menghindari keharusan untuk menjawab dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Bahasa Inggrismu jelek sekali di Try Out kemarin, Naruto," ujar Sasuke yang malah membahas hal yang jauh dari topik semula.

"Ah iya," dan Naruto dengan mudahnya terpancing, "Aku khawatir aku gagal Ujian di mata pelajaran itu, Teme."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke kembali ke _style_ respon awalnya.

Dan pidato itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit ke depan. Membuat sebagian anak benar-benar mengharapkan badai salju untuk merobohkan aula ini. Itu lebih baik daripada harus berdiri kaku di dalam sini dengan omongan-omongan khas orang tua yang harus terdengar selama beberapa waktu.

**-oOo-**

"Sasuke, bagaimana sekolahmu?" ujar Itachi yang tengah terduduk di sofa di ruang TV sana.

Sedangkan sang Ayah yang duduk di samping Itachi, hanya terdiam sembari menyeruput coklat panasnya.

Saat Sasuke menatap ke arah Kakak dan Ayahnya itu, dalam hati ia selalu bersyukur sekali.

Sudah tak ada lagi hawa bagai neraka di rumah ini. Sudah tak ada lagi isak tangis yang terdengar. Kekerasan dan kekejaman pun perlahan menghilang dengan sempurna. Kebencian dan dendam dalam diri masing-masing pun sudah larut terkubur dalam waktu bernama masa lalu.

Lihat saja. Melihat Itachi yang mau duduk berdekatan dengan Ayah adalah hal yang tak akan pernah terjadi, dan tak akan pernah Sasuke biarkan terjadi. Karena setiap berada di dekat orang tua tunggal itu, Itachi pasti akan langsung meringkuk takut. Matanya akan langsung bersorot ngeri. Fugaku bukanlah figur seorang Ayah di mata Itachi. Namun Fugaku lebih terlihat sebagai figur pembawa ancaman dan kesedihan di mata anak sulungnya itu. Dan untuk itulah, Sasuke tak akan pernah membiarkan barang sedikitpun, Fugaku mendekati Itachi, tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa Fugaku adalah Ayah kandungnya.

"Baik," ujar Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali melangkah ke arah tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya, pemuda itu segera melepas jas musim dinginnya, lalu melonggarkan dasinya setelah ia melemparkan tasnya ke atas ranjang tempat ia biasa tidur.

"Hmpfh!" gumamnya lirih seraya tubuhnya yang ia hempaskan ke atas ranjang nyaman itu.

Pikirannya kembali lagi pada pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Pertanyaan yang berkali-kali ia dapat dari beberapa orang, namun sama sekali tak ia jawab. Bukannya tak dapat atau apa, hanya Sasuke tak mempunyai kemauan untuk meresponnya.

Ia hanya menyingkir dari mereka. Ia hanya pergi menjauh dari semua. Terutama dengan _dia_, dengan satu-satunya gadis yang sudah menguasai pikiran dan hatinya selama 17 tahun Sasuke hidup di dunia ini.

Sasuke tahu, ia sudah sangat kejam. Sasuke sadar, kata-katanya kala itu sudah demikian menyakitkan. Ia mengerti, bahwa ia sudah terlalu dalam menyakiti hati Hinata.

Tapi tak apalah. Ini semua demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Agar Hinata tak sedih akan kepergiannya nanti. Agar Sasuke tak merasa berat dan enggan untuk mengangkat kaki dari dunia ini.

Sudah sekian lama Sasuke hidup dalam dunianya yang sepi. Sudah terasa begitu lama ia hanya menjalani hidup dengan derita dalam fisik dan batinnya. Sudah ia pendam seorang diri semua itu tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Harapannya pun satu persatu telah lepas dari tangannya. Impiannya pun telah terenggut dengan sadis dari dirinya. Tak ada hayalan lagi seiring dengan lemahnya raga ini. Tak ada impian lagi sejalan dengan rapuhnya jiwa ini.

Namun, Hinata datang dan seolah memberikan sebuah harapan baru bagi Sasuke. Ia datang dengan tangan terbuka lebar dan terentang ke padanya, seolah menyilahkan Sasuke untuk mereguk kebahagiaan dalam dekapannya. Tangannya terulur pada Sasuke seolah di atas telapak tangan itu terdapat satu buah harapan kecil yang begitu indah untuk Sasuke. Harapan yang tak boleh Sasuke hilangkan. Harapan yang tak seharusnya Sasuke singkirkan. Harapan yang indah. Harapan yang datang dengan begitu tepat di saat hati Sasuke benar-benar terasa hampa. Di saat jiwa Sasuke seluruhnya telah larut dalam putus asa dan kepasrahan.

Cinta. Itulah harapan itu.

Dan sekarang Sasuke telah melepasnya dengan kemauannya sendiri. Dan Sasuke sekarang telah menyia-nyiakan harapan itu karena kehendaknya sendiri. Ia telah meninggalkannya. Ia telah pergi jauh darinya.

Bukannya Sasuke sudah tak peduli atau apa, namun hanya karena waktu yang tak mengizinkannya untuk terus menjaganya. Karena waktu yang seolah menjaga Sasuke dalam hal yang bernama takdir. Takdirnya yang tak bisa terubah sekalipun oleh cinta. Takdirnya yang tak bisa berganti sekalipun mereka saling mengasihi.

Cinta itu tak cukup untuk membuat seseorang bahagia. Kasih pun tak bisa membuat orang tertawa selamanya.

Karena tiap saat Sasuke bisa pergi. Karena sewaktu-waktu nafas ini bisa saja terhenti.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke harus pergi di saat Hinata tengah mabuk dalam khayalan indah akan cintanya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke harus meninggalkannya di saat Hinata tengah terbuai dalam cinta remajanya yang indah? Bagaimana jika ia menangis akannya? Bagaimana jika ia terpuruk? Itu semua hanya akan membuat Sasuke tak rela mati. Itu semua hanya akan membuat Sasuke tak bisa untuk pergi.

Untuk itu lah Sasuke menyingkir. Untuk itu lah, ia kali ini terpaksa mengakhiri masa indah yang mungkin hanya akan terjadi terakhir kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Tetapi biar Sasuke simpan rapat rasa ini hanya untuknya. Biar Sasuke kobarkan api kasih ini dalam jiwanya sendiri. Biar semua rasa indah ini bersemi di bawah pengetahuannya sendiri.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungnya. Segera saja ia mengambil tisu di meja di sampingnya, lalu mengusap cairan berwarna merah itu dari permukaan kulitnya.

Sasuke kembali merenung. Dipandanginya salju yang turun lembut dan perlahan melalui jendela kaca yang ada di depannya.

Musim dingin yang membekukan. Sebeku perasaannya. Namun ada yang tengah berkobar hangat di dalam dada.

Rasa kasih. Rasa suci yang terpendam dalam diam.

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: bagaimana? Puaskah kalian Itachi udah kembali normal? DX Hah, di chapter ini dialognya nyaris cuman 5 persen doang yah? Lol… hope you like it!**

**Next Chapter**

"Katakan apa yang kausembunyikan dariku, Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

**.**

"Cinta tak cukup membuat seseorang bahagia, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum getir, "Kau hanya masih buta, Naruto. Kau hanya tahu indahnya perasaan itu. Kau hanya sedang dibuai olehnya hingga kau berpikir, hanya dengan cinta, maka semua akan terasa bahagia."

**.**

"Biar aku saja yang mundur."

.

Jika saja Sasuke bisa memutar waktu… Jika saja semua bisa berhenti kala itu juga….

**Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^**

_**Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated.**_

**May, 6**

**~yukeh~**


	13. Chapter 13: Together, We Love Her

**Yukeh: **Sorry, lama update DX Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi bad mood! Makasih ya udah dukung, makanya saya bisa meng-update fic saya lagi. Udah, gak tahu musti ngomong apa lagi..

Met baca! ^^d

_**-**_** oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Indah. Musim dingin adalah musim yang sangat indah bagi sebagian orang. Melihat terbangnya butiran kecil putih di udara, sangat melenakan. Membuat _snowman _atau _snowball_ terasa mengasyikkan. Menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan sekedar ditemani secangkir coklat hangat di depan perapian, tak kalah menyenangkan.

Seperti pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang beberapa menit hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk terdiam di balkon kamar di lantai dua. Pemuda yang duduk termenung memandang sekumpulan bocah yang tengah tertawa dan berlarian riang bersama teman sebayanya. Pemuda dengan syal biru kelam tebal yang melingkari lehernya, yang terkadang tersenyum getir saat melihat tawa ceria para anak kecil di bawah sana.

Sasuke menghela nafas lebih dalam sehingga terbentuk uap udara yang tersembur dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Sudah berapa waktu ia telah kembali dalam dunianya yang sepi. Sudah berapa lama ia telah terdiam dan mengasingkan diri kembali dalam kehidupannya yang sunyi. Selalu begini. Hanya seorang diri. Memikirkan kapan waktu yang masih tersisa untuknya. Hanya merenungkan, sampai mana maut akan datang padanya.

"Tangkap itu, bodoh!" terdengar teriakan dari salah satu bocah di bawah sana.

Sasuke tersenyum miris.

Betapa masa kecil adalah masa yang paling indah baginya. Tanpa perlu dia memikirkan apa-apa. Tak ada kesusahan dalam hidup. Hanya tawa, canda, dan terkabulnya semua keinginannya. Keluarga yang bahagia. Dan tak ada penderitaan apapun yang mengganggunya.

Rasanya, ia sudah lupa, bagaimana caranya tertawa lepas seperti anak itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tertawa tanpa hatinya perlu menangis pilu. Rasanya ia sudah tak ingat. Semua tawanya telah terendam dalam kegetiran. Semua masa kecil indahnya telah tersimpan dalam waktu yang disebut masa lalu.

Sekarang adalah sekarang. Saat ini berarti saat ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang bukanlah masa lalu. Apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang adalah apa yang harus ia hadapi.

"Uhuk!"

Dengan getir Sasuke memandang tisu putih yang kini tertoreh cairan berwarna merah pekat di permukaannya.

Tak ada ketakutan lagi yang dirasakan Sasuke. Tak ada keraguan lagi yang melanda jiwanya. Semua sudah seperti yang ia rencanakan. Ia hanya akan hidup dan menunggu. Hidup, dan menunggu. Menjalani apa yang semestinya ia jalani, dan menghindari semua yang nanti akan ia lukai.

Seiring waktu berjalan, tubuh ini semakin payah. Selama jarum jam berputar, raga ini hanya menunggu ajal dengan pasrah. Rasa sakit dalam dada ini kian memburuk, kian mencekik dan terasa membakar seluruh pembuluh darah dan syaraf di tubuh Sasuke. Tak ada harapan apa-apa lagi selain hanya memakan butir demi butir pengurang rasa sakit. Butiran yang hanya mengurangi frekuensi kambuh rasa sakitnya, namun tak akan pernah mampu memperpanjang umurnya.

Kata Dokter, hanya donor jantung yang mampu menyelamatkannya. Hanya perlu mencari satu organ vital itu dari orang lain, maka Sasuke akan sembuh total dan kembali prima. Hanya mencari jantung yang cocok dengan jantungnya, hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan agar Sasuke bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Satu-satunya jalan menghindar dari maut. Satu-satunya cara mengenyahkan selama-lamanya rasa sakit dan perih ini.

Tapi adakah? Siapa orang yang mempunyai jantung yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Sasuke? Jika ada, siapa orang tolol yang mau mati dengan memberi jantungnya pada orang yang belum ia kenal?

Jadi, tak ada harapan lagi. Jikalau ada, pasti tak akan mudah Sasuke raih dan dapat. Jadi, jalani saja hidup ini apa adanya. Terima saja.

Jika ia harus pergi sewaktu-waktu, tak apa. Jika setiap saat nafasnya bisa berhenti, tak masalah. Toh, tak akan ada yang menangis untuknya. Tak akan ada yang tersakiti. Dan Sasuke akan rela.

Ia rela untuk pergi. Tak ada beban lagi. Tak ada yang bisa membuat Sasuke tak rela untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Setidaknya, setelah itu Sasuke tak akan merasa sakit lagi. Setelah itu, tak ada rasa pedih dan perih yang ia rasakan lagi.

Sasuke meraih HPnya saat benda kecil itu bergetar di atas meja marmer di samping tempat Sasuke duduk.

Ternyata sms. Dari Naruto.

_Sasuke, datanglah ke tempat biasa. Segera._

Singkat. Sepertinya penting. Jika tidak serius dan dalam kondisi yang benar-benar gawat, Naruto tak akan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'Teme' pada Sasuke.

Setelah memasukkan HPnya ke dalam saku jaketnya, Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya. Baru satu langkah ia menapakkan kaki, ketika tangannya langsung memegang tepian kursi yang baru ia duduki, saat tubuhnya mulai oleng begitu saja.

Sejenak, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini memang aktivitasnya praktis berkurang. Semua yang ia lakukan, kebanyakan ia kerjakan dalam rumah. Semua keperluannya, nyaris disediakan oleh orang lain. Anko, Ayah, dan Naruto akan selalu membantunya jika ada yang Sasuke ingin lakukan.

Bukannya malas atau apa. Hanya raga ini yang makin lemah. Hanya saja Sasuke tiap hari makin tak punya kuasa banyak bahkan untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar lebih lama. Hidupnya sekarang tak lebih dari seorang tahanan. Jika ia harus pergi keluar, itupun ke sekolah. Ia praktis tak mengikuti klub apapun lagi. Ia juga menghindar dari ajakan _hang out_ teman-temannya. Ia bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Ia bukanlah Sasuke yang mampu memakai topeng bernama _kesempurnaan_ lagi. Ia kini adalah Sasuke yang lemah. Sasuke yang tak mampu menutupi lagi kekurangannya. Sasuke yang terlihat payah. Sasuke yang bahkan untuk berlari beberapa meter saja tak akan bisa tanpa terjatuh!

Dan ia sudah beberapa minggu pula tak mengikuti kegiatan Bimbel di Akatsuki Star. Selain karena kondisi fisiknya yang tak memungkinkan, karena ada alasan lain yang membuat Sasuke tak ingin menginjakkan kaki lagi ke sana.

Biar saja. Makin jauh kehidupannya dari lingkungan sosial, makin baik pula baginya. Semua sudah begini. Mau apa lagi? Biar mereka bilang apa. Sasuke lemah. Sasuke payah. Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan mati sia-sia.

Sasuke kembali melangkah setelah ia rasakan kakinya sudah tak gemetar lagi. Dengan sebelah telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada permukaan tembok, pemuda itu kembali melangkah. Menuju pintu kamar yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat awal Sasuke, rasanya bagai menempuh jarak beberapa kilometer.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk dengan cucian piring di dapur sana.

"Keluar sebentar," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh, sembari tangannya yang menutup pintu.

Mungkin sikapnya masih dingin pada Ibu tirinya itu. Mungkin masih tak ada kehangatan dalam sikap maupun ucapannya. Namun, perlahan Sasuke sudah mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Anko di keluarganya. Meski tak ada lisan yang menegaskannya, namun Sasuke perlahan bisa berbaur dengannya. Seperti tadi. Menjawab pertanyaan Anko adalah hal yang biasanya tak akan pernah Sasuke lakukan kecuali jika ia sedang marah.

"Di luar dingin sekali, Sasuke," ujar Anko sembari menghampiri putranya itu, "Kau mau kuantar dengan mobil?"

"Ssshh…!" Sasuke mendesis kesal, "Sudahlah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula cuman sebentar saja."

Dan Anko hanya terdiam. Percuma saja jika ia ingin mencegah apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan. Fugaku saja pasti sulit sekali untuk mengendalikan putra keduanya ini. Apalagi Anko yang hanya berposisi sebagai _Ibu tiri yang baru dikasih hati sedikit saja_.

Wanita itu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati untuk kebaikan putranya, saat tubuh lemah itu menghilang dari balik pintu depan sana.

**-oOo-**

"Hosh…Hoshh."

Desahan nafas keras-keras itu tanpa henti terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Bahkan untuk bernafaspun ia masih belum cukup jika hanya menggunakan hidungnya. Udara di luar dingin sekali, seolah jaket tebal dan syal yang melingkari lehernya itu tak mampu memberi kehangatan barang sejenak padanya.

Kedua kaki itu terus dipaksakan oleh pemiliknya untuk melangkah di sepanjang trotoar. Sebelah tangannya terus berpegangan pada tembok pembatas jalan yang ada di sampingnya. Tertatih-tatih ia melangkah. Berkali-kali mulut itu mengeluarkan darah saat bahkan batuk kecil yang menyerangnya. Wajah tampannya terus saja mengernyit, meski tak ada sinar dari matahari yang menerpanya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dan membasahi parasnya, dengan mulut pucatnya yang terus bergetar oleh dingin dan rasa sakit.

Payah sekali. Lemah sekali. Buruk sekali.

Sial. Untuk apa Naruto memanggilnya? Kenapa bukan dia saja yang datang ke rumah Sasuke?

Pemuda itu terus melangkah hingga ia sampai di sebuah lapangan basket yang tua. Dari luar, pasti tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa halaman kosong yang tertumbuhi rumput liar tak terawat dan dikelilingi oleh pagar seng itu adalah sebuah lapangan basket.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke sini. Penyakitnya ini nyaris menghapus segala kegiatannya untuk berada di luar. Rasa pedih ini yang nyaris membuatnya menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk berdiam diri di kamar.

"Naruto," sapa Sasuke saat ia sampai di dekat seorang pemuda yang terduduk di sebuah bangku tua di samping lapangan, "Ada apa?"

"Katakan apa yang kausembunyikan dariku, Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menyipit heran kala menyadari betapa anehnya sahabat yang tengah terduduk dan berkata tanpa sekalipun memandang wajah Sasuke itu. Suaranya terdengar begitu kaku. Nadanya terasa begitu formal. Tak ada lagi canda. Tak ada lagi sorot wajah _cengengesan_ yang selalu ia tunjukkan tiap kali ia berucap apa saja pada Sasuke.

Hingga Sasuke tahu, pasti yang akan dibicarakan olehnya adalah sesuatu yang penting dan serius.

"A-aku?" Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia berucap, "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke harus menelan ludah saat melihat betapa ganjilnya tatapan mata itu.

Bukan tatapan mata yang ceria. Bukan tatapan mata yang tak pernah ada masalah seperti yang selalu Naruto tunjukkan. Namun kini, Sasuke bisa melihat ada rasa sakit di sana. Ada sorot kegetiran yang terpendam dalam warna biru langitnya.

Sejenak hanya kebisuan yang menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa Sasuke tahu harus berbuat dan berkata apa. Karena Naruto pun tampaknya juga menikmati keheningan ini. Karena Naruto pun tampaknya tetap ingin mendiamkan kesunyian ini untuk sementara. Hanya suara hembusan lirih dari angin musim dingin yang terdengar dan membuat tubuh Sasuke makin mengerut kedinginan. Juga butiran kecil putih yang terlepas dari langit dan mendarat di permukaan bumi, dan beberapa terjatuh di pakaian dan kepala Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Katakan," ujar Naruto akhirnya, "Apa kau mencintai Hinata, Sasuke?"

Jelas sekali. Sekalipun ucapan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan dentinan mobil di jalan sana, namun kata-kata itu terdengar jelas sekali. Hingga Sasuke untuk sementara hanya terhenyak beku di tengah terpaan angin musim dingin. Hingga membuat pemuda itu seolah lidahnya kelu untuk barang merespon ucapan Naruto dengan satu huruf saja.

Oh Tuhan, hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan Sasuke untuk terjadi, kali ini menjadi kenyataan sudah! Dan entah mengapa, ada rasa tak enak sekali di dalam sini.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke menunduk dan meludah, hingga tanah di bawah kakinya yang semula berwarna putih oleh timbunan salju, kini terdapat percikan cairan merah di atasnya.

"Kau…Kau bicara apa, Naruto?" ujar Sasuke yang masih mencoba untuk berpura-pura.

Akan sebisa mungkin ia pertahankan semuanya. Akan sebisa mungkin ia mengkokohkan benteng kepalsuannya. Benteng yang sudah ia bangun dengan mengorbankan perasaannya. Benteng kepalsuan yang ia bangun dengan penderitaan demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya, demi kebaikan Hinata, dan demi dirinya sendiri pula.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dengan demikian tiba-tiba.

Kedua rahang Naruto merapat keras, menahan segala gejolak yang seolah-olah meluap ingin terlampiaskan. Kedua tangannya mengepal, seolah ingin menghantam apapun juga untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit di dalam sini. Kedua matanya menatap dengan pandangan kecewa bercampur marah kepada kedua mata onyx yang balik menatapnya.

Rasa sakit. Sakit akan pengkhianatan. Rasa sakit akan kegagalan. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Dan sekarang, setelah Naruto tahu semuanya, masih dengan mudahnya lelaki Uchiha itu berpura-pura dan mencoba sok tenang begitu?

"Kaumencintainya, kan, Sasuke?" geram Naruto sembari menatap paras dingin di depannya, "Kau selama ini sudah bersamanya, kan? Iya, kan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sepertinya sudah tak ada lagi yang ia bisa simpan. Sepertinya semua kebohongan yang ia simpan, hari ini akan terungkap sepenuhnya. Sepertinya, benteng kepura-puraannya hari ini akan roboh seketika.

Naruto sudah tahu semuanya. Ia sudah mengerti semuanya. Akan pengorbanan Sasuke. Akan pernyataan _mengalah_ Sasuke.

"Hinatakah yang mengatakannya padamu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Masih ia mencoba berbicara dengan nada wajar, seolah ia tak peduli. Seolah ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh. "Dia hanya salah paham, Naruto. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya istimewa."

Sasuke sendiri heran, sampai kapan ia akan membuat kepalsuan yang lain? Sampai kapan ia akan terjatuh dalam kebohongan yang lain saat satu kebohongan sudah terungkap? Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih mengumbar kepalsuan pada sahabatnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang Sasuke masih mencoba lari dari kenyataan akan perasaannya.

Betapa pengecutnya!

"Aku ditolak," ujar Naruto sembari menunduk. Kedua tangannya makin mengepal erat.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Itukah sebabnya Naruto terlihat demikian despresi kali ini? Itukah sebabnya Naruto kali ini terlihat amat marah?

Penolakan akan cintanya pasti menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Bukankah ini adalah rasa cinta yang pertama kali Naruto rasakan? Selama menjadi sahabat, Sasuke tahu, Naruto adalah tipe pemuda yang menganggap remeh akan hal yang berbau perasaan. Tak pernah ada keseriusan. Tak pernah ada kata _jatuh hati_ dalam kamus hidupnya. Semua berjalan apa adanya. Semua berlangsung sesuai kehendaknya.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa rasa indah yang pertama ia rasakan harus berakhir menyedihkan begini? Mengapa rasa kasih suci yang ia baru kenal harus berakhir tanpa ada sambutan dari sang gadis? Menyakitkan sekali! Menyedihkan sekali!

Cinta pertama memang begitu indah. Begitu melenakan. Begitu dipuja olehnya. Mati-matian ia mencoba mengutarakannya. Mati-matian Naruto sudah mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya, dengan mengalahkan segala kebekuan di dirinya tiap berada di dekat gadis itu. Dengan membunuh kekeluan di lidahnya tiap kali ingin mengucapkan satu kata itu. Cinta.

Dan semua berakhir seperti ini! Perasaannya harus berakhir karena ada pria lain dalam hati sang gadis. Semua harus usai karena ada cinta lain yang disimpan oleh gadis itu, dan itu bukan untuk Naruto!

Dan kepedihan itu harus ditambah saat Naruto tahu bahwa cinta gadis itu adalah untuk Sasuke! Rasa sakit itu semakin parah saat tahu bahwa sahabat Narutolah yang menguasai sepenuhnya hati dan perasaan dari satu-satunya gadis di dunia ini yang amat Naruto puja!

"Hinata bilang padaku, dia menyukaimu, Sasuke," gumam Naruto sembari tetap menunduk ke bawah. Betapa kedua alis itu melengkung, menandakan perasaan getir yang tengah ada di hatinya, "Dia juga bilang, kau tiba-tiba meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa maksudnya itu? Kalian selama ini sudah bersama?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Harus bilang apa jika Hinata sudah membocorkan semuanya? Percuma saja berbohong lebih jauh lagi kepada Naruto yang sudah sekecewa ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?" wajah Naruto kembali terangkat. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram kuat-kuat syal yang melilit leher Sasuke.

Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan sejuta kegetiran yang ada dalam sorot matanya. Dibiarkan pemuda itu tahu, betapa Naruto amat terluka. Betapa rasa indahnya telah berantakan dengan begitu menyedihkannya!

"Kalau kau bilang dari awal, aku pasti bisa menahan rasa ini, kan? Jika kau bilang dari awal, aku pasti tak akan sesakit ini, kan? Aku bisa mundur, kan? Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau diam?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Naruto," ujar Sasuke lirih sembari melepaskan tangan Naruto dari syalnya, namun Naruto kembali merenggutnya dengan lebih kasar dan kuat.

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Apa pula yang kauketahui dari apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang, hah? Apa kautahu betapa buruknya suasana hatiku, hah?"

"Aku tahu! Dan oleh karena aku tahu perasaanmu, aku melakukan semua ini, Naruto!" Dengan kasar, Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram syalnya.

Nafas Sasuke makin memburu. Berbicara sedikit keras seperti tadi saja, sudah membuat nafasnya amat kepayahan. Sudah membuat kakinya sedikit gemetar.

"Kau yang tak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mulai terluka. Pandangan yang selama ini tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun juga. Pandangan yang mewakili segala kepahitan yang ia simpan untuk dirinya saja, "Kau pikir aku senang telah menanggalkan semuanya? Kau pikir menyenangkan jika kau harus mundur dengan perasaan luka, hah? Bahkan sebelum kaumerasakan, aku sudah merasakan jauh lebih dulu darimu, Naruto!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Hinata hanya membutuhkan orang sepertimu, Naruto," suara Sasuke melunak. Namun justru melemahnya intonasi ucapannya itulah yang membuat rasa getir dan sakit itu kian terasa, "Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku hanya memilih jalan yang seharusnya kutempuh. Dan menyingkir itulah jalan terbaik bagiku. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya itulah pilihan terpantas untukku."

Dengan tertatih, Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju bangku panjang dari kayu yang tadi diduduki Naruto. Ia rasa tubuhnya mulai kepayahan. Hawa dingin cukup membuat seluruh tubuhnya seakan membeku. Berbicara dengan keras cukup membuat detak jantungnya kian cepat. Ditambah dengan berdiri lama, membuat kedua tungkai kaki ini rasanya mau lepas.

"Tapi Hinata mencintaimu, Sasuke. Untuk apa kaupergi jika kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya?" ujar Naruto menahan kekesalannya.

Ingin sekali Naruto menghantam wajah pemuda itu. Ingin sekali Naruto melayangkan tinju pada perut pemuda itu untuk melampiaskan segala rasa sakit dan kecewa yang tengah Naruto rasakan.

Bukankah gara-gara Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya merasa kecewa demikian parah? Bukankah karena kebisuan Sasuke lah yang membuat Naruto kini merasa amat tersiksa batinnya?

Jika dari awal, pemuda Uchiha itu mau berkata sedikit saja… Jika dari awal Sasuke mau jujur sedikit saja….

"Cinta tak cukup membuat seseorang bahagia, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum getir, "Kau hanya masih buta, Naruto. Kau hanya tahu indahnya perasaan itu. Kau hanya sedang dibuai olehnya hingga kau berpikir, hanya dengan cinta, maka semua akan terasa bahagia."

"Mengapa kaumeninggalkan Hinata?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Karena aku tak bisa menemaninya untuk lebih lama," jawab Sasuke sembari merasakan dan menahan betapa kuatnya rasa sakit dan pedih di dalam sini, "Karena aku tak mempunyai masa depan, maka aku meninggalkannya. Karena aku tak mau dia menangis akan kepergianku nanti, maka aku rela menyingkir dari hidupnya. Karena kau mencintainya dan banyak masa depan cerah yang bisa kauserahkan padanya, maka aku rela menyerahkannya padamu. Puas? Sekarang kautahu? Membunuh dan memendam sendiri kebohongan pada diri kita, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar penolakan cinta, Naruto. Menipu perasaan sendiri, jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada sekedar tak terbalasnya perasaan kita."

Naruto hanya terdiam saat sahabatnya itu berbicara begitu panjangnya.

Tentu saja Naruto tahu, apa maksud Sasuke. Tentu saja Naruto paham, apa maksudnya kata-kata Sasuke yang _tak ada masa depan_.

Mungkin benar, penderitaan yang selama ini Sasuke simpan, setara dengan apa yang Naruto derita sekarang, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih besar. Pasti sakit jika kauharus meninggalkan orang terkasih hanya karena kau tak mempunyai daya untuk menemaninya. Pasti sedih jika kau harus mengkhianati perasaanmu sendiri meskipun itu untuk kebahagiaan orang terkasih kita.

Sebegitu dalamnya kah Sasuke mencintai Hinata? Sebegitu tulusnyakah kasihnya pada gadis itu? Hingga Sasuke mampu menempuh jalan yang demikian jauh. Hingga pemuda itu memikirkan kebaikan Hinata dengan demikian besar. Meski itu berarti bahwa Sasuke harus mengorbankan perasaannya. Meskipun itu berarti Sasuke terpaksa harus menyimpan semuanya seorang diri saja.

Tetapi tetap saja, kenapa dia harus berbohong pada Naruto? Kenapa dia harus membuat Naruto menderita pada akhirnya begini? Jikalau saja Sasuke jujur akan keadaannya, mungkin Naruto akan rela ikut menyingkir juga. Mungkin Naruto akan bersama-sama dengannya pergi dari kehidupan Hinata.

Jika Sasuke saja bisa menyingkir untuk kebahagiaan Naruto, mengapa Naruto tak bisa mengalah untuk kebaikan Sasuke?

"Tetapi Hinata mencintaimu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto lirih, "Dia pasti tak akan memikirkan berapapun lamanya kauhidup. Pasti sedetik saja tak akan ia lewatkan tanpa menemanimu."

"Aku hanya tak ingin dia menangis, Naruto," keluh Sasuke, "Tangisannya hanya akan membuatku tak rela untuk pergi. Air matanya hanya akan membuatku tak rela untuk meninggalkannya. Padahal aku tak punya kuasa untuk berontak. Padahal aku pada akhirnya memang harus mengalah. Memang harus menjauh darinya."

"Kaupikir dengan sikapmu ini malah membuatnya senang, hah?" ujar Naruto yang kembali terbakar emosinya, "Kaupikir dia tak akan menangis jika kau nanti mati? Begitu?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto," Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, "Tak ada gunanya lagi. Semua sudah begini. Tak usah kita merubah apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah melupakannya sekian lama. Jangan kauungkit-ungkit lagi. Aku sudah tak berminat pada apapun tentangnya."

BUKH!

"Ugh!"

Keluhan sakit terdengar dari mulut Sasuke saat ia rasakan hantaman yang keras terasa menyakiti pipi kirinya, hingga membuat tubuhnya terjatuh dari bangku panjang yang semula ia duduki.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri dengan tangan yang masih mengepal. Nafas memburu keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kedua matanya menatap pada sahabatnya yang kini terbaring di tanah di bawah kakinya.

Ingin dari tadi Naruto melakukan semua ini. Ingin sejak awal Naruto menghantam tubuh Sasuke. Biar sedikit saja, rasa sakit ini terlampiaskan sekalipun tak akan berkurang. Biar sedikit saja, rasa ini tertunjukkan biar sedikitpun tak akan hilang.

"Kau bodoh! Idiot! Tolol! Uchiha brengsek!" umpat Naruto di tengah salju yang tercurahkan dari langit dengan makin lebat, "Kau sudah membuat Hinata cinta padamu! Kau sudah membuat rasaku ini sia-sia tanpa dibalasnya! Dan sekarang kau berniat meninggalkannya, Brengsek?"

BUKH!

"Ohok!" Sasuke terbatuk lagi dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, saat hantaman kedua Naruto mendarat di pipi kirinya, bahkan tanpa memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Itu mauku, bodoh!" balas Sasuke membentak sembari menatap Naruto berang dengan posisi masih telentang payah. Beberapa butir salju mendarat lembut di kening dan hidungnya, "Aku tak punya masa depan! Tak ada harapan yang bisa kuberikan untuknya! Apa yang bisa kauketahui dari perasaanku, hah!"

DUKH!

Dengan masih berbaring, Sasuke menendang kaki Naruto hingga pemuda itu terjatuh di depannya. Sasuke segera bangkit, dan begitu ia sudah berdiri, ia kembali jongkok dan mencengkeram leher Naruto dengan geram.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang bisa kuperbuat selain menyingkir, hah? Apakah Hinata tak akan menangis jikalau aku pergi nanti? Apakah hanya dengan cinta dia bisa bahagia sekalipun aku mati nanti? Katakan padaku, Naruto!"

Sejenak, hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Seperti tadi, hanya hembusan angin dingin yang mengisi suasana. Tanpa ada yang terucap. Tanpa ada yang dilakukan.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya masih sama-sama pada posisi semula. Dengan sorot mata yang masih sama. Sorot mata yang penuh akan kekecewaan dan berbalut dengan kegetiran dan amarah.

Keduanya sama-sama tersiksa. Keduanya sama-sama menderita dan merasa tak terima jika disalahkan. Karena tak ada yang mau mengalah. Karena keduanya merasa berada pada posisi yang paling menyedihkan. Sarat akan kepiluan.

"Jadi, kau hanya perlu sembuh, kan?" ujar Naruto kemudian memecah suasana.

"Itu tak mungkin. Kau tahu benar sejak awal, tak ada jantung yang cocok bagiku."

"Dengan kau sembuh, kau bisa menemani Hinata, kan? Kau bisa kembali padanya dan membuatnya bahagia?"

"Berhenti bicara hal konyol dan mustahil, Naruto!" Sasuke mempererat cengkeramannya di kerah jaket tebal yang dipakai Naruto.

"Ambil saja jantungku, Sasuke."

Cengkeraman itu mengendur seiring dengan menyipit heran dan terkejutnya paras putih itu.

"Kenapa kau diam?" ujar Naruto saat Sasuke hanya termangu setelah mendengar ucapannya, "Aku bilang ambil saja jantungku, Sasuke idiot!"

BUKH!

"Agh!" Sasuke jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa ngilu setelah menerima pukulan dari kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Dari dulu, diam-diam aku sudah memeriksakan jantungku pada Dokter yang merawatmu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto setelah ia bangkit dan terduduk di tempatnya semula, "Dan kata Dokter, jantungku cocok sebagai donor untuk transplantasi jantungmu."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Bisa-bisanya Naruto bercanda di saat seperti ini!

"Aku tidak bercanda," seolah tahu pemikiran Sasuke, Naruto segera meneruskan ucapannya, "Untuk apa membiarkanmu mati jika aku sendiri harus melihat Hinata menangis?"

Suara tawa Sasuke terhenti dengan sendirinya saat ia menyadari bahwa tak ada candaan yang tersirat dalam nada ucapan yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Semua terasa begitu serius. Paras Naruto pun tak menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang membuat lelucon konyol.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Sekalipun kau sedang tak bercanda, aku tak mau mendengar lebih jauh lagi tentang omong kosongmu ini."

"Kita berdua mencintai Hinata. Hinata mencintaimu," ujar Naruto tanpa memedulikan ucapan Sasuke, "Harus ada penyelesaian dalam tiap masalah, kan, Sasuke? Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya."

Iya, biar ada yang menyelesaikan semua ini. Karena tak mungkin selamanya semua akan berjalan begini. Karena tak boleh selamanya mereka bertiga akan terpenjara dalam kesedihan dan kepahitan yang sama.

"Biar aku saja yang mundur."

Benar, kan? Naruto hanya penghalang saja bagi mereka. Lagipula, bukankah harapan Sasuke ada pada Naruto? Bukankah Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang di muka bumi ini yang mungkin bisa menolong Sasuke? Satu-satunya yang harus menyingkir adalah Naruto. Satu-satunya yang harus pergi adalah Naruto.

"Selain karena aku mencintai Hinata, juga karena kau adalah sahabatku. Jadi, apa buruknya jika berkorban demi kalian?"

Ya, tak ada buruknya. Memberi harapan bagi sahabat, dan memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang tercinta, tak ada masalah, kan? Jika Sasuke saja pada awalnya rela menyingkir pergi, mengapa Naruto tak sanggup melakukan hal yang sama?

Cinta tak harus memiliki, kan? Cinta berarti bahagia jika orang terkasih bahagia, kan? Dan jika kebahagiaan Hinata ada pada Sasuke, maka Naruto akan berusaha memberikannya.

"Berhenti bicara, Naruto!" teriak Sasuke disela nafasnya yang memburu. Entah mengapa, melihat Naruto yang sekarang sungguh membuatnya takut. Tak biasa.

"Lagipula, dengan jantungku yang ada dalam dadamu, aku bisa ikut senantiasa menjaga Hinata dengan bantuan tubuhmu, kan? Akan kusalurkan segenap cinta lewat detak jantungku yang mengalirkan darahmu. Kita akan bersama-sama menjaganya, Sasuke."

Ya, itu lebih baik. Itulah penyelesaian atas semua ini. Dan jika ada orang yang akan mengakhiri semuanya, maka Naruto lah orang itu. Biar cintanya tak akan berakhir sia-sia. Biar semua rasa ini akan tetap berguna pada akhirnya.

Jika cinta indah inilah yang membuat Naruto mati, maka Naruto rela. Jika rasa suci inilah yang membuat Naruto pergi, maka Naruto akan dengan tenang menerimanya.

"Tetapi jangan sampai kau macam-macam pada Hinata, apalagi mengkhianati kepercayaanku padamu," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis, "Karena aku tak benar-benar mati."

Benar. Ia tak akan benar-benar mati. Ia akan hidup. Ia akan selamanya hidup selama detak jantungnya terasa. Ia akan selamanya ada selama darah Sasuke masih teralir olehnya. Ia akan hidup. Ia tak akan mati.

"Aku akan hidup dalam dirimu. Untuk merengkuh bintang kecil kita, Alpha Centauri kita. Bersama-sama, kita akan menjaganya."

Semua terasa begitu menyakitkan. Suasana yang semula panas, kini terasa begitu memedihkan.

Tak ada kata yang terucap karena hanya remukan di hati yang terasa. Tak ada suara yang terdengar karena hanya hancurnya jiwa yang ada.

Bahkan Sasuke pun tak mampu bersuara apapun lagi. Tenggorokannya cukup tercekat oleh perkataan Naruto. Kerongkongannya seolah kering oleh tiap huruf yang merangkai ucapan pedih dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Hanya rasa sakit yang terasa. Hanya rasa kecewa yang ada.

"Aku akan mengembalikan harapanmu, Teme," ujar Naruto sebelum satu bulir kristal bening membasahi tanah di bawahnya.

"Karena aku sahabatmu."

Mungkin tak akan ada akhir yang bahagia. Tapi Naruto tak akan menyesal. Karena cintanya tak akan berakhir percuma. Karena persahabatannya akan berujung pada akhir yang indah dan semestinya.

"Tidak," desis Sasuke lirih sebelum satu buliran kecil menuruni pipinya, "Tidak."

Jika saja Sasuke bisa memutar waktu… Jika saja semua bisa berhenti kala itu juga….

**-oOo-**

Terasa hanya ada kesunyian di kamar kecil dan sumpek karena banyaknya buku berserakan dan kaus kotor yang berada tak sesuai dengan tempatnya.

Ranjang dengan seprai berwarna oranye itu terduduki oleh si pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang senada dengan nuansa warna kamar itu.

Hanya keheningan. Hanya kesunyian yang tercipta. Hanya suara detak jarum jam di dinding di depannya itulah yang sedari tadi mengisi suasana.

Kedua mata birunya masih memandang kosong pada tembok yang penuh dengan tempelan poster dari tokoh kesayangannya itu. Namun, sekalipun pandangannya tertuju pada poster seorang pembalap terkenal, namun jelas sekali bahwa pikirannya sama sekali sedang tak terkait dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri dan melamun, telepon genggam kecil di sampingnya teraih olehnya.

"Halo, Dokter," ujarnya lirih, "Siapkan operasi _itu _secepatnya."

Dia memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela nafas sebelum dia berucap kembali tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi lawan bicara untuk merespon ucapannya, "Satu lagi permintaan saya. Harap Dokter kabulkan."

Tekad itu sudah bulat. Tak perlu berpikir apa-apa lagi. Semua akan terjadi dan menjadi apa yang seharusnya memang terjadi.

Setidaknya ia sudah memberikan yang terbaik bagi semuanya, kan? Jadi, tak ada yang perlu disesali.

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: **Yeah! Naru ngalah! Horay yay! :D *dikemplang Naru fg* sudahlah, kasihan Sasuke menderita melulu, biarkan dia hidup bahagia dengan Hinata ^^ Dan ada pertanyaan 'kok Itachi sepet banget sembuhnya?' dan jawabannya adalah: TIME SKIPPING! Gak mungkin saya kasih jalan cerita yang bersetting berbulan-bulan ampe Itachi sembuh kan?

**Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^**

_**Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated.**_

**June, 2010**

**~yukeh~**


	14. Chapter 14: I love you

**Yukeh: **Maaf, ada harapan beberapa pembaca/reviewer yang tak bisa saya kabulkan. Plot dari fic ini udah ada di otak saya bahkan sebelum saya menulisnya Y.Y anyway, maaf update-annya nunggu kucing bertelur *?*, saya udah mulai masuk kuliah sih T_T Dan inilah update dari Alpha Centauri untuk kalian XD

Met baca! ^^d

_**-**_** oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Butiran lembut nan putih yang disebut salju, tampak melayang di udara dan akan terjatuh ke atas permukaan Bumi. Sesekali angin berhembus lirih, membuat beberapa orang terpaksa mendekap kedua tangan mereka di depan dada, mencoba mengurangi rasa beku yang selalu tertawarkan kala musim dingin tiba.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang melangkah keluar gerbang halaman sekolah. Di tangan kirinya, tergenggam sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas dari sekolah yang ia perlukan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Sesekali paras pucat itu tersenyum samar saat ada beberapa kawan yang menyapanya. Sesekali pula mulut itu mengucapkan kata _selamat sore_ pada beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

Ia terus melangkah dalam diam. Kakinya ia jejakkan perlahan menyusuri trotoar yang ada di sepanjang jalanan. Salju berjatuhan dengan lembut di kepalanya yang terhiasi oleh kelamnya helai-helai tebal.

Perlahan, tangan pucatnya membuka map biru yang ia pegang. Ditariknya keluar sebuah kertas. Sebuah kertas yang menyatakan bahwa ia telah diperkenankan melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas. Sebuah kertas yang menyatakan hasil pikirannya saat Ujian Nasional yang telah berlangsung beberapa minggu yang lalu.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Matematika : 9.80._

_Bahasa Jepang : 10.00_

_Bahasa Inggris: 8.60. __*****_

Perlahan, kedua bibir itu tersenyum kecil saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada nilai untuk pelajaran ketiga. Bahasa Inggris. Betapa jauh perbandingan nilai Bahasa Inggris-nya dengan kedua nilai dalam pelajaran yang lain. Padahal, selama ini, nilai terendah yang mampu ia capai dalam bahasa asing tersebut adalah 9.60.

"Naruto," ujar pemuda itu sembari tangan kanannya yang menyentuh dada kirinya, "Kau membuatku payah dalam pelajaran yang paling kusuka."

**-oOo-**

Semua sudah berlalu. Waktupun terus bergulir seiring dengan perputaran Bumi terhadap matahari. Semua hal sudah terjadi, dan kini semua tak ada yang patut disesali.

Sudah terhitung satu bulan pemuda itu pergi. Sudah terhitung satu bulan, tak ada lagi cengiran khasnya yang mengiringi sang pagi. Sudah terhitung satu bulan, Bumi telah memendamnya dalam kegelapan di dalam sana yang abadi.

Memendamnya beserta tawa riangnya. Menenggelamkannya beserta ocehannya yang sering mengganggu siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tak ada lagi pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Tak ada lagi pemuda slebor yang suka berbuat semaunya sendiri.

Ia telah hilang. Ia telah pergi. Bersama dengan bergulirnya waktu, ia telah kembali pada dekapan Bumi. Bersamaan dengan perputaran Bumi, ia telah terlelap dalam kehidupan yang lain. Kehidupan yang akan mendekapnya hingga terhentinya sang waktu. Kehidupan yang akan menyimpannya hingga hilangnya zaman.

Namun semua tak pernah Sasuke sesali. Ia sama sekali tak pernah menangis untuk sahabatnya itu. Tak ada satu tetes air mata yang ia curahkan bahkan saat peti kayu yang menyimpan tubuh Naruto, terletakkan dalam tanah. Tak ada yang ia sesali bahkan saat matanya tak mampu lagi melihat peti itu karena timbunan tanah yang melingkupinya.

Karena Naruto saja tak pernah menyesal melakukan semua ini. Karena Naruto sudah mengorbankan apa yang paling ia anggap berharga, untuk Sasuke. Karena Naruto sudah menempuh jalan yang seberat ini. Karena Naruto sudah merelakan semua untuk berjalan seperti ini.

Hidupnya, ia serahkan pada Sasuke. Masa depannya, ia tangguhkan semua untuk Sasuke. Harapannya, ia letakkan sepenuhnya pada sahabatnya itu.

Dengan jantung ini, Sasuke bisa menjaga _bintang_ mereka. Dengan terus mengalirnya darah ini, Sasuke bisa membahagiakan satu-satunya manusia yang Naruto bahkan rela untuk telah melepasnya. Dengan tetap terhembusnya nafas ini, Sasuke harus melanjutkan apa yang Naruto harap. Apa yang Naruto minta. Apa yang Naruto ingin.

_Kebahagiaan untuk Hinata. Curahan cinta kasih hanya untuk Hinata._

Betapa besar pengorbanan pemuda itu. Betapa Sasuke merasa bahwa ia berhutang nyawa padanya. Betapa Sasuke tak akan mampu mengganti pengorbanan Naruto dengan apapun jua.

Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke yang sekarang terlelap dalam sana? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke yang kini terdiam dalam sepi di dekapan Bumi? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke yang harus pergi? Bukankah sejak awal Sasuke memang ditakdirkan untuk secepatnya menyingkir dari dunia?

Dan Naruto membalik semua keadaan. Ia rela menyingkir. Ia rela meniupkan nafas pada sahabatnya. Dengan jantungnya, ia mengembalikan seluruh harapan Sasuke yang pernah hilang. Dengan jantungnya, ia telah mengabulkan segala impian Sasuke.

Sekalipun itu berarti Naruto harus pergi. Sekalipun itu berarti bahwa ia yang harus menggantikan tempat Sasuke untuk tertidur dalam Bumi. Sekalipun itu berarti ia harus benar-benar menyingkir.

"_Selain karena aku mencintai Hinata, juga karena kau adalah sahabatku. Jadi, apa buruknya jika berkorban demi kalian?"_

Betapa kalimat itu selalu menyayat hati Sasuke tatkala ia teringat. Betapa kalimat itu selalu menimbulkan duka besar saat otak Sasuke mengulasnya.

Dengan nyawanya, Naruto telah membahagiakan dua orang sekaligus. Dengan kepergiannya, Naruto memberikan kebahagiaan yang teramat besar pada dua orang yang ia kasihi.

_Sahabat_, dan _Kasihnya_.

Tidak. Naruto tak akan pernah menyesal. Tak akan pernah ia menangis akan kemundurannya. Tak pernah lagi ia bersedih akan kegagalan cintanya.

Biar saja. Cinta tak berarti harus merengkuh. Sayang tak berarti harus tersambut.

Biar kasih ini abadi hanya dengan kata-kata. Biar cinta ini selamanya hidup selama waktu membuat Bumi berputar.

Karena cinta Naruto tak akan kalah oleh waktu dan ruang. Karena kasihnya tak akan pudar hanya dengan kedatangan sang ajal.

Tidak. Kasih Naruto terlalu murni untuk ia mempertahankan hasratnya. Cinta Naruto terlalu suci untuk dia mengkokohkan keinginannya. Keinginan untuk memiliki. Keinginan untuk mendekap dan menguasai.

Tidak. Jika Naruto memang tak bisa sama sekali menyentuh hati_nya_, jika rasa ini pun sama sekali tak sanggup untuk mengetuk kalbu_nya_, maka akan Naruto serahkan _ia _ pada yang lain. Maka akan Naruto pasrahkan _ia_ pada pecinta_nya _yang lain.

Pecintanya yang tak kalah kuat dengan Naruto. Pemilik kasih untuknya yang tak kalah dalam dengan perasaan Naruto.

Dan pecinta itu, adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan pemilik kasih besar itu, adalah sahabat Naruto.

Maka Naruto rela menyingkir. Maka Naruto ikhlas untuk berpaling.

Melihat mereka bahagia, lebih sangat berarti ketimbang tertawa di saat sahabat dan kasihnya terluka.

Tidak. Cinta Naruto terlalu murni untuk hal demikian.

Biarlah Bumi ini memendam sosoknya. Biarlah waktu menenggelamkan dirinya.

Tapi kasih Naruto terlalu suci untuk berakhir saat itu juga. Kasihnya terlalu kuat untuk ikut hilang seiring dengan lenyapnya dirinya dari dunia.

Cinta seorang pemuda yang terlalu murni. Kasih seorang sahabat yang terlalu suci.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke melangkah perlahan di atas jalanan yang telah tertutupi oleh salju. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku jaket tebalnya. Sekalipun kedua tangan itu sudah terselimuti oleh sarung tangan hangat, namun rasa dingin ini masih terasa.

Senyum hangat ia pancarkan kala ia mendapati seseorang yang terduduk diam di bawah pohon Sakura di depan sana.

_Gadis itu_. Bintangnya. Bintang kecil yang telah ia rengkuh hangat selama ini.

Lihatlah. Ia duduk sendiri di bangku panjang di bawah naungan pohon Sakura yang permukaannya telah tertutupi oleh putih dan tebalnya salju yang mengguyur. Parasnya yang terlihat tenang di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Helai rambutnya yang panjang dan kelam yang sesekali terkibar lembut saat sang bayu meniupnya.

Cantik sekali. Manis sekali.

"Hinata," ujar Sasuke saat ia telah sampai di depan gadis itu.

Hinata mendongak, dan mendapati Sasuke telah tegap tepat di depannya.

_Mendapati_?

Benar. Gadis itu telah bisa melihat dengan kedua matanya. Ia telah menemukan dunianya yang selama ini hilang darinya. Ia telah mendapat limpahan cahaya yang dapat tertangkap oleh kedua matanya yang selama ini terlingkupi oleh kegelapan.

Tak ada lagi kekosongan. Tak ada lagi kekelaman dalam pandangannya. Tak ada lagi sorot hampa dalam mata lavender itu.

Mata yang selama ini Sasuke puja, kini tampak semakin indah. Sorot sendu yang selama ini Sasuke rindu, kini terlihat semakin membelai hati dan jiwa. Sekalipun jika seandainya mata itu masih buta, Sasuke tak pernah puas untuk menatapnya. Sekalipun seandainya mata itu masih hampa, Sasuke tak pernah cukup untuk menikmati pandangannya.

Apalagi sekarang. Setiap kali melihat dalam kedua mata lavender itu, Sasuke akan seolah terhisap dalam gejolak yang dalam dan kuat. Saat ia menelusuri bola indah itu, Sasuke seakan merasa waktu terhenti saat itu juga. Saat menatap betapa lembut cara Hinata memandangnya, maka Sasuke tak akan berhenti mengucapkan puji untuk Tuhan yang telah dengan demikian sempurna menyiptakannya.

Mata itu semakin indah. Mata itu semakin membuat Sasuke merasa payah.

"_Sesuai dugaanku, kau tampan sekali,"_ itulah ucapan Hinata saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke dengan kedua matanya.

Dan saat itu pula, Sasuke tersipu malu. Saat itu pula, Sasuke merasa wajahnya panas dan siap untuk terbakar. Namun ia tak mampu menyembunyikan betapa kikuk ekspresinya saat Hinata memujinya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya dari tatapan Hinata. Karena Hinata sudah mampu melihat segalanya. Karena ia sudah mampu menangkap indahnya warna dunia.

Hanya satu rengkuhan rindu yang Sasuke berikan kala ia bertemu kembali dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya satu dekapan erat yang mampu mengatakan semua perasaan yang selama ini Sasuke simpan hanya untuknya. Hanya satu pelukan hangat yang mampu mengatakan betapa Sasuke sangat menyesal. Betapa Sasuke sangat merasa sebagai orang terbodoh di Bumi. Betapa Sasuke amat mencintainya. Betapa Sasuke amat merindukannya.

"Maaf untuk membuatmu lama menunggu," ujar Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Hinata, membantu Hinata untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis dan lembut. Senyum yang selalu membuat Sasuke merutuki kelemahan dirinya kala kedua matanya menikmati indahnya lengkungan bibir itu.

"Tak apa," ujar Hinata lirih sembari balas meremas kedua tangan Sasuke yang terkait dengan tangannya.

Dalam diam, Sasuke mengamati paras itu. Dalam hening, Sasuke dengan cermat mengamati tiap lekuk dari bentuk wajah itu. Dan pada saat yang sama, hati Sasuke seakan terguyur oleh perasaan hangat di tengah dinginnya udara kala itu. Di saat yang sama, jiwa Sasuke seakan meronta kuat oleh siksaan nikmat yang ia rasakan kala matanya menelusuri wajah manis itu.

Indah. Betapa cantiknya! Betapa Sasuke seakan tak punya daya bahkan untuk memuji kesempurnaannya!

Pandangan Sasuke terhenti saat ia menatap kedua bola lavender yang tengah balas memerhatikannya dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah merona.

Mata yang terlihat amat cantik. Mata yang selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke seolah terjebak untuk terus memandanginya. Mata yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasakan getaran kuat dalam hati dan jiwanya.

Saat Sasuke menatap dalam warna lavender mata itu, entah mengapa, hati Sasuke seakan membisikkan bahwa ia pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke mempunyai firasat bahwa mata itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Ada orang lain selain Hinata, yang pernah memiliki mata itu. Betapa mata itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada sesuatu, namun Sasuke tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, berhenti menatapku demikian rupa," ujar Hinata sembari menepuk halus pipi kiri Sasuke.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar. Ia tersenyum hangat, "Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Sasuke sembari menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap dalam jarak yang demikian dekat. Hembusan nafas mereka terasa hangat di muka satu sama lain.

"Kau membuatku kikuk," ujar Hinata lirih sembari tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau malah selalu membuatku kikuk dengan apapun yang kau lakukan, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa kecil sembari menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Sasuke, "Oh ya, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabar Naruto-kun di Swiss sana?"

Senyum Sasuke memudar perlahan seiring dengan terlontarnya pertanyaan singkat dari Hinata itu.

Memang, tak ada siapapun yang tahu tentang Naruto selain Sasuke dengan Dokter yang merawatnya. Karena Naruto sendiri meminta untuk merahasiakan semuanya. Karena Naruto sendiri yang berharap untuk menutupi semuanya. Tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tahu. Tanpa ada siapapun yang mengerti.

Bahkan Kepala Sekolah pun tak mengetahui kemana hilangnya siswa yang sering membuat onar di sekolah itu. Teman-teman yang lain pun terbuat bingung dengan ketidakmunculan Naruto bahkan hingga Ujian Nasional tiba.

Dan Sasuke hanya akan mengangkat bahu saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari teman dan gurunya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk membungkam mulut. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menutup telinga.

Kecuali pada Hinata, Sasuke hanya bilang bahwa Naruto tengah melanjutkan pendidikannya di negeri di Eropa bernama Swiss itu. Itu adalah jalan keluar yang mampu terpikirkan oleh otak Sasuke saat kedua mata lembut itu memohon dengan penuh harap padanya. Saat paras itu memohon kebenaran dari Sasuke, maka Sasuke terpaksa mengarang kebohongan. Saat suara itu meminta Sasuke untuk mengatakan di mana Naruto berada, maka Sasuke terpaksa menyembunyikan kebenaran dengan memberinya kepalsuan.

Hinata hanya merasa aneh saja. Mengapa Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi di Bimbel. Mengapa bahkan Sasuke selalu terlihat sendiri, padahal dahulu dua sahabat itu kerap tampak bersama.

Biar saja, biar Hinata tak tahu. Karena jika dia tahu, pasti dia akan sedih. Akan menyesali semua, dan menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab kepergian Naruto. Jika saja saat itu Hinata menerima cintanya… Jika saja saat itu kepala Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas rasa Naruto….

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu.

Sasuke terhenyak, dan setelah membuang nafas berat, ia berkata, "Baik. Katanya dia senang berada di sana."

Memang. Naruto pasti senang. Senang jika pengorbanannya tak sia-sia. Senang karena Sasuke berhasil menepati janjinya.

Janji untuk membahagiakan Hinata. Janji untuk selalu melindunginya.

"Oh…," kepala mungil Hinata mengangguk-angguk, "Pastinya sih… Di luar negeri sana kan kedengerannya keren."

Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Perlahan, timbul niat di hatinya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dulu pernah ia lakukan. Suatu perbuatan yang dulu membuatnya tersadar akan betapa ia diam-diam mengasihi gadis ini.

Tangan kanan Sasuke diam-diam mengambil salju yang menempel pada batang pohon Sakura. Digenggamnya salju itu di tangannya, lalu ia arahkan tangan itu ke kepala Hinata.

"Ada timbunan salju kecil di kepalamu," ujar Sasuke setelah ia membelai lembut rambut panjang Hinata.

Diarahkannya tangan kanannya yang terbuka dan menampakkan kumpulan salju tipis, ke depan muka Hinata.

"Ah…," Hinata tampak tersipu, "Mengapa aku tak merasa?" ujarnya heran sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun itu tidak lama. Kepala Hinata perlahan kembali terangkat ketika tangan itu menyentuh dagunya. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat menyadari Sasuke tengah mengeliminasi jarak antar wajah mereka.

Perlahan, Hinata menutup mata. Seiring dengan tipisnya jarak itu, ia hanya menanti pasrah.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke lirih setelah ia menyudahinya dan merengkuh Hinata.

Itulah untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mampu mengatakannya. Itulah untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mampu mengalahkan kebekuan hatinya sendiri.

Biar Hinata tahu, bahwa Sasuke tak main-main. Biar Hinata tahu, bahwa ia telah memenjara hati dan jiwa Sasuke pada siksaan sekaligus kenikmatan yang terasa indah.

Dan mendengar ungkapan Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu, sekalipun mulutmu masih terkunci rapat, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata sembari menggenggam erat-erat kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

_Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun_, batin Hinata. _Harapanku ada di tanganmu. Impianku ada di pundakmu. Kini semua telah kumiliki. Keajaiban yang dulu kaubilang tak ada, kini telah menyentuhmu dalam hati dan jiwa._

Sasuke bersumpah, ia akan senantiasa menggunakan tiap hembus nafas untuk mencintainya. Sasuke bersumpah, ia akan menggunakan tiap darah yang mengalir, untuk menghujaninya dengan cinta. Sasuke bersumpah, untuk menggunakan tiap detak jantung untuk senantiasa melindunginya.

Sasuke tidak berjanji untuk mencintainya.

Namun Sasuke _bersumpah_ untuk mencintainya.

**-oOo-**

"_Apa kauyakin, Naruto?" ujar seorang Dokter wanita yang sedang menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk di depannya itu._

"_Aku yakin," jawabnya mantap setelah menghela nafas berat, "Serahkan korneaku untuknya, Dokter. Mungkin cocok."_

_Tsunade menatap dengan pandangan sendu pada pemuda berusia belia di depannya itu._

_Pasti sakit sekali jika berada pada posisi Naruto. Hidupnya masih belia. Umurnya masih sangat muda. Hidup baginya seharusnya penuh dengan pesta dan tertawa. Masa depannya masih menantinya dengan sinar kehidupan yang indah._

_Tetapi, Oh Tuhan, mengapa ia harus terdamparkan pada pilihan hidup yang demikian berat untuknya?_

_Antara cinta dan sahabat._

_Ia akan merengkuh keduanya. Ia tak akan melepas keduanya. Cintanya tak akan memutuskan persahabatannya. Jalinan sahabat tak akan pula memudarkan pancaran kasihnya._

"_Hubungi nomor ini," Naruto menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan sederet angka, "Minta bicara pada Hyuuga Neji dan katakan bahwa kau adalah rekan setim dari Dokter yang merawat Hinata. Katakan bahwa sudah tersedia donor untuk matanya."_

_Tsunade hanya terdiam. Melihat paras kecoklatan itu rasanya sudah membungkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut itu rasanya sudah membuat Tsunade kehilangan kalimat yang ingin terucap._

_Andai saja Tsunade bisa lebih cepat menemukan donor jantung itu… Andai saja Tsunade bisa lebih cepat menyembuhkan pemuda Uchiha itu…_

"_Satu lagi, Dokter," ujar Naruto sebelum ia bangkit dan beranjak pergi, "Rahasiakan soal identitas donornya pada semuanya."_

_Ia telah merengkuh mereka. Dengan jantungnya, ia membuat sahabatnya bisa menggenggam kembali harapan yang selama ini luluh darinya. Dengan matanya, ia bisa membuat kasihnya kembali melihat indahnya dunia._

_Cinta dan Sahabatnya._

_Tak akan ia biarkan salah satu dari mereka hilang dari genggamannya._

**-oOo-**

***Saya tidak tahu mata pelajaran apa saja yang diujikan saat Ujian Nasional di Jepang T_T Jangan mapelnya, tahu di sana ada Unas aja kagak #plak Dan maaf kalo mapelnya kayak Unas SMP, I tried my best, guys **

Ya, kematian Naruto itulah yang menandakan bahwa ada harapan dari beberapa pembaca yang tak bisa saya kabulkan Y.Y tapi gak papa, kan? :D #plak

Oke, next chapter akan ada konflik lagi, tapi ini akan jadi konflik yang terakhir dan mungkin akan membuat Sasuke bunuh diri karena bosen hidupnya nelangsa mulu #tendanged 8D

**Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^**

_**Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated.**_

**June, 2010**

**~yukeh~**


	15. Chapter 15: Fiancee

**Yukeh: **Akhirnya bisa update ini juga. Maaf jika terkesan lama, sumpah, saya sibuk banget. Gembel, semester 1 kuliah kayak mau skripsi aja #lebay mode.

Oke lah, happy reading :D

Ps: akhir-akhir ini saya badmood. Asdos favorite saya ternyata udah punya tunangan TT_TT #curcol

_**-**_** oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Detak jarum jam terus berputar mengiringi larutnya sang malam. Pukul sebelas malam menjadi waktu yang sewajarnya bagi setiap manusia untuk tertidur.

Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih terjaga sekalipun hatinya terus meneriakkan dirinya untuk segera terlelap. Keinginannya tak serasi dengan otaknya yang selalu memikirkan sesuatu, yang membuatnya barang tak bisa untuk merasa mengantuk.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar saat dilihatnya pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka. Seseorang yang barusan masuk, tengah menutup pintu itu dari dalam, dan kemudian melangkah menuju Sasuke. Cahaya lampu kamar yang termatikan membuat sosok orang itu tak tampak jelas hanya dengan sinar bulan yang menerobos jendela kamar Sasuke.

Namun tak perlu ada cahaya, Sasuke tahu siapa yang kini tengah menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" ujar Sasuke sembari bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu yang berada di meja di sampingnya.

"Ah, kukira kau sudah tertidur, Sasuke," ujar Itachi sembari tersenyum lembut, "Aku ingin melakukan apa yang selalu kaulakukan dulu kepadaku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda bahwa dia terheran.

"Ini," ujar Itachi sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sasuke dan mengelusnya sejenak, "Kau selalu melakukannya saat diam-diam kaudatang ke kamarku, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Iya. Selalu, dulu Sasuke selalu melakukannya. Selalu ia mengelus sejenak dengan lembut dahi Itachi, seolah ia ingin agar Itachi semakin terbuai dan larut dalam alam mimpi. Selalu dan sering Sasuke diam-diam mengunjungi Itachi saat larut malam, seolah ingin selalu melihat wajahnya yang damai saat tertidur.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk itu?" tanya Sasuke saat Itachi terduduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Adikku?" ujar Itachi, "Apa kau sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi?"

Sejenak, Sasuke tampak terdiam sebelum ia menjawab, "Tidak sama sekali."

Ya, dia sudah tak pernah merasakan sakit itu lagi. Siksaan dunia yang perih itu sudah tak terasa lagi. Tubuhnya seolah terlahir kembali, jiwanya seolah ikut pulih lagi.

Semua karena _dia_. Semua ini berkat pengorbanan_nya_.

"Sasuke," ujar Itachi sembari menatap paras Sasuke dengan pandangan yang penuh tanda tanya, "Apa kau masih belum tahu tentang siapa yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Pertanyaan yang sama dan kerap diajukan oleh keluarganya. Soal siapa pendonor jantungnya, soal siapa yang sudi berbuat begitu luhur dan tulus untuk menolong Sasuke. Memberi Sasuke harapan untuk hidup lebih lama, memberi Sasuke harapan untuk kembali prima.

Ia sudah terlanjur bersumpah untuk terdiam. Ia sudah terlanjur bersumpah untuk bungkam. Bahkan pada keluarganya pun, Sasuke tak akan mau berucap.

Sasuke menggeleng sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, "Dokter tak mengatakannya padaku."

Itachi tak membalas. Namun dalam kediamannya tersebut, ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di mana mata dan telinganya tak mampu melihat dan mendengar. Sesuatu yang terkubur bersama dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Terkuburkah? Atau hanya tersimpan rapat?

"Sasuke, kau tidak pernah mengajak teman perempuanmu ke rumah ini," ujar Itachi tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dari semula.

Bukankah Sasuke adalah seorang remaja? Remaja di mana yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah pesta dan cinta, setidaknya itulah pendapat Itachi. Meski ia tak akan pernah lupa bahwa semua hal itu mungkin tak pernah singgah dalam kehidupan sang adik. Meskipun Itachi akan selalu mengingat bahwa Sasuke bukanlah remaja pada umumnya yang hidupnya dipenuhi tawa, canda, dan bahagia.

Tetapi Itachi adalah sang Kakak. Sang Kakak yang selama ini hanya meringkuk gentar kala bahaya menghampiri, sang Kakak yang tangannya tak pernah menepuk pundak sang Adik kala ia merasa letih. Sang Kakak yang tak pernah mengucapkan barang satu kata semacam _'tenanglah'_ saat sang Adik merasa lemah dan payah.

Dan sekarang akan Itachi lakukan apa yang seharusnya sejak dulu menjadi kewajibannya. Apa yang dulu tak pernah ia lakukan karena keterbatasannya. Sekarang kedua tangannya telah cukup kuat untuk terentang di depan Sasuke kala bahaya mengancam sang adik. Kedua matanya sudah cukup mampu memberi sorot tenang pada Sasuke. Lidahnya sudah tak beku lagi untuk berkata-kata bijak, seperti yang dulu selalu Sasuke lakukan.

Dan inilah langkah pertama. Menanyakan siapakah, atau setidaknya, adakah seseorang yang singgah secara khusus di hati adiknya. Bukankah itu adalah pertanyaan yang asyik untuk diajukan pada remaja seumuran Sasuke? Tentang cinta, sebuah perasaan yang akan membuat siapapun merona wajahnya saat ditanya.

Dan Itachi seolah sudah dapat menerka respon macam apa yang akan keluar dari mulut sang adik, kala Itachi melihat kedua bola mata hitam itu membelalak sejenak sebelum kembali bersorot datar.

"Haruskah?"

Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Sasuke. Hanya satu pertanyaan untuk merespon kalimat Itachi.

Haruskah? Haruskah Sasuke membawa dia kemari? Haruskah Sasuke mengenalkannya pada keluarganya? Haruskah Sasuke membiarkan semua orang melihat dia? Haruskah Sasuke menyilahkan dunia untuk mengetahui bahwa dia hanya miliknya?

Tak pernah singgah pemikiran macam itu di benak Sasuke. Selama ini ia ingin agar hanya dia dan Hinata saja yang tahu akan betapa besar kasih mereka. Dengan caranya sendiri ia menunjukkan kepada Hinata betapa ia menganggap Hinata adalah harapan terindah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mengganti semua impiannya yang terenggut darinya.

Tapi kini, haruskah ia membawa Hinata ke hadapan orang tuanya?

Sasuke yakin bahwa dirinya dan Hinata saling mengasihi. Ia percaya benar bahwa cinta mereka tulus dan suci. Begitu tulus hingga Sasuke tak mampu untuk mengkhianati, begitu murni hingga Sasuke tak punya kuasa untuk menodai. Selamanya, ia bersedia untuk tetap berada di samping Hinata. Selamanya, ia dengan senang hati memasrahkan hidup dan harapannya kepada gadis yang ia kasihi itu. Selamanya, ia biarkan raga ini untuk memeluknya. Dan selamanya, ia berharap semua hal akan berjalan seperti ini saja tanpa ada air mata.

Jadi, sebenarnya tidaklah masalah untuk membawa Hinata pada Ayah dan Kakaknya. Sasuke mencintainya, Hinata juga melakukan hal serupa padanya.

Jadi tak apa, bukan? Hinata gadis yang baik. Ia adalah wanita terindah yang pernah Sasuke jumpai. Ia adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah Sasuke kenal. Hinata bukanlah gadis tercantik di dunia, ia juga bukanlah gadis yang memiliki kualitas otak yang begitu mampu dibanggakan, harta dan materi pun bukanlah nilai plus dari dirinya. Namun dari semua itu, hanya ada satu hal yang pasti. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang begitu mampu menghangatkan hatinya yang selama ini beku. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis di dunia ini yang mampu memberikan satu harapan terindah yang tak pernah Sasuke punya. Harapan. Hanya satu harapan.

Bahagia.

Pasti Itachi dan Ayah akan menyambut baik kehadirannya. Tentu saja, siapapun orang itu, tak akan bisa memandang muak pada sorot matanya yang lembut. Siapapun orang itu, tak akan mampu bertajam ucap pada tuturnya yang hangat terdengar.

Kedua bibir Sasuke mengatup pelan saat ia menyadari bahwa inilah saatnya. Inilah saatnya ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang ia pikir pasti akan membuat Hinata bahagia. Tentu saja. Mereka saling mencintai, bukan? Siapa gadis yang tak akan terharu jika diperkenalkan pada keluarga sang kekasih? Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa hubungan mereka begitu erat dan lekat?

"Tentu saja," ucap Sasuke pelan sebelum dengan mantap ia menjawab, "Tentu saja aku akan membawanya ke rumah ini."

Tentu saja.

Mereka akan senantiasa bersama hingga kedua nyawa ini terpisah dari sang raga.

-oOo-

Salju turun agak lebat sore itu, mewarnai sebagian besar sudut penglihatan dengan warna putih yang mendominasi. Langit yang kelabu seolah menyimpan rapat sinar mentari yang biasanya berpadu. Angin berhembus lirih dengan nafas dinginnya seolah mengingatkan siapapun untuk segera sampai rumah atau tempat apapun itu demi menghindari helaiannya.

Jalanan tampak penuh, baik oleh langkah-langkah kaki yang tergesa, maupun oleh gelindingan ban dari mesin-mesin buatan manusia yang berdesakan untuk saling mendahului. Cuaca yang dingin menjadi alasan bagi siapapun untuk ingin segera menikmati secangkir kopi hangat dan radiasi api perapian. Bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal juga tak kalah menenangkan.

Seperti mobil berwarna silver itu. Kendaraan itu telah beberapa menit meluncur di antara mesin yang lain yang berpartisipasi untuk menyumbang karbondioksida di udara. Jalanan yang agak licin dan padatnya lalu lintas, membuat kendaraan itu tak bisa melaju dengan kecepatan yang sebetulnya bisa ia penuhi.

Sasuke menginjak perlahan rem saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Sejenak ia sandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi pengemudi, berusaha meregangkan otot lehernya yang agak tidak terbiasa dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Ya, untuk pertama kalinya, sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali mengemudikan mobil yang selama ini teronggok di bagasi rumahnya, tanpa terkendarai, tanpa tersentuh. Kematian sang Ibu dan hancurnya keluarganya sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatnya enggan barang untuk berpikir mengemudikan kendaraan itu. Bukannya apa, hanya saja Sasuke rasa semuanya percuma. Ia hanya malu pada dirinya sendiri. Buat apa semua kekayaan itu ia pertontonkan jika sesungguhnya kedamaian jiwanya amatlah miskin? Buat apa ia memberi kesan pada dunia bahwa ia bahagia jika sesungguhnya hatinya menangis pilu? Dan adakah gunanya ia menunjukkan pada semuanya bahwa ia lebih dari teman-temannya jika sesungguhnya dirinyalah yang patut dikasihani? Jangankan mobil, jika tidak melihat pada Kakaknya, maka rumah mewah itupun akan ia tinggalkan untuk selamanya!

Tapi sekarang beda. Semuanya sungguh tak sama. Setiap detil kehidupannya begitu berubah dengan sempurna. Semua derita hilang begitu saja. Dan silih berganti kebahagiaan datang menyapa.

Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, keluarga yang dulu ia pikir tak akan mungkin mampu berdiri lebih lama lagi, kini seolah bangkit dari keterpurukan. Keluarga yang dulu ia begitu benci, kini malah menjadi sesuatu yang ia takut untuk kehilangan. Rumah yang dulu sering ia sebut sebagai penjara dunia, kini malah menjadi istana yang rasanya enggan baginya untuk beranjak keluar.

Baik ia dan Fugaku sama-sama tengah berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik. Sama-sama akan memperbaiki apa yang selama ini tanpa mereka sadari telah keliru mereka lakukan. Tak akan ada lagi bentakan, musnah semua makian dan hantaman. Hilang semua sorot pandang benci, yang adalah hanyalah janji tersirat untuk saling mengkoreksi diri.

Mungkin Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa memanggil Anko dengan sebutan yang sama seperti yang ia ucapkan ketika menyapa satu orang wanita yang pernah melahirkannya. Mungkin selamanya amatlah sulit untuk menghilangkan rasa benci pada Anko karena bagaimanapun, Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa merelakan kepergian Ibunya untuk tergantikan oleh wanita lain, siapapun wanita itu. Seberapapun Sasuke memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan semuanya, namun saat itu pula hatinya akan meneriakkan kata mustahil dengan keras. Ya, mustahil. Mustahil baginya untuk melupakan kenyataan bahwa Ibunya telah pergi dan Ayahnya telah berpaling pada wanita lain dengan begitu mudahnya.

Namun hanya satu yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk Anko, hanya satu yang bisa ia berikan baginya. Janji. Hanyalah sebuah janji yang terucap dalam hati untuk berusaha memaafkan Ayahnya. Hanya sebuah janji yang tak diketahui orang lain bahwa Sasuke tengah berusaha untuk sedikit demi sedikit meredam kebenciannya. Hanya meredam, bukan memusnahkan. Hanya mengurangi, walau tak menghabisi.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk apa yang sekarang tengah ia dapat. Hanya itu yang mampu ia persembahkan pada Tuhan atas semua kasih sayang yang telah Ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke. Hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke berikan atas kesempatan yang masih Tuhan berikan padanya, atas kepercayaan untuk masih mampu menggenggam nafasnya, sekalipun dulu Sasuke merasa bahwa kepercayaannya pada Sang Pencipta perlahan luluh seiring lemahnya jiwa dan raganya.

Ia tiupkan angin kebahagiaan pada hatinya yang panas. Ia siramkan hujan kedamaian pada jiwanya yang gersang. Ia belai setiap nafasnya yang gentar oleh penderitaan. Ia hangatkan harapannya yang selama ini terkubur dalam keputusasaan. Dan itulah pertanda bahwa Tuhan adalah Maha Melihat. Ia lah satu-satunya yang Maha Pengasih, tempat satu-satunya merintih kala jiwa dan raga ini tersakiti. Ia adalah tempat bercurah ketika yang kita mampu lakukan hanyalah berpasrah. Ia lah Maha Mengetahui saat kita tak tahu cara dan jalan untuk kembali.

Dan Sasuke sangat mensyukuri semua itu. Karena sekarang, ia memang begitu bahagia. Seluruh syarafnya seolah menyanyikan senandung rasa suka cita. Jiwanya seolah meneriakkan pekikan euforia. Hatinya seolah terbuai oleh elusan rasa gembira. Semua begitu sempurna. Semua begitu terasa dan terlihat indah. Seolah pikirannya sendiri pun tak mengijinkannya untuk menjelajah masa lalu. Seolah otaknya telah menghapus barang sekecilpun ingatan yang membuat hatinya teriris pilu. Intinya, semua terasa berbeda. Semua terlihat begitu indah.

Tetapi, saat itu juga, ada hal yang mampu membuat sinar mata itu meredup saat hatinya bersinar cerah. Ada hal yang membuat bibir itu mengatup datar saat jiwanya tertawa bahagia. Sesuatu yang merenggut kebahagiaan yang rasanya hanya sekejap terasa. Sesuatu yang membuat otaknya mengulas satu hal yang selamanya tak akan mampu tersimpan rapat dalam masa lalunya.

Naruto.

Bunyi klakson mobil lain membuat Sasuke terjaga dari buaian pemikirannya. Dan membuat tangannya kembali mencengkeram kemudi untuk menuntun mesin itu agar membawanya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Naruto. Sahabatnya. Kenangannya. Terima kasihnya. Sekaligus penyesalannya.

Oh Tuhan, pantaskah ia bahagia saat mungkin sekarang ada jiwa yang terluka? Pantaskah ia tertawa saat mungkin sekarang ada hati yang merintih dalam derita? Patutkah ada euforia saat kini sebuah harapan telah terenggut dari sebuah nama? Karena Sasuke lah yang menerima harapan saat ada harapan lain yang terpaksa harus terkorbankan. Karena demi harapannya itulah ada impian lain yang harus menyingkir. Demi impiannya pula ada angan yang harus mundur.

Dan demi hidupnyalah ada kehidupan lain yang harus terelakan. Demi nafasnyalah ada nafas lain yang harus terhenti. Demi matanya agar tetap melihat dunia lah ada mata lain yang harus terpejam untuk selamanya.

Dan kehidupan itu adalah Naruto. Dan nafas itu adalah Sahabatnya. Dan mata yang terpejam itu adalah penyesalannya.

Kehidupan, nafas, dan bola mata yang tak akan pernah terkubur bersama penderitaan dan masa lalunya.

Mobil itu membelok dan memasuki jalanan yang lebih kecil dan lebih renggang dari jalan raya yang barusan ia lalui. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang melintas, itupun tidak setiap waktu karena daerah ini sudah keluar dari area perkantoran dan kehidupan kota. Yang ada adalah pepohonan di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Yang terlihat hanya beberapa rumah sederhana yang menggantikan pemandangan hutan beton yang dengan melulunya menghiasi setiap sudut kota.

Sebentar lagi akan sampai, pikir Sasuke menghibur diri dan untuk sejenak melupakan apa yang barusan sempat melukai hati dan perasaannya. Penyesalan yang tersembunyi di balik rasa bangga, kepedihan yang tersimpan di belakang semua kebahagiaan, kenyataan yang membisu di antara euforia semu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, mencoba menenangkan hati dan perasaannya. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bermuram durja, bukanlah saat yang sempurna untuk memasang wajah berduka. Bukankah sekarang ia tengah menghampiri kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya? Bukankah sekarang tujuannya adalah harapan yang sesungguhnya?

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya saat tiba di tempat yang ia tuju. Salju masih turun meski tak selebat semua. Dingin masih terasa meski tak semenyengat tadi. Angin masih pula berhembus meski tak semembekukan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ah, sekalipun badai menerpa, masih adakah rasa peduli dari Sasuke? Akankah sudi ia melangkah mundur saat apa yang mampu menghapus segala dukanya, kini berdiri tegak di depan sana?

Ia masih lah sesempurna seperti ia yang saat pertama kali Sasuke lihat. Ia masihlah sosok yang sama seperti yang pertama kali Sasuke kenal. Ia masih tertunduk malu seolah ada seorang pria yang berdiri di dekatnya. Wajahnya merona cantik seolah ada rayuan sinar mentari yang menggoda parasnya.

Di bawah pohon Sakura yang sama. Di dekat bangku panjang yang tak ada bedanya. Dengan helaian angin yang membelai rambut panjangnya seperti saat dulu kala.

Hanya musimlah yang berkata lain. Musim gugur saat bertemu, dan kini, musim dinginlah saat kedua hati mereka benar-benar menyatu. Dedaunan Sakura yang luruh terjatuh di sekitar, dan kini saljulah yang memainkan peranannya untuk menemani mereka.

Semua tetap sama. Semua tetap sempurna.

"Hinata."

Hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum kedua tubuh mereka menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Hanya sebuah nama itulah yang terdengar sebelum kedua lengan Sasuke merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Hanya itu yang terucapkan sebelum gelora cinta kembali semakin terasa membara di kedua hati mereka.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku," ujar Sasuke lirih saat pelukan itu terpatahkan dan tergantikan oleh pandangan yang penuh kasih dan kerinduan, "Aku ingin agar dunia tahu, betapa aku tak mengharapkan kehilangan dirimu."

Seperti sebuah sumpah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Begitu tulus, mirip sebuah doa. Begitu suci, mirip sebuah pengharapan besar. Begitu khidmat, seperti dari lubuk hati dan jiwanya tiap huruf kalimat itu berasal. Begitu terdengar lembut, seolah kalimat itu adalah kalimat terbaik dan terindah yang pernah terucap dari mulutnya. Tanpa ada kebohongan, tanpa ada kepalsuan. Sedikitpun, sekecil apapun.

"A—aku?" Hinata menebah dadanya dengan ragu, seolah Sasuke tengah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa ia percayai.

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum ia mengangguk sembari mengelus lembut pipi kanan kekasihnya, "Terakhir kali aku berbohong padamu adalah saat aku menjauh darimu dan sanggup melukai perasaanmu," ujar Sasuke seolah mampu menjawab apa yang berkecamuk di hati Hinata.

Pasti Hinata bahagia, pikir Sasuke. Menurut teman-teman, kekasih mereka begitu senang jika bisa dekat dengan keluarga mereka. Dan Hinata pasti juga begitu. Agar ia semakin yakin, bahwa aku menganggap semua ini serius dan tak ada niat untuk memainkan perasaannya.

Namun pikiran-pikiran optimis itu perlahan luntur saat apa yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke tak kunjung jadi kenyataan. Senyumnya yang mengembang manis, perlahan mendatar saat apa yang ia bayangkan belum juga terwujud. Matanya yang semua bersorot indah menantikan reaksi bahagia dari kekasih, perlahan meredup heran saat hatinya membisikkan ada sebuah keganjilan.

Mata Hinata memang bersorot lembut seperti biasa, tapi tak ada pandangan bahagia. Bibirnya masih mengulum senyum, namun tak ada rasa suka cita. Tak ada luapan rasa gembira, tak ada reaksi apapun yang mampu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah dibuai oleh perasaan yang begitu indah.

Tidak sukakah Hinata akan berita ini? Mengapa? Lupakah ia bahwa kini ia telah mampu melihat warna dunia dengan kedua bola matanya? Lupakah ia bahwa semua orang tak mampu merendahkan dirinya karena kekurangannya? Lalu apa yang membuatnya merasa rendah diri untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke?

"Kau…. tak suka," bukanlah pertanyaan, namun lebih mirip sebagai pernyataan. Pernyataan yang dibisikkan oleh hati kecilnya bahwa Hinata memang tak senang. Bahwa apa yang Sasuke ucapkan tak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Bahwa Sasuke telah memilih rangkaian kata yang salah untuk mampu membuat kekasihnya tertawa bahagia.

"Sasuke," suara itu masih terdengar begitu lembut, namun entah kenapa, kini hati Sasuke merasa asing untuk mampu tenang kala mendengarnya, "Kau percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, bukan?"

Teriakan dari jiwa Sasuke terasa begitu menguat. Teriakan bahwa benar-benar ada yang tak biasa. Hal tak biasa yang akan merusak semua impian yang telah ia susun untuk berakhir sempurna hari ini.

Semua kebahagiaan yang semula terasa, kini sedikit demi sedikit terganti oleh rasa heran dan cemas. Yang semua itu terasa jauh lebih buruk dari sekedar mengingat kembali Naruto dan segala pengorbanannya, jauh lebih tidak enak dari segala bentuk penyesalannya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Adakah yang Sasuke tak ketahui? Adakah sesuatu yang selama ini tersingkir dari pengetahuannya? Adakah kenyataan yang selama ini berada di sisi gelap dari kesadarannya?

Sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hinata saat Sasuke mulai mempercayainya sepenuh hatinya? Sesuatu yang tak terutarakan saat seharusnya kini mereka mulai saling terbuka?

Oh Tuhan, mengapa kini rasa takut menyergap hati Sasuke kembali? Mengapa rasa gentar ini datang lagi? Saat dimana perasaan itu telah terkubur dalam-dalam. Saat dimana yang ada kini hanyalah rasa bahagia dan suka cita!

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Semakin buruklah rasa gentar itu kala kedua pandangan Hinata menunduk dari tatapannya semula. Semakin menjadilah rasa cemas itu saat kedua kaki itu mundur selangkah dari posisinya semula, membuat tangan Sasuke yang semula menempel di pipinya, kini luruh seketika.

"Maksudmu?" nyaris tak terdengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Kegentaran dan kecemasan yang ia rasakan seolah perlahan-lahan menelan suaranya.

Yang menjadi jawaban dari mulut Hinata malah memperparah keadaan. Bukanlah seuntai kata, bukanlah sebuah kalimat. Hanya suara isak tangis, hanya tetes-tetes air mata yang menuruni kedua pipinya untuk kemudian luruh jatuh menghantam tanah bersama dengan butiran salju dari angkasa. Hanya bahunya yang naik turun, menandakan bahwa ada perasaan getir yang menyergap hatinya.

Karena setelah itu, tak ada kata lagi yang terucap. Karena setelah itu, hanya suara deru angin yang menyergap. Hanya salju yang bergerak pelan dan terombang-ambing oleh mainan angin di udara. Dan hanya dua hati yang tengah terluka oleh dua alasan yang berbeda.

Seperti ini lebih baik bagi Sasuke. Apapun yang akan diucapkan Hinata nantinya, Sasuke tahu, akan membuat segalanya jauh lebih buruk dari masa lalunya. Kebisuan seperti ini lebih membahagiakan, lebih menenangkan. Karena entah mengapa perasaan takut ini begitu kuat, begitu hebat hingga Sasuke merasa ia tak pernah mengalami ketakutan seumur sebelumnya di sepanjang hidupnya. Begitu hebat hingga rasanya Sasuke tak ingin mendengar apapun kenyataan yang akan dilontarkan Hinata. Begitu terasa hingga Sasuke seolah rela untuk tetap buta akan apapun fakta yang akan terungkap.

"Kau—Kau harus merebutku jika kau ingin bersamaku."

Hentikan! teriak Sasuke dari dalam hatinya. Hentikan!

Segenap jiwa dan raga Sasuke seolah ingin mematikan fungsi agar tak mampu mendengar apapun yang selanjutnya akan ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Mulutnya seolah beku untuk membuka, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya. Raga dan jiwanya seolah pasrah untuk menanti pengakuan dari Hinata.

Sepahit apapun itu, seperih apapun itu.

Dan ketika mendengar kalimat berikutnya dari Hinata, ia sadar, bahwa sampai sekarangpun, Tuhan masih merenggut harapan terakhir yang dimilikinya.

"Kau—Kau harus merebutku dari tunanganku."

-oOo-

**Shocking banget kan? Hahaha... tenang aja. Saya jamin, ini adalah konflik terakhir. Khusus untuk kalian saya kasih spoiler bahwa fic Alpha Centauri kesayangan saya ini tinggal 5 chapter lagi! Horey!**

**Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^**

_**Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated.**_

**October, 2010**

**~yukeh~**


	16. Chapter 16:I'm going to let her go

Yukeh: Akhirnya, aku update juga. Setelah terbebas dari kepenatan UTS dan segala kepenatan harian *lebay*, aku bisa ke ffn lagi T_T Oh ya, jika kalian mengikuti AC ini dengan teliti dan ingat alurnya, harusnya kalian ga kaget kalo chapter kemarin terungkap bahwa Hinata udah punya tunangan. Hoho... Remember saat Sasuke marahin Hinata dan meninggalkan Hinata yang nangis dan memanggil-manggil namanya? Itu setelah itu kan ada cowok yang turun dari mobil dan menolong Hinata berdiri. Harusnya itu udah jadi sebuah hint, tapi hanya satu pembaca yang bisa mengingat hal itu TT_TT

Oke, met baca :D Happy reading!

**_-_ oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

"_Kau—Kau harus merebutku dari tunanganku."_

Betapa kata-kata itu bagai sembilu yang tak hanya membunuh hatinya, namun juga mengoyak segala perasaannya. Betapa perihnya kata itu untuk terdengar, hingga yang dipikirkan Sasuke senantiasa hanyalah penyesalan dan kebencian.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan takdirkan untuknya? Sasuke tak tahu! Sasuke tak mengerti! Bahkan sampai sekarangpun ia masih belum mampu percaya akan semua ini. Sampai sekarangpun ia sering berpikir bahwa semua ini hanyalah imajinasinya semata.

Karena Sasuke begitu percaya pada Hinata. Ia bahkan menganggap Hinata adalah hadiah khusus dari Tuhan untuknya. Ia bahkan berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia tak akan mampu bertahan tanpa kehadiran Hinata.

Sasuke percaya akan kekuatan cinta mereka. Cinta mereka yang besar setiap waktu, kasih mereka yang mengalir lembut selalu. Cinta yang tak pernah padam oleh penderitaan, kasih yang tak pernah luntur oleh tangisan.

Segenap hati dan raga Sasuke telah terlanjur Sasuke pasrahkan hanya untuk dimiliki oleh gadis bermata lavender itu. Sasuke bahkan menaruh harapan terbesar dan terakhirnya hanya untuk sang kekasih, seolah tak ada satupun orang lain di dunia ini yang sanggup ia percayai lagi.

Sasuke percaya akan segala mimpi indahnya. Mimpinya bahwa hidupnya seolah telah mencapai akhir yang indah. Perjalanannya yang penuh liku dan duri, seolah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Bahwa Sasuke telah menemukan apa yang dia cari, bahwa ia telah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Mimpi dan harapan hari demi hari ia bangun, bahkan di sela-sela keterpurukannya. Impian demi impian sedikit demi sedikit ia rangkai, sekalipun ia berada dalam ambang keputusasaan. Doa-doa terpanjatkan dengan lirih dalam hati, sekalipun saat ia telah kehilangan kepercayaan. Mimpi yang indah. Harapan yang sederhana. Impian yang tak muluk-muluk.

Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke percaya impian terakhirnya itu mampu ia raih. Sasuke percaya, yang tersisa dalam hidupnya hanya tawa dan canda. Sasuke percaya bahwa ia akan benar-benar lupa akan apa itu penderitaan. Sasuke percaya bahwa ia bahkan tak ingat bagaimana caranya untuk menangis.

Namun ia salah. Ia benar-benar keliru. Mimpi indahnya hancur dan kini ia bangun untuk melihat kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Harapan seolah telah menjadi sesuatu yang mustahil ia penuhi seumur hidupnya. Impiannya pun seolah hanya tinggal sebatas 'impian' saja tanpa menyentuh kata 'terwujud'

Kata '_"Kau—Kau harus merebutku dari tunanganku."_' bagai senjata mahakarya yang mampu meluluhlantakkan segala kepercayaannya dalam waktu yang jauh lebih singkat dari kebahagiaan yang sempat ia rasakan.

Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?

Bukankah ia dan Hinata saling mencintai? Bukankah mereka saling mengasihi? Bukankah Tuhan tahu semua itu?

Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa seolah sangatlah haram bagi Sasuke untuk menikmati kebahagiaan? Kenapa seolah sangatlah mustahil baginya untuk mampu menggenggam harapan?

Kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini dan seperti ini berulang kali? Kenapa?

Salahkah Sasuke jika Sasuke amat menginginkan kebahagiaan? Bukankah itu hak tiap umat? Salahkah Sasuke jika ia amat merindukan ketenangan? Dan kelirukah ia saat ia ingin sejenak saja, jauh dari penderitaan?

Kelirukah harapannya? Kelirukah cinta dan kasihnya? Terlarangkah semua mimpi dan angannya?

Kelirukah semuanya hingga harus berakhir seperti ini?

Sasuke tak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Sasuke tak pernah merasakan begini menyesal sebelumnya. Sasuke tak pernah merasa sebegini tak berdaya sebelumnya pula. Rasanya ia tak pernah mengenal penderitaan di seumur hidupnya, dan baru kali inilah ia merasakannya. Rasanya ia tak pernah tahu apa itu kekecewaan dan selama ini hidupnya bagaikan putra mahkota yang dikelilingi oleh kesenangan.

Dan jika Sasuke tahu Hinata pada akhirnya akan mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, Sasuke bersumpah tak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto terkubur di bawah sana!

Demi Tuhan, sampai sekiankah hasil pengorbanan sahabatnya? Demikiankah akhir dari kepercayaan yang Naruto pasrahkan pada Sasuke?

Bahwa Hinata telah menjadi milik orang lain! Bahwa gadis yang ia percayai adalah satu-satunya makhluk di Bumi yang demikian sadis merenggut segala harapan dan impiannya. Bahwa orang yang paling ia cintai adalah orang yang paling menyakitinya.

Bagaimana tidak, tak pernah Sasuke pikirkan bahwa Hinata mampu menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kekasih gelapnya!

Sebegitu rendahkan nilai cinta Sasuke di hati Hinata? Demikian murahankah pengorbanan yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya? Begitu tak berharganyakah diri Sasuke di mata Hinata? Hingga ia sanggup melukai sebegini perih! Hingga ia mampu mengkhianati Sasuke sebegini pedih! Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Sasuke amat memercayainya? Tidak percayakah ia akan ketulusan cinta Sasuke padanya? Ragukah ia akan kesetiaan Sasuke untuknya?

Tunangan? Apakah maksudnya selama ini Sasuke hanya menjadi yang kedua? Apakah selama ini Sasuke hanya menjadi pengganti selama kekasih sejati Hinata pergi?

Tak pernah Sasuke dipermalukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah ia merasa sebagai pecundang demikian payah. Bahkan rasanya menerima hantaman tangan Fugaku jauh lebih ringan daripada harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti ini. Jauh lebih mending daripada cintanya yang diludahi oleh orang terkasih.

Sasuke mendongak ke atas, memandang langit yang hitam dengan butiran putih yang melayang lembut di angkasa luas.

Dimanakah bintang-bintang? Mengapa tak ada satupun yang terlihat? Dimanakah bulan? Mengapa ia harus bersembunyi saat Sasuke tengah bersedih? Tertawakah mereka saat mengetahui betapa bodoh dan pecundangnya Sasuke?

Alpha Centauri. Dimanakah bintang itu? Bintang yang selalu ia puja. Bintang yang sejak dulu tak pernah luput dari penglihatannya saat malam menyapa. Bintang yang mampu membawa Sasuke dalam suasana doa tiap kali melihatnya. Bintang yang seolah memberi sejuta harapan di kerlap-kerlip warnanya.

Mengapa sekarang ia menghilang saat Sasuke membutuhkannya? Mengapa sekarang ia hilang setelah Sasuke begitu amat memujanya? Mengapa langit hitam harus menutupinya? Mengapa salju harus turun menggantikannya untuk terlihat?

Semakin lama Sasuke menatap langit, semakin terasa lambat waktu bergulir. Semakin lama matanya memandang warna hitam itu, suasana semakin terasa sunyi. Perlahan, kanvas alam berwarna hitam itu seolah menampakkan ulasan-ulasan masa lalu Sasuke. Dari ia kecil, hingga ia dewasa. Dari pertama kali ia menangis, sampai terakhir kali ia tertawa. Semuanya terulas begitu lengkap bagai sebuah film yang menggambarkan masa lalu yang sempat tersingkir dari sejarah, yang sempat terlupakan dari ingatan Sasuke.

Hingga deretan peristiwa-peristiwa masa lalu itu mengantarkan pikiran Sasuke untuk menjelajah ke peristiwa yang lain. Dengan tokoh utama seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tawa khasnya, seorang pemuda yang senantiasa membuat pemuda lain yang menjadi sahabatnya kesal, seorang pemuda yang akan selalu merengutkan bibir saat ia merasa diacuhkan, seorang pemuda yang suka mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tak berguna dan tak menarik untuk didengar.

"Na—Naru….," tak selesai sebuah nama itu terucapkan saat isak tangis keburu menyelanya.

Air mata yang telah beberapa saat kering di matanya, kini mencair dan meleleh menuruni pipinya. Air mata yang hanya akan keluar saat hati itu merasa demikian tersakiti. Isak tangis yang terdengar saat jiwa itu merasa demikian teredam perih.

Naruto. Itulah nama tokoh utama itu.

Naruto. Dialah yang dengan bangganya menyerahkan hidupnya demi hidup sang sahabat. Ia lah yang dengan demikian beraninya mengorbankan cintanya demi bersatunya kedua cinta yang lain. Ia lah yang dengan rela memutus harapannya demi tercapainya harapan dari seseorang yang sesungguhnya tak akan pernah mampu memiliki harapan macam apapun!

Naruto, batin Sasuke. Naruto, kau juga mendengarnya, bukan? Kau juga melihat dia, bukan? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Tidakkah kau merasa terkhianati pula seperti diriku?

Oh Tuhan, andaikan saja Naruto tahu jika seperti inilah akhir yang harus terjadi, masih maukah ia untuk berkorban demikian jauh? Masih sudikah dia untuk mengakhiri hidupnya demi berlangsungnya hidup Sasuke?

Akankah semuanya berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini? Akhir yang sama seperti novel dan film yang dari awal ceritanya hanya berkisahkan tentang penderitaan dan kesedihan?

"_Aku akan mengembalikan harapanmu, Teme, karena aku sahabatmu.." _

Harapan Sasuke adalah harapan Naruto. Jika Sasuke kehilangan harapannya, itu berarti harapan Naruto juga terlepas dari genggamannya. Cinta mereka tertuju pada orang yang sama. Kasih mereka hanya untuk orang yang tak berbeda pula. Jika Sasuke demikian menderita, bagaimanakah perasaan Naruto yang kini hanya tinggal sebuah nama dengan cintanya yang tak pernah terbalaskan?

Sasuke sadar, ia hanya bisa mengeluh. Ia hanya bisa menangis di saat mungkin sekarang Naruto tengah berteriak pilu. Ia hanya bisa merintih di saat mungkin sekarang Naruto tengah menjerit sakit. Apa yang Sasuke rasakan, pasti tak akan lebih buruk daripada apa yang Naruto rasakan!

Cintanya tak pernah sampai pada hati yang ia inginkan. Kasihnya tak pernah tersambut pada gadis yang ia idamkan. Bahkan setelah ia mati! Bahkan setelah ia menyingkir dari dunia ini! Raganya terpendam di bawah sana. Kesunyian telah menjadi teman yang setia untuknya. Tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya lagi pada sang gadis. Tak bisa lagi ia menaruh harapan untuk bisa bersama dengan sang terkasih.

Dan aku, pikir Sasuke, aku yang masih hidup, aku yang seharusnya telah membusuk dan tinggal sebongkah kenangan tak berarti, aku yang seharusnya pergi, kini aku masih mampu bernafas, kini aku masih mampu melangkah, kini aku masih mampu bersama keluargaku. Dan aku mengeluh hanya karena Hinata mengkhianatiku?

Naruto telah mengembalikan harapan Sasuke. Ia dengan demikian gagahnya berani melepas kebahagiaannya demi kebahagiaan Sasuke. Dan kini harapan mereka berdua terenggut. Harapan mereka berdua terancam lepas.

Apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan? Menangis? Menyesal?

Pecundang!

Pasti itulah yang akan Naruto katakan jika saja mulut itu masih sanggup berbicara. Pasti sorot kecewa lah yang akan terpancar dari matanya seandainya mata itu masih sanggup membuka.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat kala angin malam musim dingin yang membekukan membelai tubuhnya yang semenjak beberapa saat tegak termenung di balkon kamarnya.

Tidak! Semua ini belum berakhir. Pasti ada jalan.

Ya, Sasuke akan berusaha saat Naruto tak mampu lagi berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke yang akan berkorban jika memang waktulah yang mengharuskannya. Sasukelah yang akan mengembalikan harapan mereka berdua saat Naruto hanya bisa melihat di suatu tempat di sana.

Pengorbanan Naruto terlalu besar untuk berakhir sia-sia. Pengorbanannya terlalu hebat untuk berakhir seperti ini.

Saat Sasuke percaya bahwa hidupnya akan segera berakhir, Naruto lah yang menegaskan bahwa semua masih akan berlanjut. Dan kini, saat Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa semua akan berakhir, ia pulalah yang akan menegaskan pada dirinya dan Naruto bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Jika Sasuke menyerah, sanggupkah ia memutar waktu? Jika Sasuke hanya mengeluh, sanggupkah ia untuk menghidupkan kembali sahabatnya yang telah membisu? Sanggupkah ia menukar jiwanya dengan jiwa Naruto?

Pasti ada jalan!

Dan jika jalan itu ada, sesulit apapun itu, Sasuke akan melaluinya!

Sekalipun jalan itu berarti ia harus merebut seorang gadis dari tunangannya.

-oOo-

Tempat di mana pohon Sakura berdiri tegak menentang langit adalah tempat yang lagi-lagi dijadikan mereka untuk bertemu. Salju masih melayang lembut dari langit, meski tak lebat karena musim dingin mulai memasuki akhir. Rasa dingin yang membekukan perlahan menghilang, tergantikan oleh hangatnya hawa musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan datang menjelang.

Rasanya telah berbulan Sasuke tak menginjakkan kaki lagi ke tempat ini. Seingatnya terakhir kali ia datang kemari adalah saat itu, saat di mana ia datang dengan sejuta harapan, dan harus pulang tertunduk dengan segenap penderitaan yang harus ia emban. Saat itu, saat di mana ia kira ia akan mengakhiri semuanya, di mana ia kira semua ini hanya akan menjadi sia-sia dan omong kosong, di mana ia nyaris saja menyerah.

Bagaimana tidak, haruskah ia bertahan bersama Hinata jika gadis itu saja sudah terikat dengan lelaki lain entah siapa itu?

Setidaknya itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke untuk beberapa minggu memutuskan tak menemui sang kekasih. Untuk beberapa waktu hanya menerungi nasibnya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat hanya menyesali semua takdir yang ditujukan padanya.

Bukannya rasa rindu itu tak datang merangkul hatinya, bukannya niat untuk bertemu tak pernah menyapa benaknya. Sungguh, Sasuke akan selalu mengakui, betapa ia menganggumi gadis itu. Betapa ia mengasihinya. Berpisah dengannya sama saja Sasuke mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan kehidupannya. Menyakitinya sama saja Sasuke mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Ia akui, ia rindu. Ia akui, ia ingin bertemu. Namun, semua rasa itu hilang seketika hanya oleh sebuah kalimat. Semua niat itu luntur sudah hanya oleh sebuah untaian kata yang tak akan pernah Sasuke lupa.

Hinata telah memiliki seorang tunangan.

Cinta Sasuke begitu besar padanya. Cintanya terlalu besar untuk terbunuh oleh sebuah kenyataan pahit itu. Kasihnya terlalu murni untuk mampu padam oleh kebencian. Kebencian yang datang menyapa hati Sasuke untuk Hinata, tak mampu membakar rasa cintanya pada sang gadis yang terlalu besar. Rasa marahnya tak cukup kuat untuk meluluhkan sayangnya pada Hinata yang begitu dahsyat.

Bagi Sasuke, bukanlah jalan yang mudah yang harus ia lalui untuk mampu bersama sang kekasih. Begitu sulit, begitu berat. Nyawa seseorang harus terkorbankan demi cinta mereka. Sebentuk kasih suci yang lain harus menyingkir demi kasih mereka pula.

Dan setelah semua itu terjadi, semua harus berakhir?

Tidak!

Untuk itulah Sasuke datang lagi ke tempat ini. Akan ia lakukan apa yang menurutnya harus ia lakukan. Menghindar dan menghilang dari Hinata adalah hal yang tak akan mampu ia teruskan. Membohongi dirinya sendiri akan cintanya pada Hinata adalah hal yang sungguh menyakitkan.

Sasuke akan memperjuangkannya. Hinata akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Selamanya.

Sasuke merapikan syal yang terlilit di lehernya kala hembusan angin lirih menerpa tubuhnya. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah depan, ke tempat di mana sebuah bangku panjang berada dengan seorang gadis yang sama yang terduduk di atasnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke, tanpa sapaan, tanpa pelukan penuh kasih seperti yang kerap mereka lakukan pertama kali tiap mereka bersua.

Perlahan, Hinata menegakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda yang selama ini ia puja. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata hitam yang selama ini bersorot mengaggumkan dari pemiliknya.

Itulah dia, Sasuke Uchiha. Cintanya yang terkasih. Cinta yang harus ia sakiti.

"Kau harus membawaku pergi," begitu mantap suara Hinata terdengar. Seolah tak ada beban, seolah ia bukan meminta pertolongan, namun memberi sebuah perintah yang harus terlaksanakan. Tak ada keraguan, yang terdengar hanya isyarat ketegasan.

"Pergi?" ulang Sasuke perlahan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku ingin bersamamu, kemanapun, bawa aku pergi, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak mau melarikan diri," ujar Sasuke yakin, "Aku lebih bersedia menghadapi tunanganmu. Aku tak mau dicap sebagai lelaki yang membawa kabur tunangan orang lain."

"Kau tidak mengerti tunanganku."

"Tentu saja tidak karena aku bahkan tak pernah mengetahui kau sudah bertunangan!" sedikit mengeras intonasi suara Sasuke. Setiap kali mengatakan kenyataan bahwa selama ini Hinata dimiliki pula oleh lelaki lain, begitu menyayat pedih hati dan perasaannya.

Sejenak, kesunyian kembali menyapa. Sejenak, hanya degup jantung yang terdengar oleh mereka. Sejenak, hanya jerit kekecewaan yang keluar dari jiwa yang mereka rasa. Tanpa ada mulut yang sudi membuka. Tanpa ada ucapan yang bisa terlontar.

Sasuke sendiri tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Berbagai kata berkecamuk silih berganti terlontar di benaknya.

Lari? Kabur?

Begitu sulitkah bagi mereka untuk bersama hingga Hinata menyuruhnya membawanya pergi? Begitu takutkan Hinata dengan tunangannya hingga ia memilih agar Sasuke dan dirinya menyingkir?

Sungguh, Sasuke tak akan gentar. Siapapun tunangan Hinata itu, Sasuke tak akan gentar untuk melantangkan suaranya dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya. Sasuke tak akan takut untuk mengatakan bahwa siapapun lelaki itu, ia harus menyingkir jauh dari gadis yang menjadi miliknya.

Pikiran Sasuke buyar kala ia melihat perlahan kedua tangan Hinata bergerak menuju lehernya, untuk kemudian melepas seuntai kalung yang selama ini selalu melingkari lehernya. Seuntai kalung yang menyimpan sejuta harapan baginya. Seuntai kalung yang memiliki sebentuk cinta yang membara. Dan seuntai kalung yang mewakili semua kenangan yang telah tercipta.

Kalung yang memberi cahaya pada kedua matanya yang buta.

Sasuke hanya terdiam heran saat Hinata mulai mengalungkan kalung itu ke leher Sasuke. Ia hanya berdiri terbeku untuk memikirkan apa yang tengah ada di benak gadisnya. Sasuke hanya melihat paras cantik itu, tanpa berkata apapun jua. Ia hanya mengamati tindakan gadis itu, tanpa mampu mengucapkan apa yang berkecamuk di relung hatinya.

"Untuk harapanmu," ujar Hinata pelan sembari tersenyum dan menatap lembut kedua mata Sasuke yang membalasnya dengan sorot penuh keraguan, "Sekarang, aku ingin melepas harapanku demi terwujudnya impianmu."

"Aku sudah tak punya impian jika aku kehilanganmu. Pernahkah kau sadar bahwa kau adalah harapan terbesar yang pernah kumiliki?" respon Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun," Hinata menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada kekasihnya, "Untuk itulah aku memberikan kalung ini padamu. Agar harapanmu tetap abadi. Agar impianmu tak pernah padam lagi."

"Aku tidak ingin lari, Hinata," Sasuke mulai terdengar nyaris putus asa, "Aku bersedia merebutmu dari tunanganmu tanpa bersikap seperti seorang pecundang."

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

Kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Kalimat lain yang membuat Sasuke termangu heran.

Hinata tak pernah mencintai tunangannya?

"Semua hanyalah cerita klasik seperti cerita hidup seorang putri di dongeng-dongeng," ujar gadis itu sembari mendudukkan diri di bangku semula, "Karena keluargaku yang terancam nyaris runtuh. Dan karena tunanganku yang mampu dengan begitu sempurnanya membangkitkan semuanya lagi dari awal. Ia begitu berkuasa, ia begitu memiliki semua yang keluargaku butuhkan untuk kembali bangkit."

Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri Hinata untuk kemudian ikut terduduk di sebelahnya, "Kau dipaksa menerimanya?" tebak Sasuke.

Dan saat Hinata menangguk perlahan, Sasuke seketika merasa begitu egois.

Egois memang, karena selama beberapa hari ini yang tersimpan dalam benaknya hanyalah rasa benci yang tak mampu terucapkan. Betapa ia sempat merasa membenci gadis yang sekaligus ia cintai. Ia hanya menilai semuanya dari sisinya sendiri. Ia membenci Hinata tanpa tahu apa yang menjadi alasan gadis itu untuk melakukan semua ini. Ia menyalahkan Hinata tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk berbicara. Ia menyingkir menjauh tanpa memberi Hinata sedikitpun waktu untuk menjelaskan semua.

Dan kini Sasuke tahu kenyataan yang lain, bahwa Hinata juga begitu terluka karena semua ini.

Siapapun gadis itu, tidak akan terlukakah dirinya jika ia terpaksa harus menerima keberadaan lelaki lain yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan untuk bersamanya? Sedangkan di sana ada seorang lelaki lagi yang begitu ia cintai. Tidak terlukakah ia jika ia harus membohongi dan menyakiti hati yang selama ini ia kasihi? Jika dengan hanya berbohonglah maka ia akan mampu untuk terus merajut cinta kasih yang telah terjalin di kedua hati.

Jika Sasuke sakit, maka Hinata terluka. Jika Sasuke kecewa, maka Hinata pun merasa putus asa. Di antara mereka, tak ada yang merasa paling bahagia. Di antara mereka, tak ada yang berada pada posisi lebih menguntungkan. Mereka sama-sama tersakiti, mereka sama-sama melukai.

Sasuke pergi di saat Hinata membutuhkan keberadaannya. Ia menyingkir di saat Hinata ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Ia menjauh di saat Hinata berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan semuanya.

Menyadari semua itu, Sasuke menyesal. Ia menyesal karena ia sempat berpikir egois. Ia menyesal karena ia sempat meragukan kesetiaan kekasihnya.

Hinata begitu mencintainya. Hinata terlalu mencintainya hingga ia sanggup menduakannya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin jauh darimu, Sasuke-kun," mulai terisak suara Hinata terdengar, "Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan cinta yang selama ini tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin benar-benar mencintai seseorang, tanpa perlu ada keharusan."

Benar, Hinata benar-benar mengasihi pemuda itu. Begitu ia kasihi hingga Hinata harus memilih jalan kebohongan untuk mendapatkan sang kekasih. Begitu ia cintai meski pada akhirnya harus Hinata sakiti.

Apa lagi yang sanggup Hinata perbuat? Tunangannya telah kembali ke Jepang dan sebentar lagi akan meminangnya. Apa lagi yang bisa Hinata lakukan jika bukan jujur dan meminta Sasuke untuk tetap mempertahankannya?

Karena, jika ada cinta di dunia ini, maka Hinata akan memilih Sasuke sebagai pemilik hatinya. Jika ada kebahagiaan di dunia ini, maka Hinata akan memilih untuk merasakannya dengan Sasuke yang ia kasihi.

Bukan tunangannya. Tunangan yang mencintainya, namun tak pernah sekalipun mampu duduk di singgasana hati yang selama ini Hinata tutup rapat darinya.

"Aku tak berniat menyakitimu… ma—maafkan aku…"

"Aku akan membawamu pergi," ujar Sasuke akhirnya, "Pergi, untuk menikah denganmu."

Pernyataan Sasuke sontak membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Ditatapnya Sasuke sungguh-sungguh, seolah kedua matanya sanggup menanyakan keseriusan dari pemuda itu. Ditiliknya kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke, seolah berusaha mencari adakah kebohongan atau keterpaksaan yang tersimpan.

Namun tidak. Paras tampan itu menunjukkan raut ketegasan. Kedua bola mata hitam itu bersorot penuh dengan keyakinan.

Menikah?

"Jika kita telah terikat dalam ikatan suci bernama pernikahan, maka hanya tinggal maut saja yang mampu memisahkan."

Terguyur oleh sejuta bahagia rasanya hati Hinata kala mendengar pernyataan seperti itu terucap dengan begitu lancar dari mulut pemuda yang dikasihinya. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah simfoni alam yang begitu lembut menyapa telinganya. Kalimat itu seperti sebuah sumpah yang menggetarkan raga dan sukma.

Menikah?

Sebuah kata yang indah sekali untuk terucapkan dari mulut yang terkasih. Sebuah janji yang mengawali sebuah kebahagiaan yang datang menjelang. Sebuah akhir dari penyatuan cinta yang selama ini terjalin begitu sempurna. Sebuah ikatan luhur yang membuat tak ada kata berpisah.

Sungguhkah Sasuke mengucapkannya? Dari lubuk hatinyakah kata-kata itu terucap dengan begitu tulus terdengar?

Mereka baru berumur 17 tahun, bahkan Hinata baru 16 tahun. Tidak terlalu mudakah? Bukankah masa depan mereka masih panjang? Bukankah Sasuke masih ingin mengenyam pendidikan? Bukankah ia masih ingin merasakan indahnya masa remaja yang hanya datang satu kali seumur hidup tanpa terganti?

Sungguhkah ia rela melepas semua ini demi menikah dengan Hinata?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh," seolah mampu mendengar isi hati Hinata, seolah mampu melihat semua kata yang terangkai secara tersirat dari ekspresi Hinata, Sasuke menjawab semua itu dengan tiga kata yang melambangkan niat tulusnya.

Ya, hanya dengan menikahi Hinata, maka mereka akan benar-benar selamanya bersama. Hanya dengan memasangkan cincin di kedua jemari mereka, cinta mereka akan benar-benar terjalin seumur hidup mereka. Hanya dengan mengucapkan sumpah setia di depan altar lah, yang membuat kasih mereka tetap abadi tanpa ada kata berpisah.

Dan hanya dengan pernikahanlah, Sasuke mampu memiliki Hinata hanya untuk dirinya, selamanya.

Persetan dengan usia, persetan dengan masa remaja. Apa artinya semua itu jika Sasuke harus melepas cintanya? Apa gunanya indahnya masa remaja jika pada akhirnya harus berujung pada kepiluan? Toh tak akan ada bedanya. Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke yakin, dia akan mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu pada Hinata di kemudian hari. Cepat atau lambat, toh ujung-ujungnya Sasuke akan meminangnya pula karena ia begitu percaya akan kekuatan cinta mereka. Jadi, sekarang atau nanti, itu hanyalah masalah waktu semata.

Sasuke telah bersumpah demi raga Naruto yang telah terpendam, bahwa ia akan memperjuangkan Hinata. Sasuke berjanji demi nafas yang Naruto yang menghilang, bahwa ia akan menjaga bintang mereka berdua untuk selamanya.

"Percayalah padaku, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata, sebelum kedua matanya setengah terpejam dengan kepala yang perlahan menunduk untuk menegaskan niatnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang murni.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke yakin, semua akan benar-benar berakhir indah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tak terpisah jauh dari mereka, ada sebuah hati yang perlahan terkoyak oleh rasa kecewa.

-oOo-

Yukeh: *sfx: jengjengjeng!* Ah, chapter depan tunangan Hinata akan ambil peran :Dd dan semakin dan semakin mendekati ending. Well, di chapter ini Sasuke ngebet banget ya, pengen nikahin Hinata =_=" *Sasuke: Itu kan elo yang bikin! #nendang*

Yeah, 4 chapters more left!

**Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^**

**_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._**

**November, 2010**

**~yukeh~**


	17. Chapter 17: Gone

Yukeh: Maaf baru update, saya soalnya lagi UAS dan bikin fic baru lagi -3- Okelah, ada satu hal lagi yang pengen saya omongin. Jujur, saya agak jengkel juga saat ada reviewer yang rikues 'tolong, dialognya diperbanyak', bukannya tak mau menerima kritik atau apa, tapi hey, DALAM SETIAP OPENING CHAPTER kan saya udah kasih WARNING bahwa fic ini EMANG minim dialog. Kenapa harus disinggung lagi? T3T Fic ini angst, dan angst, menurut saya, emang cocok jika deskripnya yang banyak. Well, that's my taste after all :D

Oke, met baca :D Happy reading!

**- oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read****.**

**-oOo-**

Wajar saja jika Gaara merasa terluka. Sah-sah saja jika ia merasa terkhianati. Sudah sepantasnya ia untuk marah dan merasa amat benci.

Bagaimana tidak, bukankah ia jauh-jauh terbang dari Jerman ke Jepang hanya untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih? Ia rela untuk sementara membengkalai segala pekerjaannya untuk melepas rindu dengan wanita yang selama ini ia kagumi.

Dan apa yang akhirnya menjadi hasil dari usaha dan pengorbanannya? Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Gaara melihat tunangannya berciuman dengan lelaki lain!

Apa maksudnya semua itu? Kekasih Hinata kah lelaki itu? Tetapi, bukankah Gaara adalah tunangannya? Tidak ingatkah Hinata pada kenyataan itu? Masih terpakaikah cincin pengikat hati mereka di jemari tangannya?

Bukankah hanya Gaara lah satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk menyentuh Hinata? Bukankah sewajarnya jika Gaara menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memeluk dan berada di samping Hinata? Bukankah sudah menjadi kewajiban Hinata untuk setia padanya?

Lalu mengapa ada lelaki itu? Lalu mengapa harus pemandangan semacam itu yang Gaara lihat?

Gaara sudah sepenuhnya percaya pada Hinata. Ia adalah gadis yang baik, gadis yang penurut. Apa yang orang perintahkan padanya, akan ia lakukan. Apa yang menjadi kewajibannya, akan ia penuhi dan laksanakan. Ia terlalu lugu untuk mengenal kata selingkuh. Hatinya terlalu murni untuk mampu menyakiti.

Setidaknya itulah yang selama ini Gaara pikirkan. Itulah yang selama ini Gaara yakini.

Nyatanya ia keliru. Ia salah besar.

Demi Tuhan, Gaara begitu mencintainya. Apapun telah Gaara lakukan demi dirinya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengikhlaskan untuk membantu keluarganya yang nyaris bobrok karena kebangkrutan perusahaan ayah Hinata. Sudah berkali-kali ia melakukannya hingga kini keluarga Hinata mampu kembali berdiri tegak.

Dan Gaara pun rela meninggalkan Jepang untuk mencapai karirnya. Semua itu demi Hinata pula. Untuk menjamin kehidupan mereka kelak menjadi lebih sempurna. Segenap waktu dan tenaga ia curahkan demi cintanya pada Hinata.

Namun apa yang ia dapat setelah semua itu? Pengkhianatan! Kekecewaan!

Gaara menghela nafas sembari meneguk wine dalam gelas kecil di tangannya. Betapapun banyaknya minuman itu yang masuk ke tubuhnya, tak akan mampu menyiram api kemarahan yang kini tengah membakar hatinya. Berapa kalipun ia menghela nafas berat, tak akan mampu menenangkan barang sedikit rasa kecewanya.

Nyatanya kedua rahangnya tetap terkatup rapat seolah menyimpan sebuah dendam. Kedua matanya menyalang tajam bagai elang yang mengincar tikus kecil di bawah sana.

Hanya matanya lah yang sanggup berkata. Hanya katupan rahangnya lah yang mampu bersuara.

Bahwa ia tak akan tinggal diam dan berpasrah. Bahwa ia akan menegaskan pria itu bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya. Bahwa ia akan mengingatkan Hinata kembali akan keberadaannya.

Jika pria itu dengan lantangnya berani melangkahi cintanya, maka Gaara akan bersedia membuatnya tersingkir.

Jauh.

Tersingkir jauh.

-oOo-

"Ibuku sakit, kumohon, jenguklah dia karena dia sangat merindukanmu." Bukanlah seperti permohonan kalimat itu terucap, lebih pantas jika disebut sebagai perintah yang siapapun tak akan mampu membantah jika terucap dari mulutnya.

Itulah yang membuat Hinata tak akan pernah mampu membalas perasaan tunangannya. Karena menurut Hinata, perasaan Gaara bukanlah rasa cinta. Karena perasaan itu penuh dengan perintah. Rasa itu sarat akan keharusan yang mau tak mau harus Hinata penuhi. Apapun yang terucap dari mulutnya pantang untuk dilanggar, apapun yang menyeruak dalam pikirannya tak pantas untuk tak terwujudkan.

Siapapun menghargainya. Semua orang menundukkan kepala saat bertemu dengannya. Apapun telah ia miliki. Semuanya telah ia raih dengan begitu mudahnya. Jikapun ada aral yang melintang, maka dengan mudah akan mampu ia lalui.

Gaara terlalu sempurna. Dia terlalu berkuasa. Terlalu sempurna hingga membuat Hinata selalu merasa rendah diri jika berada di sampingnya. Terlalu berkuasa hingga sebagai tunangannya pun, Hinata akan merasa bahwa menjadi tunangan Gaara tak lebih dari sekedar pekerjaan biasa, sudah menjadi kewajiban di mana ia tak bisa mengelak.

Semua seolah sudah terencana. Semua berjalan sesuai kehendak Gaara. Tanpa ada yang mencampuri, semua beres dengan sendirinya. Dia terlalu berada di langit yang tinggi, sehingga Hinata hanya mampu mendongak tanpa memiliki kemampuan untuk meraih.

Beda, sangatlah berbeda dengan seorang pemuda yang dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Seorang pemuda dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya yang membuat Hinata mampu memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengannya. Pemuda yang mampu melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita, bukan seorang gadis yang bisa ia kendalikan. Seorang pemuda yang melihatnya dengan cara yang begitu berbeda. Seorang pemuda yang membuat Hinata dengan sadar membuka singgasana hati yang selama ini tertutup rapat untuk siapapun.

Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang bukan penguasa. Sasuke yang tak bisa membuat orang menaruh respek sepenuhnya padanya. Sasuke yang tidaklah sempurna, namun terdapat beberapa kelemahan pada dirinya. Sasuke yang sama-sama berada di tanah bersamanya, tidak di langit yang membuat Hinata harus mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"A—aku tid…."

"Jenguklah Ibuku, Hinata," potong Gaara.

Hinata membenci nada bicara itu. Hinata tak pernah menyukai intonasi suara demikian. Nada yang mengisyaratkan tak ada pembangkangan. Intonasi yang menuntut sepenuhnya sebuah kepatuhan.

"A—aku akan bersamanya untuk beberapa hari."

Dan Hinata membenci akhir yang selalu sama. Hinata membenci akhir saat di mana ia akhirnya berpasrah dan menyerah. Hinata membenci dirinya yang senantiasa lemah jika berada di tunangannya sendiri. Hinata membenci dirinya yang tak pernah punya daya untuk menolak, barang satu kali.

Hinata merasa dirinya bukanlah tunangannya. Hinata hanyalah gadis yang bekerja untuk menjadi tunangannya! Dengan imbalan keluarganya yang bahagia, dengan upah bangkitnya keluarga mereka dari keterpurukan!

"Tidak. Kau akan bersamanya, untuk selamanya."

Mencelos hati Hinata saat mendengarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak berbincang, Hinata tanpa sadar berani mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap kedua mata Gaara. Dan saat kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang, Hinata sadar, ia tak akan mampu membantah perintahnya sekalipun ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya.

Tidak. Bohong!

"Kau akan tinggal bersama Ibuku, tenang saja, semua telah kubicarakan dengan Ayahmu, dan Beliau menyetujuinya."

Tentu saja, jangankah Ayahku, siapapun pasti tak akan sanggup mengatakan 'Jangan' padamu jika kau telah ingin melakukan sesuatu! Pikir Hinata.

Tidak bisa. Hinata tak bisa pergi. Hinata tak bisa pergi ke Jerman!

Tak bisa karena harapan dan masa depan Hinata berada di Jepang!

Bukankah Sasuke dan Hinata berjanji untuk bertemu beberapa hari lagi? Bukankah mereka telah bersumpah untuk tidak saling berpisah? Bukankah mereka telah membuat rencana dan angan-angan yang begitu indah? Mengapa harus begini?

Tidak bisa. Hinata harus bersama Sasuke. Mereka harus bersama. Tak bisa pisah sekalipun oleh ruang dan waktu. Tak bisa pisah walau hanya sementara, karena sesebentar apapun waktu itu, Hinata takut jika ia tak bisa mengulangi semuanya.

Hinata tak mau menyakiti Sasuke lebih dari ini. Hinata tak ingin membohongi dirinya jauh lebih lama lagi. Hinata tak bisa meninggalkan Jepang untuk Jerman. Hinata tak bisa melepaskan cintanya demi sebuah kewajiban!

"Aku tidak bisa." Begitu tegas suara Hinata hingga membuat kedua mata Gaara memicing sejenak. Begitu mantapnya ia berkata hingga membuat tak hanya Gaara, bahkan Hinata sendiripun terheran, darimana ia memperoleh keberanian untuk pertama kalinya membantah apa yang Gaara perintahkan.

Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah terluka Sasuke, membuat Hinata dengan mudahnya merangkai tiap kata itu untuk terucap. Hanya dengan membayangkan pupusnya harapan mereka berdua, membuat lidah Hinata untuk pertama kalinya tak kelu untuk menyampaikan bantahan pada tunangannya.

Untuk sekali saja, sekali saja, Hinata ingin agar Gaara mengerti, bahwa Hinata juga sanggup berbicara. Ia bukanlah robot yang diset hanya untuk mengangguk dan melakukan perintah Gaara tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Ia adalah manusia yang mempunyai sejuta rasa untuk terungkap, sejuta kata untuk terucap.

Kali ini saja, Hinata ingin agar Gaara lah yang mengangguk dan mengerti akan ucapannya.

"Karena selingkuhanmu ada di Jepang?"

Membelalaknya mata dan setengah terbukanya mulut Hinata, cukup menjelaskan pada Gaara bahwa tebakannya tepat sasaran. Bahwa kekasihnya memang telah menodai ikatan suci mereka. Bahwa gadisnya telah dengan berani melukai perasaannya.

Sedangkan Hinata dipenuhi oleh berjuta tanya yang berkecamuk baik di hati dan pikirannya. Sejuta tanya yang hanya bisa terbisikkan di hatinya, tanpa mampu terucap oleh lidahnya yang tiba-tiba kembali mengelu.

Tahukah Gaara? Sudah mengertikah dia? Tapi darimana? Bagaimana bisa?

Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan bagi Hinata selain menyadari bahwa sorot mata Gaara berubah. Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan selain menyadari betapa dinginnya pandangan mata itu. Betapa kedua mata itu menawarkan sejuta ancaman yang pasti akan terlaksana jika ia menghendakinya. Sejuta janji yang akan Gaara berikan sebagai balasan atas pengkhianatan kekasihnya.

Hinata membencinya. Hinata amatlah membencinya.

Sorot mata itu adalah sorot mata seorang penguasa yang merasa telah dilangkahi kekuasaannya. Yang membuat air mata Hinata meleleh tanpa ia kehendaki. Yang membuat air mata keluar sekalipun batin Hinata memekikkan perintah untuk bertahan dan tetap tegar. Tak bisa. Hinata terlalu takut. Hinata tak sanggup!

Hinata tak sanggup. Hinata memang lemah. Sejak awal, ia memang ditakdirkan untuk begini. Sejak awal, ia memang ditakdirkan untuk tak mampu membantah. Sejak awal, ia hanyalah mesin bernafas yang akan menuruti segala perintah majikannya.

Karena, jika sedikit saja ia membangkang, maka sang majikan akan dengan mudahnya mematahkan segala komponen mesin itu dengan sekejap saja!

"Ma—maafkan aku."

Dan kepala yang untuk beberapa saat tadi mendongak, kini kembali tertunduk lemas.

Jika Gaara mengira kata maaf itu Hinata ucapkan untuk menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya, jika ia mengira Hinata mengucapkannya karena ia mengakui kesalahannya, maka ia salah.

Maaf.

Kata maaf untuk sebuah janji yang tak bisa terlaksana.

-oOo-

Musim dingin benar-benar telah berakhir. Kelabunya sang awan, tergantikan oleh cerahnya langit musim semi. Melayangnya salju, tergantikan oleh guyuran sang hujan. Putihnya pepohonan telah berganti dengan hijaunya daun dan mekarnya bunga-bunga.

Semua terasa begitu indah. Musim semi adalah musim yang menyenangkan di mana kau bisa mendapatkan sinar terbaik dari sang mentari. Aroma segarnya tumbuhan seakan mampu membesarkan kapasitas paru-paru untuk menghirup wanginya. Saat hujan turun, seolah-olah itu adalah air pancuran dari surga yang bisa menghapus segala gundah dan rasa letih akan kehidupan.

Musim semi. Musim terbaik.

Tak ada kebekuan. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kebangkitan.

Dengan mudahnya Sasuke melangkah. Menyusuri jalan untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana semua akan dimulai dari awal. Tempat dimana sebuah kebangkitan akan mulai terlaksana.

Ya, hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Selanjutnya, ia akan membawanya pergi, menuju ke gereja terdekat manapun untuk singgah di altarnya. Meminta siapapun untuk menjadi saksi mereka. Setelah itu, seluruh penghuni dunia dan surga akan tahu, bahwa mereka telah saling memiliki.

Tak perlu ada rencana matang, tak perlu ada pesta. Biarlah acara itu berlangsung apa adanya dan sesederhana mungkin. Karena tujuan mereka yang sesungguhnya pun tak muluk-muluk, hanya ingin agar kedua cinta mereka bersatu untuk selamanya.

Begitulah angan yang telah tercipta. Begitu impian yang terangkai dengan begitu sempurnanya.

Tanpa Sasuke tahu, Tuhan telah menentukan skenario lain untuk menjadi takdir yang harus dijalaninya.

-oOo-

Inikah dia?

Itulah pertanyaan yang sama-sama mencuat di pikiran mereka kala kedua mata mereka saling tatap satu sama lain. Pikiran yang samalah yang singgah di otak mereka kala mereka saling melihat satu sama lain.

Sasuke sendiripun bertanya-tanya, apakah benar lelaki berambut merah inilah yang menjadi tunangan Hinata? Lelaki berpenampilan rapi inikah yang membuat Hinata dengan terpaksa menerima cincin pertunangan di jemarinya? Sasuke tak pernah ingat Hinata pernah mengatakan di mana kekasihnya berada, apakah setelah kembali dari luar negeri, ia tinggal di rumah Hinata ini? Atau kebetulan saja mereka datang pada waktu yang bersamaan di tempat yang tak berbeda pula?

Sosoknya berdiri tegap, seperti tak ada apapun di dunia ini yang mampu merobohkannya. Pandangan matanya menilai tegas, namun tersimpan sorot merendahkan di baliknya. Bibirnya mengatup sempurna, seolah menantang Sasuke untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Sosok seorang penguasa adalah pendapat pertama yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Tak mengherankan jika tunangan Hinata ini mampu membangkitkan kembali keluarga Hinata yang katanya sempat terancam runtuh.

Tapi persetan! Jangankan penguasa, bahkan seandainya dia seorang Dewa pun, akan Sasuke hadapi!

"Aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

Kalimat Sasuke itu membuat api kemarahan yang sejak awal terpecik dalam hati Gaara, kini seolah mengobar hebat dan tak kuasa Gaara untuk menahannya. Betapa lancangnya! Dia kira dia siapa dengan beraninya mencari kekasihnya? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa gadis yang dicintainya tak mampu dia miliki lagi?

Dengan lantangnya dia melangkah masuk ke rumah ini, dengan sombongnya dia berdiri tegak tanpa memberi sedikitpun respek pada Gaara, dan kini dengan beraninya dia terang-terangan berniat menemui kekasihnya?

Gaara sendiri heran, apa kelebihan pemuda ini dibandingkan dengan dirinya? Secara materi, Gaara pasti jauh melampauinya. Apa yang membuat pemuda ini tampak begitu berarti bagi Hinata? Dia hanya pemuda remaja pada umumnya. Dia hanya pemuda yang mengenal cinta untuk sesaat, dan Gaara yakin, cepat atau lambat, Hinata akan terluka karena dicampakkannya.

Tapi apa peduli Gaara akan pemuda itu? Persetan dengan status sosialnya. Persetan dengan masa depan Hinata dengannya. Yang jelas, pemuda inilah yang dengan beraninya melangkahi kuasanya. Pemuda inilah yang dengan lancangnya mengibarkan bendera perang, dengan atau tidak ia sadari.

Dan yang Gaara peduli, pemuda inilah yang harus ia singkirkan.

"Hinata pergi," ujar Gaara tenang, setenang saat ia menghadapi utusan lawan perusahaannya, setenang saat ia melakukan negosiasi. Tanpa menunjukkan kemarahan, tanpa mengekspresikan kecamuk hatinya.

Akan ia tahan. Akan ia pendam. Hingga saatnya, ia akan menuai hasil terbaik dari usahanya itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, semua lawannya akan tunduk kepadanya.

"Kemana?"

Jadi dia ingin mencarinya? Pikir Gaara. Bagus. Seberapa jauh dia akan melakukan usahanya. Bagaimana akhir dari perjuangannya.

Biar dia lihat sendiri. Biar Gaara menikmati semua ini sendiri. Biar dunia menjadi saksi, bahwa pada akhirnya, tetaplah Gaara yang akan berdiri di atas segalanya.

"Tidakkah dia menunggumu di bawah pohon Sakura itu? Bukankah kalian kerap bertemu di sana?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

Darimana lelaki ini tahu bahwa tempat itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat di mana mereka kerap bertemu? Terbongkarkah semuanya? Telah mengertikah lelaki ini akan apa yang selama ini terpendam dari pengetahuannya?

Selain itu, mengapa Hinata tak memberitahu ia sama sekali akan perubahan tempat mereka bertemu mala mini?

Persetan dari mana dia tahu!

Dan Sasuke pun segera berlari menjauh, menuju tempat di mana masa depannya terdiam menunggu.

Berlari, mengejar harapannya yang telah menanti.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia menuju ke arah yang salah. Tanpa ia tahu, ia menuju ke tempat yang keliru.

Jauh di tempat lain, adalah harapannya yang terdiam pasrah. Jauh di suatu tempat, adalah impiannya yang membisu.

Dan langkah pertama dari kakinya malam itu, adalah langkah yang mengantarkannya pada ujung dari semua perjuangan cintanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke Uchiha," gumam Gaara sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, untuk kemudian menuju ke bandara dengan pesawat yang akan membawanya terbang ke tempat di bawah lindungan belahan langit lainnya.

-oOo-

Sasuke terus berlari. Langkahnya seolah terjadi begitu saja sekalipun kakinya terasa tak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah. Jarak antara rumah Hinata dengan tempat itu lumayan jauh untuk dicapai dengan hanya mengandalkan kedua kaki saja.

Namun tak apa, membayangkan bahwa ia akan segera memandang wajah Hinata saja sudah mampu membangkitkan semangatnya. Membayangkan bahwa Hinata akan bersedekap dingin oleh angin malam, sudah cukup untuk membuat langkah kakinya terus melaju. Dan hanya membayangkan bahwa semuanya akan segera berakhir indah, sudah cukup membuatnya untuk tak mau berhenti walau untuk sejenak mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Cintanya. Kasihnya. Harapannya. Semoga malam ini adalah malam di mana semua harapannya akan benar-benar tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Semoga.

Dan guyuran hujan menjawab doa Sasuke yang terucap dari dalam lubuk hatinya sembari kedua kakinya terus melaju dalam lari. Langit sejak awal memang telah mendung, bulan dan bintang sejak awal pun seolah enggan untuk turut bersuka cita atas semua rencana indah yang Sasuke rangkai.

Semua orang yang berada di luar ruangan atau kendaraan, berbondong-bondong menuju ke sebuah tempat perlindungan. Guyuran air hujan memang tak begitu lebat, namun cukup untuk membuat mereka basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan.

Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Guyuran hujan tak cukup kuat untuk membangkitkan niatnya untuk berteduh. Bajunya yang mulai basah, tak cukup dingin untuk membuatnya sudi berhenti walau sejenak.

Hujan. Mengapa? Pikirnya. Bukankah sekarang adalah malam yang bahagia? Mengapa harus hujan? Mengapa langit harus mendung?

Sasuke berhenti berlari saat ia melihat terdapat sebuah bangunan gereja tak jauh di depannya. Sebuah patung Bunda Maria tampak berdiri anggun di halaman gereja itu.

Untuk sejenak Sasuke berhenti sekedar untuk memandangi patung itu. Untuk sejenak ia tak berlari untuk menatap ke arah gereja itu.

Melihatkah Tuhan sekarang akan perjuangannya? Bersama Naruto kah dia menyaksikan semua ini?

Tuhan, jika boleh aku berdoa, maka doaku akan tetap sama, batin Sasuke. Jika kau ijinkan aku untuk meminta, maka permintaanku tak berubah.

Ijinkan sekali ini saja, kau biarkan harapanku tak terlepas dari genggamanku. Sekali ini saja.

Dan ia kembali berlari. Berlari menerobos tirai guyuran air. Berlari melawan laju dari sang angin.

Ia terus berlari. Tak peduli akan pekatnya malam. Tak ia hiraukan akan lebatnya sang hujan.

Langkahnya tak akan pernah tertatih. Demi cintanya, demi harapannya. Ia akan terus berlari.

-oOo-

Dan saat melihat tak ada siapapun di bangku panjang di bawah pohon Sakura itu, Sasuke sadar, semua telah benar-benar berakhir tanpa mampu ia berjuang lagi.

Dimana Hinata?

Itulah yang ia pikirkan saat tak mendapati satu manusia pun di taman itu. Tak ada siapapun. Bahkan hewan-hewan pun seolah membisu untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Di mana Hinata?

Menoleh kesana-kemari kepala Sasuke. Pandangan matanya dengan gugup ia lemparkan ke kanan dan kiri, ke belakang dan ke depan. Tak ada siapapun.

Di mana Hinata?

Lupakah dia akan janji hari ini? Tak ingatkah ia akan sumpah mereka berdua? Mengapa hanya Sasuke sendiri yang datang kemari? Bukankah mereka bersumpah untuk senantiasa bersama? Mengapa Sasuke tak mampu melihat Hinata di manapun jua?

Di mana Hinata?

Hujan masih mengguyur, makin membuat lekat kemeja Sasuke di tubuhnya. Rambutnya terkulai lemas menutupi kepalanya. Suara hembus nafasnya terdengar keras menandakan betapa lemahnya raganya sebagai akibat lari tanpa henti.

Mengapa tak ada Hinata?

Mengapa?

"HINATA!" teriak Sasuke nyaris putus asa.

Kali ini, ia benar-benar takut. Kali ini, ia benar-benar gentar. Seolah tak pernah ia mengenal kata takut dalam kamus hidupnya. Seolah baru kali ini saja ia dipojokkan dalam sudut kegelapan di mana ia tak akan pernah mampu melihat cahaya.

"HINATA!"

Sekarang tak hanya jiwanya yang terluka, seluruh raganya seolah ikut tersakiti. Semua perjuangannya, semua usahanya, kini seolah balik menyerangnya dalam sekali seruan. Semua balik menerpanya dalam sekali hentakan. Membuatnya merasakan sakit yang maha dahsyat, membuatnya merasakan gentar yang maha kuat.

"HINATA!"

Putus asa adalah perasaan ketiga yang ia rasakan kala teriakannya tak terespon oleh suara yang selalu dirindukannya. Semua tetap hening dan hanya suara guyuran hujan yang menerpa keras tanah yang basah. Semua tetap sepi, tanpa ada yang menyahuti.

Hinata tak berada di sini. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa semua telah terakhiri? Hinata tak mampu ia lihat, apakah ini semua pertanda bahwa semua telah tamat?

"Hinata…."

Melemah suaranya. Payah raganya. Terluka jiwa dan hatinya.

Tak pernah ia merasakan sesakit ini sebelumnya hingga tak ada apapun yang mampu membuatnya masih mampu untuk berdiri. Luruh raganya untuk bersimpuh di tanah, terguyur oleh hujan yang seolah turut menangis akan penderitaan tanpa ujungnya. Bersembunyi bulan dan bintang, seolah enggan untuk menampakkan sinarnya kala ada seorang jiwa manusia yang begitu merana.

Begitu lemah raga itu untuk bergerak bahkan saat sebuah tepukan menerpa pundaknya. Kepala itu tak menoleh bahkan saat sebuah benda putih seperti surat terlempar ke pangkuannya. Ia masih bergeming, ia masih merunduk pasrah.

Surat? Dari Hinatakah?

Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, buru-buru ia menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk membuka surat itu. Kedua tangannya bergetar kecil bahkan saat ia gunakan untuk merobek pembungkus surat itu.

Pasti Hinata tak datang karena ada alasan, bukan? Pasti ia tak sempat mengabari Sasuke? Mungkin ia harus buru-buru dan HPnya tertinggal di suatu tempat?

Pasti!

Dan saat membaca serangkaian kalimat yang tertoreh di kertas itu, Sasuke sadar, semuanya telah usai saat itu juga.

'Saat kau membaca surat ini, maka kau akan tahu bahwa cinta konyolmu akan segera terakhiri. Hinata akan menikah denganku. Dan kau, jadilah pecundang yang meratapi pupusnya harapan dan cintamu'

Semua telah berakhir.

Tanpa ada jalan lagi. Tanpa ada yang mampu Sasuke perbuat lagi.

Semua telah berakhir, tanpa ada satupun harapannya yang mampu terwujud dan tergenggam di tangannya.

Tidak satupun.

**-oOo-**

Langkah demi langkah itu terlihat begitu payah. Kedua kaki itu bahkan tak melangkah, melainkan hanya tertatih dan terseret lemah. Lindungan langit malam dan bersembunyinya sinar sang bulan, membuat area pemakaman itu begitu agak menakutkan. Hujan yang masih saja turun seolah tanpa henti, seolah tengah bersedih atas sesuatu. Anginpun enggan berhembus, turut membisu tanpa mampu menenangkan manusia dalam helaian lembutnya.

Semua terasa begitu mati. Semua terasa begitu sunyi.

Kedua mata dengan bola mata hitam itu memandang pasrah ke tanah pemakaman di bawah kakinya. Batu-batu nisan yang tegak di hamparan tanah lapang itu, seolah menjadi satu-satunya benda yang terlihat di kawasan tak cukup cahaya itu. Kedua tangan itu terkulai payah di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, seolah bersedih sekaligus mengemban rasa malu.

Dan akhirnya ia terhenti. Ia terhenti saat tiba di sebuah makam. Makam di mana seorang yang sangat berarti baginya, kini tengah terlelap dalam damai di bawah sana. Tanah yang memendam rapat raga seseorang yang jiwanya sekarang mungkin tengah muram di suatu tempat di atas sana.

Di antara guyuran hujan yang masih menerpa, di antara hamparan peristirahatan terakhir manusia yang telah membisu, dengan lirih, ia ucapkan hanya dua kalimat, dua kalimat sederhana yang mewakili segala perasaannya.

"Maaf, Naruto. Pada akhirnya aku telah kehilangannya."

Maaf atas pengorbanan yang sia-sia.

Maaf atas raga yang tak berdaya.

Dan maaf atas sebuah sumpah yang tak terlaksana.

**-oOo-**

**Yukeh: **Tuh, ternyata tunangan Hinata adalah Gaara :D I love SasuHinaGaa 8D!

**Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^**

**Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated.**

**November, 2010**

**~yukeh~**


	18. Chapter 18: Déjà vu

Yukeh: Maaf lama update. Saya banyak tugas nih. Dalam seminggu, ada kali, 10 tugas yang harus saya urus T.T *tiap opening fic, selalu aja curhat* Oke. Ini Alpha Centauri untuk kalian XDd

Oke, met baca :D Happy reading!

**- oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read****.**

**-oOo-**

"Dilaporkan seorang Ibu menganiaya anak tirinya hanya karena anak tirinya enggan untuk menuruti perintahnya untuk mencuci sebuah piring…."

Sang kameramen hanya menghela nafas lelah di antara sela-sela kesibukannya untuk mengambil gambar dari seorang reporter yang menjadi rekan kerjanya. Pekerjaan ini terasa membosankan sebenarnya. Apa yang diberitakan itu-itu saja. Semua terasa monoton.

Seperti sekarang, kasus kriminialitas atau penganiayaan sudah beberapa kali dalam seminggu ini ia liput untuk redaksi tempat di mana ia selama nyaris dua tahun ini bekerja. Dari kriminalitas sederhana seperti pencurian TV, hingga pembunuhan terencana dan mutilasi, sudah menjadi 'santapan' khas dirinya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja terkadang pekerjaan ini begitu melelahkan. Satu hari dia di Tokyo, mungkin esoknya ia bisa langsung terbang ke kota lain untuk memburu berita. Tak jarang, jarak jauh ditempuhnya hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi dari berita yang pada intinya sama juga dengan berita sebelumnya.

Apalagi sekarang, musim panas membuatnya akhir-akhir ini sering uring-uringan. Rasa lelah, ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat, membuatnya sulit sekali untuk tetap berada dalam kondisi mental yang sabar. Itupun jika berita yang ia liput adalah berita sederhana yang tak memerlukan kemampuannya untuk saling 'adu otot' dan 'adu suara' macam kala ia meliput sebuah berita bentrokan.

"Istirahat dulu," ujar salah seorang kru saat mereka telah menyelesaikan shoot berita pertamanya.

Sang kameramen menghela nafas sejenak, untuk kemudian mematikan kamera dan mengalungkan talinya ke lehernya. Kedua matanya agak memicing karena silau saat melihat kesana kemari. Sungguh, musim panas adalah musim yang dari dulu, amatlah ia benci.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan terbang menuju Osaka. Istirahat satu jam, nanti kita langsung ke bandara," ucap yang lain.

"Menyebalkan," dengus sang kameramen itu dengan muak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Ayolah!"

-oOo-

Menjadi seorang kameramen akhirnya adalah sebuah pilihan hidup Sasuke. Bangku kuliah dari sebuah universitas terkemuka di Tokyo, ia tinggalkan demi menggeluti pekerjaannya ini. Meskipun pada awalnya Fugaku keberatan atas keputusannya, namun perlahan dia menerima. Terima kasih pada Itachi dan segala usahanya untuk membantu Sasuke meyakinkan ayahnya.

Mengapa kameramen? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya secara spontanitas saja mendaftar ke sebuah redaksi berita saat dibutuhkan lowongan, dan ternyata, ia diterima dan mau tak mau, Sasuke harus bersikap serius agar tak mengecewakan para rekannya.

Tepatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat hidupnya terombang-ambing oleh ketidakpastian untuk mau dibawa kemana, saat ia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat pekerjaan yang dilakukannya hanya mengulas masa lalu di benak dan pikirannya, Sasuke melihat sebuah lowongan pekerjaan menjadi kru berita di TV.

Daripada harus menghabiskan waktu untuk meratapi takdir, bukankah lebih baik ia gunakan waktu itu untuk menyibukkan diri?

Apa gunanya semua air matanya jika tak akan ada satu hal pun yang mampu ia rubah? Percuma saja jika dia terus meratap jika sesungguhnya ia tak mampu lagi untuk berharap. Tetap saja semua akan menjadi seperti ini, tak peduli betapa dalam dan lamanya pun dia bersedih.

Sasuke tahu, ia tak akan pernah sanggup untuk melupakan satu kenangan tertentu. Sasuke tahu, semua usahanya untuk bangkit pada akhirnya hanya menjadi bentuk penyiksaan pada batinnya sendiri. Sasuke mengerti, seberapa besar keinginannya untuk memendam semua masa lalu, tak akan pernah berhasil selama raga ini masih mampu berjalan, selama nafas ini masih sanggup berhembus.

Dan selama rasa ini masih singgah di hatinya yang perlahan membeku.

Sesungguhnya, sulit ia percayai bahwa semua akan menjadi seperti ini pada akhirnya. Sejujurnya, ia masih berharap bahwa sekarang ia tengah bermimpi dan berdoa agar ada seseorang, siapapun itu, sudi untuk membangunkannya.

Karena mimpi ini terlalu buruk. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan, berujung pada kesedihan. Apapun yang ia pikirkan, rasanya tak berguna. Semua akan berakhir sama, baik itu hal baik atau buruk. Karena tak ada motivasi. Karena bagi Sasuke, hidup ini telah menjadi sebuah kewajiban saja tanpa ia sudi untuk berusaha.

Usaha apalagi jika ia tahu, ia akan tetap gagal pada nantinya? Tak sekali dua kali Sasuke berusaha dalam sepanjang hidupnya. Bukanlah waktu yang singkat dalam perjuangannya untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Namun tetap saja, semua berujung sama. Semua pada akhirnya hanya membuatnya terluka.

Jika tidak ingat bahwa jantung yang berdetak ini bukanlah jantungnya, pasti sejak dari dulu Sasuke akan benar-benar berpasrah. Jika tidak ingat akan hembus nafas yang terhenti demi kelanjutan nafasnya, pasti dari dulu Sasuke akan menyerah.

Menyesalkah Naruto telah mengorbankan segalanya? Inginkah ia untuk mengulang waktu dan membiarkan Sasuke menggantikannya? Kecewakah ia akan kegagalan Sasuke? Marahkah ia akan semua sumpah dan janji yang harus ditebus oleh nyawa Naruto, yang pada akhirnya tak mampu Sasuke tepati?

Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, tidakkah lebih baik jika dari dulu semua berjalan apa adanya? Tidakkah jauh lebih membahagiakan jika mereka menjalani hidup dengan jalan yang telah ditentukan Tuhan padanya?

Apakah semua ini bentuk peringatan dariNya? Bahwa Sasuke tetap saja keras kepala. Ia adalah makhluk egois yang merelakan sahabatnya pergi hanya karena perasaan yang nyatanya, akan berujung pada kesia-siaan. Seharusnya Sasuke tak melawan, seharusnya semua berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya sesuai kehendak Tuhan.

Tetapi benarkah akan menjadi lebih baik? Lebih baikkah jika seandainya sekarang Sasuke lah yang terpejam di bawah sana? Jauh lebih baikkah jika seandainya Naruto lah yang sekarang hidup bahagia di tengah masa-masa remajanya yang indah?

Cintapun menjadi suatu hal yang tak begitu biasa lagi Sasuke rasakan. Ia bahkan berniat untuk tak pernah mengenal kata itu lagi. Cinta seumur hidupnya hanya ada satu. Kasih sepanjang usianya tak ada gantinya. Dan jika cinta itu sendiri telah pergi dan hilang, maka Sasuke tak akan berniat untuk berusaha mencarinya penggantinya. Jika kasih itu sendiri telah menyingkir, maka yang Sasuke lakukan hanya menutup rapat-rapat pintu hatinya.

Karena sekali lagi, Sasuke tak mau berusaha. Ia enggan untuk berusaha untuk menggapai harapan lagi. Semua toh akan bisa ditebak berakhir seperti apa. Semua akan menjadi sebuah skenario yang mudah dibaca.

Hatinya hanya mengenal satu nama. Jiwanya hanya merindukan sebentuk wajah. Telinganya hanya menginginkan sebuah suara. Matanya hanya mengagumi dua bola mata tertentu.

Dan tak akan terganti. Tak akan terganti sekalipun yang jauh lebih sempurna terpampang di hadapannya. Tak akan terganti sekalipun ia harus mati dalam kesendirian pada akhirnya.

Jika memang ia harus membuka kembali hatinya, maka ia akan membuka hatinya untuk satu orang yang sama.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Namun kiranya semua itu hanya sebatas harapan yang bahkan tak berniat ia untuk mewujudkannya. Sebuah harapan yang jelas-jelas tak ada gunanya ia genggam.

Karena cintanya sendiri telah menghilang. Kasihnya sendiri entah ada di mana.

Hanya menyisakan luka pada kepergiannya. Hanya meninggalkan tangis oleh peninggalannya. Hanya sebentuk kenangan yang akan senantiasa tersimpan dalam diam. Hanya sebuah sumpah yang merupakan sebatas janji tanpa tersapa oleh kenyataan.

Sasuke berusaha merelakannya. Jika cintanya harus pergi, maka ia akan melepaskannya. Jika kasihnya harus menyingkir, maka ia akan mengantarkannya sampai pelabuhan rasa yang terindah di hidupnya. Tak akan ia tangisi lagi. Tak akan ia sesali berulang kali. Karena percuma. Karena tak akan ada yang mampu dirubah oleh derasnya air matanya.

Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang hanya hidup. Hidup dan melakukan apa yang kiranya sudah sewajibnya ia lakukan.

Yang bisa Sasuke pertahankan hanyalah satu. Satu yang ia yakin, tak akan pernah bisa direnggut bahkan oleh maut sekalipun.

Cinta dalam hatinya yang selama ini ia kobarkan dalam diam.

-oOo-

Berita siang kali ini adalah meliput sebuah pertemuan internasional di sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan Osaka. Tak tanggung-tanggung, pembicaranya kali ini adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang mengembangkan usahanya di beberapa negara di dunia. Jauh sebelum acara ini terlaksana pada hari dan tempatnya, berita ini sudah menyebar dan menjadi target utama dari semua media pers yang ingin menaikkan rating acaranya dengan meliput berita yang hanya mereka dapatkan tiga tahun sekali ini.

Seperti tim berita dimana Sasuke bergabung di dalamnya. Mereka baru tiba di bandara Osaka dan langsung tancap gas menuju hotel mewah dimana mereka akan bersaing dengan media lainnya untuk mendapatkan berita terbaik di antara yang lain. Semua rencana matang telah disusun, siapa yang menjadi target utama wawancara telah ditentukan pula.

Sasuke telah ikut siap-siap di ruang acara yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat di mana pertemuan itu berlangsung. Kamera-kamera dari media, para reporter dan wartawan, seolah berbondong-bondong ingin bersaing satu sama lain demi mengabdikan diri mereka pada pekerjaan yang mereka geluti ini. Para kameramen berusaha mendapatkan _angle_ terbaik agar liputan mereka semakin sempurna.

"Acaranya sebentar lagi," ujar Riona, seorang gadis berumur 23 tahun yang telah menjadi rekannya dalam bekerja.

Sasuke mendengus muak. Sebentar lagi? Kebiasaan orang-orang berkuasa yang mempermainkan waktu. Mereka bilang sebentar lagi itu berarti kita harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi.

Dan memang benar dugaan Sasuke, baru setelah satu jam tiga puluh menit Riona mengucapkan kalimat itu, para undangan dan pembicara dalam pertemuan itu memasuki ruangan.

Sorot lampu dan blitz dari kamera tampak menyambut langkah tegap dan mantap dari para eksekutif yang hadir disana. Tepuk tangan yang tak terlalu riuh, menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Sasuke hanya bersedekap dada sembari mengamati satu per satu dari para penguasa itu. Sejujurnya, meliput berita seperti ini amatlah membosankan baginya. Karena selain menyita waktu yang jauh lebih lama, biasanya omongannya akan bertele-tele dan tak segera mencapai akhir dari pembicaraan. Selain para pembicara, bersuara pun tampaknya akan sulit dilakukan jika tak mau dicap tidak sopan dan tak menghargai pembicaraan orang. Selama beberapa menit kedepan, yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dan mengawasi. Tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka ributkan.

Andai saja Takeshi tidak mengambil cuti karena istrinya melahirkan, pasti sekarang Sasuke akan meliput berita olimpiade antar provinsi di Jepang! Itu tentu saja jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menghibur daripada semua omong kosong ini.

Tetapi, entah mengapa, ia pasrah saja saat tugas yang seharusnya diemban Takeshi itu dilimpahkan padanya untuk ia lakukan. Ia tak menolak seperti biasa jika ia diharuskan menanggung beban orang lain. Biasanya ia akan kukuh mempertahankan apa yang ia yakini dan pendapatnya.

Namun untuk kali ini, hati kecil Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk mengalah. Untuk kali ini, langkah kaki Sasuke sendiri pula yang membawanya sampai ke gedung ini.

Dan saat matanya melihat pada suatu arah, ia akhirnya tahu, mengapa segenap hati dan pikirannya sama sekali tak keberatan untuk menerima tugas dari redaksi ini.

"Hinata…," nyaris meluncur dari bibirnya kata itu jika ia tidak ingat bahwa suaranya mungkin bisa terekam oleh mikropon Riona yang berada di dekatnya.

-oOo-

Hinata.

Seperti mimpi Sasuke melihatnya. Seperti hanya sebuah imajinasi ia bisa kembali melihat parasnya. Seperti hayalan ia melihat gadis itu dengan anggun melangkah di antara para tamu undangan yang lain.

Seperti sudah sekian abad Sasuke tak menemuinya. Layaknya sudah sekian abad bayangan paras itu bahkan ia usahakan untuk tak muncul dalam benaknya. Seperti sekian abad pula dia tak menjumpai sosoknya lagi.

Jangankan menjumpai, berpikir untuk mampu berjumpa pun tak berani Sasuke lakukan. Apapun tentang Hinata, apapun tentang perasaannya, Sasuke usahakan untuk terpendam dalam diam. Hanya terpendam, tanpa mampu terbunuh. Hanya tersimpan, tanpa mampu luluh.

Dan kini, ia tak tahu apa lagi yang akan menjadi rencana Tuhan sehingga Ia mempertemukan mereka kembali. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat ia menyadari bahwa wanita bergaun putih itu adalah wanita yang sama yang sampai sekarang pun, menjadi satu-satunya pemilik cinta sejatinya. Yang sampai sekarang, namanya masih terpahat dalam dan indah di hatinya.

Kedua mata Sasuke mengamatinya dalam diam. Seberapun kuat teriakan dari jiwanya untuk berpaling, tak mampu meredamkan bisikan hatinya untuk tetap bertahan. Seberapapun kuatnya keinginan untuk memejamkan mata, nyatanya kedua bola itu senantiasa memperhatikan dalam diam bahkan sekecil apapun tindakan dari kekasih lamanya.

Bergetarlah lagi hati ini kala ia melihat parasnya. Memerahlah kembali paras ini saat ia melihat senyumnya. Berdesir hangatlah darah ini saat ia melihat tatapannya yang lembut dan menenangkan. Semua seakan menjadi sebuah de javu. Waktu seolah berhenti setelah berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Masa lalu, dimana pertama kalinya perasaan ini tercipta. Masa lalu, dimana perasaan yang sama inilah yang Sasuke rasa. Tak ada beda, sekalipun jarak membentang. Tak ada beda sekalipun waktu yang memisahkan.

Dengan kedua bola matanya, dengan perlahan Sasuke perhatikan ia. Dengan kedua bola matanya pula, Sasuke seolah sedang mengagumi sebuah lukisan maha karya yang pernah tercipta dalam sejarah umat manusia.

Memang, nyaris tak ada yang berbeda. Perasaan ini tetaplah sama sekalipun sudah begitu lama tersimpan begitu saja. Kehadiran Hinata seolah bagai kunci yang hilang untuk kembali membuat hatinya terbuka. Tak peduli berapa lama hati itu membeku, tak peduli sekian lama cinta itu terpendam rapat dan hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke seorang.

Dan sekarang semua makin terasa. Semua makin terasa begitu indah seperti dahulu kala. Hanya dengan melihat paras Hinata, Sasuke seakan lupa akan segala derita. Hanya dengan meluapnya rasa rindu ini, ia seakan tak peduli lagi akan segala derita yang mewarnai kisah cintanya.

Oh Tuhan, Sasuke merindukannya.

Ia masih begitu cantik. Ia masih begitu anggun. Ia masih begitu tampil sempurna di mata Sasuke. Jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan, kini membuat Hinata tampak lebih mengagumkan untuk dilihat. Rasa rindu ini membuat Sasuke enggan barang sejenak untuk berpaling darinya.

Ia merindukannya! Ia merindukannya! Oh Tuhan, ia merindukannya!

Ingin rasanya Sasuke meluapkan rasa itu pada Hinata. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak demikian pada dunia. Andai saja kedua tangan ini masih mampu untuk meraihnya. Andai saja dada ini masih pantas untuk menjadi persinggahan kepalanya. Andai saja jemarinya masih sanggup menyentuh pipinya.

Sasuke mencintainya. Cintanya terlalu kuat untuk mampu terbunuh. Begitu suci untuk terselimuti dendam. Begitu murni hingga membuat Sasuke menyerah untuk menyingkirkannya, dan pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan senantiasa menjaga perasaannya.

Dia lah kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang dulu kerap ia peluk. Dia lah bintang kehidupannya. Bintang yang selama ini menghilang dari langit hidupnya. Bintang yang selama ini menyinari langit yang lain. Bintang yang tak mampu ia pertahankan setelah susah payah ia meraihnya.

Dan saat melihat lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya, saat melihat tautan tangan mereka, saat melihat dua buah cincin yang masing-masing melingkari jemari mereka, rasa sakit itu mulai kembali terasa.

Namun Sasuke tak berusaha berontak dan marah oleh rasa ini. Semua rasa buruk ini seolah sudah begitu terbiasa ia rasakan. Tak ada yang terasa asing, tak ada yang terasa ganjil. Dari awal dia sudah tahu, Hinata tak mungkin mampu ia raih lagi. Dari awal ia tahu, Hinata telah terkurung dalam sebuah ikatan suci dimana Sasuke tak mampu untuk merusaknya.

Tak mampu, sekalipun ikatan itu tak terbangun atas dasar cinta.

Tapi, apakah benar? Mereka sudah terlalu lama tak bertemu. Sudah cukup lama mereka tak saling bersua dan berkasih. Masih adakah perasaan itu di wanita pujaannya? Masih adakah, sekalipun hanya tinggal serpihan-serpihan kecil? Atau cinta itu telah padam sama sekali oleh waktu? Atau kasih itu telah mati sepenuhnya dan hiduplah kasih lain yang mengisi hatinya?

Apakah sebegitu mudah dan cepatnya semua terlupa dari ingatan Hinata?

Sasuke menghela nafas saat kesadaran itu menyentuh otaknya. Memang, tak ada yang berubah dari fisik Hinata. Semua tetap sama, dan dia masihlah Hinata-nya yang dulu selalu ia peluk dan ia curahi dengan sejuta cinta.

Namun, sekarang status berkata lain. Ia adalah istri dari seorang Akasuna no Gaara yang merupakan orang terpandang dunia. Ia adalah seorang Nyonya besar yang siapapun akan membungkuk hormat dan sopan saat bersimpangan dengannya. Ia adalah wanita anggun, bukanlah lagi gadisnya yang merasa perlu Sasuke lindungi. Ia adalah seorang wanita terpandang yang saat bertindak sekecil apapun, perhatian media tak akan pernah luput darinya.

Mereka benar-benar berbeda.

Semua ternyata tak lagi sama.

"Sasuke, arahkan kamera mu pada orang itu!" Riona menyenggol pundak Sasuke saat berulang kali ia mengatakan perintah itu pada rekannya yang tiba-tiba seperti orang linglung yang bahkan tak mampu mendengar suaranya.

Saat mendengar ucapan Riona, Sasuke sadar, masih pantaskah ia memuja Hinata? Saat posisi dirinya dan Hinata tak lagi sama? Hinata telah terbang menuju langit tertinggi dan terindah, dimana Sasuke masih tersungkur di tanah Bumi dan tak sanggup lagi untuk mengepakkan sayapnya. Masih pantaskah? Jikapun nantinya mereka akan ditakdirkan bertemu lagi, masih percayakah Hinata bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang pernah menjalin cinta dengannya?

Tangan Sasuke perlahan menyentuh sesuatu di lehernya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terlepas di saat ia terjaga maupun terpejam. Di saat ia marah maupun bahagia.

Kalung itu. Sebuah kalung yang sama yang dulu sempat melingkari leher dari seorang wanita terpandang dunia.

Hinata, pikir Sasuke. Cintaku begitu kuat hingga membuatku merasa lemah. Kasihku begitu indah hingga kerap membuatku menangis. Sayangku begitu berharga hingga berkali-kali aku merasa hidupku tak berguna. Jika aku mengatakan semua itu padamu, apakah kau akan mengatakan hal yang serupa padaku?

Akasuna no Hinata, begitulah namanya sekarang.

Hyuuga Hinata, itulah nama yang selama ini terpahat indah di hati Sasuke.

Dua nama berbeda untuk satu orang yang sama.

Siapapun namanya, maka ia tetaplah gadis yang membuat Sasuke merasakan sejuta rasa. Apapun orang memanggil dirinya, dia tetaplah satu-satunya wanita yang membuat sahabat Sasuke terbisu di dalam sana.

Siapapun dia, dia tetaplah Alpha Centauri yang Sasuke dan Naruto puja.

-oOo-

Waktu istirahat. Semua kru sejenak melepas lelah, baik itu di kantin, di luar, atau di manapun, asal tidak di ruang acara.

Sasuke hanya menikmati roti bawaannya di suatu sudut ruangan, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemaninya. Bukannya tak ada yang memerhatikannya, bukan pula tak ada rekannya yang sudi untuk menghampirinya sekedar untuk makan malam bersama. Hanya saja Sasuke menolak semua itu. Hanya saja Sasuke dengan sopan meminta mereka pergi dan bergabung dengan yang lain karena Sasuke sendiri nyaman dengan kesendiriannya.

Bukan pula rekannya tak merasakan ada yang aneh pada anggota tim mereka itu. Memang, Sasuke terkenal tertutup dan pendiam. Namun tak pernah sekalipun saat acara istirahat dan makan seperti ini, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri dari kumpulan yang lain. Tak sekali dua kali pula Riona mendapati rekannya itu melamun, seolah jiwanya sudah melayang entah kemana. Dan sudah pula rekannya mengkritik _angle_ pengambilan gambar oleh Sasuke yang terkesan konyol. Saat pembicara mulai menyampaikan pembicaraan, Sasuke malah mengarahkan sorotan kameranya ke arah para undangan. Saat ada undangan yang menyampaikan pendapatnya, Sasuke malah hanya menggunakan kameranya itu meng-_shoot_ tembok tak berarti.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Pikir mereka. Sasuke selalu membanggakan jika berbicara tentang hasil kerjanya. Semua gambar yang ia ambil selalu berada pada sudut pengambilan gambar yang sempurna. Dan pengambilan gambar pada berita pertemuan internasional macam ini bukanlah yang pertama baginya, jadi tentu saja, jika ditanya tentang pengalaman, maka Sasuke akan mampu memberi jawaban yang membanggakan.

Di sudut sana, terpisah dari pemikiran yang lain, Sasuke merenungi semua ini. Menyendiri dari yang lain, Sasuke memikirkan arti dari semua ini.

Takdir Tuhankah yang membuat dia dan Hinata bertemu kembali sekarang? Takdir kah yang membuat semua ini terjadi? Semua terasa seperti cerita sebuah film, semua terasa seperti alur dan plot sebuah novel-novel roman di mana kedua tokoh yang semua terpisah, akan bertemu lagi pada ujungnya.

Tetapi, bertemukah namanya jika hanya Sasuke saja yang melihatnya? Bertemukah namanya jika Hinata saja tak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke di sini?

Masih mampu Sasuke rasakan getaran halus yang membelai sekujur sukmanya. Masih mampu terasa desiran darahnya yang mengalir hangat kala mengingat kembali betapa anggunnya sosok wanita yang selama ini dikaguminya. Semua terasa begitu indah. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat, seolah memberi berjuta kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengamati setiap detil dari wanita yang ia cintai. Suasana begitu sunyi, seolah membiarkan Sasuke mendengar sendiri hela nafas dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Semua terdiam beku, hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hanya mereka berdua.

Sasuke menggigit rotinya yang masih utuh tanpa tersentuh sebelumnya. Berkali-kali matanya melirik pada ruang acara yang kini pintunya tertutup rapat dijaga oleh pihak keamanan.

Di sanalah tadi matanya melihatnya. Di sana lah tadi Hinata berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya. Di sanalah tadi dia tersenyum manis, seolah tak pernah ada duka yang pernah menyapa seumur hidupnya. Di sana pula lah Sasuke hanya mampu mengamatinya, hanya mampu mengaguminya, hanya mampu menyalurkan cinta lewat pandangan dan hela nafasnya.

Tanpa mampu menyentuh, tanpa mampu menyapa.

"Dia telah kembali, Naruto," gumam Sasuke lirih sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari arah semula.

Ya, dia telah kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang. Dia ada setelah sekian waktu tak terlihat.

Tapi kini, ia datang dengan sosok yang berbeda. Ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang mampu ia miliki lagi. Ia telah terikat dalam sebuah ikatan suci dengan lelaki lain, dengan atau tanpa cinta. Ia adalah seorang nyonya besar, seorang wanita terpandang.

Dan apalah Sasuke?

"Pengumuman! Pengumuman!"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat mendengar suara dari mikropon di kantin hotel itu. Juga mulai terdengar beberapa pekikan orang, suara gemuruh yang mulai terdengar, seolah terjadi sesuatu.

Ada apa?

"Pengumuman. Seluruh pengunjung hotel diharap meninggalkan tempat dimana Anda berada sekarang. Segera turun menuju lantai dasar dan keluar…."

"Ada apa, Riona?"

Sasuke berlari dengan segera dan menghampiri para kru redaksinya yang juga tengah ikutan panik. Entah mengapa. Seperti telah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat. Bahkan Sasuke telah melihat, banyak sekali orang yang kebingungan dan bertanya seperti dirinya, akan apa yang telah terjadi. Dan banyak pula orang yang mulai berlarian meninggalkan kantin, dan menuju ke tempat manapun yang kiranya akan mampu menyelamatkan mereka dari sesuatu itu.

"Riona, ada apa?" ulang Sasuke saat dilihatnya wanita itu malah berbalik dan dengan tergesa berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

"Sasuke, ada kebakaran di lantai ini. Apinya merambat dengan cepat dan hebat. Kita harus keluar!" dan Riona pun segera berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung, mencoba mengartikan apa maksud Riona, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

Kebakaran?

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat keluar!" salah seorang kru rekannya bekerja, menyeret lengan Sasuke dan membawanya untuk cepat lari bersamanya.

Kebakaran? Pikir Sasuke sembari kakinya terus melangkah, untuk berlari.

Suasana semakin hiruk pikuk saat api mulai merambat, melalap habis tempat-tempat yang semula dilaluinya. Semua orang berteriak meminta pertolongan, bunyi sirine-sirine dari mobil tim pemadam kebakaran samar-samar terdengar di antara jeritan para manusia. Mereka saling berlari ke sana kemari, mencari jalan yang aman untuk dilalui dan membuat mereka lolos dari jebakan api. Mereka saling tubruk, membuat satu sama lain terjatuh. Tangisan anak kecil terdengar memekakkan telinga, rintihan orang lanjut usia pun tak luput dari pendengaran manusia.

Sembari berlari, Sasuke menoleh ke arah ruang acara. Di sela-sela langkahnya yang juga terburu-buru, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat tempat di mana beberapa waktu yang lalu ia bekerja.

Di sanalah Sasuke melihatnya tersenyum. Di sanalah Sasuke mendapatinya tertawa anggun.

"Sasuke! Mau kemana kau?"

Teriakan rekan Sasuke tak mampu menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang malah berlari menuju arah yang salah, arah di mana api akan datang untuk melahap semua yang dilaluinya.

Arah yang salah?

Tidak! Kali ini, Sasuke percaya, arah itu adalah arah yang benar.

Arah yang menuntunnya pada tempat di mana ia bisa menghapus segala penyesalan.

-oOo-

"HINATA!"

Teriakan seperti itulah yang pernah ia lakukan nyaris dua tahun yang lalu. Teriakan yang sama, dengan kata yang sama pula. Tertujukan orang yang tak berbeda pula.

"HINATA!"

Masih sama. Tak ia dapati apa yang ia cari sekalipun ia berusaha kesana-kemari. Tak ia temui apa yang ia harap, sekalipun kakinya melangkah berkali-kali. Tidak ada Hinata. Tidak ada wanita yang selama ini dicintainya.

"HINATA!"

Sasuke masih berteriak keras, mencari satu sosok wanita tertentu yang begitu ia rindui. Yang begitu ia impikan. Yang selalu hadir pada setiap mimpi-mimpinya.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke sana kemari, tak dihiraukannya teriakan orang yang melaluinya, agar ia cepat menyingkir. Tak ia hiraukan peringatan yang lain, bahwa rambat api makin mendekat. Tak peduli ia akan maut. Tak ia anggap rasa panas dari radiasi api yang ia rasakan.

Batuk karena asap berkali-kali menyerangnya. Kedua matanya masih dengan nyalang menatap, mencari apa yang sedari tadi ia harap untuk didapat. Peluh bersimbah di sekubur tubuhnya, rasa sesak seolah menghimpit dadanya. Meneriakkan agar ia cepat keluar, secepatnya. Meneriakkan bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen segar.

Tidak! Hati kecilnya melarangnya untuk melangkah menjauh. Jiwanya memerintahkan ia untuk tetap berada di gedung. Karena jika ia pergi, maka akan ada yang tertinggal. Jika ia menyingkir, cintanya akan turut terkubur bersama puing-puing bangunan ini.

"HINATA!"

Mungkinkah gadis itu telah pergi? Mungkinkah ia telah selamat? Melihat dari status sosialnya sekarang, pasti terdapat banyak orang yang dibayar untuk mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tentu ia tak perlu bersusah-susah untuk bisa keluar. Tak perlu ia merelakan dirinya untuk berdesak-desakkan seperti Sasuke.

Hinata akan selamat dengan begitu mudahnya.

Pastinya.

Mendapat pikiran seperti itu, Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Sok menjadi seorang pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan gadis pujaannya? Dan semua akan berakhir indah seperti film-film klasik semacam itu? Apa yang ia harap? Mampu untuk melakukan sesuatu sedangkan Hinata telah memiliki semuanya? Apa yang ia inginkan? Menyelamatkan Hinata sedangkan ia seharusnya sadar, bahwa semua ini akan menjadi sia-sia.

Hinata telah selamat, dan kini ia tengah mengubur diri dan cinta konyolnya bersama bangunan ini!

Dan Sasuke benar-benar akan berpaling sebelum sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya, menyapa telinganya.

"Sasuke-kun."

-oOo-

Yukeh: Saya suka banget cara Sasuke memandang Hinata dari kejauhan . Itulah pandangan seseorang yang jatuh cinta secara diam-diam *berasa pengalaman banget*. Hahaha, aku membuat Hinana hamil disini T.T *sujud ke sasuke*

**Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^**

**Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated.**

**March, 2011  
**

**~yukeh~**


	19. Chapter 19: This is our fate

Yukeh: UPDATE OI! *teriak pake toa* Hn, semoga makin angst saat jiwa humor saya bangkit dari kubur gini :Dd

**Apa yang ia pikirkan? Sok menjadi seorang pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan gadis pujaannya? Dan semua akan berakhir indah seperti film-film klasik semacam itu? Apa yang ia harap? Mampu untuk melakukan sesuatu sedangkan Hinata telah memiliki semuanya? Apa yang ia inginkan? Menyelamatkan Hinata sedangkan ia seharusnya sadar, bahwa semua ini akan menjadi sia-sia.**

**Hinata telah selamat, dan kini ia tengah mengubur diri dan cinta konyolnya bersama bangunan ini!**

**Dan Sasuke benar-benar akan berpaling sebelum sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya, menyapa telinganya.**

"**Sasuke-kun."**

_**-**_** oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Suara itu…

Terhenti seketika langkah Sasuke. Hilang seketika niatnya untuk menyingkir dan berlari. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mampu keluar dari gedung ini.

Semua itu terjadi ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang selama ini tak pernah lagi menyapa. Sekujur sukmanya membeku saat mendengar suara lembut di sela-sela manusia yang menjerit pilu.

"Sasuke-kun."

Terdengarlah lagi suara itu. Itulah suara yang sama. Suara dari gadisnya yang dulu terlihat selalu ingin dilindunginya. Suara dari gadisnya yang terlihat rapuh dan akan tersenyum kala ia dekap di dadanya. Suara dari wanita yang sama.

Dan saat Sasuke mampu untuk menoleh, saat kepala ini mampu untuk berpaling, dan saat mata ini telah mampu menatap, didapatinya sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia berdiri di depan Sasuke. Ia berdiri di sana. Dengan peluh keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Dengan raut lelah dan payah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dengan nafasnya yang terengah, mengemis akan kehadiran oksigen bebas.

Tak kuasa Sasuke melihatnya. Tak sanggup ia melihat orang terkasih tampak begitu letih. Tampak begitu rapuh dan ingin segera dilindungi. Tampak begitu ketakutan seolah sebuah bahaya siap mencengkeramnya dari belakang kapan saja.

Sungguh, Sasuke tak kuasa. Jika ia sanggup, ingin ia berdiri tegak dan lantang di hadapannya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah menghadang dan siap menghadapi segala bahaya yang datang mengancam. Menatap tajam, untuk mengusir segala hal buruk yang menjelang. Mengatupkan rahang seolah dengan tersirat menyatakan diri bahwa ia sanggup berkorban.

Andai Sasuke bisa, ingin ia rengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Seperti dulu. Ingin ia gunakan jemarinya untuk menghapus segala duka yang membayang di wajahnya. Ingin ia mengatakan, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Namun tak bisa. Ada satu tembok besar yang merintang di depan mereka. Tembok maha besar yang bahkan membuat Sasuke tak mampu menyentuh dan mengusiknya. Sebuah tembok kokoh yang bahkan tak bisa dirobohkan oleh seberapa dahsyatnya pun cinta Sasuke pada Hinata. Tembok yang akan tetap berdiri untuk memisahkan mereka. Yang menghalangi tangan Sasuke untuk terjulur, yang menutupi pandangan Sasuke dari kedua mata Hinata.

Tembok yang mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke pada kenyataan. Tembok yang membuat pikiran Sasuke terhantam oleh sebuah takdir yang tak bisa ia ubah.

Tembok itu bernama pernikahan.

Bahwa Hinata bukan lagi miliknya. Bahwa Hinata sekarang tak bisa lagi dimilikinya. Ia mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Ia menjadi seorang istri yang baik dan setia.

Tak bisa Sasuke melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan, tak peduli seberapa kuatnya keinginan itu untuk mampu diwujudkan. Tak mampu Sasuke mengatakan semua kalimat dan ungkapan yang selama ini hanya bisa terpekikkan dari lubuk jiwanya, tak peduli seberapa keras ia ingin meneriakkannya.

Karena dia juga berada di sana. Lelaki yang kini memberikan namanya di belakang nama Hinata. Lelaki yang membuat perut Hinata kini tampak sedikit membuncit, mengandung buah kasih mereka. Lelaki yang Sasuke benci, namun tak mampu Sasuke lampaui. Lelaki yang memutuskan cinta Sasuke dan Hinata, dan Sasuke tak mampu menghindari. Lelaki yang tetap memberi sorot yang sama dinginnya. Lelaki yang masih tampak begitu berkuasa.

Dan sekarang, ia terlihat makin berkuasa karena kenyataan lebih berpihak kepadanya. Ia tampak begitu berkuasa karena ia mampu berdiri tegak di saat Sasuke tersungkur payah.

Lelaki yang akan senantiasa bersama Hinata. Lelaki yang ditakdirkan untuk tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu membuat Sasuke merasa sebagai pecundang.

"Kita keluar dari sini."

Hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan, karena memang tak ada kata lain yang pantas diungkapkan. Hanya itu yang patut Sasuke berikan, karena tak ada hal lain yang sewajarnya ia laksanakan.

Hatinya terkoyak. Jiwanya senantiasa terluka.

Kiranya semua akan lebih baik jika ia mampu bertemu kembali dengan Hinata, pikirnya semua akan berjalan lebih indah jika ia mampu berkata. Nyatanya tidak. Mulutnya tetap membisu. Lidahnya tetaplah kelu.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Selain menerima semua kepahitan. Bukankah hanya itulah yang selama ini terjadi padanya?

-oOo-

Mereka berjalan dalam kebisuan. Mereka melangkah terburu dalam keheningan. Hanya suara hela nafas dan pekikan orang lain yang terdengar. Hanya suara detak jantung yang kiranya makin keras terdengar.

Sasuke berjalan di depan Hinata dan Gaara. Membiarkan jiwanya hancur sedikit demi sedikit seiring api yang melahap habis seluruh bagian bangunan. Ia biarkan hatinya teredam pedih, ia biarkan sukmanya merintih perih.

Tak pernah Sasuke begini merasa sebagai pecundang. Pecundang yang bahkan untuk jujur saja ia tak sanggup. Pecundang yang bertingkah sok pahlawan. Pecundang yang akhirnya harus juga menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang membuat hidupnya hancur.

Sakit saat melihat betapa erat tangan Gaara menggenggam kedua bahu istrinya. Perih saat mendengar Gaara mengatakan sejuta kata ketenangan yang Sasuke harap mampu ia ucapkan untuk wanita yang sama. Pedih saat melihat betapa berbedanya cara Gaara menatap Hinata, begitu lembut, sebuah tatapan yang wajar diberikan seorang suami pada istrinya yang ketakutan.

Sasuke membenci semua itu. Betapa Sasuke rasanya jauh lebih baik terpendam dalam reruntuhan atap gedung ini daripada ia harus melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Ia lah seharusnya yang menggantikan posisi Gaara. Hanya ialah yang pantas melakukannya!

Dan sakit itu semakin parah tiap kali melihat Hinata tersenyum merespon pandangan lembut suaminya. Rasa kecewa itu semakin menjadi melihat tangan Hinata yang mengelus penuh kasih jemari suaminya yang bersandar di bahunya.

Mengapa demikian? Padahal Hinata tahu Sasuke ada di sana. Ia sadar Sasuke berada di depan mereka!

Tidak ingatkah Hinata akan hari-hari yang terangkai bersama? Begitu mudahnya kah semua kenangan itu tergantikan oleh kenangan yang lain? Begitu rendahnyakah harga diri Sasuke sekarang di mata orang tercintanya?

Kemanakah gadisnya yang dulu? Gadis yang selalu rikuh saat berada di dekatnya. Gadis yang memohon agar Sasuke tak pernah berpaling dan menjauh darinya. Gadis yang mengatakan dan selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan senantiasa mencintainya.

Hilang kemanakah semua itu?

Tak pernah terpikirkankah oleh Hinata akan perasaan Sasuke sekarang? Atau ia sengaja tak mau berpikir, atau sengaja ia enggan untuk menerka?

Tetapi, mengapa Sasuke marah? Punyakah ia hak? Adakah hak untuk melarang Hinata bersikap seperti ini? Bukankah semua ini sudah sepatutnya terjadi?

Hinata telah menjadi seorang istri, ia bahkan akan menjadi seorang Ibu dalam waktu dekat ini. Pantaskah jika seandainya ia masih menyimpan rasa pada mantan kekasihnya, tak peduli seberapa indah perasaan itu telah tercipta bersama?

Sudah seharusnya semua ini terjadi. Hinata sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Ia sudah memilih jalan yang tepat. Dan Sasuke, tak punya sama sekali kemampuan untuk menghalanginya.

"Lift-nya tak mampu terbuka," ujar Sasuke setengah melampiaskan amarahnya.

Tak mau ia melihat pada pasangan yang berada di dekatnya, sebisa mungkin, ia arahkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain, kemanapun, asal tidak melihat betapa berubahnya wanita yang selama ini ia kasihi.

"Tidak adakah jalan lain?" tanya Gaara dengan suara tetap datar, tetap tenang.

Setenang saat dia berbicara pada Sasuke dulu. Sesabar saat dia mengantarkan Sasuke pada akhir cintanya waktu itu.

Meradang Sasuke mendengarnya. Bergejolak darahnya merespon ucapannya.

Lupakah ia akan apa yang ia lakukan? Menyingkirkan Sasuke dengan caranya yang licik! Membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya dengan ikatan yang sesungguhnya merupakan keterpaksaan. Membuat Hinata tunduk pada sebuah kewajiban yang tak mampu ia elak!

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Sasuke berbalik dan menuju ke arah lain, namun ia secara refleks terjatuh mundur saat sebuah reruntuhan atap dengan api, terjatuh nyaris menimpanya.

"Agh!" keluhnya saat punggungnya membentur lantai yang terasa panas sekali meski tak ada api yang membakarnya.

Ia berharap akan terjadi sesuatu. Ia berharap Hinata akan merunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia berharap Hinata mampu menghilangan segala kekecewaan yang ia rasakan hanya dengan satu uluran tangan saja. Ia berharap Hinata mampu membuat Sasuke tenang, membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa ia masih ada untuknya, hanya dengan satu pertanyaan. Pertanyaan seperti 'kau baik-baik saja?'.

Namun sia-sia. Tak peduli seberapa lamapun Sasuke terbaring, ia kiranya harus berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri. Tak peduli seberapa besar bahaya yang baru saja menghampiri, semua harapannya itu tak pernah terjadi. Tak peduli seberapa sakit punggungnya kini terasa, tak akan ada yang berubah.

Hinata hanya melihat. Ia tetap berdiri. Ia masih dengan setia mendampingi suaminya. Tak peduli pada Sasuke yang nyaris mengemis lewat pandangan matanya. Tak peduli akan seberapa kuat jeritan hati Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk sedikit saja, mengobati jiwa yang selama ini terluka.

Apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya?

Apa cinta itu telah benar-benar pupus?

Apa semua kenangan itu sungguh telah terhapus?

Mereka terus melangkah tergesa. Ruang-ruang dan lorong yang mereka lalui, telah mulai sepi oleh penampakan manusia. Mungkin semuanya telah berhasil untuk selamat, atau mungkin ada yang masih terjebak tanpa ada satupun yang mengetahui.

Sasuke berpikir keras, kemana mereka harus pergi. Berkali-kali mereka menuju lift, namun semuanya tak berfungsi. Berulang kali pula mereka berusaha melalui tangga, namun reruntuhan atap yang berapi terjatuh bagai hujan dari atas dan pada akhirnya membuat mereka terpaksa mundur kembali. Mereka memang berada pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Lantai 10 memang bukanlah tempat yang cukup tinggi untuk hotel dengan puluhan tingkat seperti ini. Namun cukup membuat mereka kehilangan nyawa jika mereka nekat melompat begitu saja.

Sedangkan api sendiri sudah merambat demikian cepatnya. Para petugas pemadam kebakaran tampaknya tertahan di luar jika tak ingin ikut terbakar. Air-air yang disemprotkan, seolah malah membuat api kian berkobar besar. Asap membuat paru-paru mereka mengerut dan haus akan udara segar. Hawa panas yang teradiasi yang mereka rasakan serasa mampu menguliti mereka hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

Tidak! Mereka tak boleh terjebak. Mereka harus keluar!

"Kita lewat sini," ujar Sasuke sembari memasuki sebuah ruangan. Sebagian ruangan itu telah terlahap oleh api. Tak ada pintu atau lift atau apapun yang membuat mereka bisa keluar dari sini.

Sasuke melangkah menuju ke sebuah jendela kaca yang kacanya telah pecah oleh runtuhan beton. Ia melongok ke bawah, melihat kerumunan manusia yang hanya bisa melihat dan menanti, sampai kapan bangunan ini akan masih sanggup berdiri. Sampai kapan bangunan ini akan masih mampu tegak sebelum ia benar-benar roboh terbakar api.

Semua hanya bisa memandang, tanpa mampu bertindak. Semua hanya bisa berdoa, tanpa memiliki daya untuk berbuat apa-apa. Menanti siapapun orang terkasih yang masih terjebak, meminta kepada Tuhan agar senantiasa melindungi mereka.

"Ada pemadam kebakaran di bawah sana," gumam Sasuke pada Hinata dan Gaara yang baru sampai di dekatnya, "Salah seorang dari mereka berdiri di atas tangga truk pemadam kebakaran. Jika kita bisa menjangkaunya, maka kita akan selamat."

"Tapi dengan apa kita bisa menjangkau petugas itu?" tanya Gaara kebingungan, "Kau tidak menyuruh kami melompat, 'kan?"

Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Tak ada tali. Tak ada apapun yang bisa membantu mereka untuk mampu menjangkau petugas pemadam api itu.

"Bantu aku melepas semua gorden ini," ujar Sasuke sembari segera bertindak.

Gaara segera menuruti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dilepaskannya semua gorden itu dari tempatnya semula. Memang, ruangan ini cukup besar sehingga gorden yang dibutuhkan untuk menutup jendela kacanya juga lumayan banyak.

Setelah semua terlepas, mereka segera mengikat ujung gorden yang satu dengan yang lain. Begitu seterusnya hingga gorden-gorden itu bersambung membentuk tali yang panjang.

Sasuke menjulurkan gorden itu dari jendela untuk kemudian menjuntai ke bawah.

"Hinata, kau yang pertama," gumamnya lirih.

-oOo-

"Hinata, kau yang pertama," gumamnya lirih.

Entah mengapa, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelinap dalam sini. Ada perasaan yang tak biasa ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kemana hilangnya semua rasa kecewa itu? Kemanakah perginya semua rasa benci itu?

Semua yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang seolah ia laksanakan dengan segenap perasaannya. Dengan begitu tulus, dengan begitu murni, tak peduli seberapa dalam sebuah cinta telah menyayat pedih hati dan jiwanya.

Entah mengapa, ia ingin melakukan yang terbaik sekarang. Entah mengapa, ia tak ingin meraih kesia-siaan lagi sepanjang usahanya. Ingin ia memberikan sesuatu untuk membuktikan pada dunia bahwa ia cukup sanggup untuk menjaga cinta dan kasihnya. Sikap penolakan Hinata, tak akan mampu membuat rasa kasih itu padam.

Tak akan.

Dan tak akan pernah mampu.

Bahkan seandainya jiwa itu telah mati, bahkan seandainya raga itu terdiam dalam kesunyian abadi, namun cinta itu akan senantiasa bersemi.

Bahkan jika seandainya hati itu telah benar-benar hancur, rasa kasih itu akan tetap tumbuh subur.

Beginikah perasaan Naruto dulu saat merelakan Sasuke untuk memiliki Hinata? Beginikah perasaannya saat rela berkorban demi dua orang terkasih? Beginikah tulusnya niatnya untuk rela menyingkir?

Sekarang Sasuke tahu, apa yang Naruto lakukan adalah benar.

Menjaga cintanya, menjaga kasihnya. Bahkan jika seandainya nyawanyalah yang harus terbayarkan untuk itu semua.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata lemas. Suaranya bahkan nyaris habis sama sekali tertelan oleh rasa takut dan kegentaran.

"Kami akan segera turun," ucapan Gaara membuat segala kata yang telah Sasuke rangkai dan siap terucapkan, kembali tertelan.

Ya, jika ada seseorang yang pantas untuk menenangkan Hinata, maka orang itu tentu saja adalah suaminya. Jika ada seseorang yang patut untuk mengucapkan kata-kata pemberi kedamaian di saat seperti ini pada Hinata, maka orang itu adalah Gaara.

Sasuke cukup membantu saja. Sasuke cukup hanya mendengar saja.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," ujar Gaara lirih.

Sasuke paksakan matanya untuk melihat sekalipun ia tahu, hatinya akan tersayat. Ia paksakan telinganya untuk mendengar, sekalipun tahu, jiwanya akan terbakar.

Dengan matanya, ia melihat betapa lembut sorot kedua mata Hinata pada suaminya. Seakan sorot mata itu mengungkapkan sejuta cinta yang Sasuke harap hanya akan selamanya Hinata beri untuknya.

Dengan matanya pula ia mendapati kedua tangan Hinata yang membelai lembut wajah suaminya dengan kasih. Dirabanya perlahan, seolah ingin mengingat dan mengenang tiap pori dan kulit yang terkasih.

Tanpa ada kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka. Tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara. Hanya membisu, hanya terdiam. Dengan hati yang terluka, dengan jiwa yang merana. Dengan sebongkah kepalsuan, dengan sejuta galau perasaan.

Rasa takut akan kehilangan, rasa enggan untuk menjumpai perpisahan.

Semua terasa begitu sunyi. Waktu terasa bergulir amatlah lambat. Seolah ia turut melambatkan diri agar semua ini dapat terkenang abadi. Seolah ia sendiri enggan untuk mengusik kesunyian ini.

Hinata, pikir Sasuke, jika ada yang mampu membuatku untuk rela menyingkir, itu adalah cintamu.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan menyusulku nanti di bawah sana," ujar Hinata lirih pada Gaara yang membisu, "Berjanjilah."

Dan Gaara hanya menatap istrinya dengan sejuta arti dari pandangannya. Sejuta arti yang mewakili perasaannya. Sejuta arti yang hanya ia sendiri yang mampu menerjemahkannya. Tanpa sanggup ia ucapkan, tanpa mampu ia isyaratkan.

Ia masih menatap istrinya dengan guyuran cinta lewat pandangannya sebelum ia mengucapkan satu kata yang rasanya ia ragu untuk ia tepati, "Janji."

Dan luruhlah tangan Hinata dari wajahnya.

Perlahan, Hinata melangkah mundur sembari masih mengawasi suaminya. Perlahan, ia mendekati jendela, untuk kemudian terpisah dari suaminya.

Semoga semua ini hanya sementara.

Sebentar lagi, mereka akan mampu keluar dari situasi ini. Sebentar lagi, semua akan berakhir. Dan hanya sebentar lagi, mereka akan terbebas dari segala keadaan ini.

Benar, kan?

"Aku akan memegangi ujung gorden hingga kau mendarat di tangga petugas pemadam api itu," ujar Sasuke.

Betapa formalnya kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Betapa tak biasa dan asingnya lidahnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata demikian pada sang pujaan. Tapi apa yang mampu ia perbuat? Mengucapkan kasih dan kerinduan pada seorang wanita di depan suaminya? Mencoba merajut kembali asa yang terputus di saat semua sudah jelas-jelas sia-sia?

Hanya kedua mata Sasuke yang membantah dari perintah otaknya. Hanya pandangannya saja yang masih sudi untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Karena nyatanya, kedua mata itu tak mampu berbohong saat warna hitam bertemu sang lavender. Nyatanya, tak ada lagi kejujuran yang mampu tertutupi sekalipun mulut mereka terkunci.

Semua terungkap begitu saja tanpa perlu ada kata-kata yang menjelaskannya. Semua menjadi jelas dan terang seolah telah terteriakkan dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Namun hanya sebatas pandangan saja, karena mereka tak diijinkan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi dari itu. Hanya sebatas tubrukkan pandangan saja yang membuat mereka mampu berkomunikasi satu sama lain tanpa harus mengandalkan lisan.

Karena setelah itu, lavender itu harus berpaling saat ia teringat masih ada warna sapphire yang menyala. Dan sang hitam harus segera menyingkir karena dari awal ia tak pantas untuk demikian.

Perlahan Hinata mulai memegangi gorden itu untuk kemudian bergelantungan dengannya. Dengan hati-hati, tangannya memegang erat kain yang mampu menyelamatkan sekaligus menghabisi nyawanya itu. Tak ia pedulikan jeritan para manusia di bawah sana yang syok melihat ternyata masih ada manusia yang selamat. Sekaligus ngeri karena melihat kenyataan bahwa orang itu adalah wanita dan kini wanita itu berjuang atas hidup dan mati pada kain yang terpegangi erat oleh kedua tangannya.

Hinata memandang kedua mata Sasuke yang masih mengawasinya.

Perlahan, rasa takut itu muncul. Secara lambat, perasaan ngeri itu menyergap.

Betapa ganjilnya tatapan Sasuke itu. Betapa tak biasanya. Ia memang akan selalu memandang Hinata dengan lumuran berjuta cinta lewat sorotnya. Ia memang akan selalu mengawasi Hinata dengan guyuran kasih hanya lewat tatapannya.

Seperti sekarang.

Namun tidak dengan tatapan itu.

Kedua bola mata hitam itu menatap lembut ke arah lavender. Dilihatnya dengan seksama, bahkan tiap inci dari wanita yang amat dicintainya. Ditiliknya, dan dengan hati-hati ia kagumi dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Semua yang ia lihat, dengan cepat ia simpan di memori otaknya. Semua yang ia tatap, dengan cepat akan merasuk ke dalam sukmanya untuk menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupa.

Sasuke sendiri tak tahu kenapa, ia sendiri tak mengerti akan dirinya kini. Hatinya membisikkan bahwa ia harus melihat Hinata dengan seksama. Hatinya membisikkan bahwa ia harus mereguk sosok Hinata lewat pandangannya.

Ada perasaan takut kehilangan. Menyelinaplah sebuah kata perpisahan.

Dan hanya satu yang Hinata lakukan sebelum ia mulai bergerak turun dengan kain yang terpegangi olehnya.

Kedua telapak tangan yang tak sampai sedetik saling bergenggaman.

Hanya itu yang Hinata lakukan untuk mengatakan semuanya secara gamblang. Hanya itu pula yang Sasuke butuhkan untuk mengerti semuanya.

Bahwa cinta itu masih ada.

Bahwa semua belum berakhir sia-sia.

"Selamatkanlah istri dan anakku," ujar seseorang.

Sasuke tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat Gaara yang telah berdiri di sampingnya dan turut memandangi Hinata yang tengah berusaha dan berhati-hati untuk bergerak turun dengan bergelantungan.

Gaara selangkah demi selangkah bergerak mundur. Tak kuasa ia menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Tak mampu ia untuk terus menatap mata istrinya yang selalu menujukan pandangannya ke atas, ke arah dua orang lelaki yang tengah berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Ke arah dua orang lelaki yang ia harap Tuhan akan selalu melindunginya.

Ke arah dua orang lelaki yang ia harap akan mampu menyusulnya untuk menginjak tanah di bawah sana.

BRAK!

"Argh!"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati balok-balok kayu yang terbakar api terjatuh dari atap, dan menindihi Gaara serta membuat Gaara terhimpit di antara balok-balok itu dan tembok.

"Tuan Sabaku!" teriak Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan lepaskan tanganmu dari kain itu!" teriak Gaara di sela-sela suara bara api yang berkobar besar di depannya, "Kau bisa membunuh mereka!"

Benar!

Jika Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya, maka dapat dipastikan, Hinata akan meluncur bebas ke bawah.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat. Sasuke tak mampu berkata. Di tangannya bergantung dua nyawa yang sedang berjuang untuk tetap bertahan. Dan di depan matanya adalah nyawa yang perlahan demi perlahan tak bisa ia selamatkan.

Setelah itu tak ada kata-kata. Setelah itu semua terdengar sunyi. Hanya suara api yang mampu didengar Sasuke. Hanya degup jantungnya yang berdetak kian cepat.

Dan Tuhan memang punya kehendak lain.

Sebuah balok kayu yang lain terjatuh dan menimpa separuh badan Sasuke, sehingga tubuhnya terjatuh dan tergeletak payah di atas lantai.

"Argh!"

Tapi tangan itu tetap terangkat,sekalipun tubuh itu telah tersungkur keras, untuk tetap tetap erat menggenggam kain gorden itu. Tangan itu masih menggenggam erat sebuah harapan sekalipun raga itu telah terancam.

Betapa berat balok kayu ini. Betapa panas rasanya api yang perlahan Sasuke rasakan membakar punggung hingga kakinya.

Tidak. Tangannya tak bisa terlepas.

Tak bisa lepas sekalipun ia harus meregang nyawa.

Naruto, ia telah memasrahkan Hinata pada Sasuke. Ia rela menyingkir agar Sasuke dan Hinata mampu bahagia. Ia meminta Sasuke bersumpah untuk menjaga Hinata. Nyawa Naruto tak bisa Sasuke tebus dengan sebuah pengkhianatan. Pengorbanan Naruto tak bisa Sasuke ludahi dengan pengingkaran. Sekali Sasuke pernah gagal melindungi bintang mereka, dan kini Sasuke bersumpah.

Ia bersumpah enggan untuk mati sebelum ia menepati sebuah janji suci.

Gaara pun telah memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan anak dan istrinya. Ia memasrahkan takdir keluarganya di tangan Sasuke. Tangan dari seorang rival cintanya. Seorang lelaki yang dibenci sekaligus pernah dilukainya. Kini lelaki itu pula yang berjuang untuk tak menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya.

Tubuhnya mungkin telah hangus terbakar bersama balok di sana. Sukmanya mungkin telah terpisah.

Namun Sasuke masihlah memegang janjinya. Janji pada lelaki yang ia benci. Janji dari suami wanita yang amat ia kasihi.

Nafasnya kian berhembus cepat. Jantungnya seolah teremas oleh rasa sakit. Punggungnya seolah dilumuri oleh lahar panas.

Belum bisa. Hinata belumlah sampai.

Tuhan, pikir Sasuke. Jikalau akhirnya sekarangnya aku harus pergi, maka beri aku waktu. Beri aku kesempatan untuk mampu meninggalkan semuanya dengan perasaan tenang. Jangan beri aku penyesalan yang tak berkesudahan sekalipun nyawa ini telah menghilang.

Perlahan, oleh kedua matanya yang mulai terasa berat untuk membuka, Sasuke melihatnya di sana. Melalui tatapannya yang terlihat mulai tak jelas, Sasuke mendapati sosoknya berdiri di sana.

Dia ada di sana. Berdiri dengan senyumnya yang lebar seolah tak ada duka yang pernah ia kenal. Dia di sana, berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang, seolah ia mampu menantang dunia. Dia di sana, menatap Sasuke dengan kedua bola berwarna biru cerahnya.

"Naruto."

Tubuh ini semakin payah. Jiwa ini terasa begitu lemah. Semua bagian dari dirinya seolah telah meneriakkan kata-kata menyerah.

Tapi tidak dengan tangannya.

Tangan yang akan tetap menggenggam harapannya.

Harapan yang sebelumnya tak mampu ia pertahankan, kini ia bersumpah untuk memilikinya sampai ajal datang menjelang.

Dan saat Sasuke rasakan beban di kain yang ia pegang telah hilang, maka semuanya telah berakhir.

Sungguh, semua telah berakhir.

Tak bahagia, tak apa. Tak ada tawa, tak masalah.

Cintanya akan senantiasa tumbuh walau raga ini beku. Kasihnya akan selalu abadi tak peduli jika raga ini mati.

Cukup hanya mencintainya, itu sudah cukup. Cukup dengan mengenangnya, itu sudah menjadi hal yang terbaik.

Sekalipun kedua hati tak pernah menyatu dalam kebersamaan, sekalipun kedua cinta itu tak pernah berujung pada sebuah akhir perjuangan bernama pernikahan, namun tak apa.

Sasuke cukup mencintainya.

Masih atau tidaknya nafas ini berhembus, tak ada yang berubah dengan perasaannya.

Cerita cintanya mungkin berakhir menyedihkan. Kisah kasihnya mungkin berakhir dengan memilukan.

Namun pengorbanan untuk cinta itu pula yang membawanya pada akhir yang indah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak merasakan penyesalan apapun setelah melakukan perjuangan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia telah menggenggam erat-erat sebuah harapan.

Dan kedua bola mata hitam itu kehilangan pancaran sinarnya. Mulut itu menutup tanpa mampu terbuka. Raga itu terbeku tanpa mampu bergerak.

Semua kembali sunyi.

Semua kembali sepi.

Cintalah yang membuatnya hidup.

Cinta pulalah yang memaksanya harus rela untuk pergi.

-oOo-

Yukeh: Tamat? Yet? Well, saya belum ubah status fic ini jadi 'complete' tuh. Berarti belum tamat :D Hohoho... Okeh, review yah. Amin.

-oOo-

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**May**

**I love SasuHina**

**~yukeh~**


	20. EPILOG: I Love You, Sasukekun

**Yukeh: **Chapter Terakhir. Pertama-tama, saya pengen ngungkapin permintaan maaf karena salah menyebut marga Gaara di chapter kemarin T_T Masak saya bikin Sasuke di chapter kemarin manggil dia 'Tuan AKASUNA'? Bener kata **Uchiha adel Kireina**, suami Hinata itu Gaara atau Sasori? T.T Tapi udah saya ganti kok :D *dilempar dodol*

Well, ini hanyalah epilog. Jadi, sebenarnya alur ceritanya tamat ya ampe chapter 19 doang. Dan yes, Sasuke's dead :D *dibakar* Tapi, jangan lempar saya buldozer dulu. Baca epilog ini untuk menentukan apakah fic ini happy ending atau sad ending. Karena menurut saya, meski Sasuke udah mati, tetapi tetep happy ending kok :3

Saya gak menyangka, fanfic yang begitu saya banggakan (?) ini telah tamat T.T Semoga chapter terakhir ini berkesan. Ada baiknya kalo kalian baca chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagu mellow, kayak Bola Salju-nya Om Sule (?)

Oh ya, untuk silent reader, berhubung ini chapter terakhir, review please? :D yang punya akun juga! Haha... *all: nista banget sih lo?*

_**-**_** oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alpha Centauri © Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, more description, less dialogue, no yaoi scene contained. Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Yukeh-keren = Teks.

**Yukeh-keren **= Flashback

**HINATA'S POV**

Percayakah kalian akan adanya sebuah cinta sejati? Cinta sejati itu sebuah perasaan yang tulus untuk sebuah hati. Perasaan yang tak menuntut untuk terbalaskan, dan juga tak akan sanggup untuk melukai. Tak menuntut kebersamaan, namun enggan untuk menemui perpisahan.

"_**Yakinlah, apapun impianmu, akan terkabulkan dengan kalung ini."**_

Sungguh, perasaan itu begitu murni. Terasa tulus hingga kau rasanya tak bisa merelakannya untuk pupus. Kau hanya minta untuk terus mengenangnya, tanpa mampu memilikinya. Kau hanya bisa untuk mengaguminya, tanpa mampu merengkuhnya.

"_**Untuk Kaka**__**kku. Aku ingin Kakakku sembuh."**_

Dan apapun akhir yang terjadi, kau akan menganggap akhir itu adalah sebuah akhir yang indah. Sedih akan terasa bahagia. Duka akan terasa bahagia. Saat menangispun kau seperti tengah tertawa.

Cinta yang akan terus tumbuh walau ragamu telah rapuh.

Kasih yang akan terus berkembang walau tubuhmu tak setegar batu karang.

"_**Kak Hinata, ini dia Kakak yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu**__**."**_

Percayakah kalian akan sebuah harapan?

"_**Kalau yang di samping Sakura itu Hinata. Dia guru SD di sini. Cantik. Manis. Kalem. Gak heran, muridnya pada kangen sehari aja dia gak datang. Tipe wanita yang penyayang anak-anak. Dia itu sahabat Sakura**__**. **__**Mereka seumuran dan sempat satu sekolah pas SMP."**_

Harapan yang kita miliki, namun tak selalu mampu kita raih. Impian yang selalu kita bayangkan, namun tak mesti bisa kita wujudkan. Harapan yang ingin kita genggam, namun ada kalanya kita harus merelakannya menghilang.

Namun percayalah, jika harapanmu hilang satu persatu, maka akan datang yang lain. Jika yang lain itupun pada akhirnya akan menjauh darimu, maka pada akhirnya akan terdapat satu yang akan setia menemanimu.

"_**Hey, kenapa kau terus memakai kalung itu?"**_

"_**Ka-kata Hanabi, ka-kal**__**ung ini bisa mewujudkan harapan**__**.**__**"**_

"_**Oh ya? Apakah harapanmu sudah terwujud?"**_

"_**Be-belum."**_

"_**Jika pun terwujud, pasti bukan karena kalung itu. Kau masih percaya pada takhayul, Hinata?"**_

"_**Aku bukan percaya pada takhayul. A-aku percaya pada keyakinanku!"**_

"_**Ka-kau punya hara-harapan, Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_**Sudah mati**__**. **__**Aku**__** sudah tak bisa mendapatkannya.**____**Karena aku tak mempunyai waktu."**_

Tentu saja aku memiliki apa itu cinta sejati. Tentu saja aku merasakannya, bahkan hingga saat ini. Meski kedua raga tak mampu bertemu, namun bukan jadi soal selama kedua hati kami tetap menyatu. Meski tak pernah ada ikrar setia di depan altar, namun tak masalah selama cinta kami masihlah berkobar.

"_**Hey, bisakah kau untuk tidak gugup begitu?**____**Pasti ini pertama k**__**alinya kau jalan dengan cowok."**_

Dan tentu saja pula aku memiliki harapan. Sekalipun tak dapat terwujud, tapi tak masalah selama aku masih mampu mengenangnya. Meski tak dapat kupertahankan, namun tak masalah karena aku telah diberi kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya.

"_**Kau tadi berdoa apa?"**_

"_**Apakah harus kuceritakan?"**_

"_**Ah…tidak juga**__**. **__**Kau tidak bertanya, apa doaku**__**?"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Jika memang tak tersedia untukku akan seteguk air surga dan secangkir kebahagiaan, kumohon, berikanlah semua yang terbaik pada orang yang kusayang."**_

Apapun yang terjadi, semua akan berakhir indah.

Aku percaya.

Dan lihatlah, dia lah harapanku.

"_**Jika kau mau, tak kurang manusia y**__**ang rela menjadi matamu, Hinata**__**.**__**"**_

"_**Kau pasti tampan**__**. **__**Aku ingin kaulah yang pertama kali kulihat sa**__**at kedua mataku kembali pulih."**_

Dia lah cinta sejatiku.

"_**Ada t**__**imbunan salju kecil di kepalamu**__**.**__**"**_

"_**Ah…**__**.. **__**Mengapa aku tak merasa?"**_

Dia lah akhir yang indah bagi perjalananku.

"_**Aku mencintaimu**__**.**__**"**_

"_**Aku sudah tahu, sekalipun mulutmu ma**__**sih terkunci rapat, Sasuke-kun.**__**"**_

Dia, tegak dengan gagahnya di depan sebuah gerbang yang indah, dengan gumpalan awan seputih dan selembut kapas, yang berada di sekelilingnya . Dia, tegak dengan wajahnya yang tak pernah berubah, tetap tampan seperti saat pertama kali kedua mataku mampu melihatnya. Dia, dengan kedua bola mata hitam yang menatap bagai pandangan sang elang. Dia, dengan sebentuk senyum tipis, namun tampak begitu indah dipandang.

"_**Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku**__**. **__**Aku ingin agar dunia tahu, betapa aku tak m**__**engharapkan kehilangan dirimu."**_

Dia tersenyum, tanpa ada raut duka.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan berlumuran cinta.

Tak ada air mata, tak ada cobaan yang membuat raga itu membungkuk pasrah.

Tak ada raga yang terbakar hancur. Tak ada wajah rusak yang hampir tak aku percayai bahwa itu adalah wajah kekasihku.

Tak ada api. Tak ada pemakaman sendu yang membuat air mataku tak henti untuk bergulir.

"_**Aku ingin bersamamu, kemanapun, bawa aku pergi, Sasuke-kun."**_

Dialah cintaku, harapanku, dan akhir bagiku.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lama sekali aku menunggumu, Hinata," ujarnya lembut. Sekalipun seharusnya ia marah, namun wajahnya tak akan mampu menunjukkan ekspresi kesal untuk diriku.

"_**Aku akan membawamu pergi**__**. **__**Pergi, untuk menikah denganmu."**_

Matanya selalu tersenyum sekalipun ia tengah memandang tajam. Mulutnya seakan senantiasa tertawa sekalipun terlihat tertutup rapat.

Aku hanya tertawa sebelum kugenggam erat tangannya dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha."

"_**Aku…Hyuuga Hinata**__**."**_

"_**Aku murid baru**__**. **__**Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."**_

"_**Hey, kau terlihat satu tahun lebih muda darik**__**u. Tak usah membungkuk begitu."**_

Dan saat kedua tangan ini bertaut, tak akan ada kata perpisahan bahkan oleh maut.

THE END

Yukeh:

*nanges meluk2 file (?) Alpha Centauri* Kenapa harus tamat? Kenapa fic kesayangan saya ini harus tamat? Perasaan, dari semua fic multichapter yang saya miliki, Cuma fic ini saja yang saya rasa tamatnya nge-pass banget TT_TT

Dan untuk para readers, mungkin ending fic ini bisa disebut sad ending, namun bisa juga disebut happy ending. Sad endingnya, Sasuke gak bisa bersama ama Hinata di dunia. Dan happy endingnya, mereka bersatu di alam baka *plak*. Yasudahlah, apapun yang abadi kan tentunya lebih indah, bukan? Apalah arti dunia dibandingkan dengan akhirat yang sepanjang masa? Hoho… sotoy, nih.

Dan itu, bagi yang gak mudeng, Hinata waktu ketemu Sasuke itu pas dia udah mati. Lihat aja deskrip gerbang dan awan2 geje itu, menurut otak saya yang gak punya daya fantasy, itu cukup untuk menggambarkan keindahan alam disana, tentu saja di surga. Gak lucu kalo Hinata ketemu Sasuke waktu tuh cowok punggungnya dilindes ama setrika malaikat Mail. Wakakak.. *ketawa nista* Dan juga, Hinata matinya gak seketika waktu kecelakaan di hotel itu. Lihat kalimat Sasuke yang **"Lama sekali aku menunggumu, Hinata"** itu. Berarti, Hinata sempet survive dalam hidupnya dan beranak pinak (?). Dan jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa mati -_- sudah saya bilang, saya tak mau menjadikan fic saya ini ala sinet Indonesia yang plotnya Tertukar mulu :D *bletak*

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Jujur, Alpha Centauri ini fic yang saya enjoy banget saat bikinnya. Dan sekarang udah tamat. Mau saya panjang-panjangin, entar malah ribet kayak Kamila dan Amira -_-"a

Terima kasih atas review dan semangat dari kalian. Terima kasih dukungan kalian (halah!). Meskipun ini adalah chapter terakhir, tetep review dan berikan tanggapan kalian mengenai ending fic ini ya? :D apakah tetep angst, atau malah humor karena Sasuke akhirnya mati? *dilempar*

Makasih banyak untuk semuanya ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**Juni**

**I love SasuHina**

**~yukeh~**


End file.
